Everybody Needs a Hero
by Lloyd Marshall
Summary: Adam Luca is a young mutant who has just found himself caught in the midst of a maddening journey, with Witches, Mutants, Vampires and Super-Humans alike after him for what he might represent in granting them either superiority or equality. Crossover between X-Men, Smallville, DC, Marvel, Charmed, True Blood, Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries, and Buffy .
1. Alive

I looked out the window of the classroom to see that it was raining heavily, and in the distance the sky was darkened with clouds. I let out a sigh as I leaned forward and rested my head on my crossed arms; it had been a long day, even longer than usual. I continued to watch the rain outside, my mind wandering off as thoughts of what I might do after school meandered through.

My name is Adam Luca, and I'm a nineteen year old attending a college in Seattle, for little over a year now. Taller than some, at six foot one, I was mulatto and not bad looking with unblemished skin and light hazel eyes. Long wavy locks of dark brown hair flowed down my neck, and fell past my ears when I didn't pull it back into an intricate ponytail of sorts.

I was wearing a pair of dark brown khaki's and sneakers that went well with my black and blue striped short sleeved t-shirt. Living in a world populated with Vampires that were becoming famous, and mutants that were feared wasn't always the easiest to live in. But it was the only world I had to live in. A world filled with secrets, of which I kept as well. I was a mutant and gay, although being gay wasn't a secret to those who knew me well.

The only world I could live in.

I didn't want to go home. Home was lonely for where I lived alone in an apartment. It wasn't a bad place, not even in a bad neighborhood at that. It was just… lonely. I had had a roommate until a few months ago, he'd moved out when he found out I was a mutant. Being a mutant, it was my only secret, as being gay wasn't a concern for me any longer. But today would be the last day that that was true.

I looked on at the rain falling down from the darkened sky, and that was when it happened. Slowly the water began to coalesce outside the windows, covering them entirely in water. How it was happening I didn't know, but when I blinked fervently I noticed that my teacher had been furiously shaking my arm to get me to wake up. "Huh, what – what was the question Professor Yorkshire?" I questioned as I looked up at him only to see that he was now staring at the window and then at me. The sound of crashing water was soon overshadowed by screams and shouts as Professor Yorkshire backed away from me in fear.

"Professor Yorkshire what's wrong?" I asked in fear as his irises grew smaller and smaller until they were almost completely unnoticeable. I looked around to see that the entire class was staring at me with fear in their eyes.

"Mu… MUTANT," One girl screeched as she jumped out of her seat. An instant later the entire class was in action, moving towards the door as fast as they could, while Professor Yorkshire stayed exactly where he stood with his back against the chalkboard.

"Professor Yorkshire, what are they talking about, I didn't… I don't think I did that?" I whispered as I stood up quickly, looking down at my hands in fear. I couldn't have done that, could I of? No it couldn't have been me. My power was all about seeing things and people in the future. How could I possibly be doing this?

"I don't know how you did it… because that's something I'm supposed to be able to do and I know I'm not. That's what I'm afraid of; somehow you're using _a_ power!" Professor Yorkshire exclaimed as his eyes darted between the window and me. Slowly I raised my gaze from my hands and turned my head towards the window where the wall of water was still flowing, always moving. "I'm a mutant just like you, but I can't possibly be found out like this, you have to go now!"

It was a beautiful sight, one I never wanted to give up. Somehow I'd been given a gift, one that so many others feared. I had somehow developed a new power, from my college Professor shaking me…

"Adam, I suggest you run, run as fast and as far as you can. I've made a good life here where no one knows about me, and I don't intend to give it up. They'll be after you, and if they stay too long they'll grow suspicious of me too. I can't take that chance, now get out of here!"

His words would've hurt me, if I hadn't been so hurt by my own family many times before. So rather than shed a tear for what he said I quickly ran for the door, and through the empty hallway of my high school which had already been evacuated. In those precious few minutes that I had stayed in the building had brought the security to the front doors, something that had initially caught me off-guard. But rather than fall into their clutches, I made a beeline for the staircase that led up to the second floor. From there I could jump from one of the windows onto the neighboring pool room which had roof access as well.

I quickly scaled the stairs a moment before the security personnel burst through the doors, guns cocked and ready to go. How they had gotten to the school this fast was surprising, with them usually taking upwards of twenty minutes on normal crimes. Apparently though, being a mutant was a far worse crime than the media made it out to be.

I heard their voices in the distance as I rounded a corner, turning around in time to see them reaching the top of the staircase. Bullets sped past me, sending sparks flying as they pierced the walls around me. In a fit of terror I waved my arm out accidentally sending a wave of something out towards them flying. It gave off the same feeling as when I had been in Professor Yorkshire's classroom, but it wasn't water that was emanating from my hand, but a telekinetic wave that shattered the windows on its way by, causing water to pool in the hallway. I pushed my hand into my chest, holding it down with my other hand until I reached the window I was looking for, just barely hearing the shouts of security officers as they slipped on the puddles of water that remained.

Letting my hand go I pushed the window up, struggling to get it open to the point that I would be able to fit through it. I let out a small scream when I saw a gun point around the corner, and in the midst of fear I felt something strong within me that I hadn't felt in years. Something burned within me, and then suddenly it was burning outside of me. The window slammed up before a burst of psychic energy flowed out from my body and throughout the entire school.

I slowly fell to my knees feeling completely exhausted, something had just happened. Something I didn't fully understand. So when I pulled myself up on to my feet and walked down the hall I found myself gasping in shock. Ten security officers were unconscious in the hallway, and what made this even worse for me was that I _knew_ that I had been the one to do it. But how could I have done this, I couldn't figure out what this had to do with water. If I had copied Professor Yorkshire's power, which was all about water, how could I have done this to them?

I slowly backed away in fear before turning around completely so that I could run down the hall and get out through the window. I took a deep breath and jumped from the short ledge, grabbing the edge of the building so that I could myself up. I ran to the doorway that led to the stairwell, only to stop when I caught a glimpse of the ground below. I covered my mouth in horror when I saw that the ten cops were not the only ones I had taken out with whatever it was I had done. Looking out into the distance I saw as well that the surroundings of the school were also not my only victims.

Whatever I had done, had taken out a large portion of the city! "Oh my… oh my god what have I done?" I screamed out in fear as I ran towards the door, tears now streaming down my cheeks. I had always considered mutants to be my heroes, and now I was a freak. But what I had just done… that was not a heroic thing I didn't know what I was going to do now! This wasn't what my power was, and I didn't like it one bit! Something was definitely wrong, and I had to get out of there as fast as possible.

I swung the door open and dashed down the stairs, almost tripping when I missed a stair on the way down. I could feel the tears burning against my cheeks as I thought about what I had just done to all of those poor helpless people. People who would probably grow to hate me, if they already didn't hate me for what I had just done to them, I knew that deep within my heart.

So I continued descending the stairs as fast as I could without killing myself, stopping when I reached the final door that led to freedom. It was open, not completely open, but enough to let me know that someone was out there. I slowly inched my way forward, before I placed my hand on the door.

I pushed it open, prepared to physically assault someone if they got in my way. But what I saw couldn't possibly have been real. A glittering aura of blue and white lights floated away from the doorway and into the sky. Magic or mutation, I couldn't possibly know which it was, but it had to be one of them. I didn't believe in magic, not personally, but if something as astounding as mutants could exist, why not magic?

Rather than wait for that question to be answered I made my way through the door way and down the grassy path until I reached the front entrance of the Physical Education building for my college. Already people were starting to come out of whatever daze I'd put them in, so I hadn't a moment to waste.

Reaching into my pocket I grabbed my car keys and ran as fast as I could through the crowd of grumbling people before someone could recognize me. Moments before I reached my car, screams of fear erupted from the crowd as they began to realize what had just happened to them. Their screams caused me to flinch as I reached the parking lot and began to scan for my silver Toyota.

"There he is, get him!" A woman from my class screamed causing me to snap my head around to see that the security officers were shambling out of the building faster than I had thought they would be able to. Quickly I jammed my key into the keyhole and turned it, opening the door the second it was unlocked. A bullet flew past where I had just been standing, causing me to duck as I tried to push my key into the ignition. All the while wondering how this could possibly be legal.

The sound of my car starting brought a flutter of joy to my whole being, only for it to be dashed when I saw a baton about to strike my driver side window. Quickly, shifting into drive, I pushed my foot on the accelerator and sped forward before jaggedly turning the wheel as I brought my head up so that I could see through the windshield. A bullet crashed through my rear windshield causing me to hyperventilate as I turned the car around and made my way towards the exit. This was definitely the worst day of my life, and for some reason I thought it was only going to get worse.

Pulling up to the front entrance of the school, I turned around for a brief moment to see glass squares scattered around the backseat of my car, while my front windshield looked like it was only moments away from becoming the same sight. I pulled off of the parking lot and sped around several cars, forcing them to swerve out of the way as I forced my car to go as fast as I could. Home was the only place I could go to now, but only for a precious few moments. No doubt they would be after me now that they knew what I was. I had to escape, I just had to!

* * *

"So this is Genosha." Emma Frost said dryly as she peered out of the oval window that her first class seat provided. After a thirteen hour flight, she was little more than restless to be out of this plane. Her legs crossed elegantly over one another, she tapped her fingers incessantly against her arm rest. Her platinum blonde hair danced around her face, shaping it beautifully before curling down around her shoulders. She hadn't had the time to straighten it this morning, not when Tessa had announced her flight had been upgraded at the last moment. Thankfully she'd had enough time to dress in a white pant suit with a blouse that had a plunging neckline. She never went anywhere without a distraction, and it wasn't always telepathy.

"Yes, isn't it lovely?" Tessa said as she leered out of her own window. She sat quaintly and directly across from Emma. Tessa was in stark contrast to the blonde blue eyed mutant, with hair black as midnight, and chocolate colored eyes. Her sense of attire was vastly different as well, going for black leather jackets and tank tops with low riding black pants. "I've heard that everything about Genosha is self-sufficient, from their pristine water sources to the delectable food."

Emma had to smile at the young girl who had been her assistant for the past three years. She'd thought herself intelligent for making her way into the depths of the Hellfire Club as a spy for the ludicrous Xavier, but Emma was far more intelligent than that. Unfortunately Sebastian Shaw wasn't as intelligent, and had easily accepted the scantily clad girl with open arms. But when Emma had gotten through with her, and a few alternatives that she couldn't exactly refuse, she had willingly sacrificed her allegiance with Xavier and had since worked closely with Emma.

"Well that would be interesting to see. By the way Tessa, you seem easily excited, why don't you share your thoughts." Emma suggested as she tilted her head to the side and gave the girl a devilish grin. Emma already knew what it was, but that wouldn't stop Tessa from sharing it.

"I've always hated how we're treated by those... normal people." Tessa said as she bit her lower lip and cast her eyes to the ground. A trio of stewards made their way through the aisle, announcing that the plane would soon be landing and for everyone to please put on their seat belts. "But here in Genosha, there is no hatred, and there is no need to hide who we are."

"I see." Emma said as she glanced out the window once again, a large statue could be seen from even this altitude. Magneto wasn't one to scrimp, that was blatantly obvious even to an idiotic fool. But what caught her mental eye was the number of voices he could here. There were thousands of mutants down there, living their lives without fear, much like Tessa wished to live. Maybe this would be a good thing.

Her invitation to Genosha had been anything but voluntary, yet it was still ignorable. But something had convinced her to go, something she didn't fully understand. An epiphany perhaps or maybe a slip in her sanity had brought about the unusual decision. Whatever it had been, she was here now.

The last ten minutes of the flight went by in silence, as Tessa continued to think about Genosha and the wonders it would bring for her. But at the last moment, Emma picked up a new train of thought, one that was far stronger than any telepath had the right to be, over her at least. She used her own telepathy to search the mutant out. Moving from one location to the next, she soon found that the source of telepathic output wasn't _from_ Genosha.

"It's not Xavier, so how could someone so powerful exist without having been found before now?" She asked herself quietly, whoever this mutant was, he or she was definitely one to look into. But that would have to be left for a much later time.

Emma grabbed her purse from the space beneath her chair after the plane had finally situated itself. "Come along Tessa, we have much to discuss, and very little leisure time."

The plane had been filled with mutants, and as Emma and Tessa made their way off of the plane, she saw that the staff was entirely formed of Genoshan citizens as well. "Self-sufficient indeed," Emma whispered as she and Tessa made their way through the terminal to luggage claim.

"Are you sure we won't have _any_ free time?" Tessa asked as she looked around. Emma gave the building a cursory glance; it was like several other airports she had seen in her life. The airport was filled with bustling people, although only with those who seemed to be arriving. Plants decorated the building in various places to give it a more alluring tone than a barren airport that was rather more sober in appearance.

"I'm positive; I've already sensed our lovely tour guide." Emma said dryly as she and Tessa made their way through the excessive crowd of mutants. They were all trying to make their way to the appropriate locations, and in the process were getting in Emma's way, and on her nerves. "It would seem Magneto wishes us to feel ever more welcome than his usual refugees."

"Why do you say that, Emma?" Tessa inquired in a more businesslike manner. Whenever it was imminent that business was coming up, she always reverted back to her more sober persona as that of an appropriate assistant. Her skills were far more valuable to Emma than Sebastian would ever know, and she intended to keep those skills to herself, for the time being at least. Her mutant powers were exceptional, and from what she had seen, exceedingly rare. She was literally a living computer.

"It would appear that he sent his own daughter to greet us." Emma said as she glanced over towards Tessa and gave her a sly smile. Magneto was always so formal when it came to business, and if it didn't suit his needs, he became forceful, or so she had heard. Rumor mills weren't always to be trusted.

"Wanda Maximoff, a recognizable figure of Genosha, practically a princess. He really does want us to feel welcomed here." Tessa noted as she began analyzing the information she'd been provided. "With her powers of probability manipulation, she is quite fearsome when she has been met in battle."

"I see." Emma said as she cast her gaze forward to see the brunette hair woman garbed in a rather tight red skirt and a ruby red blouse that shone in the gratuitous amount of sunlight that the wide windows provided. She stood in the center of two other, larger men. The one to her left had his arms crossed over his chest, wearing a rather dull red shirt with orange stripes and tight red jeans. His hair was dirty blonde and was rather unkempt for Emma's initial liking, and his thoughts of boredom were enough to infuriate her, had she not composed herself immediately. But like every other man she met, his attention soon fell upon her rather sizable chest.

The one to the right though, grinned as he passed card after card between his hands. He wore a long black trench coat and a pair of green slacks that hugged his legs and front tightly He was slightly more interested in what was going on and the way his thoughts seemed to avoid her alluring beauty. That was interesting to Emma; most men were like his comrade, unable to avoid thinking of what they could do with or to her.

"Emma Frost, Tessa, it's a pleasure to meet you both here at Genosha." Wanda said once the two women were close enough to hear her. She was definitely an enchanting young woman on her own, but her voice was rather surly, compared to Emma's more British accent. And Emma was able to appreciate a fellow seductress as herself.

"I'd like for you to meet St. John Allendryce, or Pyro, a member of my father's personal warriors." Wanda said as she motioned towards the man on the left who had been more interested in her chest than his job. He was practically drooling now, and all she could do was smile politely and hold out her dainty hand for him to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, John." Emma said with a warm, yet fake, smile. He was probably one of his mindless drones, and easily deflected if she needed to do so. John took her hand gently and shook it just as softly.

"Likewise," He said before ending the shake and pulling his hand back to his side. He seemed to have changed his line of thinking almost immediately then as his eyes narrowed. Emma glanced over her shoulder, but she couldn't see what had captured his attention and she didn't feel lie dredging through his mind for the answer.

"And this is Remy LeBeau, also known as Gambit. He's your new partner here at Genosha." Wanda said with a small yet appealing smile. That captured Emma's attention immediately, as she held her hand out towards Remy.

"Partner in what, exactly?" Emma asked as she simultaneously began scanning her mind, as well as Remy's. Magneto's invitation hadn't exactly specified the reason, all it had really said was he needed her for a mission. And in that invitation there had been no mention of a partner.

"Tout sera expliqué en temps voulu, jeune dame." Remy said with a rather devious smile as he shook her hand in a sterner manner. Exactly when those explanations would occur Emma couldn't tell, as none of the trio were immediately thinking it over. She would've pursued it had she not been so tired, but rather than waste energy recklessly she responded in kind.

"Eh bien, si nous allons faire cela, nous pourrions aussi bien l'obtenir fait maintenant," Emma said as she tightened her grip around his hand as well. Strength wasn't one of her higher attributes in her normal form, but if need be, she could always take on her organic diamond form.

"My, my I hadn't realized you both spoke French." Wanda said wryly as she placed her hand on John's shoulder. "John would you be a dear and gather Emma's belongings and take them to her apartment. I'm positive that both of you are absolutely tired out from your long flight."

"How kind of you," Emma said blithely at the thought of finally getting off of her feet. Her heels were definitely fashionable beyond a doubt, but they were beginning to irritate even her. "And where exactly is this apartment, Wanda?" Emma asked as the John begrudgingly made his way over towards the luggage track. Emma wasn't one to blend in unless necessary, and her all white luggage was obvious enough for even John to discern who it belonged to.

"It's located in the center of the island, next to my father's manor." Wanda explained as she led the way through the rest of the airport. She was assertive of her power and position, something else Emma could appreciate in a young and beautiful woman. "We want you to feel as comfortable as you can while you stay with us. My father does hope though that your stay is much longer than you're needed. We hope you'll make this your permanent home that is."

"Well we'll just have to see what it is he's offering." Emma said as she walked through the door that John soon held open for her and the others. A car stood there waiting for them, and once again John rushed ahead to open the door for them. She could sense the man's anger at being used for a simple doorman, and holding the entire set of luggage. But Emma pushed those thoughts aside and took a seat in the car. "And just what it is he wants me to do."

"I can't imagine it would be anything too trying, I'm certain you can handle whatever it is you can handle it swimmingly." Wanda said with another smile. Playing to Emma's ego wasn't one of the things that inspired her to action. Money, power, position those were the things she desired. Although it had yet to be determined just what Magneto wanted from her, and how much she should charge?

"I'll agree with you on that front." Emma said as she returned Wanda's smile. The girl was someone that Emma would love to have joined her in her own mission. But once again, that was a thought to be saved for a later time. Emma looked out of the window of the mustang that drove them through the streets of Genosha. They passed hundreds of people on the way through and buildings of various sizes, all of them seemingly made of metal.

It was an entire island that Magneto could control. Intelligent, Emma had to give him that. After a ten minute drive, the other cars on the streets immediately pull over when they saw the car. It was like any other mustang she'd seen in her life, but it had one slight difference that made it quite unique. A large "M" adorned the top of the car, signifying just who it was that was within the car. He definitely wasn't one to scrimp.

The car pulled into a long winding driveway that travelled up a tall mountain, where Magneto's mansion was no doubt. Soon enough, her theory was proven correct when a large sprawling mansion came into view; it was tinted red and grey with various "M's" all over the place. But that was all Emma was able to see of the mansion at that point, as once they reached a fork on the path, rather than take the right pathway, which led to the mansion, the driver turned left.

"So Remy, just what is it your capable of?" Emma asked as she turned her attention away from the passing sights. Information was an important weapon to Emma, and gathering as much of it as she could as fast as she could was a top priority in this strange new world.

"I can manipulate molecular energy; make it explosive, you see." Remy explained as he flipped one of the cards from his deck in between his fingers causing it to low bright orange before returning to normal. His accent was heavy, and Emma could sense that he didn't exactly need it. "But I'm also an expert thief, how about you, girlie, what can you do?"

"I'm a telepath, as you already know." Emma said as she interlaced her fingers. Tessa and Wanda had engaged in conversation with John and were completely distracted from the two others. "But I can also turn my body into an organic yet flexible diamond form. Unfortunately while I'm in that state I'm cut off from my more potent telepathy."

"Well isn't that interesting." Remy said as his lips curved into a sly smile. He was an interesting young man, rather handsome with his dark red hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Well-muscled, with bulging arms and thighs, and from the look of his pants, another bulging extremity was easily noticeable. "It'll be fun working with you, no?"

"I bet it will." Emma chuckled as she glanced out the window to see that they had arrived at their destination. The metallic building towered high above Emma's line of sight, and its location seemed to be over a cliff that led down into an alcove with a beach.

Emma pushed the car door open and climbed out with Tessa hot on her heels. Rather than wait on John to grab all of the suitcases Emma decided to take the initiative. She felt her body cool down radically as her diamond form began to cover every inch of her pale ivory skin. She swiftly grabbed her three suitcases and followed Wanda into the building.

A large staircase led up to the double glass entrance and as they reached it, Emma could see through the door. It was a wide open room with metal pillars holding up the floor above. Plants had been placed around the room to give it more a feeling of life, but Emma could see through it. Once they reached the elevator though, Emma saw that the upper floors were covered in carpeting and wood panels. So the living areas were considerably more homey than the lobby, something Emma could appreciate even her tired state. One thing she knew she couldn't handle at this point was sleeping on a metal bed.

A thought from her companion brought a question to Emma's mind. So she simply asked, "Wanda dear, when will we be meeting with your lovely father?" The young woman was leading them down the spacious hallway which soon led into a circular room with a glass dome with metal lining the glass and through it, forming an intricately spider-web design. Eight hallways led away from the circular room, including the one they had travelled through to get here.

But the one directly opposite of them was what held the most interesting sight of all, a wide spiral staircase made of metal that swooped upwards towards a room with two people inside of it. Magneto and his youngest daughter, Lorna were the only people in the room, although two women stood outside of it. So if she were going to be made to wait, she might as well get some more information out of the situation.

"Sebastian is just _dying_ to know why I was summoned here, as am I in fact." Tessa slinked back behind Emma at the mention of Sebastian, her movement catching the attention of Remy and John in the process.

"Momentarily Emma, my father is talking to my younger sister Lorna." Wanda said with an over the shoulder glance, which sent her brown locks to cascade down her back. "He's taken your acceptance to travel here very seriously, and intends on making your stay as pleasurable as possible."

"I'm sure he does, and I must say this palace is quite hospitable," Emma said with a small grin as she ran her hands through her hair, rustling her platinum locks a bit before she shook her head fervently effectively giving her hair more volume. "A man capable of caring for his children, yet also able to take care of this wonderful community, he is definitely one to be met with respect."

"I appreciate your patience, Emma," Wanda said with a smile. "My father isn't usually busy with much else, other than running Genosha. But with recent occurrences, he's taken a larger amount of caution than usual."

"Bolivar Trask and his ridiculous notion with the Mutant and Superhuman Registration Act," Emma said with a pointed nod as she moved her hands down to her hips. "I saw it on the news a few days ago that he would be meeting with the senators to discuss it, and that a certain Luthor family member is supporting it."

Wanda parted her lips to respond, only to have to hold her tongue when a blur of silver and blue dashed passed them. It was only barely visible for a moment, but that moment was long enough to cause the young woman to fume with rage. And that rage became more apparent when a voice was attached to the blur.

"Who's the hottie with a body?" A sleek yet masculine voice called out as a streak of silver and blue sped around them before speeding in between the group, rustling Emma's hair even more than she had done on her own.

"Pietro, watch your tongue!" Wanda scolded as she spun around on her heels, a stern expression covering her face. Emma couldn't help but chuckle at the exchange between them, having already determined the young man to be the final progeny of Magneto, his only son Pietro. "Emma, Tessa, this is my older brother Pietro, also known as Quicksilver."

Pietro slowed to a stop so that he could get a better look at Emma, which caused her smile to grow as she looked him over. Tall and well-built with a narrow waist that led to a desirable chest covered in a blue and white spandex suit, the white portion being a lightning bolt that ran across his chest and crotch, which was outlined to perfection. He had a head of silver colored hair, obviously natural as his eyebrows were the exact same shade of silver. The hair only served to accentuate his attractiveness, giving an adorable piece to his rather rugged good looks.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Emma said with a sensual smile as she extended her hand out towards the young man who eagerly accepted the gesture with his own hand. She could sense the desire within him, but it was nowhere near as potent as the fire mutant Pyro who stood behind her. Perhaps bisexual even, but that wasn't a bother to Emma. She always found bisexual men to be quite the companions.

"But father, I want to be able to help you, like Pietro and Wanda!" A soft delicate voice exclaimed in duress. Emma only had to wait a few moments before the owner of the serene voice stepped into view, descending the spiral staircase not far through one of the passageways of the dome room. Soon, long locks of green hair that curled down her back and rested on her shoulders, held back only by an ornate green metallic tiara graced the eyes of everyone in the room. The girl had pale skin, visible underneath the light green summer dress that the girl wore which flared out around her and was tied by a dark green band around the waist. Her feet were covered by flat soled black shoes which laced up her calves, in between the lace was a sheer fabric that

"And when you're older and have better control of your powers you shall be allowed to join them. But until such a time has come you shall remain within the castles' walls." Magneto said sternly, but lovingly as he rested his hand on Lorna's shoulders which let his cape drape behind the girl. He wore his traditional metallic helmet, which effectively kept her powers at bay from even attempting to read his thoughts. But underneath her wore a diplomatically black and white Armani suit with a pair of black shiny leather dress shoes that echoed loudly against the cool metallic floor.

Standing behind him was his faithful second in command, Mystique, clad in… well nothing. Blue skin that had scales in varying places effectively blocking sensual areas from free viewing, although Emma suspected the scales were purely for aesthetic purposes.

The other woman stood hunched over and proud, a pair of sunglasses covering her eyes with a cane in between her frail, bony hands. She was much older than the other two, appearing to be in her seventies at the least, but Emma could sense a strong source of power from within the woman. A source of power that had only grown with age and one that allowed her a unique sight that her own eyes could not bring her. Destiny was her name, and her ability to see into the future was a desirable tool.

"Now then Lorna, why don't you go out to the gardens and tend to your flowers, we've business to discuss and I'd rather you not hear the details." Magneto said with a final pat on the back which he swiftly followed with a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Lorna smiled fondly up at her father before obediently strolling away.

Emma could tell that Lorna wasn't satisfied with having lost the argument, but was content with her part in life. For the moment at least, Emma could already see that the young girl had dreams that she would want to grab a hold of and never let go. She could only wonder if Magneto would ever let his daughter out of his sight long enough for her to accomplish them.

"Emma Frost, I must say I had begun to wonder if you would be accepting the invitation to join me here on Genosha." Magneto said after he turned away from Lorna's retreating back, a sly smile taking hold of his expression making him look more domineering than fatherly. "I'm glad to see that you have though. What Destiny has foretold involves you more than anyone else, aside from Remy LeBeau behind you."

"And just what has she seen if you don't mind sharing?" Emma inquired with an inquisitive smile as she cocked her hip to the side and slid her hand down her waist. "Secrets do not make good allies, Magneto. And since I'm unable to read your thoughts, or clearly read your two companions, I'm afraid you'll have to give me something. If you intend for me to stay here, that is."

"At least she's honest when she says she's having difficulty reading our minds." Destiny said as she shifted her cane from both hands to only be in her right. The woman was peculiar, to say the least. Even if she couldn't read her mind clearly, she could still sense some sort of intense emotional ties between the two women.

"Yes, Emma Frost has a pension for being honest when she actually wants something." Magneto murmured as he motioned for Emma to come and follow him. "If you and your companion would follow me, then to my office I'll explain to you, and Remy what must be done. As for you Wanda, I'm sending you to Seattle immediately. Destiny has sensed an extreme psionic force there, the force we've been waiting for."

"Jean Grey?" Pyro questioned in a derisive tone as he took a defensive step forward, the image of flames appearing in his eyes. Emma Frost had heard of Jean Grey, in fact she and the Hellfire Club had even attempted to draft her into their ranks, when the Phoenix Force had taken her as its host. But she'd refused, and rather than force the matter they had moved on to something a little more rewarding.

"No, Jean is of no concern to us, at least not now." Destiny murmured as she turned away from Mystique to look directly at the young mutant. "She's off somewhere attempting to control the force that has bonded with her, lest it take full control of her instead. She'll only be instrumental in our plans later.

"And Wanda, remember, you aren't to actually apprehend him just yet, we need to coax him to our side. This is one time where force is detrimental to our cause." Magneto pointed out, causing Emma to gasp in shock. None of Magneto's endeavors had ever fully involved tact. He was more of the terrorist than most of his lackluster followers knew. But Emma knew, and from what she had heard and read about Magneto, this was not what he was like.

"I understand father," Wanda said before she spun around and stalked out of the room, snapping at Pietro and Pyro to follow behind her as she left them. The woman had a fair share of dominance within herself, just like her father. Emma quickly recomposed herself as she and the very silent Tessa, and the smirking Remy, followed the trio towards the swooping staircase that they had just come from.

Emma stood in the center of Remy and Tessa, as they ascended the metallic staircase in silence. Only a fool would press for answers that would soon be freely given, and Emma was many a thing, but a fool was not one of those things. Magneto flicked his hand out, causing the metal wall to form an archway that opened up into an entirely metal room with a large metallic desk sitting in front of a larger archway that opened up to an expansive balcony with comfortable seating that was _not_ metallic. The seating arrangements in the office though had padding on them which simply gave Emma the impression that he was at least attempting to show a small amount of hospitality.

"If you would all please sit. Mystique, please make sure no one is attempting to listen in on us." Magneto said with a dismissive hand wave, the woman simply nodded curtly and made her way towards the archway and stepped through it only moments before it closed. Emma took him up on his offer and sat down on the chair that was on the far right and swiftly crossed her legs. Tessa made her way to the chair next to her while Remy simply leaned against his chair, playing with his deck of cards all the while smiling.

"Now then, not too long ago, three years ago to be precise, Destiny had a vision of a mutant that would bring together the entire race of mutants so that they might rise up against humans and finally surpass them as we are rightfully meant to do." Magneto said as he sat down on the throne-like chair that sat behind his desk, while Destiny stood beside him. "This mutant is unique in the sense that he is more than just a mutant."

"Like your daughter with her magical powers, perhaps?" Emma opined as she leaned forward so she could rest her elbows on the desk and make herself more comfortable. "Magic and mutation is a rare combination. Just what is it that makes him more unique than your lovely daughter?"

"His magical power allows him to duplicate any and all powers used on him. Without the need to draw energy from that mutant, like our dear friend Rogue," Magnet responded as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs in a more masculine manner. He began wrapping his fingers against the armrest and smiled across his desk at Emma. "He can absorb the powers of any being, whether they are magical, mutant, or superhuman. But through this power he can remake the world, like Scarlet can. But without the flaws that come with it. He is truly the answer to our prayers."

"A mutant who can remake the world, and how exactly do you expect it to happen _without_ flaws. If he absorbed Wanda's powers the same strings would be attached." Emma pointed out as she interlaced her fingers, glancing at Tessa out of the corner of her eyes to make sure the young woman was taking notes. She was which allowed Emma to focus her full attention on Magneto.

"Not if he absorbed the powers of a particular group of magical beings." Magneto said with a wide grin. "Then those flaws would no longer apply, you see we've come across a group of witches who have a collective power stronger than most magical beings we've ever seen. There magic on top of Wanda's would be able to stabilize the remaking of this world. The Charmed Ones, powerful witches said to be the strongest of them all."

"Magic unlike the magic we know. I've heard whispers of it, but it's been hidden from the people at large from almost the dawn of time." Tessa gasped as her eyes grew wide. "I didn't believe it to be true; I simply shuffled it off to them being mutants. But witches; now that's something I could look forward to working with."

"How did you come to find that they truly existed in our world of mutant might?" Remy inquired as he took interest in the conversation for the first time since they had met. The young man sat down in the chair and leaned in close, his ears actually perked. Emma found herself mentally chuckling at this, but she too wanted to know how he had come across such precious information.

"You see, witches are not the only force of magic out there. Just like there are many times of mutants, there are many types of magic users. There are demonic forces wishing to find favor in a world where they are not persecuted or forced to live in a true hell of sorts." Magneto explained as he waved his hand out in an arc, causing the three of them to turn around in time to see a wall of flame erupt from the ground, until a group of six stood before them. Five men and a single woman had just sprung from flames with blacked eyes. This should be interesting. "This is Nomed, and his followers. The demons who have sought refuge here on Genosha, refuge that I have granted them for their participation in the coming battle. For you see, within the coming months, this mutant will grow in power, until certain powers activate a force within him. A force that needs to be cultivated by love and friendship, but not the friendship that can be provided by the X-Men, you see. You may have noticed Remy's less than interest in you my dear Emma."

"Yes, I did notice that," Emma murmured as she looked over at the ruggedly handsome young man. "The mutant-witch you're seeking is of the homosexual persuasion I presume. And that is why you require his presence."

"You're correct, and Remy, if you agree to join us, you'll have a place at our hopeful saviors' side. As his lover, and eternal friend,"

"So what you're saying is I have to literally seduce another man to the dark side. I wonder if ya'll are overestimating my abilities as a… charmer." Remy said with a sly smile as he stood up and placed his hands on his strong muscular hips. "But no one has ever been able to resist my… attraits. But I will say this, if I do get him to fall for me, I'll only go through with it if I know in my heart that it's true."

"This human need for love is astounding," The woman said as she stepped forward and slammed her fists on the desk. "Love betrays all; I can tell you that from personal experience. But if this is the best plan that can be conjured in hopes of gaining this young man's chest, I suppose I'll have to let it slide… this time."

"Demetre, not everyone's relations crash and burn like yours, the young man who had an air of Adonis said with a sly yet attractive smile. "But if you'd like I can use my cupid abilities to force someone to love you."

"Amrak that's enough," The man in the center said with a note of finality that caused the other two to slink back and stand behind the young looking man. "I'm Nomed, and these are my companions, Demetre and Amrak, an evil witch and an ex-cupid."

The woman Demetre was a vision of beauty with flawless porcelain like skin and long wavy brown hair that flowed down her back. Ornate jewels were in various places of her body, diamond hoops, a large emerald necklace that covered her neck, and bracelets galore. She wore a dark black dress with sleeves slit up the sides to her elbows, and her feet seemed to be bare, with toe rings on every other toe. Amrak, who did have the soft features and hard muscles of an Adonis of legend, had short blonde hair that waved off in every direction, blue eyes that looked as if they had caused numerous hearts to melt into puddles. His chest was bare, wearing only a pair of tight pants that left very little to the imagination, now that his eyes were on Emma at least.

"Must you two always fight over this ridiculous subject every time it's brought up?" The man standing one to the left of the center asked with a look of exasperation. The man, no demon had a large forehead with dark brown hair that jutted up from his hair, styled with gel it appeared. Large bushy eyebrows that lay above chocolate eyes that had an intense stare when he looked from one to the other of the other two. A big nose and equally big ears rounded out his face, with a pair of luscious divine lips surrounded by stubble that covered his strong cheeks. His good looks were definitively more rugged than the boyish good looks of his companion. Looks that actually caused Emma to heat up with a passion she hadn't felt from a man in a long time, without having to use her powers of course. "Every single time someone brings up this concept of love you just have to fight. Maybe if you two focused more on the aspect of lust, you'd both simply fuck and get it over with."

"Really Azareth, you know them all too well to know that that would never happen." The man who stood directly on the right side of the center man said with a sly smile. A man who seemed to be between the rugged good looks of Azareth and boyish looks of Amrak, and somehow he was gorgeous in his own right. With more flat cheekbones, and eyes as blue as the night sky, the man had a hair full of styled light brown spikes. He wore a simple blue dress shirt and black dress pants in which his hands had been shoved into the pockets. His entire demeanor was that of one who was used to commanding others, and yet he seemed to be taking orders from the man in the middle, the man Emma had already determined to be Nomed.

Nomed was the demonic leader of the faction, his thoughts alone gave that as fact. With medium waves of black hair that was allowed to flow freely around his head, them and wore a tightly fitting black shirt that was tucked into a pair of black denim jeans that hugged his legs nicely until they ended before a pair of large black boots.

"Regna," Nomed said as he stepped forward, motioning for Demetre and Amrak to step aside, an action which they hastily took. "We've joined Magneto and his mutant legion so that we might have a place in this world, as Demetre has already seen the exposure of magic as a near certainty in the near future. So we've aligned ourselves with a strong leader, and a powerful one at that and we do not come empty handed… From what Demetre has told me of your future leaders' tastes, we have provided a witch of incredible beauty for you to utilize in any way he sees fit…" His words trailed off as he motioned towards the youngest looking member of their team.

"His name is Lucian and he has pledged his loyalty to the cause, a powerful witch, one whose powers might of service to you in the near future. Lucian, if you would show them your power," Nomed said with a casual glance back towards the young man with flaming red hair and light violet eyes that were surrounded by a hairless soft face. The man was of average height and build, but his beauty was in his eyes, and when he turned away from them, Emma lamented not taking them in more. But when he thrust his hand outward and a stream of fire emanated from the palm of his hand Emma grinned. A witch with power over fire, and much more power than Pyro in that he seemed to be able to create it at will, unlike the young mutant.

"So you're Demetre has foreseen the combination of Wiccan Elements it would seem." Magneto said with a curt nod as he waved his hand and summoned six more chairs before he opened the archway and allowed Mystique back inside. The woman scowled as she stalked past the group of demons and witches as they sat down and were drawn towards Magneto through his power.

"Since you already seem to know this part of it, then this will be your task." Magneto said as he stood up from his chair and allowed Mystique to sit on the armrest. "Find three other witches, each with a power to control an element like your gift here. And at all costs, keep your actions low so that these… Charmed Ones do not take notice. Dead witches are not something I feel like dealing with at this point of our plan."

"Demon hunters like the Winchester brothers would be your primary concern," Mystique murmured as she leaned against the back of the chair. "My contacts in San Francisco have sited them there recently, and I hear they're quite lethal to your kind."

"Lethal only to a certain breed of demons and witches. We're of another kin completely. But if you're so worried about them, why don't you eliminate them for us." Azareth said as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "They've killed a plethora of demons in their short years of life, demons that may not be of my ilk, but that I did know. I've heard rumors of them moving in on the Vampires in the South."

"You mean the Vampire Authority, hah like that'll happen." Demetre laughed off, causing Emma to take note of this. Vampires as a whole she had known about for years, namely because of Selene and her connections to them, what with her being a… type of vampire. But through her she had made connections to some of them, powerful Vampires of their world. They themselves were fighting for equal rights, and that was laughable. Mutants had been trying the same thing for decades longer than the Vampires, and they had both existed for a long time side by side. Although a media sensation had been started by them, pushing many of them into stardom, do to some slayer or whatever. "Besides they have to deal with that blonde bitch, Muffy or whatever her name is."

"If these demon hunters are as powerful as you say, then I say we use a little more persuasion against them." Emma announced after thinking it over for a few moments. "Keeping them close to this young mutant as he stays at the X-mansion would be better than anything else. I can lure them to New York and use my powers against them, give them any orders you'd like them to have. In a world of Vampires, Witches, Mutants, and Super-humans so many things could go wrong, and Xavier cannot protect him every single second of every single day."

"Yes, having someone constantly keeping an eye on him from a distance, shielded from Xavier." Magneto said with a glint of satisfaction in his eyes. "My dear Emma, I must say you're quite the planner."

"Yes and if you don't mind I do have a plan, one that will expand on yours." Emma said as she stood up and ran her hands down her blouse to remove the wrinkles. Magneto nodded at her which Emma took as permission to give her plan. "It is a world inhabited by demons, witches, super-humans, vampires, and most pressingly mutants. So why not take advantage of this structure that has so willingly laid itself before us. Factions exist between them all, even among people of our own kind. It's time we gathered a force stronger than all of us individually, an alliance with the Vampire Authority will be the second step, now that we've allied ourselves with a group of demons. From what I've heard of them, their drive for Vampire-Human equality is important to them, and as the government has proved in the past it isn't likely to happen. I suggest we start building a kingdom that is simply greater than just mutants, with this young mutant as the pillar of hope that can hold the whole plan together. It's time we stopped fearing humans, they are no match for us other than the sheer number of them, but with forces other than mutants behind us…"

"Sheer genius," Magneto gasped as he covered his mouth in thought. Mystique quickly pulled herself off of the armrest and moved closer to Magneto so she could whisper something in his ear which caused the man to nod his head. "Mystique has made a great point though, there is no guarantee that the Vampires will be as willing to work with us as our demonic friends are."

"They will be if we can eliminate their primary threat. What's a vampire to fear when there's no vampire slayer to keep them up at night." Emma said with a callous smile as she thought of the possibilities that awaited them if they were to succeed.

"What she says is quite verily possible." Destiny gasped out as she took a step back in shock and threw her head back her hand releasing her cane. The cane fell to the ground, the sound of it crashing echoing throughout the entire metallic room. "I See… I see this as a viable option to our original plans Magneto. A source of hope behind those that are persecuted by humans, whether or not he _is_ or _isn't_ a witch, a vampire, or a super-human. His mere presence as a pillar for them to pin their hopes and dreams of living in a world without fear will push them to our side. But I fear that an equal force will attempt to douse out the light that he will represent, Witches, and Vampires that live in peace with their lives. Just as there are different species of mutant so too are there different species of them all, and sides _will_ be chosen."

"Those who truly wish to seek peace and equality, Vampires of the Pacific Northwest, Witches working with the Slayer, and the Charmed Ones themselves, a league of Justice, and those associated with it. I see them all aligning themselves behind our pillar as a source of equality, and not of superiority." Destiny went on as a bright light emanated from her eyes, sending her sunglasses crashing to the ground. So she truly was seeing a possible future, Emma noted as she watched the scene unfold before her. "Certain occurrences must present themselves for our determined future to come to be. The death of the original gifted power to the pillar, the combination of the elements into one body, the united power of Four rather than Three, the return of the Dark One, so many different requirements have presented themselves to me, too many for me to determine them all."

Destiny raised her hand to her forehead as she fell to her knees, exhausted from the vision she had just had. Mystique quickly made her way over to the older woman and made sure that she was alright. It looked as if the future they wished to happen was possible, and there would be very little that Emma would let stand in the way of them now. If her job was to be the friend of who would soon be known as the pillar of superiority, than she would do so. A glance at Remy showed that he too would take his position as the lover of this man seriously, something Emma appreciated. And as Emma cast her gaze on the others in the room, all of them had a look of determination in their eyes.

All of them would be willing to risk any and everything to make sure that what they desired would come to fruition. And Emma meant to do her part as perfectly as she possibly could. "I think we've discussed all we can for now, why don't we meet again once your team has returned, I'll make some calls in the meantime that I think will really help."

* * *

Professor Xavier wheeled himself down the main hallway of the mansion he had called home for a number of years. Greeting various students of his pleasantly as they ran down the halls hoping to get to lunch before everyone else did. His school for Gifted Youngsters had done a number of justices for these young mutants. Giving them a place to live, where they didn't have to fear who or what they were because of the prejudices of others. And at his age, seeing them all happy always brought a smile to his aged and wrinkled face.

"Hey Professor," Kitty said as she and Piotr walked down the long hallway, a noticeable distance apart from one another. His warm and welcoming smile brought the duo to a halt in the middle of the hall, forcing other students to walk around them in the process.

"How are you doing today?" He inquired as he rested his elbows on the armrests of his wheelchair so that he could interlace his fingers in front of his chest. He always enjoyed speaking with his students, especially those that opted to join the X-men program as Kitty and Colossus had done just a few months ago.

Even with their addition, on top of Rogue and Iceman, as well as Nightcrawler, the void left by Jean Grey only three years ago was still empty for some. Even if his prodigy couldn't be replaced he had been working towards gathering new members for his team. That was why he had contacted Kurt Wagner, Warren Worthington III, Elizabeth Braddock, and Carol Danvers to join him later in the day. They were four new members not only to the team, but also to the staff at his school, which his institute desperately needed at this time.

Professor Xavier looked up to see that Kitty was now staring at him with an expectant expression, causing him to snap out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry Kitty; my mind seemed to have wandered away before you had started speaking. Could you please say that again?"

"Sure Professor, I was just saying how- Professor are you alright?" Kitty suddenly asked when the Professor doubled over in pain as a wave of psionic energy washed through his mind causing him to unleash a ferocious howl of pain. Xavier pressed his hands to his head only to feel to coolness of the carpeted floor when he connected with it now writhing in pain as he tried to isolate the psionic energy that was now washing over his entire mind.

"Professor what's wrong?" Kitty called out as she fell to her knees beside him and tried to steady the older man. He could hear her words, but even though he wanted to respond, something wouldn't allow him. No someone wouldn't allow him, although not intentionally it seemed.

Definitely not intentionally, the psionic attack was halfhearted at best and only seemed to be a surface probe. It was the strength behind it that had caught him off-guard. So Xavier unleashed his own telepathic prowess upon the psionic energy within him and captured it just as quickly. Someone had just discovered an extraordinary ability, and from what he felt were too afraid of it to control it properly. Someone that was now crying out for help, and someone that was too far away for him to help right now.

'_X-men, come to my office immediately!'_ Xavier sent out telepathically, only targeting the members of the team he had started so many years ago. A mutant out there needed their help, and it was something he had promised to always provide. Piotr knelt down beside Xavier and hoisted him up so that he could then help the older man into his wheelchair. "Thank you Piotr."

"No problem Prof," Piotr said with a one handed salute before stepping aside so that Xavier could lead the way to his office. He only hoped that his team could make it out there in time. Something about that cry for help seemed urgent but at the same time it seemed to not be urgent. Perplexed, Xavier nodded at Logan, Ororo and Scott when he, Piotr and Kitty entered the office. Rogue and Bobby only a few feet behind them at this point.

"What's going on X?" Logan asked bluntly while Xavier wheeled himself around his large desk that stood in the center of his office. "You normally don't send out a telepathic order unless something has seriously gone to hell. So spill,"

"As always Logan, straight to the point, and this time I must agree with you." Xavier acknowledged as he placed his hands on his solid oak desk. "Moments ago I collapsed do to an extreme psionic force which I'm sure a multitude of other psychic mutants have felt as well."

"What do you mean an 'extreme psionic force'?" Ororo asked as she stepped forward, uncrossing her arms as she did. Her long white hair had begun to curl at the ends since she'd let it grow out over the years, now framing her face perfectly. "Is someone attempting to invade your mind?"

"No it doesn't appear to be an invasive assault, but merely a cry for help. Help that we're about to answer. The energy was strong enough and the connection long enough that I've been able to locate the mutant in the Seattle area. I'll use Cerebro to narrow down the location, but I'd like you all to prepare to go. Something tells me another mutant has already detected his presence and will be going after him."

"Magneto," Scott murmured under his breath, his ruby quartz visors casting the sun off of them didn't allow his eyes to show much emotion, but Xavier could sense his distress even without such a nominal tells. The man was plagued with nightmares of Jean's departure, and that was only to be expected.

"I'm afraid so, Scott." Xavier lamented as he bowed his head forward and shook it solemnly. "I know we've had our differences in the past, but I cannot imagine what Magneto would do if he were to actually succeed in taking hold of this mutant. Holed up in Genosha with his most faithful followers, and his family… it's frightening to imagine what he would do if such a mutant joined his ranks."

"We'll do everything we can to protect him, Professor." Ororo said as she captured the gaze of Scott from across the room. "If it was a cry for help, even psionically, then something horrible must be happening to this mutant. We have to do everything we can to help him guys, now suit up."

"Well put Ororo." Scott congratulated as he walked past her, patting her shoulder in a praising manner before continuing on through the doorway. Xavier smiled up at his former students. They may be the final line of defense capable of handling Magneto in the future.

'Or maybe not,' Xavier thought as he remembered the strange readings Cerebro had been getting from Kansas over the last two decades. Readings that weren't mutant, but also weren't human. Something had been brewing down there for a while, and from what he could tell telepathically, it was about to explode. Whether that was a good thing, or not remained to be seen.

"Professor, are you sure I'm ready. I mean after our last mission…" Rogue's words trailed off as she looked Xavier in the eyes, and he could sense her pain. Their last mission had not been a major success, instead a major failure. But she had tried her best, and that was what counted, and with no loss of life it had made up for it. The mission hadn't been of any true importance, which was why he had started them on it rather than a dire mission.

Professor Xavier consoled his former student as he led her down the hall to the elevators that descended to the subbasement levels of the mansion. And when she better mentally, he sent her on her way to get ready for the mission. They needed to get to Seattle as fast as possible, who knew what was going on there for this mutant. They were going to have to put everything they had into protecting him if Magneto truly was after him.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, finding myself leaning against a support beam of the Space Needle, with no idea of how I got there. My head was clanging and my vision was blurry, which only added to my confusion. The last thing I could remember was running into my apartment. And now I was here.

Slowly I looked up into the sky, only to see a head of white hair and a gorgeous black woman descending upon me. Something in me told me she was safe and that I could trust her, but then I thought of how my own thoughts had been betraying me lately and closed my eyes. Feigning unconsciousness wasn't the easiest thing for me, but I had no intention of having to fight off a woman who could fly. At least not today, so I lay there, pretending to sleep and when her soothing voice washed over me, I wondered if I should've ignored this idea in the first place.

* * *

The X-Jet landed silently on top of the rooftop of the Pacific Science Center. Cyclops immediately lowered the ramp before turning around in his seat so he could look at each and every member of the team. This would be Shadowcat's and Colossus's first actual team mission, and he could sense the excitement in the air.

"Alright team," Cyclops called out, capturing their attention with the power of his voice alone. As a co-leader of the X-men, along with Storm, he held the highest authority on the team under the Professor himself. His eyes were covered by a black visor, with a red glass, helping to contain his mutant power, allowing him to see the world in a shade of red. "We don't have much time, so Colossus, take Shadowcat down Broad Street. Rogue you and Iceman go down John Street towards Fifth Avenue. And Storm, you watch from the skies. And Wolverine, you… find something to take care of." Cyclops ordered, the team nodded in response to their tasks. This mission was like most other missions find and protect the mutant, but this mission would not be like that for long. "Remember, if you find the mutant, release a power of some sort into the sky as a beacon."

"Yeah, I'll do that, bub." Wolverine grumbled as he followed the rest of the team out of the jet. The four young adults ran off in opposite directions in the teams they had been assigned while Storm took to the skies, her hair flitting about in the wind as she did. "Just remember, I'm just as ready to kick your ass as I always am."

"Yeah, I'll remember that," Cyclops said dryly as he raised his hand to his visor and adjusted the settings until he had it where he wanted it. Cyclops hopped down from the ramp, allowing it to close behind him a moment after he had departed. Looking around, for a city that lived for the night, Seattle was pretty barren at the moment. With no one on the streets they would hopefully go unnoticed, but with the luck of the X-men someone would see them.

The possibility of someone seeing them brought up old memories that Cyclops would rather lay to rest. They were memories of Jean Grey, the love of his life, his other half, and a member that would never stand beside them again, those had been her words. But somehow they had pulled through, and moved onwards with their lives. But not one of them ever forgot her.

As the group split up, Cyclops slowly made his way down Broad Street towards the Space Needle, keeping a sharp eye out for anything suspicious. He only hoped the new recruits didn't do anything too rash, he couldn't bear to lose another team mate, or a friend. Jean Grey, had been the love of his life, and a major member of the X-men was dearly missed. Most especially by him, they had had something special, and it was something he didn't think he could ever find again. At least he didn't think he would in this life time. Three years had passed since Jean had left them. Where she had gone to, no one knew. What she was doing, no one knew. And why she had left them, no one knew.

So after that failed mission, Professor Xavier had extended the team from Cyclops, himself, Wolverine, and Storm to include Rogue and Iceman and most recently Colossus and Shadowcat. They'd done admirably in their Danger Room sessions, but this was out in the field and the danger was a lot more unpredictable. Keeping them in teams of two would hopefully lower the risk of them being hurt. But out in the field, anything could happen. But for now, he had to let those thoughts go so that he might actually pay attention to the mission at hand.

So instead he began thinking of the team's new uniforms were rather remarkable, made for any temperature change, helpful when you had Storm to contend with. They were made of black leather, with X's on the shoulders, torso, and gloves. Storms' own costume feature an addition of a cape, which flowed behind her when she flew. Thinking of Storm brought his gaze up towards the sky where he caught a glimpse of the woman flying through the skies searching as fast as she could.

The mutant that they were looking for, psionic or not, was somewhere around here, lost and confused to the point that the Professor had had trouble tracking his thought patterns. Thankfully Cerebro searched through a lot more than just thought patterns, and was able to seek out the mutant signature based on power usage throughout the day. But that could only get them so far. Searching for him street by street might be their only option, and he only hoped it didn't take long. He already felt as if he was being watched by someone else.

So when a bolt of lightning fired off from Storm, Cyclops couldn't help but grin. "Ask and you shall receive." Cyclops said to himself before taking off as fast as he could down the empty streets of Seattle. Storm had found the young man they were looking for. So when another stray bolt of lightning arced out, Cyclops's smile died down. Someone else _was_ here, which meant Magneto _had_ known about this particular mutant, and had every intention of getting him to join the Brotherhood of Mutants. Something Cyclops had no intention of letting happen.

Cyclops rounded the corner of an alleyway and dashed down it, looking out for someone who might be watching from the shadows. He was getting closer to the Space Needle witch every foot he ran. Then as he reached the end of the alley he sped across Fifth Avenue, actually having to dodge traffic this time when a series of cars sped down the street. Cyclops aimed his optic blast towards the ground, propelling him upwards and sending him far enough that he reached the field of grass that separated him from the Space Needle and Storm.

And Storm wasn't alone; a tall exotic woman stood in front of her a short distance away gloating. Then she sped forward, and all Cyclops could do was act.

* * *

Scarlet Witch walked down the dimly lit street, her whole body drenched through and through from the unrepentant rain. Seattle was not her favorite city to be in, if only because of the constant rain. Why she was on the forefront of this mission, the Scarlet Witch didn't know, but she'd been chosen by her father along with her older brother Pietro, Quicksilver, to come here and locate a particularly powerful mutant. But only to locate him, that was all she and her team had been tasked with doing. She understood the importance of this mutant towards mutants everywhere, as did Pietro and Pyro. Avalanche might even have some glimmers of detail on the importance of the mutant to them. But any actual true concrete facts had not been presented to him as yet. Only the inner court of Genosha truly knew what was going on.

Wearing a maroon leather trench coat that covered her corseted top and stocking clad legs, the only sound she could hear aside from the rain was the click-clacking of her stiletto boots against the asphalt. She'd traded in her cape for the coat for this particular mission, having figured it would be raining anyways. But when she'd gone to put it on just before she stepped out of the jet, she realized that there hadn't been a hood on the coat, in her eyes rendering the jacket completely useless for this outing. But at least when she looked up she could catch glimpses of the Space Needle only a block or so away from her.

"Quicksilver, do you copy?" Scarlet hissed into the communication ear piece, looking around with more than her eyes. She was downtown, not too far from the Space Needle, and every once in a while a crackle of thunder hissed in the background before a bolt of lightning struck in the foreground.

"Yeah Scar, I copy." Quicksilver announced after only a moments' hesitation. She'd been assigned Pyro, Avalanche, Callisto, and Quicksilver for this lovely mission. Callisto was a new recruit to their ranks, along with her companions Quill and Arclight.

"A joyous team indeed," Scarlet whispered dryly as she stopped walking to look around once again, "Avalanche, Callisto, what are your locations?" Scarlet inquired as she casually turned around. She felt as if she were being watched, and when she felt something it usually meant that there _was_ someone to feel. "Pyro, is that you?" She whispered as she leaned forward and peered into the darkness.

"Copy," Callisto said with a thick Hispanic accent. She was a Hispanic beauty in her own right, with an Omega symbol tattooed on the right side of her face. Long dark hair that she generally had pulled into a tight ponytail adorned the top of her head. She was a nuisance at times, with her ability to sense the strength of mutants, and move at a blinding speed much like her brother could. "I'm at the base of the Space Needle, I'm at the base of the Space Needle and I have yet to find the target."

"I read you," Avalanche called out over the communicator. A tall well-muscled man with light brown eyes and dark brown hair, Avalanche was a gorgeous man in Scarlet's eyes. As well as the eyes of many other women who had taken up residence in Genosha, something that caused her to chuckle faintly. "I can also feel the feet of about four other people, and since this area is mostly evacuated that means we've got company."

"Copy that, Pyro where are you." Scarlet called out over her communicator, several moments passed by and nothing but radio silence met the young woman. "Pyro, where the hell did you go, answer me this instant!"

"I'm sorry honey, but Pyro's down for the count." An annoying voice said through the communicator, catching the entire Brotherhood off-guard for an instant. "He fell backwards and knocked his pretty little self out when we surrounded him and cut off the source of his power." A bolt of lightning crashed around the sky, illuminating the darkened street for an instant. But that instant was all Scarlet needed to determine that three X-Men members were now standing before her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the X-Men," Scarlet taunted as she placed her hands on her hips. Her hands slowly encapsulated themselves in a pink aura, allowing her to attack them whenever she felt like it. "What brings you here to Seattle? Shopping perhaps?"

"You know why we're here, but a better question is why you're here!" The youngest member, Katherine "Kitty" "Shadowcat" Pryde shouted. Scarlet Witch had only met the X-men once before, on a mission to rescue Toad and Sabertooth from a maximum security prison. They'd known she would be infiltrating the premises and had tried to thwart her, but luck had been on her side on that day. Shadowcat stood before Scarlet Witch on the right hand side, her wavy brown hair pinned back at her temples to allow her ears to be seen. She was wearing a skin tight black leather suit with a multitude of "X's" and a pair of flat soled boots.

The other two were Rogue, with her skunk striped red hair, and soft round face, the only part of skin showing as every inch of her was lethal over large amounts of time. Her hair though, was pulled back into a ponytail, with only her stripes hanging low, although in the rain they were little more than stringy nuisances. She was wearing an outfit that was an exact replica of Shadowcat's, on her gloves though, was a long zipper that allowed for easy removal or so it seemed.

Robert "Bobby" "Iceman" Drake rounded out the trio, with his short styled blonde hair and his soul piecing ice blue eyes. Wearing the more masculine version of the same outfit, his muscles were accentuated to the point that Scarlet barely recognized the young man from the last time they had met in battle.

"Only three, Avalanche led me to believe that there were four of you." Scarlet said as she spread her legs to hold her ground better and through her arms out sending her hex bolts towards the three young mutants. They were all in their early twenties, only barely younger than her; it was a shame that they would have to be taken down so she could continue on to find the particular mutant they were here for. At least she didn't have to kill them.

"Guys hold on!" Shadowcat announced as she rushed to the center of the group and placed her hands on them. Scarlet laughed as she watched her power hurl through them, causing pink arcs of lightning to course around them.

"My power can affect you on any plane, and now Shadowcat, you're power is just about useless." Scarlet laughed as she released another series of hex bolts. It was her most basic ability that of affecting luck one way or another, but her powers ran much deeper than that she knew. It

"Yeah, well mine isn't!" Iceman exclaimed as he thrust his arms forward and released a stream of ice towards her. Scarlet watched on as their powers collided, a sly smirk appeared on her face only to disappear when his power overtook hers and continued heading towards her.

Rather than take the ability head on, Scarlet dropped to her knees and allowed the beam to fly overtop her, before rolling out of the way. As she did that she threw her hand out, releasing another hex bolt, only to meet a wall of ice.

"Any day now guys," Scarlet hissed into her communicator as she rolled out of the way of another beam of ice. Scarlet quickly fired off another bolt, this time directly at the ice beam, which sent her magical energy coursing through the beam towards the creator.

Only for Iceman to halt his power mere seconds before her attack could reach him! "Dammit!" She exclaimed as she ran for cover around the corner of a building. She needed help now; otherwise she wouldn't make it through this battle.

Then the Earth began to rumble beneath their feet as Avalanche announced his presence. And just as quickly as he had announced himself did the ground collapse beneath the feet of the X-Men. Scarlet laughed as she watched two of the three of them go down and stay down, the only one left being Rogue.

Scarlet dashed towards the red haired skunk striped mutant in black leather and jabbed her fist into the woman's gut forcing the girl to double over in pain. "You should've gone down with your friends honey; it would've been a lot easier on you." Scarlet whispered into Rogue's ear. Rogue slowly began to reach for her glove, but Scarlet was prepared for that. Placing her hand against Rogue's temple, Scarlet whispered a few words that sent the girl crumpling to the ground unconscious.

Avalanche stepped out from where he had been hiding, keeping watch on the situation after he had arrived. A tall strongly built man with dark brown hair and gray eyes, Avalanche was a sight to be had for many women and in his all black spandex outfit that accentuated his gracious gifts, Scarlet could eagerly see why.

"I think Quicksilver has found the mutant, Scarlet." Avalanche said as he strolled over towards her with a smug smile on his face. "Now that we've dealt with these guys, maybe we should catch up to them."

"Well then, why don't we bring them as a little… present to the X-Men?" Scarlet opined as she turned towards the unconscious young adults that they had easily dispatched. "I'm sure they must be missing them gravely"

Avalanche laughed heartily at that before quickly grabbing two of them while Scarlet grabbed the third before she took off to the sky, leading the way towards the Space Needle. Quicksilver had said something about it while she'd been fighting the X-Men, which probably meant he was there as well.

* * *

Storm flew down to the base of the Space Needle where the young man lay in the pouring rain. "Oh my, you poor dear," she whispered as she pulled the young man into her arms her cape swooping around him, with the intention of warming him up.

With that in mind, Storm flung her hand up towards the sky as her eyes began to glow a bright white light with small lightning bolts emanating from them. Slowly but surely the rain dissipated until the surrounding area of the Space Needle was rain free. She'd already released a lightning bolt beacon so that the others would know she had found the boy, but that had been at least five minutes ago. "Where are they?" Storm whispered under her breath as she looked down at the young man who had fallen unconscious a few minute prior to her arrival.

Storm flinched at the sound of footsteps against the asphalt, and as she craned her neck so that she might see who was there, she knew a flinch would not cover it. "Who are you," Storm hissed as her gaze fell squarely on a Hispanic woman in tight black leather pants with a fishnet top, a dark leather sports bra the only thing covering her breast.

"My name is Callisto, and I'm here to collect that mutant at your feet." Callisto said as she took a fighter's stance bobbing and weaving to and fro all the while taunting Storm to come at her. "I hope you're prepared to defend him with all you've got."

"I won't let you near him!" Storm exclaimed as she took her free hand and flung it out towards the woman, a bolt of lightning arcing from the palm of her hand. Storm aimed the bolt at Callisto but before the bolt got anywhere near the wretch, she'd sped off. "Where did you go coward?" Storm demanded as she furiously looked around, trying to find Callisto.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not a coward." Callisto said from behind Storm. Storm swiftly turned around to attack, only to be punched in the face by the woman. Storm let out a scream as she was knocked back, away from the young man she had just found. "But that doesn't matter much. Now, when I'm through with you, we'll see who the coward is!"

Callisto sped towards a dazed Storm, still reeling from the punch to the face. Storm looked up in time to see Callisto's leg heading for her head. Storm raised her arms swiftly, taking the brunt of the damage in the process. "Nice job there, blocking my kick, now take this on for size!" Callisto shouted as she spun around only to kick Storm in the gut, sending the white haired goddess back a few feet. "You're not too tough; Magneto led me to believe you guys were a _lot_ stronger."

"We are!" Storm heard Cyclops announce mere seconds before a flash of red crashed into Callisto's back, sending the woman flying forward into the glass doors of the space needle. "You just caught us on a _bad_ day." Cyclops said as he stepped out of the shadows allowing Storm to fully see the man in his tight leather uniform.

"Storm, didn't you signal us that you'd found him." Colossus asked as he came running up out of the darkness from the other direction, his body covered in metal. "The lightning bolt was the signal, yes?"

"What do you mean, he's right…" Storm's words trailed off as she looked over at where she had held the young mutant, only to stare on in shock. "He was right there! Guys we have to find him before those Brotherhood goons do!"

"Storm calm down, he couldn't have gotten too far from here, if it was him who did the leaving." Colossus said as he held his hand out towards her. Storm looked up at him for a moment as she took in what he had said. It was true, someone who had just woken up from being unconscious wasn't always together enough to move long distances. And with the rain having returned, it wasn't likely he could see well anyways.

Storm dusted her pants off and parted her lips to say something when the sound of laughter rang out all around them over the rain. "You guys sure do need to learn to keep your eyes on people when you're supposedly trying to help them."

"Quicksilver, what have you done!" Cyclops demanded after the three of them recognized the voice of the one laughing. "Show yourself Quicksilver!"

"I haven't done anything I just watched him get up and run off on his own." Quicksilver said nonchalantly as he stepped out from behind one of the metal structures that held up the space needle and crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe one of_ you_ did something to him. For once I have to say it's a possibility."

"I did nothing of the sort," Storm said as she took a step towards the man, causing him to speed towards her and stroke her chin condescendingly.

"Are you sure, he didn't seem all too happy when he took off down that-a way." Quicksilver said as he took his other hand and pointed down the street. "I'd go after him, before Scarlet finds him; she probably won't be as nice as I was."

Storm looked over at Cyclops and Colossus, almost expecting them to say that they wouldn't be doing that. So when Cyclops nodded, Storm felt her entire body relax. The mutant teen was all alone, scared and lost. They had to find him now.

"Take this!" Storm heard from high above them. The X-men darted their eyes upwards in time to see Scarlet Witch fling Rogue down towards them, unconscious. "She should really learn to keep her hands to herself, but I will say this. We've seen all we need to, Brotherhood retreat!" Storm turned around to see a tall handsome young man strolling down the street, Shadowcat and Iceman in his hands being dragged by their collars.

What the hell was going on, the Brotherhood had effortlessly defeated three of their teammates… and they were retreating. That didn't sound anything like them, but there they went, walking or flying away from them, leaving Iceman and Shadowcat next to them on their way out.

"Colossus you stay with them, Storm let's go! We have to find the target!" Cyclops announced as he took off down the street. Colossus sprinted towards their three unconscious teammates, allowing Storm a single glance back to see that Quicksilver had sped off and collected Callisto already. Storm shook her head in confusion before taking off into the air so she could follow Cyclops at a faster pace. Something weird was going on, and she didn't know if it was a good thing, or a bad thing.

* * *

I had no idea why they were fighting over me, but as I found myself slipping away from their sight in the middle of their fight, I was wondering why I was running. It didn't seem like either side had wanted to hurt me, and with the hurling of lightning bolts and the swift speed of the other it was clear that they were mutants. So why had I run?

It was a question I couldn't answer at the moment, but it was one I figured I _had _to answer sooner or later. Who was I running from, and why was I running from them in the first place. I felt my mind beat itself up over and over again as I tried to understand just what was going on all around me. I had woken up this morning completely normal, aside from the blatantly obvious, and now I was running from two or more mutants fighting over me. Where had I gone wrong?

The sudden shadow of claws against a brick wall in the now brightly lit street brought me to a complete stop as I looked around in fear for what was out there. "Wait kid, I'm not here to hurt you!" A gruff man called out as he stepped out of the shadows, wearing an entirely black leather ensemble that did nothing to hide the wolf like hair style he had, or the long and sharp metal claws in between his fingers. Not here to hurt me my ass.

"No get away from me! Someone, anyone please help me!" I called out as loud as I could. Actually making the man to stop in his effort to approach me, whatever was keeping him at bay for the moment I had every intention of taking advantage of it. I felt myself walking backwards even though I had no idea how I was moving in this situation. Something was allowing me to move, something I had no control over. "Please I'll give you anything you want, just please don't hurt me."

"I swear I'm not here to hurt you, just to help you." The man persisted as he held his hands up, palms out in an attempt to diffuse the situation. "I'm just gonna put these bad boys away, and then I can help you." The man said as he locked his gaze with mine. He was a dangerously handsome man, with the aforementioned wolf-like hair, standing tall at well past six feet. Stubble covered his jaw and neck, at least of what I could see, and the sudden thought of wanting to see more of it crept into my thoughts.

Slowly, just as he promised, the claws vanished into his hands, causing him to flinch slightly as they did. But he never once took a step towards me. He simply stood there with his hands out. "Wolverine," a woman called out, the same woman who had held me while I pretended to be unconscious. "Wolverine thank god, the Brotherhood… the Brotherhood took out Rogue, Shadowcat, and Iceman!" She cried as she flew towards him, having not spotted me yet.

"Storm, calm down and stand still," The man, Wolverine said as he continued to hold my eyes alone. Something in his eyes told a story with more detail than words alone had ever done for me. I could see loneliness, pain of loss, pain of gain, but most importantly I could see hope in his eyes. Hope for something he might not even see, but hope prevailed above the sadness and pain of everything else that may have afflicted him in his life. I felt my knees give way, and then my hands against the cool cement of the sidewalk, until finally I felt my eyelids close from being too heavy.

* * *

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Rogue asked as she rubbed her head. She hadn't expected Scarlet Witch to have actually come in melee range of her, at least since the woman knew what Rogue's power _was_. But the speed with which Scarlet Witch punched her, Rogue hadn't stood a chance. That meant that a trip to the danger room would be inevitable at this point, for all of them, and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

But as she cast her gaze upon the young man that they had just rescued, she couldn't help but think of what lay in store for them now. He looked so peaceful, laying there in a slumber, a slumber caused by exhaustion. With varying wires attached to him monitoring his vitals, everything looked alright, but that didn't let them know anything really.

"We can only hope," Storm murmured as she glanced at Rogue out of the corner of her eyes from where she sat with Scott at the helm, piloting the X-jet. "He's been through a lot, and there isn't much we can do for him while he's unconscious. But thankfully Logan could calm him down."

She'd said the last of her words with a long look over at Wolverine, who sat beside the young man, holding the guys' hand firmly in his own larger hand. Whatever had happened out there had done something to soften the man a bit. But Rogue couldn't think of anything that could have happened. Wolverine still looked like the big brute he touted himself as, but something _had_ changed.

Rogue chuckled as she watched Colossus cringe at Storm's words. It was interesting, she'd only ever seen Wolverine act this way around herself, Kitty, and Jubilee. What made this young man so similar to them that he would act as if he… cared about him? Rogue glanced over at Iceman where he sat playing thumb war with Shadowcat. A pang of jealousy flitted through her, but she simply set it aside. She and _Bobby_ hadn't been a couple in a long time, so if he did want to date Kitty then she had nothing to say about it. Even if she desperately wanted to, she knew it wasn't right to meddle in other people's affairs. Changes were all around them, some of them good, like saving this young mutant whom they hadn't even gotten a name from. Some changes weren't as good, like the reactive group of the Brotherhood. But if they could handle the revelation of Vampires, then she knew they could handle the Brotherhood.

Now it was time to see what changes would come for them in the future.

* * *

"I don't understand why we didn't grab him when we had the chance." Callisto exclaimed as she threw herself onto one of the more comfortable seats that their jet held. Pyro had managed to crawl his way back here some time ago, having bitten the bullet and gone down first so as not to blow what little cover they had.

He really was a powerful mutant, and having him on their side might have been what would've allowed them to take down the entire X-men team. But that wouldn't have convinced the young mutant to join them. No, her father was right, they needed to use more finesse than Magneto was used to using. And so Wanda would do just that.

"Don't worry Callisto, it'll all make sense soon enough." Wanda said with a knowing smile she shared only with Pietro and John. Whether or not Callisto was with them long enough to reap the rewards of her father's plan would be determined sooner, rather than later. But for now the woman would be allowed to voice her opinions.

Wanda crossed her legs elegantly as she made herself more comfortable while Dominik took control of the jet and piloted them off towards Genosha. It was a shorter flight with their jet versus the planes that flew in regularly. That had been the only reason they _had _made it here in time to do something about the mutant and making their mark in the situation. The X-men would be on the watch for the Brotherhood. But they would not be on the watch for Emma Frost, and Remy LeBeau. Wanda's smile turned into a smirk as she went over the next phase of her job. Soon they would be on top, and no one would be able to stop them.

* * *

"Super humans, vampires, and mutants, all cut from the same cloth no matter how you look at it!" Bolivar Trask pronounced loudly punctuated by his fist slamming down on the podium that stood at the lowest level of the amphitheater that the Senate was housed in. "This is what our world has to contend with now a day, and I must say it is far from a pretty idyllic picture as we had once thought it to be. We need to stand tall, strong, and fast so that we can deal with this infestation of our planet. They are not human, and they must be dealt with accordingly. And from what I've been informed about most recently, that we have Witches to contend with and other supernatural creatures. It is time that we stand strong as the superior race once again. These abominations must be dealt with accordingly. With that horrid display of the vampire Russell Edgington, even if he is deceased, or so the Vampire _community_ says, it's become quite clear that there is no other option than to reinstate the Sentinel Program, something Lex Luthor has already agreed to fund.

"Yes it would seem that there are people, no beings out there that seem to think themselves above the law because they have what they claim to be 'special gifts.'" Lex announced as he stepped out from the shadow of Bolivar Trask. A large black man with an imposing face scarred from a mutant attack was the perfect puppet to get this passed into law. "Not only must we push the Sentinel Program online, but we must require these people to register themselves so that we can know exactly what we are dealing with. Otherwise their insubordination will be met with dire consequences."

"How can you of all people say such a thing when your life has been constantly, and consistently I might add, saved by super humans?" Senator Martha Kent called out from where she stood before her seat in the senate. "To relegate them to something less than human when they've proven themselves to be as human if not more so as some other people I personally know."

"That my dear is the reason for this program to be reinstated." Trask said when Lex simply smiled devilishly, he knew that Martha was speaking out in super-humans specifically, if only because of her son Clark Kent. He might not be able to prove that Clark was super-human but his suspicions were enough that he had pushed this forward himself. "They _are_ more than human and those cannot be considered our equals. The vampires themselves speak of equality with Humans, but they have yet to abolish their Kings and Queens of states. How can they cry for equality when they have their own governmental system?"

The senators began to murmur amongst themselves at that revelation, a piece of information Lex had picked up himself some time ago. He made it his business to know as much information as he could and because of that he had a lot more knowledge than he had gifted to Bolivar Trask. It was information that gave him leverage over several people, human and nonhuman beings such as the Vampire Authority's ways. It was this information that had allowed him to keep his life, because if anything were to happen to him, information on all of them would be unleashed upon the world, and then this sentinel program would be the _least_ of their worries.

"Groups like the X-men, the Avengers, this so-called Justice League, the Fantastic Four and the Brotherhood of Mutants need to answer for the damages they have caused during their "saving" of lives!" Bolivar demanded as he slammed his fist down on the podium once again. "It is high time that they are held accountable for what they have done. And I promise you this; the Sentinels will be there to discourage them. Territories like Genosha and Latveria will no longer be tolerated. And terrorists, mutant or otherwise, will be treated as such. It is the don of a new age, my friends. I do hope you find yourselves on the right side."

"Now, now Senators, I know you have a lot to discuss, so why don't we reconvene in a weeks' time?" Lex suggested as he stepped forward, now standing slightly in front of Trask. "There are many things I have to take care of back at Metropolis, but I can be reached by my cell. Those of you, who desperately need to reach me, call Mercy Graves and not me."

Lex strutted up the pathway that led to the wide double doors that left the senate house behind, Mercy herself appearing behind him when he passed through them. "You're ten's been moved to three and your six has been moved to Monday, sir." Mercy said as she read off her cell what his schedule was for the day, walking briskly beside him.

"Good," Lex murmured as he strode down the hallway with a devilish grin. Whether or not the Senate actually agreed to the Sentinel program or not, they would be built. With 'kryptonite' power cells, effectively neutralizing Superman and the threat he posed. Then he would confirm his suspicions that his former friend, Clark Kent, was indeed Superman himself!


	2. Awakened

My eyes fluttered open as I finally found myself capable of waking up for the first time in only god knew how long. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing I had no idea. But I had no intention of sleeping forever, especially not here in this metallic room.

Thoughts of being in a metallic room caused me to snap forward, now completely awake only to find myself truly in a metallic room. How I had gotten here I didn't know, the last thing I truly remembered being the handsomely gruff man keeping his eyes on mine. He was dangerously handsome, the kind of man that if I had gotten the chance I would've wrapped my arms around him, and slid them up and down his hopefully hairy body, caressing every single inch of him until I was able to be _with_ him in every way possible. But he was probably nothing more than a figment of my imagination, and this metallic room was not.

EKG's were attached to my now bare chest, the only thing covering me seeming to be a pair of black boxer briefs I knew I had not put on myself. Looking around myself, I saw that I was in some sort of hospital, but none like I'd ever seen before. I lay on one of many medical beds lined up against the far wall, each separated by a large machine, the one next to me signaling my heart beat.

I put my hands to my head, feeling my sweat soaked locks of hair that had flowed down around my face. I couldn't remember a lot about how I had come to be here, but bits and flashes came to me. Images of a woman with flowing white hair standing beside me and the gruff man who had stopped me, holding my hand tightly flashed through my mind's eye. The feel of a cool hand against my forehead, and then the soothing voice of young women echoed throughout my head. What they all meant I couldn't tell, but for some reason I didn't feel threatened. By any of them really, I actually felt safe. Safer than I had ever felt before in my entire life and that was what scared me.

'_There's no need to be afraid, son.'_ I heard echo in my mind causing my to snap my head up towards a large circular metal door with a raised 'X' across it. I knew what was going on; I was being talked to by a telepath. But I'd never experienced something so… awesome before that I was startled.

"How… how can I trust you?" I called out, knowing that he could hear me even if I couldn't hear him out loud. But when the metal door open, subsequently followed by a man in a wheelchair and a rather hot muscular man wearing a visor that glowed red in the shape of an arc, I found myself scooting back as far as I could. The feel of the cool metal wall against my bare back caused me to shiver, but I didn't care. I was in a strange place with strange new people standing, or rather sitting, before me.

The man in the wheelchair smiled up at me as he wheeled to a stop not too far away from the end of the bed I was now scrunched up on, my arms having wrapped themselves around my legs at some point. The visor guy simply stood there, with his hands interlaced behind his back. A back that in the tight leather suit I wouldn't mind seeing, if the front was any indication of what was waiting.

The wheelchair guy simply smirked at that, letting me know that he was the telepath causing my entire face to pale as I realized he was reading what I was thinking right now. And even though I knew that and didn't want him to know it, my thoughts kept veering back to the man in the very tight leather jumpsuit. A jumpsuit that hugged every curve and outline – but I didn't want to be thinking about that with someone listening in!

"Don't fret; I've stopped analyzing your mind." The man said with a warm smile. "My powers are quite invasive and I try to respect privacy of others. I would though, like to introduce myself and my associate. My name is Professor Charles Xavier and this is Scott Summers, we're mutants like you. And if you'd like we're prepared to offer you safe haven here."

All I could do was look at him blankly, while inside my mind raced in every direction with what he had just told me. Could I trust them, and if so, why _should_ I trust them? On the other hand with what little I did remember about what had happened I probably didn't have a home to go back to any more. Which meant there was nowhere for me _to_ go. But that couldn't be my only reason for staying here, I had to have something a lot more concrete than, 'sorry I'm homeless can I crash in your metal hospital room for a few nights while I put myself back on my feet.'

The man, Xavier put his hand to his forehead, his wheelchair moving back a few feet and his expression clearly distressed. "Professor, are you alright?" Scott questioned as his gaze darted back from me and him. The only reason I could even tell this was what was happening was that the man had to turn his whole head to see me and the Professor at the same time.

"Yes Scott, his thoughts are just screaming out at me is all." The Professor said with a wily grin, his eyes now back on me. He had the demeanor of a well-meaning father, something I had little experience with. "If you'd like I could go into more detail about my offer." Xavier said as he recomposed himself, while Scott returned to his static stance. I nodded at the two men as I felt my arms fall to my side.

"I run a school of sorts, for mutants like you who are either lost in the world or simply need an escape from hiding who they truly are." Xavier explained as he gestured towards Scott. "Scott was one of my first students, and like my other students I help train them in controlling and understanding their gifts, in hopes that they can either remain here and teach the next generation or reintegrate themselves into society. If you would like to join us, we would feel honored to have you."

An entire school that was completely built for mutants, where they didn't have to hide who and what they truly were sounded far too unbelievable. But as I looked them over, something about what the Professor said rang true. Something was telling me that I could trust them, and that I didn't have to be afraid. I had no idea what it was that was telling me this, but I also truly didn't have any other place to go. So as they say, beggars can't be choosers.

"Would I have to sleep in the basement?" I ventured as I slowly slid my legs out and scooted to the edge of the bed. Looking up at Scott, I saw the corner of his lip curl into an amused smile, before quickly reverting back to his almost emotionless expression. Xavier simply chuckled at that with a curled fist hovering in front of his mouth, as if he were trying to hide the laughter. But his warm smile brightened my entire outlook on life, for a moment.

"No, son, you don't have to sleep in the basement, nor the subbasement for that matter. I'm sure the boy's dormitory has a spare room that you can settle into for the time being." Xavier mentioned as he turned his head to look up at Scott. "Scott do you think you could go to the locker room and get our guest some of our spare clothing? I think I'd like to go over more of what our school is for with, what was your name son?"

"Ad… Adam Luca." I whispered, for an instant wanting to yank it back and give them some alias so that if I had to run from here they wouldn't know how to find me. Although they _had_ managed to find me when they didn't even know who I was. So that probably ruined that escape plan.

"Ah, Adam it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Xavier said as he wheeled closer to me and extended his hand out to me. I took it, hesitantly, and shook it gently. I didn't know how he was doing it, but somehow he was making me feel welcome here, and safe. Something I knew my father had never given even the hint of. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Scott saunter out of the room, giving me a perfect view of his taut round ass. It was an ass that I would just love to run my hands all over, for as long as I could.

"Our school, on top of being a safe haven for mutants and a training center, is home to a group known as the X-Men." Xavier began, snapping me out of my thoughts on Scott's gorgeous hind quarters. "They were the ones who helped you earlier, and subsequently brought you here. Scott, also known as Cyclops is the leader of the team."

"So are they like… superheroes or something like that?" I asked as I looked the older man directly in his blue eyes. The X-Men had been the people who had found me, the group that the ruggedly handsome man, and Scott, were a part of. The woman with flowing white hair was a part of the team too, I knew that from the bits and pieces I remembered from earlier.

"Sort of," Xavier chuckled as he wheeled himself around the bed so he could sit at the end of it. "They do for others what they did for you, as well as myriad of other things when the time calls for it. We fight a war we did not ask for, to earn a place we should have by birthright. As I'm sure you know, from your decision to hide your mutation, it is a dreary world out there for mutants."

"Yeah… it's not that I was ashamed of who I am. Seeing the future though… it's not always fun." I explained as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and jumped onto the ground. My bare feet chilled against the ice cold metal floor that had come to gleam under the intense lighting the room had.

"Beg pardon?" Xavier said suddenly as he locked eyes with me. "From your telepathic call for help, I presumed you to be a… well a telepath." Xavier went on to say as he wheeled out into the space between the beds, and my only easy avenue to exit the room without jumping over a bed.

"What do you mean telepathic call?" I questioned as I felt myself clam up. What if they didn't want me to stay because they thought I was something completely different? Telepathy, it sounded like an awesome ability to have, but just standing here watching Xavier restrain himself from using his gift… At least he could refuse to use it when he wanted to.

My premonitions weren't as forgiving. They would come and go whenever the pleased with me unable to do anything but try and act normal when they happened. It was the worst passive power ever.

"I suppose the only way we can know for certain that you possess telepathic abilities would be to put you to the test." Xavier said after several long moments of a rather awkward silence. But his words sent chills of fear down my spine. Test. It sounded harmless alone, but when he said it, I suddenly felt as if I would be put in a life or death situation. "That is, if you'd like to of course. The danger room is quite safe, I assure you."

"Danger and safe don't generally go together in the same sentence." I pointed out as I turned my head to the ground and closed my eyelids tightly. Something had happened to me in Seattle, where my powers had gone haywire and I'd hurt so many people. So many people that I didn't know, nor had intended to ever hurt, and yet I had done just that. I had to know what I was capable of, so that I could control myself and my powers. "When would I have to do it?"

"If you'd like, I can schedule a session for you later today. I'm meeting with a few associates today, and if you'd like I'll have Scott show you around the mansion." Xavier offered as he craned his head around a moment before aforementioned Scott stepped through the now opening door.

Leaning to the left I peered over at the tall man who had the look of a military general. Someone who wasn't to be trifled with, so I asked Xavier, "Are you sure he wants to?" My question made the man chuckle before nodding in response to my question, while Scott simply set a pair of folded pants and a shirt on the bed, a pair of tennis shoes in his other hand.

"I guessed ten," Scott said as he handed the shoes directly to me. My hand brushed his hand as I took the shoes, and in an instant I felt myself melt away as my power activated itself. I saw myself standing before him, his clothes in shreds as he yelled at me to duck. I was in another metal room, with him and only him there with me. But even though I knew I was in a different room, all I saw was his face. But it wasn't Scott's face; no it was the man who had locked eyes with me. A feral expression covered his face as he bared his claws and leapt towards me. I let out a scream, glimpsing the faces of Scott, the professor and an ebony white haired woman standing in behind large glass windows in a room above the one I was in.

My scream was the only thing that came from my premonition as I backed away from Scott in terror, dropping the shoes he had handed to me in the process. But it wasn't him I was afraid of, and I knew I wasn't afraid of the… wolf-like man I had met before. It was just what I had seen that had caused the surge of fear. "Professor X I don't know what I did!" Scott exclaimed as I slid down to my knees, the images fluttering through my mind over and over again.

"It wasn't you Scott; he's just having a premonition, an intense one from what I could gather." Xavier said as he leaned forward and looked me over while Scott knelt down and placed his hand on my shoulder with the clear intention of comforting me. It somehow didn't seem to fit with who he was. But I was happy to have someone there to comfort me for the first time in a long while.

"I'm… I'm sorry." I breathed out while Scott helped me to my feet. I shook my head gently, allowing my hair to flow around wildly. "I can't always control when or what I see."

"That's to be expected, you should take it easy for a bit, we'll reconvene later." Xavier said with a fatherly smile before he turned to leave. I felt a pang of guilt at what I had saw. These people were trying to help me and my power was trying to make me find enemies everywhere. "And Scott, make sure you get him something to eat.

"Than- thank you." I whispered as Xavier wheeled out of the medical room leaving me alone with Scott Summers. I smiled at Scott as I reached for the pants and pulled them up against by almost completely bare legs. The pants were black denim, and as I put my legs inside and pulled them up, I realized just how snug they were. Glancing behind my back with a slight twist in my torso showed that the pants accentuated my ass in a plethora of ways, which brought a wide grin to my face.

The shirt was dark blue cotton, and fit just as snugly against my under muscled chest. Next was a pair of navy blue ankle socks, with a red "x" emblazoned over the top of the sock. Finally I knelt down and slid on the tennis shoes before standing up again fully dressed. "Um, I guess we can… go now." I said, a little unsure of myself.

"You don't have to be so scared, you know." Scott said as he headed for the door, turning around when he got there with the beginnings of a smile. "We're not like some of those mutants you hear about on the news. And you're perfectly safe here. As long as I'm here, I swear I will protect you just like I do all of my other students."

"Thank you, for saving me." I said as I ran up to him so that I could walk beside him and hopefully not get lost in what appeared to be a never ending metal maze. "I don't know what I would've done if you guys hadn't come when you had."

"You would've figured something out, I'm sure of it." Scott said as we stopped at what appeared to be a dead end. The wall was just as metallic as every other wall and hallway, but there were no doorways down this one. It was a completely barren hall, and it was the creepiest one of them all. But when Scott placed his hand on the wall, a part of the wall slid in and split, revealing a screen that held a series of holographic buttons on it. "This part of the mansion is one of the most secure places on the planet. Very few people can penetrate its confines."

"But that doesn't mean no one can, does it?" I asked as I peered away from Scott as he typed in a ridiculously long password followed by a voice recognition requirement. "It looks pretty impenetrable, but so do the barriers of North Korea and those have not stopped people from getting _out_."

"Some people have the capabilities of getting in strictly based on their powers, but we have security system backups for invasions like that." Scott explained when the wall suddenly sprung back and split open revealing a spacious elevator hiding behind it. "And even if they could get down here, it's entirely useless for them unless they happen to have telepathy. The Danger Room is its own security system when it has unauthorized visitors, and it's directly across from Cerebro, which is how we found you. We basically try to keep up to date on what's going on so we can help people."

"Wow that all sounds way too awesome." I said as I threw my hands up in the air. "How can you guys be this cool? Training in the danger room, rescuing mutants and helping humans who despise us in droves, how can you put up with all this on a daily basis?"

"A well balanced diet," a woman suddenly said once I realized we had reached our destination. Looking out through the doors I saw that it was the woman who had flown down to me that night. She truly was an ebony goddess with skin unblemished skin that had only a hint of makeup that enhanced her natural beauty. Long flowing white hair that draped along her shoulders gave the illusion of a fierce snow storm.

"And lots of therapy from the Professor," A gruff man said, the same voice of the man who had stopped me in my tracks with his soulful eyes. And the one I had had a premonition of, in which he leapt towards me with his claws barred, ready to strike. He had been walking down the hallway when the white haired woman had appeared before us and had stopped what he was doing to see what we were doing.

"It's wonderful to see you up and walking around, and by the way my name is Ororo Munroe." The woman, Ororo, said as she extended her hand towards me. She had soft delicate hands that felt like silk in my hands and a gentle handshake.

"Adam Luca," I said with a warm smile for her, before my gaze veered over towards the gruffly handsome man with claws. He was taller than Scott, and his muscle definition was a lot more noticeable than Scott's as well, exemplified by the fact that the man was wearing a white sleeveless undershirt and a pair of tight blue denim jeans. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise, bub," The man said as he stepped forward and extended his large hand towards me. I hesitantly took it, and when he shook with me, my hand was entirely engulfed within his cool hands that had the aroma of metal. "The name's Logan, but most everyone round here calls me Wolverine."

"I think I'll stick with Logan," I said with a tenuous smile as Logan retracted his hand. The two of them stepped aside, allowing us the ability to step out of the elevator. "Are both of you part of the X-Men?"

"Yes actually, we are." Ororo beamed as she motioned for us to walk ahead of her and Logan. Scott nodded at Ororo before he turned down the hall. I quickly followed after him, all the while stealing glances at Logan. "I'm second in command to Scott on the team, and I'm also a teacher here, along with Logan and Scott."

"So this really is a school?" I asked as I looked around at the detailed architecture that the mansion had. It was lined with red fabric and gold emblems bringing forth the image of Iron Man for some reason. I'd read about him in the news a couple of times and how he had worked together to save New York City with a group of others that were kind of like him. "It's all so… fancy."

"Yeah big X spares no expense when it comes to his students." Ororo said warmly with a small laugh. "It's been in his family for several generations, and he simply decided to give mutants like us a safe haven from the world out there. It's a world that fears and misunderstands us, which we try desperately to protect."

"You wouldn't believe how many times we've had to fend off attacks from mutants here…" Logan said with a devilish grin as he sniffed the air like he was a wild animal. "Speaking of, it looks like the Blue Duo is here. And a couple broads to round em out, it seems."

"The Professor mentioned something about having four new members join the staff." Scott said as we reached a set of wide stairs against the edge of the hallway. "Ororo, Logan, why don't you go see who he got while I show Adam his new room." Scott suggested with a subtle nod.

"Yeah, sure you do that." Logan said with a brutish smile that sent a wave of attraction roiling all over me. The man was truly appetizing, and with every strut he made it made my pants tighten even more. "Don't get lost up there; I doubt I have time today to find you Slim."

"Hah, hah," Scott said dryly as he put his hand on the railing and squeezed it tightly his expression hardening. I looked at him with an expression of concerned confusion, but as soon as the chuckling Logan disappeared into the depths of the elegant hallway, Scott recomposed himself and started walking up the staircase, his back stiff as a board. "Sorry about that, Logan's a… acquired taste to say the least." Scott said once we reached the top of the stairwell that was lined with red carpeting and black lines that intersected with one another at varying intervals.

"I kinda got that impression," I said with a coy smile as we past a series of oak tables with black velvet clothes placed on them with a single vase per table. The vases contained an aromatic array of flowers that filled the remaining portion of the hallway. "Who does your gardening? These flowers smell amazing!" I exclaimed as I leaned forward and took a long whiff of the arrangement.

"Ororo, her powers make it especially easy for her." Scott said as he turned towards me and smiled. "I think you'll really enjoy it here, Adam. We can really help you, if you want us to."

"Right now the best help I could have would be some nice clothes." I said with a wry smile as Scott nodded towards a closed door. I hadn't realized it, but as I glanced down the way we'd just come down, at even intervals there were doors on either side of the hall. "Is this where I can sleep?"

"It's where you can stay, if you want." Scott said as he wrapped his hand around the doorknob, turned it and cast the door open. Looking up at him with wide eyes he simply smirked down at me and held his hand out for me, gesturing me to go inside first. "We won't force you to stay with us, but if you do we can help you. As much as we possibly can, I believe."

I stood in the doorway, awestruck at the room I had just entered. The hardwood paneling gleamed in the wide windows that faced out towards the back of the grounds, overlooking a small grove of trees that I could only see the tips of from my angle. A large beige rug had been placed in the center of the room, in a diagonal manner, with a small part of it underneath the far left leg of the queen sized bed that was up against the far wall. A small set of windows ran along the top of the bed arcing up and down forming a wavy pattern I'd never seen before. A vanity was placed against a wall that jutted inward from the windows, a series of drawers beneath it that got smaller the higher they were. An armoire stood in the middle of the right side of the room with a divider behind it that allowed a glimpse of a three piece sectional mirror but beside the mirror I saw a doorway that was ajar that peered into a small bathroom with its own shower installed in it.

"This room looks like so much more than I deserve." I said with a grimace as I walked into the room fully and ran my hands against the plain red quilt that covered the bed. Four pillows with black pillowcases were placed against the headboard of the bed, situated in a manner that let a person see the full length of the bed. "I can't really take this room, can I?"

"It's one of our spare guest rooms, we would put you with one of the other guys, but roommates have already been paired up for the school year." Scott said as he leaned against the doorway. "It's also one we tend to keep available when Moira MacTaggert comes to visit. She likes to keep an eye on the boys and whip into shape when they try to screw around." Scott chuckled as he scratched his chin. "You'll feel right at home here."

"Home never felt like this," I whispered under my breath, and when Scott asked what I said I simply smiled over at him. "I said it's a wonderful room, and thank you." I lied as I sat down on the bed, immediately falling in love with the soft mattress. Glancing out the window I had to blink several times until I knew what I was seeing was the real thing. Two teens were standing just in the grove of tree, and what they were doing caused me to wish I was alone. Erections had never been embarrassing for me, but I didn't want Scott to think I actually thought of him like that. Because as I saw the young girl drop to her knees before the man who know placed his hands on the back of his head, I knew I wanted to be in that position with the man standing in my room.

"If you want I can take you down to the kitchen to get something to eat, than maybe we can see about getting you some clothes." Scott suggested as he crossed his arms, causing his pectorals to push out, showing his rock hard nipples to me for my imagination to go wild with. I nodded at that as my eyes trailed down from his pecs to the bulge in his pants. Licking my lips in excitement I quickly thought about how I shouldn't be thinking of this hot, gorgeous, heterosexual man in such a manner.

"I think I'm just gonna take a nice long shower and then maybe you can show me around where I might find something to eat here." I said with a warm smile as I tilted my head to the side. Scott smirked and said he'd knock before coming to get me. I kindly thanked him and watched as he walked out of my room. Home had definitely never felt like this before. And as I lay down on the bed I could now call my own.

For at least a moment, I could let go of all my worries and actually relax. I was surrounded by people who were like me, in one way or another. People I could trust and people that I found criminally attractive to an asinine degree. But as I thought of Logan and Scott, and then Logan and Scott and me, I found myself reaching into my pants. But the overwhelming need to actually take a shower caused me to postpone my carnal desires for my more basic desires. Delayed gratification always was said to be the best kind, and in this manner it probably was best. I couldn't possibly in good conscience make Scott wait all day for me. After all, I did have to eat some time.

Standing up I walked past the large window to see that the couple had now brought themselves to the ground, going at one another like rabbits. Smirking at their passion I strode into the shower and prepared to accept my future. Whatever it was that it held for me, I could figure out later. But right now, I was going to shower, eat something, and maybe get some clothes. Yeah that was exactly what I would do.

* * *

"I wouldn't bother unpacking Tessa," Emma Frost murmured as she looked around the exquisite suite that they had been provided. In the entrance of the room was an arrangement of couches made of pine, stained to a light peace tone that somehow managed to mix well with the white upholstery the couches boasted. Light blue pillows had been placed on either end of the couch which had a dark blue floral pattern giving it the image of a blue rose. One chair, made from the same material sat at one end of the arrangement allowing for a loose feeling rectangle of sorts. A pine table that held a stained glass surface which had already had an elegant tea service placed upon it with cookies.

"Oh?" Tessa questioned as she directed the young man who had shown them to their room where he could put her suit cases. She'd chosen the far right bedroom which was significantly smaller than the white room the suite enjoyed. It was almost exactly to her taste, with a large comfortable bed draped in white curtains that gave the impression of privacy. Only an impression as sheer fabric was never private, but it was intimate. Victorian styled nightstands stood on either side of the bed, an off white tone. Simple vases stood atop them with white tulips that spread their aroma throughout the entire room. What she truly enjoyed of her room though, was the expansive balcony it had that led out to an extraordinary view of a secluded portion of the beach, used only for those who resided in the palace on Genosha. There was no doorway that led to the balcony, simply a wide archway and with the pristine weather that the Island of Genosha had, she could understand why.

"Will we be returning to New York soon, Emma?" Tessa went on to say as she followed Emma out onto the balcony. Emma placed her hands on the metal railing and leaned forward, taking in the fresh air that billowed around her making her hair flow wildly. Looking out over the ocean as the sun began to set brought a lighthearted smile to her flawless face.

"Yes, we will be returning soon, unfortunately." Emma said as she closed her eyes slowly and gently and took a deep rewarding breath. "I'll be calling Roman soon, the Vampire Authority will hopefully vote to join us on this endeavor. And Tessa, I'd like you to get in touch with Selene, she's the only one of them I trust these days."

"I understand, Emma." Tessa said as she clasped her hands together and turned to leave, her dark hair flowing behind her in the wind. "Do you really think though… that just one mutant could hold so much power?"

"Earlier today I felt a psychic wave of energy, one that did not emanate from this island and did not have the same mental echo as Xavier, or even his pupil Jean Grey." Emma Frost said as she opened her eyes and cast them out at the endless ocean. "This mutant's reach is expansive, and so I do believe Magneto when he says that this mutant will hold as much power as he thinks."

Emma turned around and leaned back against the railing and smiled over at her friend. "I plan on joining Magneto in his endeavors, but if you chose not to. I will understand, and I will not keep you from leaving." Emma said as her expression turned serious. Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, all the while keeping her gaze on Tessa.

"I will stand by your side Emma; I put my faith in you as I have since you gave me freedom." Tessa said with a wide smile as she bowed her head down to the woman and then continued on her way out into the sitting room, shutting the doors on her way out. Emma smiled at the truthfulness that Tessa had spoken. The girl was of strong mind and heart, and if she believed in Emma, it only served to strengthen Emma's own resolve.

Emma dialed eight on her speed dial, and brought the cell phone to her ear as she left the balcony behind her and sat down on the bed. "This is Roman," A strong masculine voice spoke through the speaker of Emma's cell phone causing shivers of pleasure to run through her body. Vampires were purely primal beings, sexual by nature and natural killers. But Roman had grown to civilize himself once he had begun to understand the necessity of _humans_ to sustain his life.

"Emma Frost speaking, and have I got an offer for you." Emma said with a sly smile as she leaned down on her bed and crossed her ankles. She'd met with Roman in particular on several occasions, and had even worked with him several times over her tenure as White Queen of the Hellfire Club, and through this she had discovered Vampire's aversion to mutant blood. Although she wouldn't go into detail with Magneto on her exact relationship with the vampire community, at least not yet, she had every intention of selling this to Roman in a manner in which he would be dying to agree to,

"Emma, it's been a while. Don't tell me you're looking for a hot fuck now, are you?" Roman inquired in an alluring tone. Emma could swear she could hear him licking his lips in ecstasy at her voice alone, something she couldn't blame him for. Very few males, of any species were immune to her appearance, and those who were, were convinced in other manners. "Because if you are you've already got me hard as a rock and waiting to see you," Roman said gruffly.

"We'll have to save such pleasantries for later, Roman, I have news for you." Emma said as she sat up and glanced out the archway seeing that the sun was almost completely gone. "A mutant has been discovered, one that can give _us_ an edge over the humans. One that can band not only our people, but yours as well in an effort to finally secure our places as the dominant species of the planet, and we'd like your support in this endeavor. As always I never come empty handed, and we hear you have a slayer bothering your people…"

"With her witch bitch of a friend activating multiple slayers, yes it has become sort of… an inconvenience." Roman said as all traces of humor and foreplay had left his tone. "We've been trying for the last few years to garner the support of these fucking idiotic humans, and with that bitch in the background fucking killing many of our prized vampires…"

His words trailed off then, but Emma knew where he was getting at. The Slayers as a group were much stronger than any one girl had ever been before. And with all of those "potentials" activated, there was surely trouble brewing for them. "As a whole, your group will be backed by the legion of mutants at Magneto's disposal. I'm positive if you as a whole join us, you'll have a high place among us. That is something I'll fight for if I have to. Threatening to withdraw my support in the plan should do it, but with his eagerness to have you apart of the operation, I doubt I'll have to."

"We'll be next to useless for you with our inability to act during the day. All we'll be able to do is join you at night." Roman pointed out causing Emma to think the matter through for several minutes while he spoke. "But I don't see why we _won't_ join you. Salome's with me right now, and she's eagerly agreeing with your proposal."

"I think I have a solution for that little cosmetic issue." Emma murmured with the hints of a smirk creasing her lips. "Magneto's eldest daughter has the power to manipulate reality, I'm sure she can muster up enough strength to grant you and your most valued supporters the ability to… walk in the sun again."

"Shut the fuck up!" Roman growled causing Emma's smirk to grow. "If you can guarantee us the capability to walk in the sun again, I shall force the Authority to side with you. Emma, do you really think this girl's power can give us that freedom back?"

"I do, and if she isn't strong enough, than the young mutant we're after is. His ability to absorb powers and use them to their fullest capabilities is an awe-inspiring ability indeed." Emma explained as she stood up and walked over towards the elegantly Victorian styled dresser which held a silver platter and a decanter of wine with three elongated glasses. "If Destiny's premonition is to be believed, and I hear she's rarely wrong. He can do that and so much more. So, are you in?"

"You can count us in," Roman said under his breath, most likely still thinking of all the things that could be possible for him and his court if they _could_ walk in the sun again. Wanda's powers were strong, stronger than most mutants. And Emma felt that the young woman had enough strength to do that. "We'll be meeting with the remaining Chancellors later this evening, and I'll make sure to call you back Emma. But I can guarantee you my undying support."

Emma smiled as she ended the call and set the phone down on the bedside table. With Roman and Salome on their side, the others would fall into place soon enough. They always did what their precious Guardian Roman decided, no matter how staunchly they disagreed. Emma picked up the remote control and pointed it up at the flat screen plasma television that was mounted in the corner of her room from which her bed allowed perfect viewing. Seeing Bolivar Trask appear on screen along with Lex Luthor Emma froze almost instantly.

"Dammit," she hissed under her breath as she saw what the two were proposing. The Sentinel program which would now be targeting Vampires and mutants, as well as the Super-humans that had sprung up recently, this couldn't have happened at a worse time. _'Tessa, have you seen this?'_ Emma sent out telepathically to her companion.

Tessa rushed into the bedroom completely confused about what Emma was talking about. But when her eyes fell upon the television, she paled considerably. "Oh my… god," Tessa whispered as she covered her mouth in shock. "How… how can they possibly do such a thing, Emma?"

"Because they think themselves superior to us," Emma said blandly as she turned the television off and tossed the remote onto the bed. "Gather our things; I do believe will be leaving sooner than I had anticipated. Lex Luthor is many things but a patient man is not one of them. Even if they refuse to sign this into law, he will go through with the creation of the sentinels. And no doubt he already has."

"Yes Miss." Tessa said before she scurried out of the room. Emma stalked through the sitting room and made her way to the door of their room. Whether or not she liked it, those sentinels were going to be made, and if they were the X-Men would mobilize to destroy them, or worse advocate for them. They were far too "good" for her tastes. Emma turned the knob and opened the door, turning her head towards the room to see that Tessa was busy gathering her things from the bedroom.

"Excusez-moi, belle," Emma heard before she could stop moving forward, walking straight into the muscular red-haired Remy LeBeau. "I was sent to see how you were doing, but do my eyes mistake me? Are you leaving Genosha?"

"Yes, but not for the reasons you think," Emma said with a dashing smile as she patted his chest gently. "Actually it's a good thing that you're here right now. Why don't you come with me, I need to speak to Magneto and you'll probably want to hear what I have to say."

"Lead the way, belle." Remy said with his own impish smile, holding his hand out in a gesture for her to do exactly as he had said. Emma winked in a joking manner before stepping out into the hall. She walked faster than her usual leisurely stroll, but in the essence of time, this was far more beneficial.

The walk to Erik's room wasn't long, what with Emma having been housed in the luxury section of the palace that Erik and his family resided in. Honorable guests were usually placed there, whether for a more adequate ability to keep an eye for them, or for their status in life. Emma could care less which side their placement thee had been chosen for. Reaching his room, she swiftly knocked on it before stepping inside, allowing Remy to follow in his wake. "Erik, we have a situation."

The sight of Raven between his legs brought a rather sizeable grin to Emma's face, and the look in her eyes with his rather large member brought Remy to the point of laughter. "Raven, if you'd please remove your lips from his cock, I've rather important news."

"Have you never heard of waiting for a response before entering someone's' private chambers?" Raven retorted as she licked her lips sensually, while Erik pulled his drawers up. Which did nothing to hide the erection he still had and from the pattern of his thoughts Emma could understand why. Being seen in such a state brought his desires to a new level, something she could appreciate it. "What is _so_ important that you had to come barging in here, and could you please shut that damn door. For heaven's sake one of his daughters could walk by here."

Remy chuckled as he turned to close the door only to lean up against it after he had locked it. Emma smiled over at the young man before turning back towards Erik and Raven with a decidedly more grim expression. "Bolivar Trask has requested that the Sentinel Program be reinstated, and Lex Luthor has pledged his monetary support to the cause. With Mutants, Vampires, and Super-humans as the targets this time instead of just us, which means we'll have to do something about this."

Erik's smile had slowly disappeared as she had said that, until he had an intense expression of disgust. "That human and his audacious creations…" Erik muttered as he stood up and grabbed a robe off of a hook on his bedpost. Drawing the robe around his mostly nude body, Erik leaned over and kissed Raven on her cheek. "Seeing as how you've yet to change into anything more comfortable, I do believe that you wish to return to New York immediately?"

"With everything going on, yes, but we do hope to have some of your members accompany us." Emma said as she placed her hands on her hips and cocked it to the right. "Roman, the leader of the Vampire Authority and his right hand woman Salome has already agreed to work with us. But they're agreement is based upon a promise I've made to them. I do believe your daughter's powers would enable them to walk in the sunshine again. If this is made good, then they and his followers will gladly join us."

"A hefty price, but one I'd be willing to pay. And in light of the most recent actions of those bastards, I'm certain Wanda will agree." Erik said as he stroked his chin, mulling over it in further detail no doubt. "Raven, darling, please rouse Wanda and Pietro, they'll be escorting Emma Frost and Remy LeBeau back to New York, tonight."

"Erik, are you certain that's a good idea. She's just a child in many ways; she may not feel up to doing what this woman has so blindly offered." Raven protested as she stared at the man she now loved in shock. "You put a lot of faith in this telepath, a lot more than I'd ever give to a member of the Hellfire Club." She said that last part derisively, but Emma simply smiled. She could easily understand how protective Raven was over her second or perhaps fifth love.

"If you feel so strongly about this, then you may as well join them in New York." Erik said with a dismissive wave of his hand as he strode over towards Emma. "Having the Vampires agree to working with us was a brilliant idea, Emma. And I'm sure you'll have many more in your efforts to garner this young mutant's trust."

"She does seem like she's got a strong mind," Remy said laughingly as he stepped out of Raven's way. The woman had stalked past them, a look of rage in her eyes. Emma felt little sympathy for the woman and her pathetic jealousy. Emma had no intention of stealing away Erik from her as she thought. But she did have every intention of seeing this through. "Remy thinks he's gon' like working with 'er." He said intentionally using his Cajun accent.

"Now, now, aren't you the sweetheart," Emma cooed as the door closed behind them. She cast her gaze on Erik Lehnsherr the leader of the Genoshan mutants as well as the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants. "Erik, I'd like to request the presence of Pyro and Avalanche. I feel as if they're skills will be particularly useful in this task."

"Feel free to take any of my followers as you see fit, except for my daughter Lorna, they are at your disposal." Erik said as he turned away from the two of them. "Tell them to enjoy the ride. I expect this particular phase of our plan to be quite the bumpy road. And pawns will be of no use to you."

Emma watched the older man walk around the side of his bed and sit down, waving them away with his hand. Emma watched as the man lay down before she followed Remy out of the room. "Something tells me this is gonna be a lot of fun." Remy whispered to Emma with a sly grin. "I can't wait to get started."

"I can't either," Emma agreed as she stepped up so she could walk beside the tall Cajun man. His ability to charm people would be extremely useful for when they met the young mutant that would soon be placed on top of the mutant community.

"Emma…" She heard Wanda whisper from around the corner of the hall they had been walking through. Emma turned around to see the young woman standing there, dressed in a silk black night gown that hugged her body gracefully. A hint of cleavage was visible in the v-neckline of the dress, amplified by a lace ribbon wrapped around her torso beneath her already ample breast. "Can I talk to you, woman to woman?"

"Of course Wanda, Remy I'll catch up with you." Emma said with a brilliant smile as she strolled over towards Magneto's eldest daughter. The girl looked frightened almost, nothing like the confidant young woman she had met only this morning. Emma restrained herself from using her power to probe the girl's mind for her problem, and rather sat down with her on the comfortable upholstered bench that stood up against the wall below a large diamond shaped mirror.

"I heard you and my father talking a few minutes ago. I know Raven was supposed to tell me, but… do you really think I can help the vampires with my power…?" Wanda asked Emma, causing the older woman to look down at her with a comforting gaze. She was truly insecure about her powers, especially since her father had agreed with Emma about what she _should_ be able to do. She looked up to her father, much like her siblings did. And his approval was greatly desired it seemed.

"Wanda, you are a strong mutant in your own right, and I do believe you can help the Vampires." Emma began with a warm, alluring smile trying to bolster Wanda's internal courage.  
"Your abilities are quite powerful, you see, and I know you'll be able to do amazing things with them. And if you'd like I can help train you in the use of them. In ways you've never imagined."

Emma Frost had been teaching mutants for a long time how to use their powers, having her own institute like Charles Xavier. But tragedy had struck the place she had grown to love so much, when they were attacked by a Sentinels and a large portion of her student body had perished in the battle, traumatizing the woman in a manner she had never thought possible. And now that she found herself offering Wanda assistance in how to use her powers… she was actually astounded.

"Train them… I think I'd like that Emma." Wanda said after several long moments of consideration. Emma smiled down at the girl and for the first time in a long while she felt as if the smile was actually genuine when it came to how she was feeling. True she was looking forward to meeting this new young mutant, true she couldn't wait to see what would become of him, and also true she wanted to learn more about Magneto's operation. But now she actually wanted to be completely and fully immersed in the whole situation.

"Good, then it's settled." Emma said with a small but audible clap as she stood up. "We'll begin your training once we've landed in New York. And after I meet up with these supposed demon hunters, I'll have more than enough time to get to know you and what will work best with you."

Wanda smiled as she stood up her hair flowing around her shoulders. "I'll get changed and pack my things, and I'll make sure the boys know that they've been drafted."

"Well then, I'll see you in just a few moments, I've got to make sure Tessa hasn't died of exhaustion." Emma joked with a warm inviting smile bringing Wanda into a fit of laughter as the two of them walked down the short hallway that turned off onto the main hallway. When they reached the main hallway, the two women parted ways as Wanda headed off towards her room, and Emma towards Remy who had stood by waiting for her. And as she neared the larger towering man, she saw that Tessa was waiting with him, talking quietly with him.

"Tessa I hadn't realized you were here," Emma said as she stopped by the two of them, seeing that the two of them had wide grins she wondered what they had been talking about. But rather than ask them, she peered into their minds to see that they'd been talking about Remy's thieving days and a rather funny occurrence that had befell the young man. Somehow ending with him having a chicken and a vat of milk, Emma shook her head at the image of that though, knowing there were definitely more pressing subjects.

"Yeah, I was just…" Tessa's words trailed off when she noticed Emma's shaking head. And rather than press the matter simply gestured for Emma to follow her. Emma had her eyes on Tessa as they descended a set of stairs that they hadn't taken earlier. "Everything's been loaded onto the jet and we're estimated at arriving in New York by morning. Apparently their jet is much faster than the commercial plane we had to take over here."

"Which can only help us out," Remy said as he flipped a card between his fingers. Remy suddenly broke out into a boisterous bellow that caught Emma by surprise, until she looked forward to see John, Pietro and the man she had to presume as being Avalanche dressed in only boxers and sleeveless white shirts. "Looks like someone woke up on da wrong side of da bed."

"Yeah, and I'd like to know why too," John groaned as she scratched his balls, drawing the closer attention of Remy LeBeau. The Cajun licked his lips as his pupils dilated, and his thoughts were positively dirty. But all it did was cause Emma to chuckle when John noticed and made his scratching that more obvious all the while enjoying the attention with very little intent to pursue it.

"You've all been drafted on our excursion to New York to lure out the young mutant, and by the way did any of you happen to _see_ him so that I might actually know what he looks like?" Emma questioned as she came to a halt and placed her hands on her hips, giving the men a domineering glare.

"I… I did," Pietro said with a half-assed raised arm. Emma's lips curled into a smile as she opened her mind and peered into his, gaining a clear vision of the man they would be learning about. Youthful, with light brown skin and long wavy locks of dark brown hair, ebony eyes and an impressive height, Quicksilver truly had gotten a good look of the man.

"Well then, isn't he quite the looker." Emma said as she sent the image of the mutant to the entire team, including Wanda who hadn't returned yet, and Mystique who seemed to be aboard the jet. "Remy, any comments you'd like to share with the group?"

"I can't wait to meet this belle vue." Remy said with a look of satisfaction. He licked his lips in anticipation and already he was thinking of what he would do with the young man when they were alone with one another. Men and their minds, something Emma never got tired of seeing.

Wanda appeared in the doorway, a man lifting three suitcases with his power of telekinesis behind her. She'd changed into a pair of jeans and a black halter top, and rather than take time to do her hair when she'd just be sleeping, had pulled it into a loose ponytail. "Now then, who's ready to go meet the cutie mutant?"

Emma smiled at that and stepped aside to let the group board the plane while she took one last breath of the fresh air that she would not be getting in New York. Genosha was a gorgeous island, and she could not wait to get back here once they had convinced the lovely young man to join them in their endeavors. Emma clenched her fists, allowing them to briefly turn into her diamond form before she released her grasp and they turned back to her flawless pale skin. It was time to begin anew, and with her there at the top.

* * *

"What are we gonna do about this, we can't just stand by and let Lex Luthor get this passed!" Clark heard Chloe exclaim from the second floor of Watchtower where she stood before a series of computers, Oliver Queen at her side. The young blonde woman had Clark's friend for well over twenty years and he knew he could always count on her. She was wearing an ornate beige blouse that had a ribbon tied around just under her breasts, pushing them up but in a casual manner rather than an explicitly sexual one. She'd paired her blouse with a knee length black pencil skirt and a pair of black ankle boots. Her short blonde hair was styled into gentle waves with one side being pinned up above her ear.

Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow and a member of Clark's Justice League stood beside her with his arms crossed over his strongly muscled torso that flowed down to a thin waist but still managed to hide a six pack of abs underneath an expensive white dress shirt. His brown eyes gleamed in the sunlight that shone through the wide circular window that the building boasted, which occasionally bounced off of his light blonde spiked hair. His strongly toned legs were covered by a pair of black dress pants which flowed around his ankles just above his black dress shoes. "We're going to do something, even if we can't do it with money, honey. Isn't that right, Clark?"

Clark perked his ears up at the mention of his name, and stood up to his full height of six foot three. Taking a deep breath his broad shoulders moved with him, causing his tight t-shirt to conform to his well-muscled chest. He turned to speed up the spiral staircase that led to the second floor which overlooked the first, and stood before his two companions with a look of true concern.

"The Sentinel Program… Lex is vile to bring that back into consideration for congress. Mutants and humans alike are equal in the rights they deserve to enjoy and we will do anything we can to protect them." Clark declared with a grim expression. He'd lived on Earth for most of his life, and had grown up among these very people who now feared him even though they didn't know that it _was_ him. People with powers were feared, especially in this area due to Kryptonite affecting mutations within people and exacerbating them to the point where it drove them insane.

"Now isn't that a heroic declaration," Dinah Lance said as the elevator doors opened, revealing her and Arthur Curry. The slender, yet busty, blonde stalked through the elevator doors, her stiletto boots clacking loudly against the cement ground. Her longer blonde locks bounced around her face, as she ascended the staircase towards the trio. Her leather pants hugged her legs tightly, accentuating her curves in an overtly sexual manner, as did the plunging neckline of her black blouse.

"If it isn't the big C.K., how have ya been man?" Arthur asked as she quickly dashed up the stairs after Dinah. He was wearing an orange tank top that did little to hide his erect nipples and when he saw Clark staring at them, the soldier of water smirked playfully before smacking Clark on his ass. Arthur had finished his ensemble with a pair of green swimming trunks that showed off his tight butt nicely. Arthur's green eyes glittered in the sunlight as his perpetually smiling expression brought Clark out of his dark mood.

"I've been good, and you, how's Mera doing?" Clark asked as he reached out and hugged his longtime friend and co-hero. Arthur was one of the original members of the Justice League, along with Bart Allen and Victor Stone. They'd done a lot together over the years, and now that Clark had fully come out as a hero, namely as Superman, they'd truly become active in the world. Clark felt his lips curl into a smile when Arthur squeezed his ass tightly and whispered "I hope you're ready for this mission, because it is gonna rock your world."

"She's doing alright, pretty alright." Arthur said with a boyish grin as he moved on to Oliver and wrapped his arms around the man tightly. Clark saw out of the corner of his eyes as Arthur squeezed Oliver's ass as well and then leaned in closer to the man while Dinah and Chloe went over the schematics for their new communicators.

"Bart and Victor should be flying in tomorrow afternoon, and Zatanna will be here before them. She's got something up at Shadowcrest that's pretty pressing. She said something about trying to see something that's supposed to happen in the future." Chloe said as she typed something on the keyboard. "Emil went out to get some breakfast for us all, by the way, so we've got that to look forward to this early in the morning."

"I could've done that, and a lot faster at that." Clark pointed out as he found himself confused. "Don't tell me you just wanted to get Emil out of here for the first time in three weeks?" Clark opined with a disappointed expression and a slow shake of his head.

"Hey the guy's got to get out some time and live a little. I know the League is important to him, it's important to all of us. But he can't make it his whole life. None of us can really." Chloe said as she shrugged and continued typing.

"Then why do I feel like it's about to become our full life?" Dinah asked out loud to nobody in particular as she perched herself against the railing. "Next thing you know Lex is gonna run for president and really try and ruin our lives."

"Yeah, well at least he doesn't know where this place is." Oliver pointed out with a sour expression as he patted Arthur and the ass and leaned into the nape of his neck to whisper into the man's ear. Clark attuned his ears to the guys simply for the fun of being able to. "Next time we're alone, I get to top, alright? I'm tired of taking it up the ass every time you get an itch that Mera can't scratch."

Arthur simply nodded at that before waggling his eyebrows at Clark, causing the man of steel to blush profusely. He'd known for quite some time the deeper relationship that Oliver and Arthur had with one another, one that their wives couldn't and probably wouldn't be able to understand. And being the one person on Earth who had kept the biggest secret for the longest time, he had no intention of blowing the whistle on them. Lois had been able to satisfy him perfectly fine since even before they'd gotten married. But now as he looked at the way his two friends leered at one another, and thought back to the feel of Arthur's hands on his own backside, Clark wondered what he might be missing out on. After all, as he leaned over and checked out Arthur's tight butt, he wondered what it might feel like if he took a go at it.

But then he wondered just where that thought had come from. He knew he wasn't gay, even though he'd experimented with several of his male friends in his youth, getting and giving blow jobs to Pete Ross when they'd grown up together. But he'd never realized that he might prefer men over women. And with his inability to reproduce with human women, he wondered if maybe it was the better route to go.

Clark simply shook his head and shelved the thought for later. They had to figure out what they could do about Lex and the Sentinel Program, and soon otherwise there might not be anything they could do about it. "We have to face the probability that Lex has already created the Sentinels he intends to use, and with that knowledge locked squarely away in LexCorp, we're gonna have to find a way to get it ourselves. We cannot allow these monstrosities to become active. Millions will perish, and we can bet he'll direct them towards Genosha."

"Why should we protect Genosha?" Dinah demanded as she placed her fists on her hips and stared Clark down. 'Their leader is a terrorist and we all know it. So what makes you think we should lift a finger to help them?"

"Because Dinah, they are not terrorists, they are mutants looking for a safe haven. And Magneto has provided them with that safe haven." Clark stated bluntly as he looked the woman in her eyes. "We cannot fault them for wanting to rid them of the bigotry that they face. Dinah, try to put yourself in their shoes. You have special gifts like them, how would you feel if you had to grow up like they were forced to."

"Leave it to the great big alien in the room to set everyone straight." Arthur joked as he walked past Clark and squeezed his shoulder in a comforting manner. "We'll stand by you and your decision, even if some of us don't agree with it." Arthur said with a sly smile as he jabbed Dinah in the arm in a joking manner.

"Yeah, and like always Clark is right," Oliver said as he walked up beside Clark and patted his shoulder in a similar fashion to Arthur's jab at Dinah. Oliver then made a subtle gesture towards Arthur who reacted instantly.

"Hey Chloe, Dinah, I think I just saw a man with wings fly by the window!" Arthur exclaimed at once, immediately capturing the interest of Chloe who had glued herself to the center console. The three of them quickly made their way down the spiral staircase, Arthur heading down last so he could give Oliver thumbs up.

"So, you heard what Arthur and I were talking about, right?" Oliver asked in low tones, knowing that Clark could hear him even if he said it in an almost inaudible tone. Clark nodded once in response to Oliver's question before he turned towards his friend and clasped his hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"I promise not to tell Chloe about what you guys are doing, but I do have to ask you one question." Clark said as low as he could so that Oliver could actually here him. Oliver nodded in relief as he released a breath he apparently hadn't realized he'd been holding in. So when Oliver asked what it was Clark wanted to ask, Clark simply smirked as he craned his head around to see that the girls were still looking for the winged man that for all intents and purposes didn't exist. Seeing that they were still busy, Clark leaned into Oliver and pressed his lips against the man he'd called his best friend for a long time.

The kiss was full of passion, something he now realized had truly been lacking from his relationship with Lois, and as he felt his hands slide into Oliver's pants, Clark opened his eyes and realized what he was doing. Speeding back to stand a full five feet away from Oliver, he looked over at his friend who had a demeanor of extreme arousal. He had no idea what was going on, or what was prompting him to do this. All he knew was that he truly wanted to pursue this further, but not here where they could be seen.

Seeing that Oliver's expression had changed to that of disappointment, Clark smirked over at the billionaire playboy and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Clark truly had no idea what was going on between them, or even within him. All he really wanted to understand was the primal desire to be with Oliver and Arthur, something that was driving him to be with them.

So Clark had every intention of pursuing this… whatever this was and would be between Oliver and himself. And whether or not Lois found out suddenly didn't matter to him. The sounds of Chloe and Dinah complaining over having missed the mysterious angelic figure prompted the two of them to adjust themselves; hiding the rather obvious boner that Clark had developed during his attempt to bed the Green Arrow on the second floor of Watchtower.

And as he looked over at Oliver who was tugging at his own erection, Clark knew that something _would_ come of this. And it would be coming very soon. Just not soon enough for Clark's own liking as the elevator doors opened again. "Emil, we've been wondering what took you so long." Chloe called out as she laughed at something Dinah had said.

"I wish it was something worth laughing over," Zatanna said as she ascended the staircase a grim expression covering her entire face. "I've seen a future that I fear will definitely come to pass. A future that I hadn't even been looking for, I must say."

"Zatanna what's wrong, you look downright ill." Dinah said as she rushed over to the final true female member of their team and placed her hands on the woman's shoulders in concern. "What could you possibly have seen that could be so terrible?"

"The end of a great city," Zatanna breathed out as she placed her hand against her forehead and collapsed onto one of the chairs that Clark had sped off to grab for her. Her words caused everyone to stop what they were doing and completely focus on Zatanna with expressions of horror. "Someone powerful is coming into their abilities, and not just magic. But mutation as well, and they are far too strong for their own good."

"If what I saw is true, then their power will overwhelm them and annihilate a city, but I can't figure out which one it is." Zatanna explained as she leaned forward and squeezed her fishnet covered legs with her hands. "I keep trying to see what it is, but every time I do I just see another side to the battle. Another group that's participating, and there are just too many to comprehend. I'll need to postpone joining you on the Sentinel mission. I fear this is gravely important, and failure will result in the deaths of everyone involved, including us aside from the glaringly obvious."

The rest of her words sunk in to those around Clark, and suddenly his desire to sleep with Arthur and Oliver vanished into thin air. He knew that Zatanna was referring to him, as anything other than Kryptonite and magic was generally useless against him. Although those truly proficient in their powers could affect him, it was rare for him to meet someone with that amount of control. And as Clark looked around the room, he knew that he would do anything in his power to protect them from destruction, anything.

* * *

"Alright Sam, we've been following this broads for three weeks. We know their witches, so why don't we send em back to hell where they belong?" Dean questioned as he leaned back in his seat of his Impala. They had been following these three sisters for a long time, and every time they got close to them, Sam had pulled them back. And Dean was getting tired of it.

"Something's just different about these witches. Every time we've seen them use their powers they've been helping people." Sam pointed out as he picked up his binoculars and focused on the three of them sitting in their restaurant. It was called _"Halliwell's"_, after their family name apparently. "Don't you remember reading in the book about different subspecies of witches? One is literally the bride of Satan, evil witches basically. Another is Good Witches, those who are supposed to help the 'innocent' and protect the will of the good. Or some shit like that."

"Or some shit like that," Dean echoed in annoyance. Throwing his head back in exasperation he pressed his palm against his forehead and sighed. "Every witch we've come across has been one crazy bitch after another. So what makes you think that these bitches are any different?"

"Something about them doesn't seem evil to me. And the blonde chick they've been hanging out with lately, she seems to be just like them." Sam said as he tuned the binoculars in an effort to get a better view of them. "I just think we need to chalk this one up to a miss. They aren't evil, but what about Bobby, is he still having trouble up in New York the one who called earlier. What does he need from us?"

"Something about a ghoul," Dean murmured as he sat forward and put the car in drive. He'd been waiting for the last hour to find out if they'd been doing anything about the witches, and now that he knew they weren't they were going to speed off to New York. Bobby had called and when he called they came. "Sounded kinda desperate actually, and one thing I know about Bobby…"

"Desperation is not at all what he's like." Sam finished as he stuffed his binoculars into his messenger bag which he then shoved in between his feet in the well of the seat. "It is gonna be at least two days before we get there, though."

"Well then, don't your panties in a twist and I'll get us there in one." Dean said before putting it into second as he sped up slightly. "Once where outta here, I'm taking us all the way baby." Dean purred as he maneuvered around an old lady going ten in a thirty zone.

"Do you have to talk about it as if it's a girl your about to bang?" Sam asked with a wide grin as he patted the dashboard of the impala. "You gotta treat her like a lady, ya know."

"That coming from you is fucking hilarious." Dean responded with a devilish grin as he peered over at his younger brother. Their personalities were just the opposite for each other when it came to sex. Dean was aggressive when it came to most things, but in the bedroom he made sweet and tender love with a woman. Whereas Dean was the sympathetic one on the streets and a brute in the bedroom, at least that's the impression he got from extremely thin walls belonging to many a motel room.

"It looks like it's a long drive ahead of us, you know," Sam said as he checked his seatbelt when they reached a red light. "Wanna get some food for the road?" Sam said with a boisterous smile as he perched his elbow on the armrest and rested his chin on his curled fingers.

"You know I'm always hungry Sammy." Dean side with a wide grin as he turned on his turn signal and prepared to turn down onto the next street where a grocery store loomed in the distance. "I plan on making the minimum amount of stops I have to, to get us there, so you better prepare for that."

"I'm always prepared for that, but I swear if you get pulled over, you kidnapped me." Sam joked as Dean playfully punched his brother in the shoulder, hard. Sam glared at Dean as he rubbed his bruised arm, the mark Dean left actually bringing a boisterous bellow from Dean.

"Come on Sammy, pull yourself together, we got ourselves a ghoul to hunt down!" Dean exclaimed as he drummed his fingers against the steering wheel rhythmically. It was undoubtedly going to be a long drive up to New York, Manhattan Island to be specific. 'And don't I just adore New York City,' Dean thought dryly as he pulled into the parking lot of a grocery store. "You remember the rules, Sammy boy?"

"Thirty dollar limit, jack what you can." Sam sighed as he pushed the door open and stepped out into the bright sunlight of San Francisco. Dean couldn't help but notice his brothers' taut ass as the younger Winchester stretched his arms up and stood on the tips of his toes. Sam's shirt ruffled up slightly, giving Dean a glimpse of his brother's ass cheeks, which brought Dean's manhood straight to attention. He couldn't understand why he found his own brother so damn appealing, but every time he saw his brother in even a vaguely sexual manner, the same thing always happened.

Sam shut the door, spun around and leaned in the open window with a mischievous grin. "I bet I can steal more than you can, Dean." Sam challenged as he stepped away from the car tapping the door as he did. Dean cracked up at that before he quickly rolled up all of the windows, leaving the car unlocked and ready to go.

"Don't make bets you can't keep, Sammy." Dean said with a serious expression as he shut the door gently, running his hand along the hood as he walked by. "One, two, three, break!" Dean said as he dashed towards the automatic glass sliding door, causing Sam to cry foul play. Dean quickly made his way through the aisles, having briefly caught Sam using his mental powers to deactivate the alarm system. Although he couldn't stand the fact that his brother had been cursed with demonic abilities, it sure made stealing food a lot easier.

Dean sauntered through the various aisles, casually grabbing things and placing them in a basket he found lying about, while placing other things in his various hidden pockets. Every once in a while he ran into someone, smiled politely and continued on his stealing way.

After ten minutes, he met up with Sam, and nodded. They walked over to two separate cashiers and put the cheaper items down to pay for. Whistling a merry little tune, Dean tapped the counter as he leered over at the young woman who was now bagging what he'd decided to pay for. She was cute, with short blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a fair complexion. She seemed more like the kind of girl Sam would corrupt in the bedroom than Dean would make love to. But she was at least appealing. "Is that everything, sir?" The girl said with a sultry smile as she leaned forward, accentuating the minimal amount of cleavage she could get away with, having to wear an unflattering apron.

"Yes I do believe it is." Dean said as he handed over a twenty and a thirty. He'd gotten just under thirty bucks, which meant he probably had won this part of the battle against Sam. Sam truly sucked at stealing the right things that they not only needed but could get him close to the price cap. Which meant Sam would be buying the beer when they got to New York.

Meeting up with Sammy outside the two casually walked around to the backseat of the impala and unloaded the legitimate purchases before slipping into the front seats. Rather than pull out what they'd stolen in the parking lot, Dean pulled out of the parking lot and drove a short distance away and then pulled over. "So, I got twenty nine fiddy, and you?"

"Thirty even," Sam said as he pulled the receipt out of his sleeve and held it out for the older Winchester to gawk at. "Read em and weep, and I do believe this means _you'll_ be getting us drunk on our first night in New York."

"You son of a bitch, don't tell me you bought gum to get you up there!" Dean demanded as he reached into the various pockets and pulled out an assortment of items. He'd managed to steal a collection of batteries, some nice juice mix, a ton of condoms, and a couple apples. Sam smirked as he pulled out a couple DVD's and laid them out in the backseat along with varying boxes, all small with different types of bars in them.

"Looks like I won both rounds, bitch," Sam side with a boyish smile that made Dean smile with pride. Sam hadn't won this game in so many years that Dean didn't know how else to feel. "Alright then, let's get going. I can't wait to get drunk and fuck a bitch!" Sam exclaimed with a loud yell.

Dean simply shook his head as he pulled back into traffic and sped off into the rising sun. It definitely would be a long journey to Manhattan, and now Dean had something else to look forward to. Buying his little brother booze and watching him plow into some chick he didn't even know. And that was how to spend an evening!

* * *

"Are they gone yet?" Paige asked her elder sister Piper, who stood of to the side of the newly opened restaurant casually glancing out the front window at the impala that had been tailing them for the better part of a month now. Paige ran her hand down her dark green halter top that hugged her chest tightly, accentuating her cleavage perfectly. The black with white pinstripes flowed down her long legs until they reached the pointed pair of Jimmy Choos. "I'm getting tired of trying to hide my son's emerging powers, ya know."

"Yeah they're gone," Piper said with a frown as she stepped away from the window and walked over to the round table they were using for this meeting. Prue, Patience, had arrived not too long ago and had already situated herself between her two youngest sisters. Paige knew that it was odd for Piper and Phoebe to have their older sister back in their life again. Hell it was downright crazy for Paige seeing as how she'd never truly met Prue while she'd been living. But seeing Piper truly smile again, in this time of hell on Earth was something Paige wouldn't trade anything for.

Piper grabbed the only remaining chair and sat among her three sisters proudly Prue leaned forward and sipped at her coffee before setting the cup back down so she could reach into the pocket of her black long sleeved jacket that covered her grey blouse that flowed all the way into her denim jeans and tennis shoes. "I don't know what they were after but they never made a move on us, even though I suspect that they suspect that we suspect that they're following us." Piper said with an even deeper frown, her gaze having grown distant. Piper had grabbed a black blouse that laced over her shoulders, baring the tops of her shoulders but still covering the rest of her arms with a pair of denim jeans and blocky heeled boots.

"That's way too many suspects for me, thank you very much." Phoebe said with a loud clap, her pink button down satin shirt wrinkle slightly with the sudden movement, as did her knee length black skirt. She'd finished the ensemble with a pair of calf-high black stiletto heeled boots. "The only reason we didn't make a move against them is that we didn't know if they were magical or just plain old stalkers like Abbey."

"God Abbey… that was _so_ long ago," Prue said with a regretful sigh and an expression that almost brought Paige to tears. Not but a week ago the oldest of the Charmed Ones, of the original Charmed ones had bound her powers. Saying it was now Paige's rightful place. And yet she couldn't bring herself to completely agree with that sentiment. She'd been a witch a lot longer than Prue had been while she'd lived, that was for sure. But Prue had grown up with Piper and Phoebe, and nothing could ever change that for the three of them.

"A life time ago," Piper pointed out with a warm smile as she placed her hand on top of Prue's and squeezed it tightly. "But you're here now, and you can _be_ here with us if you want. Even without magic, you'll always be a part of this family, isn't that right gals."

"Here, here." Phoebe said with a laugh as she stood up and made her way over to the doorway that led into the kitchen. "Now, Piper, where do you keep the good stuff?" Phoebe asked as she walked into the kitchen and poked around a few places.

"Good stuff, Phoebe you don't even drink." Piper said with a sly grin as she leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. "And you know Paige doesn't drink either, so what could you possibly be looking for in _my_ kitchen, eh?"

"You don't drink either?" Prue asked with a small smile as she leaned forward, her short blonde locks gleaming in the sunlight that bounced off of the surfaces of the surrounding glass tables that hadn't had clothes placed over them yet. It was truly early in the morning, almost eight actually, and Piper would start opening up when her staff got there around nine. Which meant they had a little privacy for the moment, unless those two strange yet attractive men came back to bother them again. Piper got up with an air of annoyance and stalked into the kitchen, yelling at Phoebe about rifling around in her restaurant's kitchen causing the two women to chuckle at their dueling sisters'.

"No I don't, I had a _lot_ of trouble with it during the nineties… kinda sent me on a downward spiral real fast." Paige explained as she wrapped her hand around the large coffee mug that Piper had given her when they had first sat down.

"Sounds like you had it pretty rough growing up," Prue murmured as she looked over her shoulder at Phoebe and Piper who were now debating on whether or not they should bust into the good coffee grounds and make some real coffee. "It wasn't always easy for us either. Phoebe and I would always fight, and she would just never listen to me. And of course I never listened to her either. Which never really ended well with either of us, and we just drifted apart after a while."

"Magic brought us back together…" Prue went on as she looked down at her oversized coffee mug and tilted it to the side with her hands. She ran her fingers over the stylized design of their familial last name, and the name of Piper's restaurant. "And it held us together to the bitter end. And now it's brought us together again, with a pleasant surprise too." Prue looked directly into Paige's eyes, somehow refusing to let the young redheaded girl to turn away. "I don't want you for one second to think that I would trade places with you. To be a Charmed One now, after everything you've all been through together. And it is so much more than what we ever experienced in the beginning. Vanquishing the Source, taking on Cole, even if he always manages to work his way back into our lives somehow, I was the one holding you back. And now you're pulling them forward. Paige, they need you now more than ever. And I will always be there for you, as an older sister."

"You know it's funny," Paige whispered as she finally cast her gaze down at the table, not finding the strength to say this directly to her face. "When I was growing up I hated it, being alone and not being with my 'real' family. But being put through all of that, and then meeting them," Paige said as she gestured towards Phoebe and Piper, who were now laughing about how silly Piper looked with the face she was making. "And now you, it made me strong and more prepared to be… who I am today."

"I know I can't ever fill the void that you left behind, and I know you don't want to push me out into the cold." Paige went on as she finally turned her eyes on the smiling Prue who had reached her hand out and wrapped it around Paige's. "I want you to be there, through our successes and our failures. I want to get to know you for who you were and who you are now. And I definitely want you to get to know me."

Prue's smile grew as she squeezed Paige's hand, "I will always be there for you guys. No matter what I will _always_ be there for you," Prue said as she stood up and leaned across the table and wrapped her arms tightly around Paige.

Paige simply sat there in shock for a moment, until she finally found the strength to move her arms and slid them around her eldest sister. "Don't tell me you're keeping us out of the hugging action!" Phoebe exclaimed in mock anger as she and Piper swiftly descended upon the two sisters. "I refuse to be excluded from such an exclusive club!"

"Hah, like you've ever been excluded from anything in your entire life." Piper said dryly as Paige stood up so that the four of them could properly hug. For the first time since she had met her sisters and truly joined them, in family and in magic, did Paige fill completely and utterly whole.

But when Phoebe let out a gasp and scrunched up, her arms tightening to a level of pain did Paige remember the magical aspect that came with being a Halliwell. Phoebe simply stood there hunched over in mid hug as her eyes glowed a bright white light, something she hadn't ever seen happen before when Phoebe was having a premonition.

"Is this new?" Prue asked as she, Paige, and Piper detached one another from Phoebe who began to have a look of extreme distress. Paige looked at Piper for an instant before the two of them shook their heads. Neither of them had ever seen Phoebe act like this. And Paige sure as hell didn't want to ever again.

Phoebe suddenly threw her head back and brought her hands to either side of her head until the girl collapsed to her knees looking as if she were about to convulse violently. "What should we do, it's not like I can exactly freeze my sister!"

"I don't know, but maybe we can snap her out of it." Paige suggested as she knelt down in front of her sister and placed her hands on Phoebe. "Pheebes, can you hear me sweetie? It's Paige- ah!" Paige screamed when phoebe's arms slid out from under Paige's hands and swiftly pushed into Paige's chest with more force than Phoebe had ever had before. Paige screamed as she was thrown across the room, orbing at the last second to keep herself from crashing into anything breakable.

"Well then, that didn't work." Piper said with a quick shake of her head earning a look of scorn from Paige as she rematerialized next to Prue. "Prue, any suggestions come to mind?" Piper asked as she glanced over at her older sister before giving Paige a quick grin.

"Piper, look out!" Prue suddenly exclaimed catching Paige off-guard. Prue quickly grabbed Paige and threw the two of them to the ground as some sort of purple dart shot across the room frighteningly close to where they had just been standing. Two demons stood behind Piper, a tall elegant woman with long brown hair curled and pinned back to one side. She wore a dark blue dress and leather pants underneath with a pair of stiletto leather heels that seemed to do nothing but make her look like a skank.

Piper spun around at the first sign of an attack and threw her hands out, blasting the demon who was wearing a pinstriped blue and white shirt with a pair of tan khaki's. Rather than explode on impact, the demon was thrown into the far wall, and subsequently crumpled down to the ground. The woman simply glared at Piper before throwing her own hand out, releasing another dart of violet energy that grazed Piper's right shoulder almost knocking Piper to the ground.

"Maybe you didn't get the memo, bitch. But my restaurant is. Off. Limits," Piper said punctuating her words with successive blasts. The woman simply grinned as she took each one and shrugged them off as if they were nothing.

"Without the little power boost you got from having all four of you, your powers cannot kill me alone." The woman said with a wily grin before raising her hand out again, this time at Phoebe. "And I must say Paige, your insecurities are justified. First chance Prue gets she's going to replace you, my telepathy does not lie!" The woman screeched as she unleashed her strange attack on Phoebe.

"No!" Piper screamed as she moved to jump in front of the beam, only to see that Paige was well ahead of her.

"Phoebe! Kitchen," Paige bellowed as she flicked her hand out towards her sister who had since fallen onto her hands and knees now. Her eyes still emanated a hot bright white light and Paige was feeling a lot more worried than she had before. Never before had Phoebe's premonitions completely taken her away from the real world. So what was so special about this one?

"Tsk, tsk, tsk dearie." The woman said as she wagged her fingers at Paige with a look of slight annoyance. "Your love cannot protect her forever. But I will give you this, it's quite a lot stronger than most. But in the end all love withers and dies!" The woman shouted as she tossed both of her hands out releasing twin bolts of violet energy.

Piper flicked her hands out swiftly freezing the attacks before throwing her right hand out with the clear intention of blowing the bitch to smithereens. But the woman simply laughed it off before throwing out another energy bolt. Paige glanced over at Prue who had ducked behind her after the first blast had been thrown and without a second thought, Paige orbed her eldest sister into the kitchen and then threw her power out at the demon. A large vibrant shield of orbs shot out from both of Paige's palms, flowing right past Piper until it slammed into the demon, knocking her into the wall next to where her companion had been there only a moment ago.

Looking around wildly for the demon, Paige heard the guy chuckle from high above which brought the glares of Paige and Piper when they saw he had flown up to the ceiling and was now grappling from the chandelier. "Paige, orb them out of here, now!" Piper demanded as she restrained herself from possibly blowing up her chandelier.

"Demons, underworld," Paige cried as she threw her hands out towards them and then motioned for them in the general direction of the underworld. The two demons were enveloped in bright white lights until they vanished into thin air, leaving the four sisters alone once again.

"What the hell was that about?" Piper demanded as she stalked towards Paige and threw her hand out to her sister. Paige accepted the help up and quickly dusted herself off, looking around the restaurant seeing that for once there wasn't that much damage done after their brief bout. "Don't these demons know by now not to screw with us?"

"It would seem after all these years; they still haven't gotten the memo." Prue said as she stepped back into the main room of the restaurant. "Phoebe's still under whatever trance she's in. You don't think the demons did this to her, do you?"

"God only knows…" Piper said solemnly as she turned towards her sister who was still kneeling on the ground. Then, her head snapped up and the glow vanished from her eyes, leaving behind a confused Phoebe who looked around seeing that she was now in the kitchen.

"Ho- how did I get in here?" Phoebe asked as she pulled herself up. Phoebe looked around at the thrashed room with an expression of concern at the overturned tables that Paige had caused with her new power. "Guys, what happened in here?"

"Oh don't worry Phoebe; you only missed the latest demon attack." Piper said with a dry smile. "Now come here and tell us what the hell you saw that was so strong you had lights comin' out of your eyes."

"What now?" Phoebe asked in even more confused tone as she simply stared at Paige and the others as if she were waiting for one of them to say they were joking. But when no such response came, she simply shook her head. "I saw a powerful being rising up and taking over the world. And I know that sounds cliché and all, but something… something about this premonition was different. It wasn't a demon I saw, but a teenager."

"We've met demonic teens before, Phoebe." Prue pointed out as she the girls split up to pick up the tables before Piper's staff got there. "But go on," Prue urged with a warm smile as she wiped her forehead with the back of her palm before crouching down to pick up the silverware that had been thrown asunder.

"He's more powerful than anyone I think we've ever come up against." Phoebe said as her gaze became distant and cold. "I mean even with you holding us back during our fight with Billy and Christy I still felt as if we could win for sure. But this time… I think we're in real trouble girls."

"So what else is new, trouble is like our middle name." Paige said with a sultry smile as she placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward. "If there's a new force of evil out there, we can add them onto the list. Along with Rennek, we have to take that guy down a peg before he does something reckless."

"Something tells me he already has." Phoebe said as she took the silverware from Prue and brought it into the kitchen so she could set it down in the sink. "In my vision I saw magic being unveiled to the world. And with the Sentinel program being a strong possibility for reactivation, they might just add witches to the list of people they can hunt down."

"Magic unveiled to the world, how can that possibly happen when we practically have the cleaners on speed dial?" Piper questioned as she leaned up against the bar. "Phoebe what else did you see in your premonition."

"I saw the destruction of San Francisco." Phoebe said after a long pause, her words causing the other three to pale considerably as what Phoebe said actually began to sink in. The destruction of San Francisco, their home and home to so many others was what Phoebe had foreseen. The Sentinel program being reactivated and the sudden decision for Vampires to go public only a year ago, this completely blew them all out of the ballpark. What could they possibly do to prevent this vision from coming to pass? And if they figured it out, would they be strong enough to actually do something about it?

* * *

Azareth roared as he flamed into existence once again, Demetre at his side a very delicate frown being the only indication of his displeasure. He knew the Charmed Ones were the most powerful coven of witches ever to walk the Earth, but that did nothing to end the rage he felt because of his defeat. Azareth stalked down the short corridor that the large house had. They'd killed the owners of the home weeks ago, about the only thing Nomed had allowed them to do when they had surfaced.

He knew it was the intelligent thing to do, keeping a low profile meant the Charmed Ones wouldn't grow overtly suspicious. But what Magneto didn't seem to understand was that it was no easy task to distract the Charmed Ones. And keep on living, which was what he intended on getting out of this whole mess. He didn't want to sacrifice everything to bring this being to power and lose his life in the process.

Azareth stopped in the doorway when he reached the living room which also served as the entry way of the house. Regna and Amrak were sitting on the sofa talking to one another, and Lucas was no doubt up in the bedroom they had provided him with. Azareth smirked as he thought over what they would do when they found Elemental beings. Torture was a favorite pastime to the demon, and something he intended to indulge in with those that they took captive. For as long as he possibly could, he would make their lives hell.

"Azareth, my friend," Nomed said as he walked down the staircase the led up to the bedrooms. Their leader had been a companion of Azareth's for several centuries now, and the two of them had grown quite close, closer than most demons ever did actually. Nomed though, was quite devilishly handsome with wavy brown hair that he now let flow loosely around his head. He had dark brown eyes that gave several demons the impression that he could pierce steel with them. Wearing a long sleeved black button down shirt with a pair of black dress pants and bulky brown boots, the man looked as if he'd just been to party… in a graveyard. "Does Prue still reside with them, or has she returned to her dwelling in Salem?"

"She's still with them," Azareth said with a grimace as he looked over at his other companions, Amrak and Regna were both extremely powerful evil beings. Although only Regna was a demon, Amrak being a fallen cupid who had defected when he felt that Lust was a much better alternative to love. Demetre rounded out their group, being a former good witch who had turned her back on The Elders to save her lover. But when he betrayed her, the woman struck him down with her magic, which sent the woman over the edge with madness. "She appears to have stripped her powers though. The Charmed Ones had a lot more control over their abilities than they last did when Rennek faced them, and with him in hiding we now can take our rightful place as the strongest demons."

"We're more than just demons, Azareth." Nomed said as he wagged his finger. Azareth knew that to be true and somehow having a group that contained more than just demons was much more effective. Intelligence was not far and few between with the five of them. He trusted them with a lot more than he ever would a troupe of demons.

"Yes we are, Nomed," Azareth said as he held his hand out in front of his face, feeling the power of electricity flow through his entire body. "I was effortless thrown back by Piper when we first arrived, Nomed. I didn't even get to blast one of them, Demetre did all the fighting."

"Demetre is a lot more qualified to duel with witches, what with her being one of them." Nomed said as he motioned for Azareth to follow him, before doing to the same to Demetre who had just appeared in the hallway. "And Piper is by far the strongest Charmed One, and has been for a long time. Her powers of Molecular Immobilization may not affect us like it does lower level demons; her Combustion power on the other hand is a lot more forceful. And it is definitely the one to watch out for, as well as Phoebe and Paige's newly developed powers."

"I hadn't expected Paige's power to be _that_ effective," Demetre murmured as she sat in the loveseat across the glass coffee table that sat between the couch that Amrak and Regna lounged on. Azareth joined them on the edge while Nomed simply stood at the head of the group with his arms crossed over his chest. "I was not prepared for that, and when it sent my flying into the wall I felt myself grow blind with rage."

"We all know what they're capable of, and now that we've truly experienced the force of their powers, we are better prepared for them." Nomed said as he eyed every one of them for a number of moments before he waved his hand over the glass table, an energy beam shooting out from his palm. The table shattered instantly and brilliantly, the shards of glass sent flying towards the art deco wall design, embedding itself tightly. "But we have secrets that they are not possibly prepared for."

"With Demetre's telepathy we can read their every thought, their every plan." Nomed went on as he began to pace back and forth before the group. "Regna having control of the Seven Deadly Sins, which thanks to Amrak has already been played beautifully. And you Azareth, you're powers are especially lethal, those of an Elder always are."

"If only I'd been able to keep my Orbs, then I'd be able to end the line of Whitelighters, and Paige's life." Azareth said with clenched teeth as he remembered how his powers had begun to be stripped from him. But luckily he had been able to escape them, and that had been so many centuries ago he no longer could remember how he'd managed to. "But it's something we'll have to do without. What did you mean about Regna and Amrak's plan though?"

"Lust is such a plentiful emotion, even if humans attempt to push it aside." Amrak said as he leaned back into the sofa and crossed his legs one over the other, his blonde wavy hair blowing in a gust of wind through the open window behind them. "And since Regna holds the source of Lust, and I hold the power to spread love throughout the planet, we simply melded our powers, and now, lust is coursing through the bodies of those who cannot control it. It's the easiest thing to manipulate, you see. And those marked by me will not be affected, such as our allies. Well not _as_ much. Lust is so hard to control once it's unleashed."

"As it is so present in our lives, seeing a man or a woman walking down a street triggers it like that!" Regna punctuated his words with a snap of his fingers and smirked as he stood up and waved his hand over the cushion he'd been sitting on. An ancient silver jewelry box with gold inlaying appeared in a flash of the seven colors of the spectrum. "Anything can trigger lust, whether it is a lust for power, food or the most carnal of desires. And through this once it spreads to those who you saw participating in the upcoming battle, they will be severely distracted to the point that our victory is all but guaranteed."

"That still doesn't completely guarantee victory though," Nomed pointed out with a smirk. "But the plan is brilliant, and once those pathetic demon hunters are in the clutches of the telepathic mutant Emma Frost… we'll be able to spread the other sins in the same manner."

"But wouldn't that alert the Charmed Ones to our presence?" Demetre questioned as she jumped to her feet with an expression of confusion. "Weren't you telling us not long ago that subtlety is in our best interest?"

Nomed's smirk increased as he sauntered over towards the witch and caressed her chin gently. "Your memory is not faulty, Demetre. But at this point, having two forces plotting against us is one too many. The Charmed Ones may not have the power to vanquish us without the proper spells, now. But in time they will come to gather the spells necessary and we cannot be watching our backs and our fronts at the same time. And since you and Destiny have marked them as necessary for the prophecy to be fulfilled, they need to be distracted and not killed, unfortunately."

"But their time will come, I can guarantee you that." Azareth murmured as he stroked his chin in thought of what they had already accomplished. Lust was already spreading across the world affecting everyone in its wake in one way or another, and soon the demon hunting brothers would no longer be of concern to them. Then they would crush the Charmed Ones and their children, ending the line of those powerful enough to kill demons, once and for all.


	3. Unleashed

I found myself sitting down at a long table in one of the largest dining rooms I had ever seen. Most school cafeterias couldn't compare to this room in size, and of all the fancy restaurants I'd been to with dates had absolutely nothing on it. The first thing that caught my eye, with this room having been placed in the back of the mansion, was the large arc of windows that were set over a swooping marble fireplace with a stack of wood artistically placed beside it. Several teens and adolescents sat around the roaring flames, laughing with one another and talking with one another. No hostility seemed to exist between them, not a hint of friction. Several large rugs, all of the same design and material formed a large "X" on the floor with several other long tables placed over it. The design though was broken allowing pathways in between the tables and chairs. The chairs though, as I ran my hand along the soft dark red stained material, there were no dents or scratches that you'd fine at even the finest of restaurants. So as I looked up at the arc of windows, I saw the bright night sky, the stars gleaming in the darkness that the mansion enjoyed with its seclusion. The only other source of light in the room was a large and ornate chandelier that seemed to be made of thousands of crystals.

On the far wall where people had been meandering towards every once in a while, was where the food was located. Large silver platters covered to keep the food hot and fresh. On the far end of the table sat dozens of pitchers filled with what I presumed to be different juices, as most everyone here was well under the age of eighteen. As I looked toward the other end of the table, I saw Logan extending his claws at a hotdog, which he subsequently brought to his mouth and swiftly devoured. The sight of him doing that made me chuckle as I lifted the glass of water that had been placed at every placemat.

"How long has the Professor been helping mutants?" I asked Ororo after I leaned over towards her; she'd been kind enough to show me around some of the more interesting portions of the mansion along with Scott. Seeing the gardens had brought an overwhelming sense of tranquility, and I still felt it after almost two hours. She leaned towards me, her bright blue eyes hiding nothing, while her shimmery white hair flowed down her shoulder.

"He's been helping mutants for several decades now, but it's only been about thirty years since the Professor opened his doors to house all mutants." Ororo said with a widening smile, her pearly white teeth almost glittering. "I've been with him for about fifteen years now; the Professor though, met me when I was just a young girl in Africa."

"You're from Africa?" I asked her, immediately interested. Seeing the world had always been a dream of mind, something that I never thought would be possible. But now, with so many other doors opening in my life I had no idea what I could expect out of life now. "What's like over there?"

"It's a hard life to live, but I was blessed with wealthy parents and brought up like one, you see." Storm said as her smile faded and she cast her gaze down on the china that had been set before her. "My parents died when I was five, my parents died when a plane crashed into our home. I was trapped for so long that I never thought I would get out alive. But fate smiled upon me on that day, and I was saved."

"Oh my," I breathed out feeling like an ass for bringing up something that seemed so painful. The look in her eyes said it all to me, she felt pained, fearful, but in an instant that all changed as a gleam in her gaze returned to life.

"It is but a sad past and it helped bring me to where I am today. You see my powers developed while I was lost traveling across the Sahara, you see my ability to control the weather of my immediate area led me to meet the love of my life. Tragedy had struck me down, but love brought me aloft. Through my powers I was treated as a Goddess gifted to the people of Africa instead of the plague the rest of the world view us as."

"It sounds like a lot of trauma for someone to go through in such a short span of time." I said with a grimace as I remembered all of the times I had been hurt by my own family, both physically, mentally, and verbally. But like Ororo had said, all of that had led me to where I am today, and as I looked around the room at the smiling faces of the hundreds of students who were there, I knew I could let all of that go. For now, I could just live in the moment and see where life took me.

"Now then everyone, I have an announcement to make, and hopefully this will answer your question as to why you were all asked to join us here in the large dining room rather than in the varying communal ones." Professor Xavier announced as he rolled into the room, a small group of people behind them. The two men were both blue, although one looked to be that of a beast or an animal wearing a fashionable dress suit, while the one behind him looked like a demon in a long beige trench coat.

"They are so cool," I whispered to Ororo as I took in the two women who had followed in after them. The first one was Caucasian with long flowing blonde hair that was full of volume. She was wearing a grey blouse with a lightning bolt design in several locations, and a pair of black pants that hugged her legs nicely, legs which flowed down to a pair of strappy high heeled sandals. She was rather well endowed, but as my eyes travelled to the oriental woman of equal height but with purple hair was quite literally stacked. The woman was wearing a black halter top mini dress with a portion of the skirt pleated to flow around her thighs. The full covering high heels she wore clacked loudly against the flooring until she stepped onto the carpet to stand next to the four and behind the Professor.

"These are our four new teachers and have also agreed to rejoin, or for the first time, join the X-Men." Xavier said as he interlaced his fingers and leaned forward. "As most of you have heard by now, Bolivar Trask and his longtime friend Lex Luthor are pushing the senate and congress to approve the reactivation of the Sentinel Program." His words were grave, but his expression was far darker. "Now, I've taught all of you that we're to use our powers only when we feel we have to in desperate situations, never to inflict harm on others, most especially those who cannot defend themselves against you. Whether provoked or not. And I still hold those same values. But I cannot sit idly by and allow you, my students, to be left unprotected from a world that fears and misunderstands us. So in light of that I have asked Kurt Wagner, Henry McCoy, Carol Danvers, and Elizabeth Braddock to join our staff, as your new teachers… and protectors."

The room was deadly silent for a dreadfully long moment as people looked at one another in fear and confusion. The sudden emotional turmoil in the room brought a splitting headache to the forefront of my mind, and as I clasped my hands against the sides of my head I felt myself almost lose control for a moment. I felt as if I were going to explode, both mentally and physically. As if there were a well of power boiling inside of me, just waiting to be unleashed upon everyone and everything around me.

But only for a moment, did I feel as if something might be happening. So instead, I shook my head fervently and then saw that everyone had erupted into a roar of applause and yelling at one another so that they could be heard over everyone else. It looked as if it was an outrageous teen party, and it was at that moment I decided to eat my dinner up in my room.

So I politely, yet silently excused myself and visited the large buffet table that had been set up with my plate in hand. I grabbed a plate of spaghetti, which was really just the first thing I saw. I was starting to get hungry, but for some reason I didn't feel like hanging out down here. I felt welcomed, and I knew I was. But I just didn't feel like I totally fit in, and I knew that was of my own doing.

I reached towards the pitcher filled with fruit punch, and at the same time a delicately gloved hand reached for it as well. "Oh, I'm sorry," We both said at once before we found ourselves laughing at one another. The girl, or rather young woman, had a brilliant smile, and as I looked her over I found that there was barely any of her skin showing, even though what she was wearing was fitted closely to her skin. She had long flowing red hair that had white "skunk" stripes flowing down at the very front of her hair line.

"Please, you're the newest one, why don't you get a glass first." The woman offered with a warm smile as she gestured towards the pitcher. Her voice was hard but sweet, and the hint of a southern accent caught my interest. There really were many different types of people here, and now I didn't feel so alone. "By the way, my name's Rogue, and yours?"

"Adam," I said with a smile as I grabbed two glasses and filled them both with fruit punch before I handed one to her. She thanked me before sipping from the glass. "So, is every meal like this?" I asked with a laugh as I nodded my head towards the rambunctious group of students and the mingling staff members.

"Oh gawd no, if it were I think I might just die," Rogue said with a small chuckle as she ran her hand through her hair and ruffled it up a bit. "We usually just do this when something special happens." She said as she gestured towards the couch. "Do you want to eat with me and my friends; we were actually hoping you'd be up here. Four of us were on the team that went to save you."

"Heh, you say that as if I actually had to be saved," I joked as I agreed to follow her. Rogue simply smiled as she led me through the wiry group of students. She led me over to a group of three other girls around her age and four young men of varying ages. The girl who sat on the arm of the couch laughing hysterically, had an obvious Asian cast about her, with long black hair that she had braided into one long braid that hung down her shoulder. She was wearing a long yellow trench coat with wide belt loops that flowed around her back and behind the side of the couch. She had on a pair of denim shorts that reached just past the halfway mark of her thigh, and a low cut blouse which did surprisingly well at hiding her breasts.

Sitting comfortably between the first girls' legs was a girl with long flowing dirty blonde hair that she had pulled into two loose pigtails that flowed down her shoulders and over her dark red and black diagonally striped shirt. She was wearing a long flowing skirt that she had pulled tightly around her legs, which were crossed elegantly before her on the cushion. Leaning over the back of the couch was a broad shouldered strongly muscled man with short black hair and a round face that held two pleasing sapphire colored eyes. He was wearing a simple tank top that did nothing to hide his well-defined chest. Next was a girl with long wavy brown hair, wearing a light pink pleated skirt, with a white blouse that hugged her chest tightly. She had her legs around another man, who was listening to music, bobbing his head back and forth, side to side. He had short spiked brown hair and ice blue eyes. He was wearing a thin white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans that hugged his crotch tightly in the crouched position he was sitting in. I caught myself looking between his legs, seeing the rather large bulge he had barely tucked away from the world.

The man sitting on the other end of the couch with his arms crossed over his chest looked as if he were making varying faces, the cause of the others laughter. He had chin length blonde hair and the goofiest expression I had ever seen in my life. His eyes were blue, although there was just a hint of grey in them, which only served to accentuate his pretty boy face. He was wearing a plaid shirt that covered as solid gray shirt which in turn were tucked into a pair of khakis.

The man standing behind him looked as if he were about to explode on his feet, his hand hovering over the blonde with tiny sparks of electricity flowing from his fingertips onto the guys' hair. He had blonde hair as well, but it was cut into a curved Mohawk that looked like it must take hours to prepare. Wearing no shirt whatsoever, his muscles weren't nearly as defined as the first man, but they were definitely there, leading down to a treasure trail that ducked into a tight fitting pair of jeans.

They all looked like they belonged together, and when their eyes fell on me after Rogue called their attention I felt awkward just standing there. So I waved, and laughed as I introduced myself, "Hi, I'm Adam." It sounded ridiculous and if I could I would've shot myself right then and there. But when they all welcomed me with open arms, the feeling of friendship seemed genuine and I simply went with it. Being in a place where people actually wanted to know you felt so much better than the hell that the true world was. And I knew that not everyone would like me, but as I found myself talking with them and getting to know them I couldn't help but smile and laugh with them.

Jubilation Lee, Tabitha Smith, and Piotr Rasputin were the first three people my eyes had fell upon, and Tabitha made sure I knew it. Kitty Pryde and Bobby Drake were the couple sitting in the middle and the distance between the two of them and Rogue was so present that I felt I could actually taste it. The final two men were Samuel Guthrie and Ray Carter, the general jokesters of their group who kept things alive even in the bleakest of situations.

"So Adam, how does it feel to be here?" Samuel asked with a wide grin as he playfully punched Ray in the arm when the latter tried to cause Samuel's hair to stand up on ends again. "I mean you've been here for about a day, what do you think you like most about it?"

"Honestly, right now I think I like this group the most. Everyone has been really good at making sure I'm alright and checking up on me. But you guys seem like a _lot_ of fun." I answered honestly as I looked at my hands for support. The Professor, Logan, Scott, and Ororo had all been extremely nice to me, and I felt that their feelings were genuine, but now that I was sitting here among these people, for the first time in years I thought I might actually be able to make friends. And every once in a while I caught Piotr glancing at me, and every time he did I smiled, and with every smile I gave to him I got a smile from him.

"Heh, and it's all me!" Ray exclaimed with his arms open wide and a big grin. Tabitha laughed as she looked Ray up and down with an evil glint in her eyes and a smooth smirk. "Something tells me. And, please correct me if I'm wrong guys, but the best of the group just might have to be me." Tabitha said as she leaned forward and her expression changed to one that just begged for Ray to challenge her.

"I dare you to prove it babe," Ray said as he strode over towards Tabitha with a boyish grin. Tabitha simply smiled at him in a lady like manner before she playfully slapped his face. "Owe, babe, pride. Hurt, I think you've just killed me."

His words brought a general round of laughter among the entire group as he dramatically walked backwards while pantomiming being stabbed in the back. "Oh come here you big pussy. You know I was only joking," She said with a disheartened expression before she quickly turned towards us and mouthed the word, "No." before she quickly turned back towards Ray and allowed him to pull her up off of the couch and into his arms for a passionate kiss. Effectively cementing them as the second couple of the group, which caused me to wonder how many of the others were dating?

"God, just screw on the floor you guys, it'd be a lot quicker." Samuel said as he climbed up onto the back of the couch and made a fake camera with his index fingers and thumbs and verbally "Snapped," pictures of the two. Ray pushed Tabitha up against the wall, his hand now pining hers to the wall while his other hand slid up her chest and cupped her breast. Tabitha ran her hands down his back, scratching it as she did, until she cupped his butt in her hands. "Hey, um guys, I was just joking. Don't actually fuck down here; you know how much it costs to get cum out of carpets?"

"Wow they're really going at it aren't they?" Kitty wondered as she and Bobby peered over at the couple who had evolved from making out to attempting to tear each other's clothes off. So when Ray's pants dropped to the floor, Jubilee gasped in shock before she jumped over the edge of the couch, almost knocking Piotr down as she did, and ran over to them and tried to pull Ray off of Tabitha. But when Ray elbowed Jubilee out of the way, the poor girl was sent crashing to ground, loudly, which brought the eyes of everyone in the room on the couple.

"What in God's name is going on over there?" The demonic looking man, Kurt, asked as he teleported over to us with an audible "bamf" to add emphasis to the maneuver. "This is a public place!" Kurt announced as he placed his hands on Ray and then vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Tabitha behind looking quite bewildered.

"Come on now, the show's over," Carol declared as she and Ororo walked over towards Tabitha and escorted the girl out through the crowd. I watched the trio of girls leave the room, all the while hearing Tabitha ask what was going on, apparently having no clear idea what had just transpired. Although as I thought back I wondered if I knew what had exactly just happened.

Scott meandered over towards us and asked if he could speak to me alone for a few minutes. Looking at the others who were now vigorously discussing what they had all just seen, I simply shrugged and followed after him into the hallway. "I figured this would be a lot more private," Scott said with a half-smile as he looked down at me, his eyes meeting my eyes.

"Alright, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him as I broke eye contact with him, I couldn't have these feelings about a man I barely knew, and a man I knew to be straight. So I occupied my thoughts with other, less alluring thoughts like horses or… something.

"I know it's late, but I was wondering if you'd like to test your powers in the Danger Room." Scott said as he turned away from me and pressed his back against the wall in an abrupt manner. He crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for me to respond. All I truly knew was that I wanted to test my powers and the sooner the better.

So I nodded and then said, "Yes, I'd love to. When can we get started?" My words brought a grin to Scott's face and as he strode off down the hall, he gestured for me to follow after him. The beginning of a new chapter was opening for me, and I had every intention of seeing where it took me, and how far I could go before I needed something else to reinvigorate me.

* * *

"Welcome to Frost International," Remy heard Emma say when the stunning blonde woman threw her hand out towards the tall skyscraper that her limousine had taken them to. A large lit up sign stood on a raised platform to the left of the polished stone path that led from the street to the large wall of windows that were most likely doors.

"I thought we were going to your place, doll." John said as he sauntered up to her and leered at the woman, causing Remy to roll his bright red and black eyes. The woman's disinterested smile seemed to cause John to step back with a frown before she tilted her head towards the building.

"I keep the top four floors reserved as a living space when I come into Manhattan." Emma said as she motioned for them to follow her up the sprawling granite staircase. And as Remy looked over the small group that they were now comprised of, he simply shrugged and followed after them. Emma had pulled Mystique aside shortly after they had taken off and had spent an inordinate amount of time talking with the blue nudist. And Wanda had gone to sleep not too long after that while Pietro and Dominikos, or as he preferred Dominik, had watched a movie. John had just ignored the majority of them and listened to music for the entirety of the flight. Something all of them had appreciated.

It wasn't that they didn't like John, but his constant attempts at convincing Emma to bed him were getting ridiculously old. So Remy decided to play a little game with the fire fighter and strolled up behind the young man and cupped his ass while leaning in close to him. "If you want a good time, all you have to do is ask." Remy whispered into John's ear, causing the man to flinch and simply pull out of his grasp. But the expression on John's face when he craned his neck around towards Remy spoke volumes. He was considering the offer, and all Remy did was smirk.

"Just remember that this is a business first and a home second. Respect that, or I'll throw you out the window." Emma said darkly as she simply strolled through the marble floored lobby, varying employees ducking out of the way the instant they saw her. Emma smirked at their subordination and continued on towards the set of five elevators and pushed the up button before turning around towards them. "I want all of you to get a good nights' sleep, we begin our plan immediately in the morning."

The elevator doors slid open and Emma stepped aside and hurriedly gestured at them to step inside before she did. Emma closed the elevator door, hit the fifty-third floor button and then turned towards them once again. "On the plane I got a phone call from my associate Selene, earlier in the morning she was able to locate quite swiftly I must say a companion of the demon hunting brother. Now they're on their way to Manhattan, so I'll be awaiting their arrival. Also as you may have noticed, you have all probably been feeling just a hint of an increase in your sexual libido. Disregard that, our demon companions of enacted a plan to aid in the distraction of those who would work against us."

"In other words, you don't want someone fucking on your white couch, eh?" Remy questioned with a cocked eyebrow. Emma smiled darkly and nodded curtly before she turned towards the doors, waiting for them to reach their destination. Remy leaned against the back wall of the elevator and pulled out his deck of cards so he could shuffle them back and forth. He could feel something tugging at him, like a long invisible string, but where it was pulling him he didn't know and right now he didn't care. Because every time the tug tightened, he felt warmer inside, as if he were truly closer to his destiny.

But Remy didn't believe in destiny, at least not one that he could forge. And even though he believed that with every fiber of his being, he was here with this group who had the intent of changing the destiny of someone. He had fully agreed to help them, if only because he hadn't seen his life going anywhere anytime soon. But now he was wondering if this had been the best decision.

Emma's cursory glance over at Remy reminded him that she could read his thoughts, but when she simply shook her head, Remy felt even more confused than before. _'I know that you have doubts for what we're doing, believe me I have my own. Destiny the mutant may have foreseen what will come, but her power only allows her to see the most possible of futures. For all we know… nothing will come of it. But I desire to live in a world where I don' have to fear for my life, and if he can bring us that much closer to that life then I will help him ascend to where he needs to be. I only hope you will be there with us.'_

'_It's not that I don't want to, I really do. But what if I cannot convince him to love me, then where are we?' _Remy thought back to the woman who simply smirked as the elevator doors slid open and revealed a pristinely white room with marble floors and gold draperies against the long wall of windows. A marble staircase with a glass like wall spiraled up to a second floor that had the appearance of a balcony which overlooked the first floor. The short hallway that led to the elevator subsequently led them to a short, but wide staircase that sprawled out a sitting area with a raised floor surrounding it until it all collided with a white granite fireplace that was already burning. Parallel with the fire place was a glass coffee table that was tiered, low tiers that were close together yet spread apart. A bowl of fresh fruit and a platter of breads and cheeses sat there along with several mugs and two pitchers that were steaming. Hot pads had been placed all around the pitchers, and the cups were sitting on coasters, set around the varying levels of the table.

On the other side of the staircase on the upper portion of the first floor was a long island bar with several stools set before it with a decanter of wine and seven wine glasses already waiting for them. "Looks like someone was expecting us," Dominik said as he looked around the room as well, all of them trying to take it in. "The only thing missing is-"

"Dinner shall be brought up immediately, Miss Frost, I'm so sorry we thought we had more time." A tall thin man dressed in a butler's suit, said as he and three women dressed in uniforms that consisted of beige pants and green button down blouses, scurried out from the hallway that Remy hadn't noticed until he had seen them. "Please forgive us, my lady. We were only just alerted to your arrival a few hours ago."

"Today, Jerald, I'm quite forgiving." Emma said with a devilish smile as she descended the staircase, her blonde hair flowing behind her until she sat down in a white arm chair and crossed her legs. "You're not gods so do not presume I think of you as such. Simply finish your tasks and leave us be."

"Thank you Miss!" The ladies exclaimed as they curtsied and then hurried down the hallway. Dominik and John exchanged glances with one another as they both walked down the staircase and joined Emma in the sitting area, choosing to sit down together on a couch. Wanda oohed and awed at the varying paintings that hung up on the wall on the opposite side of the windows. Pietro strolled over towards the island and coiled his fingers around a glass and poured himself a glass of wine with a smirk.

"Tessa, if you could please check in with Shaw, I'm sure he's just _dying_ to hear the latest." Emma said dryly as she motioned for the butler to bring her a glass of wine. The man flinched before he hurried over to the decanter and poured Emma a glass of wine and then quickly brought it to her, all without spilling a drop on the white carpeting that was beneath the couches and chairs. "Thank you, now go." Emma said with a dismissive wave of her hand. The man bowed quickly and then practically ran down the hall after the maids. Tessa had already disappeared upstairs, phone in hand.

"So Emma, how'd you get everyone here to fear you?" Pietro inquired as he tossed back the glass of wine and shivered at the taste. Remy smirked as he made his way over towards the chair that was placed beside Emma's, turned slightly towards her.

"Well, when you become one of the four highest positions in the Hellfire Club, people here about it. Especially when those people are a part of your organization, Pietro," Emma said with a sly smile as she uncrossed her legs and looked up at Remy as he sat down. _'Do you wish to talk about what you want out of this?'_

'_As far as I can tell, I just want to know how things will play out.' _Remy thought back to Emma, causing the woman to lean back in her chair and ponder what they had just telepathically talked about, before nodding. Wanda hopped down from the raised floor and waltzed over to the group and put her hands on the back of the couch that John and Dominik were sitting on with a wide grin. Emma continued mulling over that as she sipped from her glass.

"Emma, can I possibly take a bath?" Wanda asked as she leaned forward, almost falling on top of the young men. "I want to get glammed up and go out on the town. I haven't been to New York in so many years, and I want to see it on my own for the first time."

"Like hell am I letting you out of this room without some sort of escort." John said as he jumped onto his feet with a dire expression. "I was sent here, whether you like it or not with the mission to protect you above all else." Emma simply smirked as she glanced over at Remy and took another sip of her wine.

"John, not only is my power stronger than yours, I'm also quite capable of taking care of myself you know." Wanda said with a smirk as she straightened out to her full height and crossed her arms over her prominent chest. Remy laughed internally over the scene until he turned towards Emma again with a grin.

"I think I'm gonna take a shower as well before I head off to sleep." Remy said as he pulled himself up and made his way over towards the island and grabbed the decanter and a glass. "When do you expect to be heading out, Emma?" Remy asked the woman as she finished her glass of wine.

"Hopefully tomorrow morning, I've been able to feel the minds of the young men ever since they started to head out here, but they're not yet close enough for me to do more than that." Emma said as she stroked her chin and then chose to stand up as well. She reached into her back pocket, revealing a vibrating phone that was far thinner than most phones Remy had seen in his life, both as a thief and as an "honest" person. "Hello? Yes, I see. Well then, you'll interfere with this, triggering his powers, but the moment you complete your mission you'll forget all about this and get as far away as you possibly can. Good then, call me again at the next rendezvous time. Goodbye."

"Who was that?" Mystique asked Emma, the first words she'd spoken since they'd arrived. Remy had almost completely forgotten about the woman, honestly. Even though she was definitely not one to be forgotten, Remy thought as he poured himself a glass of wine and then took a sip.

"My contact in the home of Professor Xavier," Emma said as she slid her phone into her back pocket, her words eliciting various exclamations of shock and surprise. "You see, Xavier isn't the only one with disciples. After my institution was attacked by sentinels several years ago, it took me a long time to continue the operation. But my Hellions are quite capable, and deep cover is their specialty."

"How long have you had an agent in his house?" John inquired as he sat back down, clearly ignoring the fuming Wanda behind him. "I mean, I was at his school too, once." He said with a knowing smile and a long nod.

"Several years now, and he's always been quite faithful to me." Emma said as she walked towards the island, smiled at Remy and set her glass down on the bar. "He's identified the pillar, and that young man's name is Adam Luca."

"Adam Luca," Remy whispered as he recalled the image of the young beauty he had seen when Emma had instilled the memory of the man from Pietro. He'd already developed a physical attraction to the man, but he wanted there to be something more than that. If he were going to help them place Adam as the pillar of the mutant, vampire, witch, and demonic communities, than Remy would _have_ to feel more than something physical.

Love might just have to grow form it. But as Remy thought of Adam, he felt something tugging at him again, growing tighter and warmer, and ever so closer. Something was telling him to pursue this, whether or not something came of it, and now it was up to Remy to decide on whether or not he would. "Nous allons le voir," Remy whispered as he finished his glass of wine.

"Now then, Remy, Wanda why don't I show you to the bathrooms upstairs," Emma offered with a sly grin as she motioned for them to follow. "Mystique, a room has been prepared for you up here as well. Pietro, John, and Dominik up here are several suites that you can choose from, of what remains that is; please do not do anything to them that would… make me throw you out a window." She said that last part with a devilish grin before continuing up the spiral staircase.

Remy allowed Wanda to precede him on the walk up and then he winked over at John who simply smirked and reclined back on the couch, his arm falling over Dominik's shoulder as he did. Remy hid a knowing smile as the trio reached the second floor of Emma's residence and then froze in place.

White curtains draped across a wall of windows on the far side of the room, allowing glimpses of the buildings just outside that were far shorter than Frost International. A pool sat in the middle of the room with a marble bridge over it that allowed crossing from one side of the room to the other. The walls on either side of the pool held a series of four doors that were spaced farther apart than most normal bedrooms would be which gave Remy the impression that behind them were much more than bedrooms.

"Money can buy you wondrous things, you see." Emma said as she walked to the right, ignoring the pool as she did. Wanda quickly followed after the older woman trying to keep herself from falling into the pool which weaved around the room like a river. "And no, everything is _not_ white. Behind these doors, lie a plethora of color and design. My status as White Queen does not go beyond bedrooms. Public areas on the other hand, are designated to my color of choice. Now then, Wanda this will be you're room for the time being, the bathroom is through that door."

Wanda's entire face brightened up with what she saw, and before Remy could glance in she'd already disappeared behind a closed door. Remy simply shrugged it off and followed Emma down to the room next to the room on the end. "This room is special, because it has a door into mine. If you ever need something, call me telepathically and you can enter. But be weary, unannounced entrances may be met with a diamond hello." Emma laughed letting Remy know that she knew her pun was pathetically ridiculous, but simply didn't care.

"Thanks for understanding, Emma." Remy said with a warm smile as he opened the door and stepped inside. "I know how you feel about what we're doing, and as long as you understand where I'm coming from, I'll stand beside you and you alone."

"I appreciate your honesty Remy, and I'll do my best to reciprocate the feeling." Emma said with a smile as she tilted her head allowing her hair to flow down her arm. "I'll see you later Remy, and I do hope you enjoy the room."

Remy thanked her again before he closed the door and turned around to see the room had gentle waves of red on just about everything, but none of it was too overpowering. The primary color of the room seemed to be white as well, but the red added a splash of color and warmth to the room, something the cold walls and designs of the public rooms lacked. Remy strolled across the long rectangular carpet that led to a giant king size bed with black and red bedding on it. It was plush and comfortable, and something Remy intended to enjoy fully, after his shower.

But when he opened the door to the bathroom, the large Jacuzzi tub in the center of it caused every thought of taking a shower to vanish just like that. So Remy drew himself a bath and removed his clothes in front of the long mirror that was over the granite countertops that led into depressions which turned out to be retractable faucets making them sinks.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he saw the large scar across his chest, something he hid from everyone. Something he tried to hide from himself at times. It was a dark page in his past, one that involved Louisiana, and a life he'd rather forget.

Remy gave himself a small smile as he turned away from his well-defined chest and muscular arms and stepped up the small steps that allowed him to use the above ground bathtub. Dipping his foot into the warm, soapy water, Remy felt as if he were in heaven. Emma was right, money could buy you wondrous things, and Remy would live like a King one day, he just knew it. And with his thoughts rolling over to Adam Luca, a part of him wanted to be _his_ king. But for that to come about Remy would have to meet this young man, and then see where time took them.

* * *

Professor Xavier looked the young man over as he wheeled around his desk. He'd already scanned Ray's mind to discover what had provoked the young lad into such an unsavory action in the middle of the formal dining room, and the surprising thing was that the young man truly had no idea what was going on. And neither did Tabitha. It was almost as if they had been overwhelmed by some outside force to act as they did. But as far as Xavier knew, there was none.

So Xavier excused Ray from his office and then called Ororo in. "Did you get anything out of him, Professor?" She asked as she sat down in one of the comfortably upholstered armchairs his office had. She crossed her legs one over the other and waited patiently for him to respond.

"No, interestingly," Xavier said as he interlaced his fingers and peered across his desk at the young African-American woman who had been by his side for so many years. "It's astounding, but it's as if they don't even remember acting as such. And it isn't as if their minds had been blanked by telepathy. No something more sinister is at play here, and I think once we have little more information on the situation I might just have to send you and the other X-men into the field."

"Do you think that's wise, Professor?" Ororo asked as she leaned forward, which allowed her white hair to flow down her shoulders and flow around slightly in the small breeze that whirled in. "I'm still uncomfortable with how the Brotherhood acted when we faced them in Seattle. They were there for a reason, and if it wasn't Adam, than what was it?"

"I'm afraid I do believe they were there for Adam, but the reason why they're after him is something I do not know." Xavier said as he glanced out of his windows that overlooked the grounds of his estate. "From what you explained, it's almost as if they just lost interest. But Magneto is not a patient man. If they are after him, then I suspect they'll strike soon. But how they might is something else I unfortunately do not have the answer for."

"Sometimes I wish the answer would just jump out in front of us." Ororo said with a sigh as she rested her head in the palm of her hand, her expression gloomy. Xavier desired the same sort of answers, but in his experience the answer usually came far too late. And in this instance that could prove deadly.

Xavier parted his lips to say something soothing to Ororo, but a sudden psychic shockwave emanated throughout the mansion, nearly knocking Xavier over from the amount of power being exerted. It was similar to something he had experienced only once before. Something that he knew to be far, far away from where they were, and belonged to someone who he knew was not there. It was almost as if the Phoenix Force itself had returned to the grounds.

Xavier knew it was not the Phoenix Force, the signature was far too sloppy and unrefined, but the potential therein was what concerned him. And when he noticed that Ororo had made her way over to him with a look of concern and words of alarm, he knew that whatever psionic force had been exerted had taken a toll on him.

But Xavier reassured Ororo, and then asked her to accompany him to the Danger Room. He had a theory as to the source of the power, but he wanted to be certain of it before he decided on what to do next. He definitely needed to be sure, otherwise his decision could be far too damaging.

* * *

I stood there, surrounded by darkness with Scott and Logan standing high above me in an overhanging room, the only source of light. It was the room of my premonition… the Danger Room. I was here to train my powers, whatever they really were. I still wasn't sure how it had happened, as I'd grown up seeing things happen before they did. That had always been strange to me, because as long as I could remember I could see the future. And from what I had read about mutants and mutation, it generally developed around puberty.

But I had always just suspected myself to be a mutant so I had grown used to it, and hidden it well. No one knew I was a mutant, not even my own parents, as if I'd ever tell them willingly. But the secret had turned me off of people for a long time, I didn't want to be friends with people I couldn't be honest with, and so I'd never really had friends. But as I looked up at the two older men who were overseeing my practice session, I knew that I could at least trust them.

And now that I stood there in a tight leather suit that they had provided me with in their locker room, I felt myself let loose a little. This was only supposed to be a training exercise and nothing more, so I could take solace in that. I blinked quickly as my eyes attempted to adjust to the darkness, but a loud flickering sound above my head told me that the lights were coming on.

So I took a defensive stance at the first sign of lights coming on, and when they did I felt shock course through my entire body. There were at least a dozen robots in the room with me, all of them all around me. I was completely surrounded!

For a moment I felt fear take over my body, but I couldn't allow that to be the dominating emotion, not in this situation. So I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Part of my ability to see into the future gave me some sort of extra sensory perception. I didn't have to see it in my mind to know what would happen immediately in the next moment. All I had to do was shut everything else all around me… and listen.

So that was what I did, and the sense that I had to duck and then dodge left sent me to my feet and into a roll, narrowly avoiding the claw of a robot that immediately slashed at one that had been running at me full force. The sound of metal against metal caused me to cringe, but I couldn't let that distract me, so I crouched where I was and then felt the presence of a robot about to leap towards me. I jumped up and back, I caught myself on the heels of my feet before I immediately dashed to my left, ducking and jumping when I felt the pull of my power tell me to.

I leapt forward into the air a second before a robot's arm whipped past me. Catching the metal ground with my hands I threw myself into a forward tumble, glad that gymnastics had given me an edge in this situation. I threw myself into the air with the smallest amount of effort; but the sudden appearance of a wall caught me off-guard, and sent me sprawling onto the ground with a ringing head ache.

I rubbed my forehead and temples as I slowly opened my eyes to see three robots gunning for me, literally. I let out a small yelp as I pushed my hands against the wall and forced myself down as low as I could go. Bullets crashed into the wall above me, and I snapped my eyes shut in fear, until I reminded myself that this was just a simulation. So rather than sit there and fret, I rolled out of the way of the oncoming robots and pushed myself onto my feet.

I smirked as I dashed around the metal room away from the three robots that had just been attacking me_. 'This isn't so hard'_ I thought to myself. I continued running as fast as I could, my power helping me to dodge the robots and causing a few of them to destroy one another.

But when a small slab of metal came up from the ground at such a blinding speed I let out a string of obscenities as I was sent crashing forward, bruising myself in the process. I let out a sigh as I caught myself before I collided with the far wall and then looked up to see that seven robots were now descending upon me. "Oh crap," I whispered as I realized they had elongated their arms and grown more, effectively creating a net that blocked all possible exits.

Through the few places I could actually see through I suddenly realized that a lot more robots had spawned, leaving me drastically outnumbered. Glancing up at the control room I saw Scott and Logan arguing with one another as they furiously pressed buttons. I suddenly felt extremely alone in there as I figured they were the ones doing this, a practice session my ass.

I felt myself become overwhelmed with something a lot fiercer than fear. Anger and rage filled my entire body as I felt myself being surrounded by the robots. I didn't know why they were doing this to me, but all I knew was I had to do something to stop it.

The sound of crashing glass from far above echoed throughout my mind causing me to snap out of my sudden emotional state. I realized that Logan had jumped down from the control room and was now furiously slashing through the robots.

"Scott keep trying to get this thing off I'm gonna slow the robots down!" I heard Logan roar over the sound of metal scraping against and through metal. My sudden emotional confusion filled me with questions that I knew I didn't have the answers to. And the sudden cool, wet feeling in my hand brought my gaze down to my open palms to see water pooling in them.

Without a second thought I thrust my hands forward, sending out a powerful burst of water that crashed into the net the robots had erected to ensnare me. And soon the robots were sent flying into the wall overheard, smashing into them hard.

Logan's look of utter confusion caused the feral man to stop what he was doing for a moment. I met his confused expression with one of my own, but when I saw his vanish to be replaced with one of rage I flashed back to the vision I'd had. And when he leapt towards me, claws bared I covered my eyes in horror, a stream of water bursting out crashing into another two robots.

The sound of his claws slashing through a robot I hadn't sensed brought my attention to Logan now standing behind me with the head of a robot attached to his claws. "Thanks," I whispered as I pulled myself up onto my feet. "I guess things got a little out of control."

"A little, bub, someone tampered with the Danger Room's mainframe." Logan said as he flung his hand out, sending the robot head crashing into another one, caving in the latter's robotic skull. "Now let's get through these things so we can get the fuck out of here!"

I couldn't agree with him more, so as I felt the power flow through me, a power I hadn't truly believed in until just a few moments ago, I released a stream of water towards another group of robots. Somehow I _had_ been gifted with the power to create and control water, something Professor Yorkshire had claimed he was able to do. And now I was going to use that power freely.

Logan's feral rage and savage movements caught my attention. I cast my gaze upon the man who was already wearing shredded clothing from the claws that the robots had, blood stains from wounds he had evidently already healed. The sight of him in such a primal state caused my blood to boil with passion, but the sound of a robot coming for me snapped me out of that line of thought.

I snapped my head around and threw my hand out, unleashing a more powerful stream of water that swiftly weaved around the robot and sneaked into the cracks and crevices that were naturally there. Once I'd found them, I stretched my fingers out as far as I could, commanding the water to increase in mass, and subsequently shredding the robot.

My lips curled into a smile of excitement as I spun around, unleashing wave after wave of water, crashing into the robots, one after the other. And then I realized that there were even more robots. Glancing up at Scott I saw that he was still furiously typing away, and every once in a while I saw him unleash a red beam into the room, cutting through several robots at once with each beam.

When I found myself with my back against Logan's and almost completely out of breath and strength, I wondered what was going on here. From what they had explained to me prior to me even entering the Danger Room this was not what I had been expecting. Even if I hadn't expected much, if I'd been expecting anything this was definitely _not_ it.

The sound of Logan being punched in the stomach, and the sudden loss of his body heat against my back sent a sudden chill down my spine. Glancing over my shoulder I saw that a trio of robots had ganged up on him, knocking him unconscious. The sight of the man who had leapt down to help me, or rather, to save me was now unconscious and I suddenly lost the fire that had been burning within me.

Looking around, I saw that there were at least thirty of them now, and more were coming with every passing moment. If I didn't figure out something soon, this practice session was going to turn out to be my _last_ session.

The overwhelming feeling of complete uselessness was very present in the back of my mind, creeping its way into the forefront of my thoughts. But I didn't want to die now. I had just discovered that my powers were not what I had thought they were. I wanted to explore them. I wanted to explore the possible friendship I could have with the people who lived here. I wanted to live my life the way I wanted to for the first time. I wanted… I wanted the robots to go away!

A sudden burst of energy flowed through and around me, filling me to the brim with a power I had only felt once before in my entire life. When I had been chased by the security officers at my college, and it was here within me once again. I felt the energy take over as I withdrew from all of the problems that had been burying me up until that point. And as the energy continued to fill me and overflow, I unleashed it upon the robots all around me.

For an instant, I felt as if I were surrounded by darkness, and then a bright white light burst out, enveloping everything around me. The white blanketed the entirety of the Danger Room the only blemish within the perfection of white being me. I felt as if I were floating in midair overlooking the whiteness that was all around me, and then the light was gone.

I fell to my knees, completely exhausted from what I had just done. But I had no idea what it was that I _had_ done. But as I looked around me once more, I saw that the robots were gone. Logan was the only other being in the room, and when I looked up I saw Scott standing in the opening of control room with Professor Xavier and Ororo Munroe beside him.

I felt my chest heave in and out as I tried to catch my breath, trying once again to understand what had just happened to me. And trying to understand what it was I had done, and what I was. I had never heard of a mutant so powerful that they could just… obliterate everything insight but what they wanted to. And yet as I looked around myself one final time, I knew that that was exactly what I had done.

"Did …Did I pass?" I felt the need to ask as I looked up at the three of them once again, seeing the expressions of shock, confusion, concern in all of them. It was as if they had no idea what I had just done either. And that scared me so much more than what I had just done. If they didn't know, then who would know, and who could possibly help me?

* * *

Emma Frost looked out the window of the small apartment that Emma had used her powers to get them into. Making people forget one thing and remember another was always such a fun pastime for Emma. Somehow she always managed to come up with something a little creative for each person, but the end result was always the same. Emma and whoever she was with, and would be meeting, had never been there.

It was the scheduled meeting place for her and the two demon hunting brothers, which Selene had set up for her. The only other person she had brought with her was Pietro, having sent John and Dominik to escort Wanda around New York for the time being.

Emma knew the girl was quite capable of taking care of herself, as did the girl's father. But that didn't mean that something unforeseen wouldn't happen catching the girl unawares. All it would take would be a second of miscalculation or inattention and everything would be all over for her. So having two young strapping men with her should be enough 'protection.'

Raven had chosen to research the so-called Charmed Ones, and because of that was off with Nomed and his group for however long that took. Emma didn't particularly despise Raven; she simply clashed with her personality. And that was something Emma did _not_ have time for, especially with how important this mission was. Remy on the other hand, complemented her personality quite well, and when he had decided to go on a short drive for the day she had had no problem with the decision. The man was probably the most prepared for what may come. Especially if what she felt from the young mutant using his powers were his true capabilities.

And yet, even as she thought about the others, her thoughts came back to what she had felt only two days ago in the middle of the night. An intense psionic burst of energy, but it was only for a few moments and then it had passed. But the fact that it was there at all was what kept her up for the whole night.

Adam must've unleashed the full force of his powers. Powers that he knew almost nothing about and probably understood even less. Professor Xavier was dangerously out of his league with this particular mutant. Mutant-witch, Emma reminded herself as she pulled the curtains back and peered out the window even longer than she had before. Emma didn't even understand the young man's powers, but she knew that if she were able to meet with him, then she could help him learn how to control them. And how he could use them to his benefit, something Emma always enjoyed doing when she was teaching others in the use of their powers.

"Are they here yet?" Pietro asked as he leaned his chair back on its hind feet as far as he could without actually sending him sprawling on the floor. The boy was positively difficult to keep entertained it seemed. He'd only spared a few choice glances at the quite revealing outfit that she'd chosen to wear. The distraction wasn't meant for him, per se, in fact for someone else entirely, but that wasn't important to Emma at the moment.

Emma adjusted her ample cleavage in the white, silver sequined bra with lace frill and straps until she was satisfied with how they looked. She wasn't vain by any means, but that didn't mean she did not like to look the part. Men were foolish when it came to women, even today. But Emma had every intention of using the alluring weakness that she presented to men. The low riding white pants she was wearing hugged her hips without showing off anything too incidental. And the stiletto heels were simply for show. She'd been running in heels a lot longer than most people knew, and she was quite capable in them as well. Stripping had given her the skills necessary to gain an acrobatic edge with a usually hampering tool.

Emma smirked as she let the curtain fall back into its original stationary position when she saw a shiny black car pull up in the alleyway. "They're here, and from the look of their minds they've grown suspicious." Emma said as she turned towards Pietro and placed her gloved hands on her hips.

"It's about time," Pietro said as he snapped the chair back in place and jumped up in the half-blink of an eye. "So why don't you just control them from here? It's save us a lot of trouble, Emma." Pietro said as he strolled over towards the window, brushing past Emma in the process. "And from the looks of those shotguns, we could use all the help we can get.

Emma's smirk diminished slightly, but only slightly as she turned around and peered out the window along with Pietro. They did indeed have shotguns, and as Emma peered into their minds she saw that they had a lot more than that on them.

"Unfortunately the kind of technique I'm going to use on them will be most effective and unbreakable through physical contact." Emma said as she strolled away from the window and stood in the center of the almost completely empty apartment. It was really just a show room for prospective renters, and since there was no open house this week, the furniture was quite disappointingly scarce. "So we'll have to wear them out. The amount of ammunition they're bringing along will level this entire apartment. So Pietro, under no circumstance are you allowed to step out from behind me. Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?" She asked him, saying it slowly so that she could be sure he was getting what she was saying.

"How is standing behind you going to save us from bullets?" Pietro asked as he stood his ground. Emma glared at him with the firm intention of strangling the imbecile. But he was simply ignorant of what she was capable of, and she unfortunately couldn't fault him for that.

So rather than use words that they now lacked precious time for, Emma turned away as her entire body became encased in diamond. The organic diamond that covered her was practically indestructible, and would definitely stand up to their bullets, no matter how many times they tried to shoot at her.

The sounds of guns cocking caused Pietro to make a split second decision, in favor of listening to Emma's warning. Pietro dashed behind Emma, who had simply stood there, leering towards the door. And then the bullets started raining in.

* * *

"I'm telling you, when I talked with Bobby he sounded like he was being forced to tell us where to meet him." Dean heard Sam say as he pulled the car up along the alleyway of the apartment building. They'd only been in Manhattan for three hours, and already Dean was pissed off. He'd been wondering off and on about whether or not this was a trap, set up by some kind of demon. And with Sam thinking the same way, Dean wasn't about to go in there unprepared.

"Then we go in there, guns loaded and blast the bastards back to hell." Dean said with finality as he put his car in park and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Throwing his head back against the headrest Dean let out a long sigh. He was only upset because he truly hadn't considered this a trap. Bobby had worked with them for a long, long time. And to think that he could've been captured, to lure them out here, it was actually terrifying.

He knew deep down inside that that was why they did not have friends or acquaintances. Because once you're close to someone, they can be used against you. And Bobby was more than just an acquaintance; he was practically a part of the family. So as Dean took a deep breath and threw the Impala's door open, he knew what they had to do. "Sammy, check if Bobby's even up there."

"You know I don't like to use these… demonic powers, Dean." Sam said after a long pause. Dean knew that, hell he'd made his position on the powers Sam had been cursed with quite clear, many times. But right now there was more at stake than worrying about corruption. "Besides you said-"

"I know what I said; now listen to what I'm saying now!" Dean exclaimed as he actually slammed the door closed, startling Sam with the action. Which caused the younger Winchester to now stare at his older brother with eyes full of pain and confusion, Dean had acted like this before, he knew that, but something felt entirely different about this time. For possibly the first time in a long while, it was actually personal. "Sammy… if Bobby's up there… He might need us, or he could be dead. I want to know so I don't do something… something _stupid!_"

"Dean…" Sam whispered as he looked at his brother longingly. The pain in Sam's face slowly vanished until he looked up at the room. Sam looked up at the room for a long moment, his eyes filling up with black. And when his younger brother shook his head, relieving himself of the demonic presence he had allowed creeping through for a longer amount of time than usual, his expression was grim. "There are two people in there, but I can't tell if Bobby's one of them. Something is blocking my power, something strong."

"Well, whatever it is, it's about to feel my wrath." Dean said simply as he walked around to the trunk and threw it open. Sam joined him a moment later and the two Winchesters loaded up on guns, the last thing they both grabbed being their shotguns. It was then that Sam pressed his hand to his forehead and stumbled back a few feet, causing Dean to mentally freak out. But only on the inside, "Sam what's wrong?" he asked as he reached out to his brother and caught him before he collapsed to his knees.

"I don't know… I felt like someone was… in my head." Sam said as he tightened his hold on the shotgun, earning a grin from his brother. That meant that there was a telepath upstairs. Sam was especially sensitive when it came to those with psionic powers, whether they were witches, demons… or mutants. And from the looks of it, one of those three categories was upstairs.

So Dean closed the trunk of his car and silently motioned for his brother to follow him as he made his way to the side entrance the building offered. Slowly the duo made their way towards the stairwell and within minutes they were ascending to the fifth floor. Strangely though, no one seemed to be around, for an apartment building in New York, this was the epitome of strange.

New York City and the five boroughs that made up the entirety of the city was the most densely populated city within the whole of the United States. So how could an entire hallway be entirely void of life altogether? "Sam, hold up," Dean hissed as he came to a halt at the top of the final flight of stairs.

"What is it?" Sam inquired as he leaned in close to Dean from behind, the feel of his warm breath against the nape of his neck and ear sending a wild thrill throughout Dean's entire body. He couldn't figure out what it was about Sam that was making him so damn irresistible, but he had to find some way to ignore this feeling. Even though the thoughts he was having was causing his cock to harden considerably.

"We haven't seen anyone in a while; doesn't that strike you as odd?" Dean asked as he tried to think about anything but screwing his little brother. But something deep inside of him refused to let go of the thought pattern.

"Yeah it does actually. You don't think whatever's in there killed an entire buildings' worth of people… do you?" The last of Sam's words had been filled with fear, as the demons that they'd been fighting had taken a long time in clearing an entire family. To possibly imagine a demon strong enough to wipe out an entire building was actually terrifying. And that was a Demon that Dean hoped he would never have to face. At least not alone, as long as Sam was by his side, they could take down any demon.

So Dean shrugged the thought away and cautiously made his way up to the door. With his back against the door he eyed Sam as he silently counted off from three to one. Once he hit one, Dean quietly, but swiftly opened the door as Sam burst through into the hallway with his pistol set and ready to fire. But when Dean shortly joined him in the hallway, he saw that there was no one there. But the soft hum of electricity filled the hallway, giving at least the illusion of life.

Eyeing the door that was marked with a simple piece of parchment paper Dean quietly trekked through the hallway, his gun out in front of him as he did with his shotgun slung over his shoulder. Reaching the note, Dean saw what was written on it. 'Come in and join us,' in delicate handwriting.

Looking over at Sam, Dean nodded and then reached for his shotgun and cocked it. It was time to end this, and his best plan was to shoot first and ask questions never. So Dean aimed his shotgun at the door at the same time as Sammy aimed his pistol and then unleashed a full round into the doorway.

Anyone unfortunate to be standing in the line of fire would now either be dead or in serious pain. And rather than take the chance, Dean released another round before quickly reaching for another gun. Sparing another glance for his brother, Dean kicked in the door and burst in aiming his gun at a feminine form covered in diamond.

"Now, now boys, there's no need for violence." A soft yet cold voice said, emanating from the equally cold form that stood before them. Dean caught just a glimpse of someone behind the woman, but before he could register what it was, he saw that his gun had been stolen and the rest dismantled.

Sam let out a grunt as he unleashed a shotgun blast, only to be punched in the stomach and sent flying into the door, cracking it. The woman simply tsked as she wagged her index finger back and forth, the diamond slowly dissolving revealing a fair skinned blonde wearing a lace bra with white hot pants and high heeled shoes. "Pietro, that isn't how we treat our honored guests." The woman said as she sauntered towards Dean, who immediately took an offensive stance in order to defend himself. But as the woman blew a kiss at him and winked, she simply sailed right past him towards his brother! "Don't worry darling, you'll get your turn."

"What are you doing to Sam?" Dean roared as he started towards her with the clear intention of knocking her to the ground. But before he could even get his foot of the ground, he felt a blunt force in his stomach as he was propelled backwards onto a couch that was now riddled with shotgun pellets.

"Don't worry, I promise it won't hurt even a little bit, by the way I'm Emma and this," The woman Emma said with a sly smile as she knelt down beside Sam and placed her hand against his forehead before sliding her other hand down his well-muscled chest and then settled over his heart. "This is Pietro." Emma finished as she closed her eyes and turned towards Sam.

Dean struggled to get on his feet, but when the form of a white haired man wearing a skin tight spandex suit that did little to hide the package he had between his legs Dean felt himself grow limp. But he refused to let something like that stop him, so he fought through the pain and pulled himself up onto his hands and knees. Wrapping his hand around the strong calf of the man before him, Dean squeezed as hard as he could and then reached for a knife he had hidden in his bootstraps. Dean prepared to slam the knife into Pietro's foot, but then the man's foot was gone, and a pair of white heels soon replaced it.

The sound of Sam moaning brought Dean's gaze up towards Emma and her gloriously blonde hair only to focus on the sly smile she still wore. Dean attempted to slam the knife down into her foot, but suddenly the urge to even harm her vanished entirely. It was replaced with a calm and soothing sensation causing him to fall back in comfort against the thrashed couch. The feel of Emma's cool hands against his forehead and heart was enough to increase his already racing heart. But for some reason he wouldn't focus in on the fear he had known was there. Instead he was focusing on the naked body of his younger brother, which immediately caused his cock to harden.

Emma's smile grew considerably as she looked Dean directly in his green-hazel eyes. But the only thing that seemed to vanish from Dean was the desire to hurt Emma, in fact he knew that this woman need his, and his brother's help. It was as if something had opened his mind to the perils of those who were feared by humans. People who were almost exactly like his brother Sam. If anyone were to ever figure out that Sam had powers forced upon him by a demon, they would just view him as that. A demon and that was something Dean refused to ever let happen.

So he would help Emma in her mission, he wanted to help her in this mission, and he knew Sam felt the same way. As his gaze fell upon his younger brother who was being helped up by Pietro, he knew it within his heart that this was what they had to do. Fuck hunting demons, he was going to make the world a better place, for the person he loved the most. Sam.

* * *

Piper fiercely flipped through their ancient Book of Shadows, trying to identify the demons that had attacked her and her sisters in her own restaurant. But every page showed them the exact same things they'd been looking at for the last decade or so. It was getting old pretty fast and from what Phoebe had foreseen, she knew there was something they had to do. But what they could do was extremely limited. It wasn't bad enough that they had had to take two days before they could even start researching the premonition that Phoebe had had. But they were running out of options and plans fairly fast.

Phoebe and Paige had spent the better part of the last three hours exploring the premonition and sketching out everything Phoebe could distinctly remember. And thankfully the image of who they'd have to be facing was one of them.

"But the problem is he's not in the damn book!" Piper exclaimed as she shut the book in frustration and pressed her elbows on the bookstand, throwing her head into her hands in desperation. "How can they keep expecting us to face these demons again and again with nothing to go on?"

"Wasn't that always the fun part though?" Prue asked as she squeezed Piper's shoulders. "Finding out who we were up against going after them and not being fully prepared and then going after them again and sending their asses to the wasteland." Prue said with a fond sigh that made Piper want to elbow her sister in the gut.

"Yeah, but there's a lot more than just _one_ innocent at stake here, Prue," Piper said as she turned towards her sister with a grim expression. "If Phoebe's premonition is correct, than everyone in San Francisco is in danger, and this time I don't know if we can do anything to stop it."

"It's that kind of attitude that we've got to stop having!" Paige exclaimed as she jumped up off of the antique couch that one of their ancestors had left them in the house and strode over towards the book. "Phoebe got a lot more out of the premonition than she previously thought. Now then, tell me if _he's_ familiar?" Paige asked triumphantly as she threw down a sketch of a handsome man with dark wavy hair, strong cheek bones a prominent nose and a small amount of stubble above his lip.

"Nomed!" Piper exclaimed as she covered her mouth in shock. "Phoebe, you're telling me he's involved in this whole plot?" Piper asked as she peered over at her sister who had tied her long brown hair back into a ponytail. Phoebe shrugged as she stood up and walked over towards them, nudging Prue when she reached them.

"I saw him and the two you guys described as well as three others." Phoebe said as she placed her hand on the cover of the Book of Shadows and sighed. Nomed had been a demon who had assisted them in stopping Billie from killing them, but that had been in an alternate reality. He'd said that the demon world needed time to reorganize and it had been about six years since they had truly faced any large number of demons. "The funny thing is, I got the feeling that this guy isn't really evil, and more just… misunderstood I guess." Phoebe said as she picked up the sketch of the darker skinned young man with longer wavy hair and darker eyes.

"If he's with Nomed and those others, then we have to consider him evil, Phoebe you know that." Paige said with a small frown as she picked up the sketch of Nomed and looked it over for a few minutes. Prue simply smirked as she grabbed the picture of the only woman of the little demonic gathering and strolled over towards the antique couch so she could sit down.

"What if he's being used by them, and he doesn't even know it?" Prue questioned as she crossed her legs and set the picture down on the small round table that they'd moved upstairs for spell preparation. "Like Aviva was, maybe he's just a lost witch looking for guidance."

"Remember though, Aviva tried to kill you before we figured out what was going on," Phoebe reminded Prue with a sympathetic smile. "And even if he's like Aviva, we'd have to help him realized what's going on around him. Not to mention actually try to break through to him."

"And who's to say that he wants to be broken through _to_." Piper added with a curt nod before she ran her hand through her long brunette hair that flowed down to her waist. She'd been looking for a reason to fight something a lot lately, and a part of her was hoping this would be the fight she wanted.

"Hey girls, I just got the kids down to sleep." Leo said as he and Coop sauntered into the room, both of them looking quite attractive to Piper at the moment, almost leaving her out of breath. Coop strode right past Piper and Paige and scooped Phoebe up and initiated a long and intimate kiss with his wife. Piper looked over at the two in shock, only to be distracted completely when Leo did the same to her.

"Whoa, whoa hold on there, Leo," Piper said as she placed her hand against her husband's chest and fought through the desire to simply go down to her bedroom at that exact moment. "We have to figure out what's going on with this kid first, then we can have some fun." Piper sent her hand down Leo's back and cupped his tight ass to punctuate her words. And when Leo returned her words with a smoldering grin, Piper felt herself losing control. So when he wrapped his hand around hers and slid it down his chest to his bulging cock, Piper felt a small moan of pleasure escape her lips.

"Hey, hey, hey, guys what's going on with you guys, it looks like a glorified porno in here!" Paige exclaimed as she waved her hand a few inches from her chest. Piper stole a glance over her shoulder to see that Coop had pinned Phoebe against the wall, her leg climbing his back as her hands furiously ran through his short spiked hair. "Prue what's going on with them?" Paige asked as Piper returned her attention to Leo, no longer caring what was going on around her.

"I… I don't know." Piper heard her older sister say in confused concern. But Piper was already losing herself in a state of delirium as her fingers hooked into Leo's jeans and then slid them down show his bare ass was hanging out. "Paige, orb the guys out of here now!"

"Leo, Coop… my house!" Piper heard her youngest sister announce, and in a flurry of blue lights Leo was gone. Piper felt herself fall forward as she finally realized what she had almost done.

"Oh my god, what the hell was I doing?" Piper said as she caught herself and straightened to her full height. She turned around to look at her sisters in complete confusion about what she had just tried to do, not actually wanting to believe it.

"You, what the hell was _I _doing?" Phoebe demanded as she slowly made her way over towards the others, fanning herself as she did. "I haven't felt that lost to lust since… Since I was infected with Lust," Phoebe snapped her fingers with sudden realization. "Guys, someone's unleashed the Sin of Lust, we have to do something."

"Do something, what the hell can we do?" Paige asked to no one in particular as she looked from one sister to the next. "We have far too many problems on our hands and someone unleashing Lust is the least of our worries. We just have to… control our urges from now on. As long as we do that the infection won't spread."

"Yeah, but how long can we keep that up?" Prue asked as she stood up and walked over towards her sisters with a frown. "When we were infected with the Sins, it was one per Sin. But from the looks of it, that was four for one. Which either means someone's learned how to increase the amount of people that can be affected by a sin or…"

"Or someone's intentionally unleashed the sin on us and who knows how many other people." Phoebe said as she walked over towards the window that the attic had which looked on over Prescott Street. "And something tells me it's a lot more than just us guys."

"What makes you say that, Pheebes?" Piper questioned as she strode over towards the window. As she cast her gaze down upon the street she let out a horrified gasp. People had stopped what they were doing just to have sex in the street, and from how far she could see, it was not just _their_ street that had been affected. "It looks like this just jumped to the top of our list guys."

With what they were seeing going on below them, Piper knew they had to figure out what Nomed was up to and fast. So she turned towards Phoebe and placed her hand on her sister's shoulder, "Phoebe, try and call a premonition, Paige you get a hold of one of those… god dammit just call an Elder. It's time we get on the offensive first for a change."

Her sister's quickly agreed with her, all of them knowing what they had at stake here. The Seven Deadly Sins were a tool used to corrupt humanity, and with how fast it was spreading, it was only a matter of time. So there was _no_ time to waste any more. The time for action was now, and if Rennek showed up they would kick his ass back to the Underworld. Right now Nomed and his team of demonic followers were the Charmed One's primary concern. And Piper had every intention of making it the final action of the demons.

* * *

Clark walked into his apartment which he shared with his wife Lois, all the while thinking about the kiss he and Oliver had shared. It had been full of passion, fiery, and as he kissed Lois on the cheek when he walked by, he didn't feel the same emotions.

But Clark shook that thought out of his head and sat down on the light green upholstered couch with blue and light blue plaid pillows that Lois had picked out when they were just moving in. It was definitely a new experience, living off of the farm and in the big city. But Clark had done this before, under the influence of Red Kryptonite at least. Clark let out a sigh as he stretched out his arms and legs.

Chloe had been working with Zatanna in an attempt to find out which city was in danger of destruction, and by whom. But in the last two days all they had was a drawing of the young man supposedly responsible, and no idea where he might be. So later today Emil and Chloe were going to run the picture in every database they could hack into, and find the guy that way.

"Hey, Smallville, earth to Clark Kent are you hungry or what?" Clark heard Lois ask him from the other side of the apartment, cellphone held against her ear with her shoulder. "I was thinking Chinese tonight; does that sound good to you?" She said that last part as she swayed over towards Clark and spread her legs on either side of his lap as she sat down, placing her breasts in front of his face until she settled down in his lap.

"Yeah, that sounds good Lois." Clark said with a silly grin as he placed his hands on her hips and stroked them, trying to elicit the same emotions that Oliver had brought out in him. But no matter how hard he tried, it just wouldn't work. Lois smirked as she slid off of his lap, patting his cock as she left him and strolled over towards the window and ordered for him. Nothing, not even a twitch, but when his mind wandered to the kiss he and Oliver had shared, he had a full on erection in seconds.

He didn't know what was going on, but he knew it was something. He hadn't ever truly felt this way about a man before, and now he found himself going back to what he'd thought in Watchtower. Maybe he was supposed to be with men, it wasn't as if there were any Kryptonian women around to carry a progeny for him. And the feel of Oliver's warm breath, the taste of his lips, the glint in his brown eyes and the tussle in his spikey blonde hair, it all sent waves of pleasure roiling throughout his entire being.

Clark felt his hand sliding down his chest and into his jeans, and he had to stop himself when he remembered he wasn't alone. Quickly standing up, Clark made his way over to the window where Lois was standing and kissed her gently on the forehead before he turned away from her.

If he was truly feeling this way, than he had to think of what he could do. He could not be married to Lois if he couldn't find a way to give her the love and affection she deserved. But what could he possibly do then? He wanted to _be_ with Oliver. But Oliver was with Chloe, and Arthur. Clark shook his head furiously until he realized his phone was vibrating in his pocket, antagonizing his rock hard cock in the process.

Clark reached into his pocket and retrieved his cellphone. Seeing that it was Chloe, he realized how late it really was. Bringing the phone to his ear, he clicked talk and said, "Hey Chloe, what've you got?"

"It's funny really, if we'd been looking for him a few days ago we would've had him no problem." Chloe said immediately, the sound of typing in the background easily picked up by Clark's superhuman hearing. "He was in Seattle up until about four days ago, and now he's completely dropped off the grid. But luckily I got two things, which will make up for what we don't have. You know how much I love security cameras and college data bases." Chloe chuckled.

Clark smirked as he realized what she was saying. Not only did she have a name and his true appearance, but something of particular interest to Clark and the Justice League had been caught on camera. "I'll be right there. Call the others."

"Gotcha," Chloe said before ending the call. This could just be their lucky break. Knowing who the young man would be a perfect leap forward. That would narrow down who he had to speed around the world to find. And eventually when they found him, and they would, they could save that city from destruction.

"Lois, I have to head out to work with the League." Clark said as he strolled towards the door, glancing over his shoulder before he opened the door. The disheartened expression that she had taken on almost caused him to flinch, but this was important. "I'll be back as soon as I can; we may have a break in Zatanna's premonition."

He didn't give her a chance to respond before he sped out of the apartment. He couldn't stand being in the same room with her looking like that, with her hair pulled back and a curl thrown in, wearing one of his old football jerseys and not much else. Now every time he saw Lois in that, he just wanted it to be Oliver.

It barely took thirty seconds before he had reached the front entrance of Watchtower, and a few more for him to get clearance to enter. Walking through the short hallway that led to the freight elevator was just long enough for him to come up with the temporary solution of staying as far away from Lois as he possibly could, within reason.

Clark pushed the up button and waited patiently for the elevator to arrive. When the elevator reached him he pulled the door up and slid the others opened before repeating the process once he was inside. The elevator rose as fast as it could until it reached the top floor. Clark quickly opened the doors once again and strode out of the elevator to see Oliver, Arthur as well as Bart and Victor who had gotten there as fast as they could. Which for Bart, Impulse, wasn't that much of an issue.

Listening in, he heard Dinah and Zatanna upstairs with Emil and Chloe. Clark greeted the members of the team he had only recently become the leader of with hugs and smiles, and a long leer between Oliver and Clark. The feel of Arthur's hand against his ass was a great reminder of what he had just been trying to forget for the sake of the mission, but he couldn't help but grin over at Arthur as they ascended the staircase.

He made sure to walk especially slowly, allowing Oliver and Arthur a great view of his tight ass swaying from left to right with each and every step he took. But once he reached the top floor his attention was entirely on Chloe, Emil and Zatanna. Dinah had been sitting on a stool not too far away, but didn't seem too involved in the process.

"Hey Clark, so we have a name and a picture." Chloe said as he and the others circled around her and the primary computer console she was standing in front of. "But that's not all we got." Chloe said with a grin as she hit a button that brought up the large holographic screen. When a hallway appeared on the screen, Clark wondered what exactly Chloe was showing them. So when the young man Zatanna had shown them, his attention was completely on it.

The guy looked like he was in distress, and when a second camera feed came on, he found out why. He was being chased by a group of men with guns, men who looked to be like cops or campus security. But the determination in their eyes that only Clark could perceive told him everything. No matter what it was that that young man had done, they were obviously there to shoot to kill. Clark focused on the first screen and when he saw bullets fly past the young man, only for him to throw his arm out in fear. And when something almost invisible sprung forward, Clark understood fully what was going on.

"I think I know where you're getting at Clark, and I agree." Chloe said as she hit pause and turned around towards them all. "This is Adam Luca, a young man who recently discovered he was a mutant, or so it would seem. The next video I have, shows him being pursued by other mutants, mutants I think who went to Seattle to help him. And thankfully because of newspapers and the unfortunate anti-mutant sentiment that's been flowing around for as long as they've been public, I know where he is."

"Where is he?" Oliver asked with a frown as he looked closer at the second video Chloe had brought up. Looking it over he recognized the black leather uniforms with prominent _'X's'_ brought one team name to mind. "The X-men," Oliver whispered after understanding had been bestowed upon him. "The X-men have him then?"

"It would appear so, and I've tried hacking into the security system of the mansion that they're known to be residing in, but it's a lot more secure than even the CIA database." Chloe said with a deep frown as she hit pause again and strolled over towards the railing so she could lean against it. "If he's with them, then I have a feeling we don't _have_ to worry, but if the other group on the footage is after him too. I think we just might have to. Adam Luca is in serious danger if they're watching him."

"Who was on the other footage?" Bart asked Chloe with a boyish grin. "Don't tell we're dealing with Santa Clause and his reindeer now." He joked with a boisterous laugh as he patted Victor on his back in a playful manner.

"No, Santa Clause would be a field day compared to this group." Chloe said with a grim expression that Clark could only catch glimpses of. "The Brotherhood of Mutants was there too." Her words brought the entire good feeling the room had just had. Clark hadn't ever encountered the Brotherhood of Mutants, only hearing about them in passing a few times over the years. But he knew they were a dangerous terrorist organization, even if none of the charges had been explicitly proved.

"You're right Chloe, so I think it's high time we get involved with this, and keep an eye on Adam ourselves." Clark suggested as he crossed his arms over his chest. He kept telling himself mentally that this wasn't an excuse to avoid Lois, but every time he did he knew he was lying. And right now he didn't seem to care. Glancing over at Oliver he noticed that the blond was looking over at him too. He had a grin that only served to increase strong handsome face which was now causing Clark to actually blush.

"So we're going to New York." Victor mused aloud as she elbowed Bart in the side and strode over towards the computer system. "I say some of us head up to Seattle and see what we can find out about this guy."

"I agree," Clark said with an amused smile as he turned towards Victor and strolled over to him. Patting the young black man on his back he looked the man right in the eyes eliciting a smirk from him. "You, Zatanna and Dinah should head up to Seattle. Bart, Oliver, Arthur, and I will head up to New York. Chloe you and Emil stay here and keep us in contact with one another."

"Are you sure splitting up is the best idea Clark?" Emil pondered as she stroked his chin in deep thought. "You're all much stronger together, and with Lex pushing through the Sentinel Program, who knows when they might be unleashed."

"It's a chance we're going to have to take Emil." Clark said with a grimace as he remembered what Lex was trying to do. Their friendship had deteriorated slowly at first and then it had crashed and burned like the meteor showers. Now Lex was his most dastardly enemy, and he had to be careful around him. Tess's sacrifice which resulted in Lex's memory being wiped had been unexpected and saddening, but she had given them a new chance. And it wasn't a chance he was going to waste. "We've got work to do guys, so let's get to it. The sooner we can get out of here, the sooner we can get back to our lives."

The team agreed with that, all knowing what they would have to do now. Adam Luca was a young mutant in a lot more trouble than he probably realized, and it was up to Clark to let him know that. So first thin in the morning, they would be heading out to opposite ends of the United States to do everything they could to help him out. For all they knew, he didn't even know the Brotherhood was after him.

And Clark couldn't stand by and let someone be taken advantage of. Especially by terrorists who had an agenda. So Clark crossed the room and motioned for his team to follow him. They had a lot of planning and preparation to do before they left, and then Clark wouldn't even be in the same State as Lois Lane. That thought brought a smirk to his face. For the first time he'd be almost entirely alone with Oliver and Arthur, and for good measure Bart as well. They were going to have some fun on this mission that was for damn sure.

* * *

"So you don't know what it is I'm capable of?" I asked Xavier after a long and uncomfortable silence had passed. Logan had been brought the medical bay, with Scott at his side along with Beast their new resident doctor. But that had been about two days ago, and now here I sat with Xavier in his office, Ororo though, sat beside me with a concerned expression. "I don't even know what it was I did."

"I know that son, and that's why I'd like us to work on training your powers more." Xavier said with a warm smile as he set his hands on his desk. "We've already called in Forge to fix the Danger Room, and once he clears it to go the security will be increased. What happened in there was not… normal under any circumstances. And I do wish to apologize, Adam."

"It wasn't exactly your fault, Professor." I said with a small smile. I really did believe him because something about the people here created an aura of trust that I hadn't ever truly felt before. "I think I just want to go on a walk for a while."

"Alright Adam, but if you need something just call out to me telepathically and I'll be there to talk with you, I mean that." Xavier said as his smile grew. He gestured for Ororo to lead me out and as the two of us reached the hallway I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding in.

"I just wish I'd been in there to help you, I'm sort of an expert at Danger Room simulations." Ororo said with a grin as she motioned for me to follow her. "For a while I dated Forge, the man who keeps it up to date, and he taught me some of the tricks to beat it when you're in a jam."

"He sounds like he's a smart guy," I said as I followed after her. I couldn't help but chuckle at how corny I sounded, but at the moment it was the best I could do. I felt almost entirely out of it, and I knew I probably should be in bed, but something was telling me to go outside. "Hey Ororo I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Yeah, of course," Ororo said after a small hesitation, I smiled over at her as I made my way over to the glass door that led out into the side yard of the mansion. The smell of fresh air was perfection, and the cool breeze sent shivers all around me. But shivers of pleasure rather than pain, something I hadn't expected.

It had definitely been a long day and I was still exhausted from using my powers the other day. I hadn't even touched them now. With no intention of hurting me, that had seemed the smart thing to do. But now that I thought about it, I ran my hand along a straight line in the air, a wave of water trailing along behind my fingertips.

It was a glorious feeling, almost like magic. The water was pristine and clear, and it brought a sense of tranquility that washed over me. I released my hold on the water, allowing it to fall down onto the grass as I continued along towards a grove of trees.

I pressed my back against the trees and then gently placed my head against the rather soft bark. I felt at peace as I thought over what I might be able to do. My powers were so strange and alien to me now. I had no true concept of what I was capable of, and that fact scared me. But the fear was only on the surface, and that was something I hadn't expected either. I don't know how long I sat there, but with the changing shadows in the sunlight I figured it had been at least an hour or so.

I brought myself up onto my feet again, stretching to get the kinks out of my body; the sudden sound of rustling bushes caught my attention. "Hello?" I called out, feeling stupid almost instantly. Horror movie one-o-one never ever under any circumstance should you call out when you don't know who's there!

"Bonjour, beau," I heard an alluring voice call out back to me, sending a chill to run down my spine. But strangely it wasn't a chill of fear, and when the vision of red eyes peered out at me, I felt myself being drawn forward, rather than away.

"Hello, who… who are you?" I asked as I wrapped my hands around the iron bars of the gate that stood between me and the owner of the alluring voice with gorgeous red irises. The man slowly appeared before me, a whole foot above me. But I still wasn't afraid, I was… excited.

"My name is Remy LeBeau, and your name is?" The man with a strong well defined cheek bones a pointed, yet attractive nose, and those alluring eyes that seemed to disappear into darkness. He had red hair that gave me the image of light fire, and it was almost completely appropriate as looking at his muscular build set a fire burning inside of me.

"Um… uh that is. My name is Adam… Adam Luca." I whispered under my breath as Remy's hands slid around mine on the bars. The feel of his gloved hand, which lacked the finger portion of the glove, elicited a smile from me I hadn't intended to give. "Where have I seen you before?" I asked him as I tried to speed through my mind, but even though I knew I had seen him, I had no idea where, or how.

"That's not important right now… do you trust me?" He asked with a sly smile as he stroked my hands with his own. My immediate mental response was to yell out _'Yes I totally trust you and I'll do whatever you say!'_ But I wasn't that controlled by my hormones.

"I don't even know you," I whispered as I cast my gaze down to the lawn and frowned. A lot of people had come into my life before, and all of them had let me down or taken advantage of me. But now I was at a place where I believed that wouldn't happen. And now I was standing before an Adonis who was asking me if I trusted him.

"Do you think you want to trust me?" Remy then asked, drawing my eyes up to him. "If you want, we can get out of here for a little while and go see something truly amazing. If you want to that is."

The fact that he was giving me the power to say no, knowing full well already that I did not actually trust him caused all of my doubts to melt away. The only way to get to know someone so you could trust them was to spend time with them. And as of two days ago I knew I could defend myself with my powers. So I looked up at him and peered into his red black eyes and whispered, "Yes."


	4. Fireworks

I ran behind him through the surrounding woods of the mansion that belonged to Professor Xavier. He held my hand tightly within his own so that I could keep up with his incredible speed and dexterity. The warmth of his touch, the gleam in his eyes when he glanced back at me every once in a while, it was all so surreal, and yet every time I pinched myself I found myself still in his grasp.

So I decided to live for the moment for once. I could leave all of my problems behind, with not understanding my powers, having lost my home and the few acquaintances I may have had. Right here and now I was in the presence of a gorgeous man, running through the woods. It was probably the most exhilarating thing that had ever happened to me, that hadn't been accompanied by fear.

I had already told him I didn't trust him, but I had agreed to try and let him earn my trust. But now, as we reached the edge of the woods towards a small ditch filled with patches of grass and sharp pointed rocks, I wondered if I had made the right decision. I glanced across the ditch to see a motorcycle parked on the side of the road. It was a sleek black motorcycle with red symbols on it in various places. It simply rested there with its front tire pivoted towards us. A pair of eyes was stylized on the sides of the front of it, and it looked frightening, yet safe.

"Is it yours?" I asked, feeling idiotic as I allowed to words to slip past my lips. I looked up at Remy LeBeau, the man I had met not but ten minutes ago and the sight of his warm smile sent butterflies flurrying about in my stomach. Something I immediately tried to ignore, but when he nodded and cast his gaze upon the motorcycle, I lost the desire to fight so hard.

"Yeah, it's something that's been with me for about a day now." Remy sad with a small chuckle, which brought to my attention, that I doubted he had actually _bought _the motorcycle. And yet rather than make me afraid, my mind simply dwelled on the fact that he was a lot more crafty than I would have first presumed. "Are you ready to go? Or do you want me to take you back, beau."

I was at a crossroads now, I could choose to turn back and return to all of my problems and my life… which sounded like_ so_ much fun at the moment. That was the rational, safe, easy, boring choice. Or I could put a little faith in Remy LeBeau and go with him, to wherever it was he was going to take me. That was the emotional, dangerous, hard, and fun choice, one I thought I'd never be allowed to choose.

I looked down at our hands, still interlocked within one another's, and I thought, _'To hell with rationality.'_ I was at a crossroads, one where I could choose where I went. And with my ability to summon and control water now open to me, I could easily defend myself if I had to. So I turned my eyes on him and smiled. "Let's go."

Remy's smile grew into a grin as he lifted me up off of the ground and carried me in his arms across the ditch. The sound of my laughter from surprise followed us until he leaned forward and set me back on my feet. "Now that we're across the threshold, here's your crown," Remy said as he palmed a black helmet with red accents. I smiled as I took it in both of my hands, unable to do the same maneuver as he had to hold it, and placed it on my head. I quickly strapped the helmet close to my head while Remy did the same almost effortlessly.

Remy climbed up onto the motorcycle and waited for me to do the same before he craned his head around to get a glimpse of me, flashing me that dashing smile once again. "No matter what happens, hold your arms around my waist as tightly as you can." He told me with a warm yet firm tone. I wasted no time in slid my hands around him, noticing for the first time that he was wearing a leather jacket and a pair of black denim jeans with a pair of heeled boots that wrapped around his feet tightly. Looking down at myself, the wrist length brown t-shirt that buttoned down halfway when I wanted it to and a pair of blue jeans that hugged my body tightly, followed by a pair of Nike tennis shoes. Somehow I felt grossly underdressed for the occasion.

"And when I move my body, just go with it." Remy said with a smirk as he tightened his grasp around the handlebars. I nodded as I laced my fingers together when I found them finally touching. It was frightening, but for some reason I wasn't afraid.

Remy revved the bike, and then we were off, speeding down the road at a speed I would've considered dangerous and reckless driving. And all I could do was scream and laugh out in joy as I pressed my chest to his warm and toned back. I was in heaven or something completely better. I was ready to face what was going to come of this, whether it was positive or negative. I was going to see this through.

So I continued to hold on to him as tight as I possibly could. The wind rustled through my hair, allowing it to flow around and behind me at its full length. I held my eyes closed to keep Remy's hair out of my eyes, and in a split-second decision I placed the side of my head against his back and lay there, just letting time flow by as he sped down to only god knew where.

But I found that I really didn't care that I didn't know where we were going. I had always run my life as if I had to do what I was told, if only to avoid the wrath of my father. And now I was riding on the back of a motorcycle with a guy I literally just met. And I just didn't care.

My lips curved into a smile as I tightened my grasp and took in the spice-like aroma that was emanating from Remy. It was like gumbo in musk form, and I found it rather intoxicating. The aroma filled my nostrils when he craned his head around for a second to look down at me out of the corner of his eyes.

The feel of his body dipping to the left forced me to remember what he had said before we had taken off. Seeing that we had reached a corner, I immediately followed suit and dipped left with him. My hair billowed back and forth as I did, catching a draft when my head went past his body. Following his body back to its original positioning on the bike, I wondered how exactly I had gotten this lucky. Only a few days ago my life was mundane and uneventful. And now here I was.

I had never taken risks in my life, not even to run away from home. I hadn't had many close friends, and I was definitely never close with my family. About the only good thing to come out of school was gymnastics. When I was out there on the balance beam, alone in a crowded room, yet it was silent even though all around me people were yelling out, that was when I had felt the most whole I had ever known. And yet this was so much better than that.

Time seemed to stand still as Remy weaved around car after car, our destination never truly becoming obvious. I didn't really know much about the State of New York, other than what most people who didn't live here knew. So when we crossed a long bridge and all I could see were soaring skyscrapers, all I could think was, _'Manhattan.'_

New York was extremely foreign to me, even though I had grown up in San Francisco and lived for a few years in Seattle. The place was jam-packed with people, and loud noises that the natives had apparently grown used to. Traffic was rampant and people came and went as they pleased, green light or no. It was all so overwhelming, and yet just what I needed.

I watched as Remy weaved in and around the traffic, dodging car after car, light after light, never stopping for anyone. It was dangerous, reckless even, and so much fun! I hugged him tightly as we came to a sudden stop before a luscious park full of trees and plants under the now moonlit sky. I hadn't realized it had gotten to be this late, but I was nineteen, curfews hadn't been an issue for me for a rather long time anyways.

Remy kicked the kick stand out after turning his bike off and then proceeded to remove his helmet. Both of our hair had been long enough to still blow in the wind, and so when I took mine off, I took a few moments to run my hands through it, styling it slightly. "So, what's in New York that you can't find in Salem Center?" I inquired wryly as I let Remy help me off of his motorcycle. His red-black eyes peered down into my hazel eyes, locking our gazes for a few seconds until his lips curled into a smile.

"I figured it'd be a lot more fun to see a fireworks show in the city than off in the distance." Remy said as his hands slid from around mine and fell to his side. He motioned for me to follow him as he started off into Central Park. I hesitated for only a moment before I followed after him, my hair flowing in the wind behind me. It was an adventure, and I was starting to treat it as such.

"So, what do you do… for fun I mean?" I asked him as I walked alongside him, running my hand through my hair to keep it out of my face. Remy looked out through the trees along the path longingly in deep thought.

"Well, I like to eat, that's for sure, but I really like magic tricks." Remy said as he reached into his jacket pocket and revealed a deck of cards. "Why don't you pick a card and we'll see if ole' Remy can guess it, Mon beau." My French was truly lacking, but I knew that beau meant handsome, so I simply went along with it.

Remy spread the cards in his hands evenly, walking sideways while he did this. I looked around him as he did this noticing how he effortlessly dodged any obstacle that would seriously hurt a lot of other people. But when my eyes returned to his face, I saw him smiling warmly, so I reached out and picked a card. It was the two of hearts, but rather than blurt it out I pressed the card against my chest and watched him intensely.

Remy thought for a moment, looking down at the card that was pressed against me, as if he could see through it and through me. That thought alone brought to mind about what power he might possess. And I could tell he was a mutant, like me, there was just something about him that shouted mutant to me. And that only made him more alluring to me.

Remy smiled as he raised his eyes to mine and asked, "Two of hearts, mon beau?" My eyes brightened as I pulled the card away from my chest and turned it over. "Oh, look at that." Remy said with a smirk as he held his hand out for the card.

"Magic is a lot more complex than telling me what a card I pulled from a deck is." I said with a small smile as I patted the deck of cards in his hands. "It's a mathematical probability, and one anyone can do after a little training. But it is quite impressive, I must say."

Remy held his hand against his heart and made a mock pained expression as if he had been tragically hurt by my words. But when his expression turned to one of happiness, as he let out a boisterous bellow. He reached out towards me with his free hand and stroked my chin gently. "The sound of your voice is quite enthralling. But there's time for talk in a little while, why don't we continue on so we can see the fireworks."

I smiled my thanks before nodding. Remy slid his hand down my arm and took my hand into his before we continued off into Central Park, hand in hand. I felt a feeling of intense arousal flow through me at the feel of Remy's hand over mine. I was feeling like I was on top of the world, and nothing could bring me down from where I was now. Not even the buzzing phone in my pocket which I casually turned off.

I followed Remy to the edge of Central Park and from there I caught my first glimpse of the reservoir that was hidden within the park. I walked with Remy up to the edge of the reservoir and pressed my hand against a metal railing and leaned forward. "This is gorgeous, Remy." I said with a wide smile, my gaze going from his smiling face to the glistening water standing before me.

"I've only been here a few times before, but every time I come I feel free, as if there's nothing that could possibly hold me back or keep me down." Remy said as he leaned forward and leaned against the metal bar, his hand over mine holding me tightly. "It's a beautiful sight, and when the fireworks show starts it's quite an impressive one on top of its natural beauty."

"I can see why," I said as I gazed up at the sky, the stars twinkling in the sky around the bright moon. It looked as if the night sky was smiling down upon us, a radiant beam of moonlight focused solely on us. It was beautiful, serene, and eye opening all at the same time. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Remy slip his phone into his pocket with a small frown taking over his entire expression, and then his eyes fell upon me and his whole expression brightened.

"It's nothing important Remy said, at least not at the moment." Remy said as he leaned in close to me, the warmth of his body keeping me warm in the cool night air. "Look," Remy whispered as he craned his head up towards the sky. I looked up and suddenly a loud boom sounded up in the sky, and then it was filled up with a bright array of lights.

"When I was in high school, I was on our school's gymnastics team," I said as I brushed my hair back with my free hand. I looked over at Remy and gave him a small smile before I gazed back up at the sky as more fireworks exploded above us. "When I was out there, I felt free, as if there was nothing that could possibly hold me back. And now I'm here trying to learn how to control these powers I don't fully understand."

"It's alright that you don't understand your gift." Remy said as he took his hand from mine and slid a card into it which he then maneuvered erratically with his fingers until it began to glow intensely. "When I was younger, in the heart of Louisiana, my powers developed and I didn't understand them."

But slowly over time," He flicked the card out over the reservoir and closed his eyes, and mouthed silently a countdown. I watched him, utterly enthralled by his smooth features, only to snap my head around when I heard a small explosion. The ashes of the card flitted down onto the surface of the water, where they slowly vanished as they were graced with water's wet touch. "You just learn to go with the flow."

"It's funny that you mention flow," I said as I focused on the water as hard as I possibly could. I'd learned to summon water on my own, but if I had power over water than I should be able to control water that already existed. Slowly, a tentacle of water swirled up from the surface, sending ripples around the reservoir as I controlled the water. The soft hum of couples all around us, ignoring us because they couldn't clearly see us helped me make the decision to continue with my display of power.

I plucked it from the reservoir with a single thought and formed it into a ball of solid water which I then brought towards me. "I found out that I can summon and manipulate water." I said as I directed it into a dance of sorts with a simple flick of my fingers. "I think Professor X called it Hydrokinesis. When I was growing up I thought I could only see the future. And in all my life I never thought I'd be here."

"I'd say the best things in life should be left to be surprises," Remy said with a wily grin as he captured m gaze within his own again. "Sometimes, going with the flow has more to do with livin' life than on how to control our powers." Remy cast his gaze out over the reservoir, and then up towards the sky as a violet firework exploded loudly above us. "And right now, I'm enjoying the flow."

"I think I might be too," I whispered under my breath as I quickly looked away from him. He was so tall and muscular and suddenly I felt extremely insecure about myself. I had always told myself that I could be with anyone and that leagues were only applicable to sports. But life didn't really follow anyone's rules other than its own. Boyfriends for me had been as far and fewer in between than true friends had been.

Although now as I looked back on life, I remembered one friend I had had for a couple years in my last few years of high school. We'd grown quite close over the years, Madelyne and I. She was a mutant like me; I guess that was why we had gotten along. She always knew how to bring a smile to my face with her telekinetic powers. "You know, this is a lot of fun Remy." I said as I closed my eyes softly and turned my head up towards the sky, allowing the moonlight to shine down upon me.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Remy chuckled as he returned his hand over mine and squeezed it tightly. "I know I'm sure enjoying myself," Remy added as he looked on up at the sky for a few moments.

It truly was glorious, and right now I really was having the best time of my life, so I decided I was going to enjoy this for as long as I could. The sudden silence around us felt like we were the only ones in the world. And I wouldn't want to spend that silent moment with anyone else that I knew, at the moment. My attraction to Logan and Scott suddenly became miniscule in comparison to my actual liking of Remy.

Fireworks flooded the sky above us suddenly, illuminating the entirety of the park that surrounded us. It was beautiful, truly beautiful and a sight I wouldn't trade anything for in the world. "So is this where you take all your first dates to?" I asked coyly as I brushed my hair back gain, it having fallen from my ear, and glanced up at Remy.

"Date," Remy said with an inquisitive smile as he looked directly into my eyes and held my gaze within his own. "Does that mean you trust me, Mon beau," Remy said with a sly smile before adding, "Or that you're willing to give me a chance, eh?"

"Why don't we see where the night takes us," I said as I looked down at our hands and placed my other one on top of his and squeezed it tightly. I then cast my gaze up at Remy and felt as if something else were compelling me. But I didn't really care at this point, so I let the invisible force lead me up to his face, and to his lips with my own lips.

I could feel the sparks flying between us as our lips neared one another. Remy slid his hand around the back of my waist and pulled me in close to him. I closed my eyes, the last thing in my line of sight being Remy's alluring eyes. Darkness enveloped me, only to be filled with a bright flash of light. I could tell it was the firework that was filling the darkness caused by my closed eyelids. His lips brushed against mine, and then it felt as if the very earth shook beneath my feet.

But when I was knocked back from Remy I found that the earth really was shaking, and the ripples in the reservoir let me know that whatever was causing the ground to shake was very close. A burst of light caught my attention and then the very air around us began to heat up. I looked around frantically until my eyes fell upon Remy's fearful expression. He was looking directly up towards the sky, and when I followed his gaze I gasped in shock.

* * *

Emma Frost led the three men towards the elevator, barely noticing a sleek black car with extremely tinted windows parked out front of the building. The valet should've already picked a car up, and there were only two explanations for why it was still there. Either the valet was dead, or there were vampire guests were in the building.

Emma swayed up the granite staircase, Dean and Sam Winchester following dutifully behind her while Pietro sulked off on the side. Emma spared the two brothers only a cursory glance over the shoulder, their attire sending annoyed thoughts through her mind. They were dressed in heavy jackets that were scarred, patched, and burned, which covered simple dark colored t-shirts with denim jeans and heavy boots. "Atrocious," Emma whispered under her breath. But it was something she had to let go for now. Emma strolled past a shoulder-length haired blonde girl who had her head in a book.

Emma straightened out her back, trying to remove a kink she'd gotten somewhere along the line. Jerald the manager of her building stood behind the desk, reprimanding the red haired concierge who was trying to shrink away from him in fear. The woman was petite, wearing a fashionable black dress jacket that hugged her waist with the top four buttons undone allowing a clear view of her light blue blouse that allowed a glimpse of her cleavage. The jacket hung cleverly over the black pencil skirt she wore, although her feet were out of Emma's line of sight, from her posture she could tell the woman was wearing a pair of heels she wasn't comfortable in.

"Jerald," Emma announced as she placed her hands on the polished oak, hand crafted desk she'd purchased from Venice. Immediately the two of them focused all of their attention on Emma, having been too engrossed in their previous subordinate-superior babble to notice her arrival. "Jerald, please have Genevieve prepare some clothes for my friends Dean and Sam, here. They'll be staying with us indefinitely and I expect them to be treated as if they were me."

"Yes, Miss Frost." Jerald said with a polite, yet brisk nod. He'd been working for her for several years now, running the hotel portion of her enterprise. Making millions a year wasn't easy when you had to keep up appearances, so she employed many others to do the dirty work for her. "And Miss Frost, you have a few visitors upstairs, a Mr. Northman, and Mr. Compton, I believe were their names. Miss Tessa is with them at the moment and a bottle of… blood," Jerald choked out while trying to keep a straight face. He took a moment to recompose himself before finishing with, "was sent up to keep them entertained."

"Oh Jerald, you do know how to keep vampires happy now don't you." Emma teased as she ran her index finger along the desk before she turned around to face the people who were strolling around the lobby. Her gaze fell upon the blonde who had meandered over towards the emergency stairwell, her face still buried in the book that she held within her hardened hands. There was something interesting about the woman, something that Emma couldn't put her fingers on. So rather than waste time guessing, Emma opened her mind so that she could peer into the minds of those around her.

She'd been a telepath for a very long time now, and was one of the strongest ones around, her only true competition being that of Charles Xavier. So it was almost like a reflex when she reached out towards the blonde. Instantly Emma established a connection when her power breached the mental barriers that most people had, although this particular woman had several more barriers than most. But there were just as few people out there with impressive mental barriers that could truly resist the touch of Emma Frost.

'_Gotta find a way upstairs and get these freaking vampires,' _the woman thought intensely as her eyes simply looked at the pages she held before her, not actually seeing the words though. She swayed from side to side, every once in a while glancing over the edge of her book. _'I can't believe Willow found them, we've been looking for these particular ones for a long time, and now I finally have my chance to take them down.'_

"Interesting," Emma whispered as crossed her arms over her chest, but somehow managing to press her cleavage up higher. Dean glanced over at Emma before turning around along with his brother Sam to see what she saw. "Jerald darling, could you please have security escort that lovely young lady outside. I do despise squatters, you know."

"Yes Miss, right away miss." Jerald said at once, making his way towards the red phone hidden under the desk. Emma's lips curled into a dark smile as she motioned for the three gentlemen to follow her. Emma led them across the marble floors towards the wall of five elevators and once again stepped before the center elevator. It was the only one that had access to the top four floors of Frost International.

The doors opened allowing the group access which Emma did so swiftly while the others stepped inside after her. Turning around caused her hair to swing around her like a tail, allowing her a glimpse at the blonde woman being escorted outside. There was little doubt in Emma's mind from what she had read of the woman that she was Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer. And it was her that Emma had offered to remove as an obstacle for the Vampires. And now that she knew what the woman truly looked like, erasing her memory would be easy once she had her hands around the woman's head.

Emma placed her hands on her hips and mulled over what she would do to the woman. She was certainly not alone, and from the brief glimpse Emma had had, she knew the woman wouldn't be gone for long. The doors closed before them, cutting off the lobby from Emma and her small group. "So, who's the blonde?" Sam inquired as he leaned against the wall of the elevator with a small frown.

"It seems a lovely little vampire slayer has found her way to New York." Emma said as she glanced over her shoulder, her hair flowing down her back as she did. "But the woman will most assuredly be back, so once we reach my suite, I'll increase security."

"I could always waste the chick," Dean said with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest. Emma simply turned away, a smile still on her face. The man was being completely honest; taking his original job to heart even in his knew life. "If she's after one group, she'll soon be after them all."

"Yes, people do tend to generalize when they have hatred already within them." Emma murmured as she watched the buttons light up as the elevator ascended towards the first of her four residential floors. Although she rarely used the top two floors, she had them for times like this. The seven other bedrooms that she had on the floor with her own were flashier than the ones above, and although she had a few bedrooms on the main residential floor which dipped down below a half level, party guests didn't always have rides home, even in New York. So she kept a series of bedrooms and other entertainment areas above her to keep them out of her hair but still keep a mental eye on them. Although, her own room was a two level loft, with a reinforced glass staircase leading up to where she actually slept while the lower floor was a seating area, Emma was never a stickler to waste space, and money was no object in her life. And with the floor to ceiling windows that made up the west side of her wall, it allowed her to view the sunset.

And as her ranks increased with the addition of Magneto's Brotherhood and the Vampire's emissaries, and most recently the Winchester brothers, whom she would personally house on her own floor, the penthouse was getting overcrowded. And one thing Emma did not approve of was overcrowding.

"In time, my dear, in time," Emma cooed with a sly smile which grew into a more business smile when the elevator doors slid open. Emma strode through the short hallway that led towards the half-circle sprawling staircase that led down into the lowered sitting room. Emma saw that Tessa and two new men she hadn't met before were sitting together around the tiered coffee table, the two men drinking wine glasses that were half-filled with blood.

Emma directed the trio of men upstairs and mentioned which rooms the brothers could take up for the duration of their stay, and then she continued on down to the sitting room. The first one was shorter than the other man, with brown styled hair and a strong southern drawl which added to his vampiric allure. He had a strong chiseled face with light blue eyes which gave the impression of ice. He wore a fashionable black button down dress shirt made of fine silk with pinstripe pants made of the same silk. A pair of black dress shoes completed the ensemble and gave a touch of elegance to an already appealing man.

The one next to him had short styled blond hair, also having blue eyes which were impeccably lighter than his companion's. He had a more sleek face that came to an end with a slightly pointed chin and a small amount of stubble. He was wearing a simple blue short-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of denim jeans that reached down to a pair of thick brown leather boots.

Tessa on the other hand was wearing one of her Hellfire Club outfits, a black lace corset that allowed her cleavage less than ample breathing room. The lace ran through the corset, allowing the entire middle section of her body in a vertical line to be visible. Black lace panties that had a baroque design allowed anything considered "sinful" to be unseen. Thigh high black cloth hoots with hard plastic stiletto heels covered her legs while a series of red metal circles formed a belt around her waist. Her long flowing raven hair was styled back and up, in loose curls that cascaded around her head.

Emma smiled as she came into full view of the men and Tessa, knowing full well that they had already sensed her arrival. "Mr. Compton and Mr. Northman, I presume." Emma said when the three of them stood up. Emma swiftly accessed her telepathy and discovered who was who instantly. Emma held her hand out towards Bill Compton first, and shook his hand firmly, before doing the same with Eric Northman. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, gentlemen."

"And yours as well," Bill said with a short nod, Emma gestured for the them all to sit as she made her way over towards the white chaise lounge she rarely used. Slowly, Emma sat down on it and leaned back against it in an overtly sexual manner. "Roman and Salome have mentioned several reasons for our presence here. Although he didn't care to elaborate much upon it, would you though?"

"He probably didn't elaborate because of how he doesn't trust you at the moment," Emma murmured as she trailed her index finger along her lower lip before she decided to sit forward. "But that's neither here nor there at the moment. You've been sent here as test subjects for a proposal I came to Roman with. If our lovely Scarlet Witch can use her potent powers to grant you all a life in the sun, then he'll join us whole… heartedly."

"So if it's a failure our deaths are all but ensured," Eric pointed out as he leaned back against the couch and relaxed himself with a cursory sip of blood. "I guess this is our remittance for killing that traitorous bitch Nan Flanagan." Eric mumbled in annoyance, catching Emma's attention immediately. So that was why the blonde vampire had suddenly vanished from the many commercials and interviews that had been conducted over the last few years. Her replacement would most definitely have to pick up the pace, if this failed that was. Vampire equality with Humans was only being done because the former required the latter as a source of food to sustain their eternal lives.

"Who's to say that their success guarantees us our lives anyway?" Bill questioned with a grim expression as he took a sizeable gulp of the blood. He cast his gaze on Emma Frost, clearly hoping that she held an answer. But she didn't, Roman was fickle when it came to releasing information he considered important, as any good businessman should. So Emma simply crossed her legs and motioned for Tess to leave.

The woman rose immediately and silently before she made her way down the hallway where her own personal suite was located. Tessa was generally always on hand to do things Emma required of her, but their relationship went a lot deeper than simple servitude. Emma had grown to consider the woman a close and personal friend. And she knew that the other woman considered Emma the same, even without the use of her powers.

"Well then gentleman, why don' we get down to business." Emma said as she focused her attention on the two vampires who sat before her. "If Scarlet Witch is able to use her powers to grant you a life in the sun, Roman has agreed to fully back us in our endeavors. So, we can only hope that it is a complete success."

"Of course," Bill said with another short nod after he had spared his companion Eric a glance. The two of them seemed to be holding something back, but nothing could be completely withheld from the White Queen. So Emma utilized her telepathy to peer into their minds so she could see what it was they were trying to hide from her. And what she found was quite interesting. It seemed as though Roman had taken extra precautions with these particular vampires. They were currently in a great deal of trouble with the Vampire Authority, stemming from the murder of Nan Flanagan, the resident face of the Vampire's regime for equality. An action that was already being crushed by the likes of Bolivar Trask and Lex Luthor, so in an attempt to secure their futures, they had agreed to come up here. But from the slight bulge in their shirts, Emma could see that Roman had placed stakes against their hearts which were strapped to their chests. Stakes which apparently could be set off with the touch of a button from any distance, and possibly the only thing keeping them in line at the moment, interesting indeed, they were practically vampires on a miniscule leash.

"Don't worry gentleman, this can either be a lucrative arrangement or a dismal one, what comes of it is up to you." Emma said coldly as she propelled herself forward and strode up the stairs and over towards the bar where a fresh decanter of wine had been placed. Emma poured herself a glass of wine before she turned back towards the men who had remained seated. "If you do as I say and will, your deaths will be prevented. Cross me and you'll find out the true reason mutants are not to be trifled with."

"Understood," The men said, although obviously with reluctance. Both men were clearly used to being dominant and in control of the women they worked with. But Emma had given up being submissive to men a long, long time ago. And she had no intention of returning to the pastime. So they would have to suck it the fuck up and do as she said, or she would personally have a hand in their deaths.

"Good, then we've come to an agreement. You're ability to walk in the sun is all but guaranteed." Emma said as she walked towards the spiral staircase and ascended it. Glancing down at the two of them she smirked, "Tessa will show you to rooms just down the hall. Don't get any blood on anything."

The men actually gulped, apparently having decided to drop the act of feigning interest. She knew they were strong, but very few could withstand the strength of her powers. She'd proven a long time ago that her diamond form was far stronger than a vampire's increased strength, and their vulnerabilities to her psionic powers all but made them useless against her. Of course she couldn't do both at once, her telepathy wasn't useable in her diamond form, so she generally picked and chose what way she would fight from the beginning of a battle.

Emma walked along beside the pool she had had installed in between the bedrooms as the primary water feature of this floor. The decision to include it was one Emma never regretted, as it allowed her a soothing place to sit and look out over the city when she tired of her bedroom and the downstairs sitting room. But as she reached the edge of the pool, a sudden chill coursed through Emma's entire body, something she had only ever felt when a large group of people thought the same thing at the same time.

Emma reached for the remote that had been left on the tall glass table that stood between her bedroom door and the adjoining bedroom. Quickly she turned around and pointed it up at the ceiling; a large flat holographic television screen flickered into existence. Emma swiftly turned the volume up once she had reached the news channels and then paled as she took an unintended step back. "No," she breathed as the remote slipped through her fingers and her hand immediately covered her lips in horror.

"What is it?" Eric and Bill called out at once, their sudden appearance at the top of the spiral staircase going almost completely unnoticed. The sounds of Tessa rushing upstairs as well were overshadowed by the sudden appearance of Dean, Sam, and Pietro from the duo's bedroom. Emma simply pointed up at the screen, while Tessa pushed her way past the vampires and helped the woman sit down on a chair that stood before the edge of the pool.

"This will be a day the history books will be noting very soon, the day the Sentinel Program was signed into action with the first sentinel already released for its patrol in our very own city." The young female reporter said as she walked along an assembly line that was full of robotic limbs. "Lex Luthor was able to sway the necessary amount of people required to get this bill signed into reality, and now every police station in the United States will soon have Sentinels as a part of their forces. Bolivar Trask is heading the development, Bolivar, is there anything you'd like to say on this monumental achievement for your company?"

The woman had just reached the older man before she had called him to attention, and the vile smirk that his lips had curled into turned Emma's stomach. The man was positively idiotic if he thought the mutant, vampire, and super human residents of the country would sit back and let this happen. Emma had to do something; she would _not_ stand idly by and let this go unchecked. But as Emma recomposed herself and muted the television, she noticed something she wished she hadn't.

"Remy, Wanda, John and Dominik are still out there, and from what the woman said the Sentinels will be out tonight." Emma whispered hoarsely, having completely lost the composure she had just given herself. Even though she'd only been in the company of them for a few days, Wanda had begun to grow on the blonde telepath, and now she knew what they had to do. "We're leaving immediately, we might just have a chance to find them and get them to safety. Pietro call your sister, she should be with Dominik and John. Tell them that under no circumstance are they to leave wherever they are right now. Tessa call Raven and let her know what's going on."

With her words the others immediately sprang into action. There was no time for rookie mistakes, not now, and definitely not in the next few hours. Emma peeled herself up off of the chair and strode towards her bedroom. The sudden buzzing in her front right pocket brought Emma's hand reaching inside for her cell phone.

"I suggest you four," Emma said as she pointed towards Sam and Dean, and Eric and Bill individually. "Get ready, you're coming with me on a special mission." Emma said as she reread the text that Remy had sent her. _'With Adam, be in late.'_ Remy was in danger and he had unknowingly brought Adam, the source of their possible hope, into its midst. Emma had already noted destruction of her property as something she would not accept, and harming of her true friends as another. Remy had been honest with her, and she could sense the ties between herself and Remy. But if the Sentinels got their hands on Adam, it would all be over. And if they did get their gigantic robotic hands on Adam, then Bolivar Trask and Lex Luthor would meet the hands of Emma and the entirety of the Hellfire Club, Hellions included.

"If it's so special, then where are you going?" Eric inquired as he interlaced his arms across his chest and leaned back against the tall post that was attached to the spiral staircase, separating it from the glass half-wall that acted as a barrier to a fall that would lead to certain death. Marble floors were never known to be friendly.

"I'm going to change, I'd rather not make a first impression to a certain young man that could be construed as… over the top." Emma said with a smug smile as she turned the crystal door knob and stepped inside her bedroom. Emma shut the door behind her and pressed her back against it as she texted Remy back and told him what was going on. Hopefully he could lead Adam away from the Sentinels, but with their ability to detect mutants, they may fall right into their hands anyways.

Only time would tell, and that was one thing they were quickly running out of, so Emma quickly ran up the staircase that led to the actual bedroom portion of her quarters and threw the armoire open. She had an extensive wardrobe in her clothes room, but this was where she stored quick to go outfits, and right now that was a blessing. "It's time to go," Emma said as she kissed her lips and pressed them against a picture pinned to the doorway of her armoire.

Emma grabbed a purse and shoved her cellphone into it before she slid on the violet mini skirt she'd picked along with a black halter top. White wasn't the only color she wore, just the one she was most noted for. It definitely was time to go. Emma wondered how exactly humans had gotten to the point where they fought for equality, yet were prejudiced all the same, as she slipped off her stilettos and replaced them with black high heeled pumps. But humans had always been prejudiced even those who fought for equality, and Emma was through dealing with being considered subhuman.

She could sense fear in the minds of all those people around her, fear that they might be found out for what they _could_ be. And fear for what they could out that the people they knew and loved _might_ be.

So Emma would have to deal with it accordingly, and by that idea Emma used her power to block out all nonessential thought patterns. With all the extra noise now out of her mind, Emma slung the long strap of her purse over her shoulder and left her bedroom entirely. There was a lot of work that had to be done and Emma actually looked forward to getting it done.

"Tessa, I want you to stay here and wait for the others to get back." Emma said as she reached into her purse and pulled out a tube of lipstick, which she then went about applying. "If the Sentinels do happen to come here, under no circumstances are you to engage them. Towers can be rebuilt, people cannot."

"I understand, Emma." Tessa said at once, before heading down the spiral staircase, phone in hand. The woman was brilliant at what she did, and Emma truly appreciated that in the current situation they had found themselves in. Looking over at the four tall broad-shouldered men before her, Emma smirked.

'_Alone with four strapping men, this can only get better,'_ Emma thought as she gestured for them to follow her.

* * *

Buffy watched the blonde woman descend the staircase with four men walking behind her. Correction, two men and two vamps waiting to bite the dust. She'd been a vampire slayer for a long time, and in the past few years she'd been one of many, rather than _the slayer_. But having dozens of slayers to back her up made her job a whole lot easier.

Buffy strolled along the sidewalk just out of view of the small group. Brushing a strand of hair back she watched them enter a Mercedes Benz and then speed off into the darkness of nights. Buffy pressed her index and middle finger on the small button of the ear piece, connecting her instantly with Faith Lehane and Willow Rosenberg. "Buffy what's going on, I thought you were going to take the vampires out in the hotel." Willow said the moment she had noticed the connection had been established.

"Security got in the way, and at this point with these particular vampires, stealth is our friend." Buffy said as she turned away from the retreating car and stalked towards the other two women's location. They had taken up in the van across the street, cliché she knew, but it was large enough for the equipment to fit inside.

Equipment that was especially useful in hunting down the specific breed of Vampires that had 'come out of the closet' as some had put it. They were stronger, faster, and had several other abilities that she'd never encountered before. Having the other Slayers on hand to help out had just become a whole hell of a lot more of a blessing than the curse Buffy had initially took it as.

Buffy looked in both directions as she crossed the street and made her way over to the dark blue van. Once she reached it, Buffy circled around the back, rapped her hand on the door as they had decided upon, and only then did she pull the doors open so she could climb inside. Faith greeted her with a frown as the brunette haired woman with a strong face and muscular build moved aside and let the petite blonde Buffy sit beside her.

Faith was garbed in a black tank top and a pair of tight denim jeans that flowed down her toned legs to a pair of clunky heeled brown boots. Willow on the other hand was wearing an ankle length red dress with diagonal violet stripes across it with high heeled calf high boots. Buffy though was wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top as well, mostly because it allowed her the freedom to kick ass and not be too noticeable at the same time. Although her cleavage could've been hidden better than a black sports bra, Buffy noted.

"They seem to be in a hurry," Faith pointed out as she pressed a button, Willow having used her magic to hack into the security cameras. "If we go now we'll catch up to them in no time. And if we catch up with them," Faith said as she punched her open palm with a brutal smirk having taken over her previous smile.

"Get the stakes and the crossbow," Buffy said as she climbed over the two women and clamored into the front seat. Buckling her seat belt, Buffy turned the key in the ignition and propelled the van down the street after them. There would be no mistakes when it came to this upcoming fight. The vampires would be dusted in no time. "Willow, get Xander on the phone, have him and Giles get busy on the vampire sightings in San Francisco. When we get back there, I'd rather take a break than clean up after him."

Willow nodded her understanding and reached for her cellphone before quickly dialing Xander Harris, one of their core members, and Giles Buffy's former watcher and mentor. They'd been working with Buffy, along with Willow since practically the beginning. She didn't really know what she would do if she lost any of them.

But she couldn't worry about that right now. Right now the vampires were getting away from her, and she had every intention of staking them when she got the chance. So Buffy pushed the pedal to the metal and sped off after them. Willow was in the back talking to Xander, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Faith moving towards the front of the van.

Faith slid into the front passenger seat and clicked her seatbelt over her shoulder before she craned her neck and smirked over at Buffy. "Don't worry B, we got this. Those vamps won't know what him 'em, until it's too late that is."

Buffy chuckled at Faith as she tried to focus on the road and the cars she had to dodge to keep up with the Mercedes. "Is it that obvious?" Buffy wondered aloud as she watched the expensive car pull into the parking lot of Central Park. Buffy drove past the first entrance and pulled into the further entrance to keep them from noticing that they were being followed. "That I'm nervous I mean."

"B, when you're in doubt you're like an open book." Faith laughed as she reached for her seatbelt and undid it. "Now let's go kick some vampire ass!" Faith exclaimed as she jumped out of the van and slammed the door shut, prompting Buffy to shush her as she got out herself. Buffy rounded the van and joined Faith in stalking their prey. Buffy made sue to grab her trench coat on the way out before she shut the door quietly.

She had no intention of harming those others with the vampires, but if they happened to get in the way, there would be nothing Buffy could do to help them either. It was never her prerogative to harm those who couldn't defend themselves. But she'd also come to discover that a certain kind of person hung out with vampires. And they certainly looked like they could handle themselves.

Willow hopped out of the back before she made sure all of the doors were locked. In the big city, one could never be too careful, especially when supernatural forces were involved. Buffy walked in between her two companions, a stake hidden under each sleeve of her jacket. Buffy glanced from one side to the other and said, "Let's get them guys."

* * *

"Hey isn't that Adam?" Kitty called out to as she came to a halt, having caught a glimpse of two young men on a motorcycle speed past their small group. She, Bobby, Sam, Rogue and Piotr had decided to go to the movies to get away from all the commotion in the mansion. But Professor Xavier had attached a few strings to it; Scott Summers and Carol Danvers were accompanying them as chaperones. Even though they were all nineteen, or twenty in Piotr's case, and a part of the X-Men, they were still treated like students. Kitty's gray pleated mini skirt flowed around her as she leaned forward, barely covering what it should. The sea-green hoodie that covered the V-neck shirt she'd chosen though did more covering than her strappy heeled shoes.

Bobby held his hand against his forehead in an effort to block out the sun as he followed Kitty's gaze, his hand intertwined around hers. He was wearing a nice form fitting tank top and a pair of cargo shorts that cradled his crotch in an enjoyable manner. Kitty licked her lips as she remembered what she'd done to that crotch only a few days ago in the grove of trees when no one had been watching. That had been a fun time, definitely.

"Looks like the kinda fun we all need," Sam joked as he placed his hands on his hips. The tight tank top he wore clung to his muscles as did the pair of long shorts he wore which held his legs tightly, until his calf muscles poked out of them. He had chosen to wear a pair of sandals that strapped all around his feet with solid soles, the kinds little kids usually wore.

"It looks like it, but who's that he's with?" Rogue asked as she led Piotr over towards the edge of the street and stared at the backs of the two men. Rogue had her arm interlaced with Piotr's, holding him close to her body without actually touching him because of her powers. Although the two of them had apparently discovered that her power had no effect on him when he was in his metal form. How she had done _that_ though was what truly interested Kitty. Rogue was wearing a long sleeved form fitting black blouse that bared her midriff, which itself was covered by a violet sheer fabric. A pair of jeans covered the entirety of her bottom half, with an oversized ring belt covering the rest. A pair of bulky high heeled boots clacked loudly against the pavement. Piotr though, was wearing a button down red shirt with a pair of khakis and loafers.

"Hey, what are you guys doing over here?" Scott asked in a militant tone as he and Carol strolled over towards the group of young-adults. He had put on a short sleeved muscle t-shirt that did exactly as its name implied, and the tight jeans he wore really hugged his butt and fit well around his pelvis, accentuating something Kitty had always hoped to see. He had an inquisitive expression, as did Carol, although hers was much more amused than anything else. The older woman's blonde locks were curled loosely and flowed don her back, covering the backless portion of her blouse which itself flitted in the wind around her beige pants.

"We're pretty sure we just saw Adam on a motorcycle speeding down the street." Bobby said as he glanced up and over his shoulder at Scott's stern expression. Scott frowned as he adjusted his ruby quartz sun glasses and followed the sight that everyone else had begun to look at. "He sure looked like he was having fun."

"That might be true, but it's getting pretty late." Carol noted as she rolled her shoulders, the sound of them cracking causing Kitty to shudder. "I'll follow him so we can give him a ride back to the mansion." Carol said as she strolled towards the alleyway that wasn't too far from them.

"Are you sure, I can always go with you, ya know." Rogue offered as she turned to follow Carol. Kitty chuckled as Carol agreed to the company. She watched as Rogue removed a glove and gently touched Carol Danver's arm so that she could absorb the woman's abilities.

"Alright" Scott announced with a loud clap, capturing the attention of the others. "Carol, make sure Rogue stays in your line of sight, you guys keep up with me." Scott ordered as he pointed towards them. "Now let's get going."

Carol and Rogue ducked into the alleyway, and out of the corner of Kitty's eye she saw the duo take off into the sky as fast as they could. Kitty frowned as she lamented the fact that she couldn't fly, something she'd always wanted to be able to do. But she wouldn't give up her power for anything that was for sure.

Kitty clung to Bobby as their small troupe walked down Madison Avenue in the Upper East Side of Manhattan. Kitty loved looking at the older buildings that the wealthier New Yorkers could experience on a daily basis, and with every block they past, she could catch glimpses of Central Park. The park was absolutely gorgeous, even though it was usually flooded with people, although New York itself was practically always flooded with people anyways.

"What do you think he was doing with that guy?" Piotr asked with an inquisitive expression as he shoved his large hands into his pockets. Kitty was extremely perceptive when it came to the people she called friends, and she could already tell the attraction that Piotr held for the newest addition to the mansion. Even if he wasn't ready to admit his homosexuality, she and most of the group knew it, and it did nothing to change how they felt about the Russian man. But that didn't mean they would force him to come out until he was ready to.

"The way he was smiling makes me think he was on a date." Sam said with a smirk as he patted Piotr on the back. "Makes me wonder if I can get a date that fast," He laughed as he walked on ahead of the group to stride next to Scott. The older man kept glancing around them, as if he were unnerved by something. The constant looking and checking made Kitty tighten her grip on Bobby's hand, actually causing her boyfriend to become quite uncomfortable.

Yet, the increase in dry heat that had begun to bombard them was also making the young woman nervous. She fanned herself constantly as the group strolled along another block; dodging myriad of civilians all the while making sure no one robbed them in the chaos.

But when Scott's head snapped towards the sky, Kitty visibly paled as she noticed that the crowd had stopped moving. Not like when Professor X used his powers to stop them from moving, but they had all forced themselves to stop moving. Slowly, Kitty, Bobby, Piotr, and Sam raised their gazes up towards the sky. A scream echoed throughout the streets of New York, and chaos ensued.

* * *

Prue watched as her three younger sisters stood in a triangular formation, calling on the Power of Three the strongest force of magic to ever grace the planet. A collective that she had once belonged to, and one that she did truly yearn for, but had chosen to let go after she had returned to life, something she had known she had had to do. Her destiny hadn't been holding her to the Charmed Ones, she had been doing it all on her own. But that wasn't important right now. An Elder, a powerful magical being and those who sent Whitelighters to guard witches and guide them was coming, and he would be there shortly.

Then a flutter of blue lights swirled through the roof of the attic and coalesced before the four sisters until a human figure appeared. "It's about damn time." Piper said at once, her impatience almost tangible. Piper had never had much faith in the Elders, and what little faith she had had in them had slowly dissipated over the years to its current zero status.

"Who are you to summon me?" The Elder demanded, his white flowing robes floating around him as he spun around, looking the sisters in the eyes individually. "I was in the middle of a deliberation, one which had just reached a consensus on the identities of the demons _you_ asked for. If you had simply been more patient, I would've-."

"Well you're here now, and we're out of time." Paige said at once, interrupting the older Caucasian male who had been summoned by their awesome power. "Phoebe had another premonition, one about New York and a robotic army known as the Sentinels."

"Why are you interfering with human affairs?" The Elder demanded, earning a condescending glare from Phoebe, who simply placed her hands on her cocked hip. The man seemed a lot more aggressive than Prue had ever recalled an Elder to be, but then again she hadn't truly dealt with them for several years now.

"Because the Demons are involved in it now, and the young man I saw before," Phoebe said in a monotonous tone as Piper straightened her back and crossed her arms. She was obviously trying to keep herself from using her lethal powers against the man. But how long that would last would have to test time itself. "If we don't get involved, his powers will overload and the demons can take advantage of him. They'll probably crown him as the next Source."

"And we're tired of dealing with the Source of All Evil, ya know." Piper said with a cocked eyebrow. "We've already located him; he's in New York City. Central Park to be specific," Piper said as she strolled over towards the Book of Shadows and flipped through the pages. "We haven't been able to identify the teen yet."

"It's a page in our history we haven't ever given any stock in, what with mutants and witches being from two different genetic pools. But with all the hybrids running around we decided to see if it was possible. This young man is a Mutant-Witch hybrid." The Elder said as he began to pace back and forth, having left the circle of power that the Charmed Ones had used to summon him to them. "He's quite rare indeed, and his power is strong. Of course his magical side is nowhere near the collective Power of Three, as no magical witch can ever truly surpass a Charmed One. But his _power_, at least his Wiccan power is that of copying powers. We don't yet know if it is a strain of Power Mimicry, in which case your powers usage on him would give the man immunity to your gifts. Or if it is simply to copy them, permanently, both mutant and Wiccan powers that is. If he were to copy your powers… well I needn't tell you what would happen if he possessed all three."

"He'd have access to the Power of Three, and the strength to kill us all." Paige said as understanding finally dawned on all of them. This wouldn't be like the so called _'Ultimate Battle' _where the witches were on equal footing because Prue's presence on Earth had severely hampered the Charmed One's collective power. That had been a crock. But if someone was truly able to replicate the actual _powers_ of the Charmed Ones and be magical by nature already…

Tragedy would strike the Halliwell family, and Prue refused to let that happen to her sisters. She would keep herself from reactivating her powers by avoiding the usual situations that unleashed them. But now, Prue wondered what they would do to combat the situation.

"We're gonna go to New York and take care of this immediately." Piper announced as she looked over at her sisters. Piper was now the strongest of the Charmed Ones, although she hadn't as much individual power as the younger half of the four sisters, hers were by far the most lethal. "We're going to look out for this young… mutant-witch, and make sure we eliminate the threat of the demons. If what Phoebe saw is correct, he's just another innocent, so there shouldn't _be_ a need to use our powers on him."

"Who's to say he hasn't already been corrupted." Phoebe pointed out as she walked over towards the table that they used to brew potions. There were dozens of vials on there, most of them offensive in nature, something Prue was glad to know that they had mastered. Phoebe grabbed a handful of potions and began placing them in pockets. "I at least can understand the lure of evil."

"Desperate times," The Elder murmured as he turned away from the sisters, a thoughtful expression having taken hold of his face. "Yes, you should go, but only the three of you. There is no guarantee that Prue can be revitalized again."

"I wasn't planning on going anyways," Prue said as she crossed her legs, one over the other and leaned into the back of the antique couch. There was something off that she couldn't put her finger on, as if it were just within her reach but ever so out of it at the same time.

"Alright then girls, it's time to go save the world… again." Paige said as she held her hands out, which Piper and Phoebe swiftly took a hold of. Instantly they were enveloped in a swirl of white lights that flitted out of the room like a dance of fireflies.

"I thought they'd never leave," The Elder suddenly said, his voice having changed considerably to a more dark tone. Prue looked up as the man spun around, his white robes vanishing in a cloud of black smoke which soon surrounded the man, who suddenly took on the appearance of the demon that had attacked them at Piper's restaurant. Prue jumped to her feet and reached out for the potion bottles that were just in reach of her.

But a single flick of the man's hand sent Prue hurdling into the wall behind her. Prue let out a gasp as she connected with the wall, throwing her head back and sending her sprawling on the ground. Prue let out a groan as she pulled herself up, blowing strands of her short blonde hair out of her face in the process.

"How…" Prue hissed as she glared up at the smirking demon that had short styled brown hair and a domineering gaze which was focused solely on Prue. "How did you impersonate an Elder when they summoned you?" Prue demanded as she eyed the ruggedly handsome demon who now approached her slowly, but not in a cautious manner.

"Because witch, I _was_ an Elder once." The demon said as he closed in on her. He knelt down in front of her and cupped her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes, to which Prue immediately spat in. But it never reached the demon, as flames erupted before them; small flames that were still hot enough for her to feel it against her skin, even though it wasn't against it. "The name's Azareth and you'll be coming with us for a while."

"That's what you think!" Prue exclaimed as she propelled herself forward and jabbed her knee into his chest. Azareth grunted in pain as he fell backwards, apparently not expecting a powerless witch to fight back. Prue leapt towards the table and grabbed six potions, immediately spinning around so she could throw one at him. To which Azareth effortlessly caught midair with his telekinetic powers.

Azareth wagged his fingers in a deprecatingly manner which annoyed Prue to know end. "What do you want with me?" Prue demanded as she took a step back for every step he took forward, until he wrapped his hands around the floating potion. Azareth's lips curled into a devilish smile that actually sent shivers down Prue's spine.

The sudden appearance of Leo with wings and a long sword initially caught Prue off-guard, until she remembered he had picked it up during the Charmed Ones last fight with Neena in the Heavens. "Prue stand back, this demon's dangerous."

Azareth's smirk never left his face, and in an instant he flung the potion towards Leo before tearing the others from Prue's hands and then slamming them onto the ground before her, all without moving from his place. Leo crumpled to the ground, unconscious from what appeared to be a sleeping potion, something the fumes from the others were now causing Prue to feel.

"Don't worry Prue; we'll take good care of you at least that is until your powers are back. Then we'll unleash you on the world, and the Charmed Ones will be nowhere near as strong as they need to be." Azareth laughed as he strolled towards Prue, who was now having trouble keeping her balance. Azareth swiftly caught Prue as she fell forward, and then she felt the faint heat of flames as the demon activated his mode of teleportation, Flaming.

"I got her," Azareth said as the two of them reappeared in a dark and homey place, something Prue hadn't been expecting. She'd expected them to drag her down into the underworld, but a suburban house?

"Good work and the sister's really bought your story about Adam?" A woman asked her voice faintly familiar. Prue's vision had grown hazy, and she was sure she was about to fall asleep at any moment. And then everything went black.

* * *

"Yes Demetre, they believed every word of it. They'll try to avoid using their powers on him, but something tells me they won't have the choice. I sense the Vampire Slayer is there as well, along with two of her friends. They'll provide a wonderful distraction." Azareth said as he hauled Prue around the room and placed her on a comfortable couch. Capturing her had been easier than he had previously anticipated, as she _had_ been the most powerful of the Charmed Ones. The operative word being had, and that had been a long time ago.

"Regna, Amrak, keep an eye on her, Demetre, Nomed, and I are going to pay a little visit to the scene. Maybe insight a few fights if we feel like it." Azareth said as he stood up to his full height and ran his hands through his hair. The whitelighter had almost gotten in the way, but luckily Prue had provided the man with a potent sleeping potion. Amrak and Regna nodded casually as they walked towards the sleeping witch and towered over her.

"Just make sure you don't harm Magneto's children," Mystique reminded them as she and Nomed entered the room together, her red hair quite disheveled. Nomed had a manly grin and an aura of satisfaction about him, which brought a smile to Azareth's face. The man had needed to blow off some steam, and the woman had been more than willing after she'd seen the size of Nomed's endowment. Women always were slaves to their emotions, especially mutant women. But that hadn't ever bothered Azareth.

"Don't worry Mystique, we'll leave them alone." Azareth said as he turned away from the duo and motioned for Demetre to join him. The woman quickly joined him, moving briskly in her red leather mini skirt and thigh high black leather boots. Her breasts were barely contained by the tight leather sleeveless button down top she was wearing. Azareth himself had decided to wear a dark pair of khakis and a button down shirt of similar dark tones. Nomed though had simply grabbed a t-shirt from the hamper apparently and a pair of shredded jeans.

When the three of them were all hand in hand, Azareth flamed the three of them into the depths of Central Park, they were on their way to battle again and hopefully this time Azareth would be able to do something. Azareth smirked as they flamed into existence a short distance away from the screams of hapless civilians. It would be time to prey on them soon enough. So Azareth followed after Nomed and Demetre through the bushes to see what was going on. His interest was piqued, and his bloodlust had already begun. It definitely was time for him to unleash his rage on something.

* * *

Clark eyed Bart as he fiddled with some of the buttons on the jet that Oliver had chosen for them to take. Zatanna had had a sudden premonition only a few hours ago about a calamity in New York City, and rather than wait until the morning like they had initially planned, they were already there. Clark and Bart had insisted on running there, their speed being unmatched by others, but then Oliver and Arthur wouldn't have been able to join them. And Chloe had insisted on the four of them being together.

She was obviously worried about them all, and Clark couldn't exactly argue with her reasoning. Clark might be Superman, but even _he_ had weaknesses. And those weaknesses might very well be exploited tonight by those with magic who would be there. He had found out a long time ago, when his ex-girlfriend Lana Lang, his best friend Chloe, and his wife Lois had been possessed by ancient witches, their powers had a huge effect on him, and he had no intention of being caught off-guard.

So they were together. Zatanna would've come with them, to combat those with magic for them, but she'd fallen unconscious shortly after letting them know what would happen. It was almost as if someone had wanted her to stay in Metropolis. But as far as they knew, no one knew of their involvement in this.

Oliver coughed audibly as he pulled the jet down onto the airstrip. They'd made good time and would thankfully be in place a while before whatever was going to happen _would _be happening. And now it was time to bring their game faces. A battle was about to ensue, and they might actually be unable to do anything to stop major destruction from occurring, but they would try their damnedest.

Clark had been put through so many trials by his father, Jor-El, and had already been declared prepared to protect the world. And right now, this wasn't a trial, but the real deal, just like Darkseid had been. Clark was determined to do everything in his power to protect Earth, although he knew there were just some things he couldn't push himself to do. But that was why he had his friends. What he couldn't do, they could.

Clark waited patiently as Oliver landed the jet before he undid his seatbelt, moments before the others had even begun with theirs. "Come on guys, we have a lot of work to do." Clark said as he made his way to the door of the jet and sped outside. He could fly himself, it having taken him little over a decade to actually learn how and it was something he was grateful for being able to do. He could only wonder how they would fit into matters that they were about to plunge themselves into.

Until recently they had been a completely unknown party to the plots that were going on around this young man that was destined to have a hand in the destruction of a city. And that had been their one and only saving grace. Being unknown meant they could spend some time working out a plan one they did know what was going on. And this might be their best shot at finding out what was truly going on.

"So Superman," Oliver said as he walked up alongside Clark and patted him on the back stiffly. Olive Queen had taken on the, at one point secret, identity of Green Arrow, and was a strong member of the Justice League. Bart had taken up the codename impulse, and Arthur Aquaman. Together they made up some of the brute force of the Justice League, and right now that might be a good thing. "What's the plan?"

"I'm still working on it, I figure we can make it up as we go along," Clark said in an uneasy manner as he led the small group along the runway. A sleek black car was already waiting for them, and would be their transportation to Central Park. Even though two of the four of them could get there in the blink of an eye, it would give them time to come up with some sort of plan. "Let's work on it in the car."

"Sounds like a good idea to me, Supes," Bart said with a mischievous grin as he sped towards the car. He was the youngest of their group, and he acted his age quite a bit. But that was something Clark refused to take away from the young man. In many ways he still was a child, and he had been pushed into a position of great responsibility. Something not many would've asked for.

"Yeah, it is a good idea," Arthur said with a much more serious tone than Bart as he strode past Clark and Oliver, giving the two of them a long seductive leer as he did. Clark blushed at the attention he was getting from the Atlantean and from their resident bowman. There would be time for fun and pleasure later; right now they had business to contend with.

Clark held the door open for Arthur while Oliver ran around the car to the driver's seat. Once Arthur and Bart had settled themselves, Clark shut the door and opened the front passenger door and climbed in front with Oliver. "Alright guys, hang on." Oliver said as he shifted into reverse and swung the car around before he sped off the Airport lot at speeds Clark knew weren't even close to being legal.

"So there are at least four magical people there." Clark said as he twisted his torso around so he could look at Arthur and Bart while he spoke. "If you can handle them, Arthur I can focus on the guy that's supposed to destroy the city."

"I'll try and keep em at bay, Clark," Arthur said with an impish smile as he thought of what he might do to keep those with magic away from Clark. Clark then turned his attention to Bart and explained what he wanted the younger man to do. If Bart could keep some of the others busy, there' be less hostility around Clark. Oliver could then keep watch from a distance away and fire nonlethal shots at those who tried to interfere.

Whether or not this would work would have to wait to be seen. But it was really all they could really do with what little information they actually did have. Clark really hated going in without all the facts, but it couldn't be helped right now. They had to do something to protect that city in the future. And New York in the present, that was for sure. He only wondered if what they were about to do was the right move.

* * *

Pietro sped up to his sister, Wanda who was sitting at a café with John and Dominik enjoying a cup of coffee with the young men. His sudden appearance startled the three of them, as they hadn't expected him to be there.

"Guys, the Sentinels have been released." He said at once, immediately capturing their attention with his brash tone, and then paled when they realized what he had said. "Emma wants us to stay put, and keep out of the way so we can stay safe."

"Stay safe, where are they?" Wanda demanded as she jumped to her feet and glared at her brother. Pietro knew the anger was that they had been told to stay put and not at him exactly, but it didn't make it hurt any less. John and Dominik exchanged worried glances with one another as they also got up onto their feet.

"Wanda, I know you want to go and fight and I'm sure you could do something to help," John said as he reached out towards the fuming woman and placed his hand on her shoulder. "But if we do go, we might just get in their way at this point. And they don't need to be worrying about us and their selves."

"I know that, but it doesn't make it any less annoying." Wanda said as she cast her gaze down at the ground. Pietro heard his sister begin to weep, and he fought the urge to join her. He wanted to fight just as much as she did. But he knew John was right, against a Sentinel they might not actually stand a chance, especially Pietro since he lacked an offensive power to fight with.

But he was determined to protect Wanda with everything he had. So he took her hand into his own and led the group into the café so they could hide out for a while. Hopefully, and he thought that painfully, the Sentinel would focus on them and not come after them. He didn't have any idea what they might be able to do against it.

"Don't worry guys, I shake the Earth if they come for us," Dominik said with a bravado he hadn't seen from the man in a long time. His words brought a semi-smile to Pietro's face as he brought them up to the counter and ordered a drink. He needed something to focus on, otherwise he might go insane from waiting on what might or might not be happening in the next few hours. That was all he could do right now, that and watch out for his sister.

* * *

Remy looked up in true fear as the Sentinel descended upon them, fire jutting from its feet to keep it afloat. Adam had been pushed back a few feet from him when the thing had first appeared, the flames strong enough to actually buckle the ground beneath their feet. And it had shown its face at the absolute worst of times.

Remy had felt the sparks flying between the two of them, and he actually wanted to kiss Adam. But because of the giant robot now levitating above them, what the two of them had just considered a date had been irreparably interrupted.

"Remy, I'm scared," Remy heard Adam whisper, his eyes having gone glassy as the handsome young man stared up at the Sentinel. Remy wasn't about to take any chances with this. He knew what Sentinels were capable of, and the two of them alone didn't stand a chance against it. At least not without drawing a crowd of people into the mix, people that could be killed in the crossfire and Remy did not like seeing people being harmed, let alone killed.

So he dashed towards Adam and snatched Adam's hand into his own before he turned and ran in the opposite direction. He knew his grip around Adam's hand was probably painful but he wasn't about to leave him behind, especially not after the progress they had made. He was truly beginning to feel something for Adam, which he had been hoping _would_ happen.

So Remy ran as fast as he could, all the while able to sense the fear from Adam as the younger man ran as fast as _he _could to keep up with Remy. After a few hundred yards, the two of them were out of breath, so Remy immediately darted off to the left and pulled Adam into his arms before he pressed his own back against the tree and held himself and Adam there.

Remy held his index finger over Adam's lips, silently asking the man to be quiet as he craned his head to the side and listened for the sounds of the Sentinel. A flash of light burst past them, and Remy immediately spun out of the way, sending the two of them onto the ground. Remy fell on top of Adam, their eyes meeting as he did. Remy smiled down at him before he reached into his pockets and grabbed a deck of cards.

Throwing himself off of Adam, Remy spun around and quickly charged card after card which he sent flying towards the Sentinel's arm. Small explosions ran up along the length of the Sentinel's arm, but they had almost no effect on the thing. Remy had known that that would be the case, but he had to do something to protect Adam as well as himself. So Remy reached around to his back and wrapped his hand around his bo-staff. It was time to get physical and take this fucking Sentinel out.

Remy kicked his feet against the ground and propelled himself up into a fighting stance, twirling his bo-staff around as he did. He spared Adam, who was slowly pulling himself up, one glance before he ran towards the Sentinel, swinging his staff in what appeared to be a wild manner, although it was a lot more calculated than he would ever let on.

He slammed his staff down onto the large bulbous fingers of the Sentinel, deviated his power through his staff and into the robot's pinky. It began to glow a bright orange with black spots, as Remy's power took full hold of the finger. Remy leapt backwards, dodging the larger explosion which had just claimed the Sentinels finger. "Hah, hah take that bitch!" Remy laughed out, only to pale when the hand spun around towards Remy and fired a bolt of energy at him.

Remy let out a scream of pain as he was sent hurdling back faster and harder than his original leap had propelled him. The sound of Adam's voice rang through his ears, but he didn't actually hear what Adam said, instead he felt the pain of his head colliding with a tree, and then his vision clouded.

* * *

Carol Danvers flew alongside Rogue just above the trees that made up a large portion of Central Park. She had caught a glimpse of the young man, Adam Luca walking through the park with the man he was with. Rather than interrupt them as Scott had probably intended, she had motioned for Rogue to simply fly around with her. Adam seemed to be on a date of sorts, and Carol had no intention of barging in on it, at least not yet.

"Wow, look at the fireworks! Rogue exclaimed from behind Carol, bringing the older woman to a halt so she could take in the wondrous view they had. The fireworks were truly beautiful, and it seemed the young men were enjoying the show as well. "I can't believe it; I've never seen them from up here. I feel like I can actually reach out and touch them."

"With my powers, you probably could," Carol laughed as she placed her hands on her hips and glanced to the left for a moment. She was really enjoying the fact that she had taken Xavier up on his offer to work at his school. The students were a lot of fun, and so was Scott.

Carol had _really_ enjoyed spending time with the stern man, finding him rather appealing. Especially when he barked orders, she'd noticed. His muscles tightened in all the right places, and she could swear she could see a bulge in his pants. It was as if he got hard from telling people what to do, and even harder when they did it. Carol knew she could have some fun here. That, she'd noticed. His muscles tightened in all the right places, and she could swear she could see a bulge in his pants. It was as if he got hard from telling people what to do, and even harder when they did it. Carol knew she could have some fun here. Her sixth sense had told her that Scott was interested in here as well, which was what was prompting her to go through with her plans on asking him out. That is, if he didn't ask her out first.

The glint of something deflecting the sun caught Carol's attention instantly, and when she turned along with Rogue to see what was causing it, she gasped in shock. "A Sentinel," she whispered, her hands covering the lower portion of her face in fear.

It was heading for Adam and the man's companion, and as the two women flew closer to the scene, she saw that the two were running away from it. Then suddenly they went left. Several small explosions, followed by a larger one, which itself were followed by a flash of light, and then she heard Adam scream out, "No, Remy!"

* * *

I watched in utter horror as Remy was sent flying to a tree by a flash of light from the robot's hand. Immediately I ran over to him and fell to my knees beside him as I began checking to see if he was okay. But panic was surging through me, trying to take control. And out of the corner of my eye I could see the robot coming towards me. It was closing in on me, and I was still trying to determine if Remy was alright.

I angled my body so I could see the robot that was slowly stomping towards me and I flung my hand out towards it, sending a burst of water towards it. A burst of water the bounced off it uselessly. "Oh no," I breathed as I felt myself fall backwards. My head fell next to Remy's and a small flutter of hope began anew when I heard him breathing softly. He was still alive, which meant I had a reason to keep fighting.

So I could protect him from this intruding robot. So rather than sit there and wait to be claimed by it, the thing I was now presuming to be a Sentinel. Professor Xavier had mentioned its name a few days ago at the large dinner when he had introduced to his students the four new teachers. And now it looked like I was about to face one. Face one and win at all costs.

The Sentinel raised its hand towards me, a large beam of light appearing from within a hole in its hand. So I raised my hands and held them side by side, summoning as much water as I could. The moment the Sentinel released its attack on me, I unleashed my power of water on it! The two powers collided, and for a moment it looked as if I were going to win the beam war. But then its power speared through mine and crashed into the ground beneath my feet, at least having been slightly diverted by my efforts.

I screamed as I was thrown back towards the tree. But I didn't have time to lay unconscious, so I directed a large amount of water behind me as fast as I could, creating a cushion for me to crash into. A cushion that seemed to work out beautifully as I simply jumped down onto the ground and sent the water towards the Sentinel's hand, a moment before it could unleash another beam upon me.

The water soared through its hand shorting out the electricity within that hand. And as it raised its other hand, I prepared to do the same thing, when a missile fired out at me. I summoned a wall of water instantly but it was useless. The missile pierced it effortlessly and was inches away from me. I flinched back in fear as I waited for the inevitable, only for it to never come.

Slowly I opened my eyes to see that the missile was no longer moving, at all. It was if it were frozen in time or something. "Nice timing Piper, another minute and it would've killed him." A strong toned woman said as a swirl of blue lights appeared all around me.

"I was working with what I had; my powers aren't always reliable mid-orb like yours Paige." Another woman said, one I presumed to be Piper. "But you're right, that was close."

"Enough bickering," A third woman said as the three of them appeared before me, the one on the left holding her hand out in the direction of the missile. She had long, literally waist length brown tresses that billowed around her in the wind as she craned her head around to peer over at the Sentinel. She was wearing a normal black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue denim jeans which covered a large portion of her leather boots. "Piper, do you think you can blow it up?"

"It looks just a wee bit too big for that, don't ya think Phoebe." Piper said to the woman on the right, who had long wavy brown hair, although it wasn't as long as the other woman's hair was. She had a softer, more approachable demeanor than Piper seemed to have, and was wearing a low one shouldered maroon shirt with a pair of cargo pants and tennis shoes that somehow added to her already phenomenal beauty. But the three of them looked equally dangerous in their own way.

The first one who had spoken, Paige had red hair that was voluminous and just as long as Phoebe's and flowed around her shoulders, covering portions of the green V-neck short-sleeved over blouse she was wearing over a shimmery black medium length sleeved shirt. All of which flowed down to a pair of blue denim jeans and comfortable heels.

"Who… who are you?" I questioned before my gaze returned to the Sentinel, along with theirs. They seemed confident in one another, and had come at the perfect time as I knew I couldn't take this thing on by myself.

"We're the Charmed Ones, and you are?" Piper asked as she turned around fully so she and the other two could face the Sentinel, all the while keeping me in her gaze. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Carol Danvers and Rogue flying towards us, looks of concern on their faces. I parted my lips to respond, when suddenly another group of people ran up, led by a woman with long blonde hair who was wearing a black halter top and violet mini skirt. Four men weren't very far behind her, and once they caught up to her, the woman instantly covered herself in a glittering diamond skintight shell.

The woman's diamond eyes fell on Remy's unconscious form, and then she immediately ran over to him, a look of concern somehow visible in her diamond features. "Oh my god," She whispered, the hint of a British accent clearly there. "You must be Adam; Remy told me he was going out to see you. I hadn't expected to see him unconscious this soon though, Emma Frost." The woman said nonchalantly as she extended her diamond covered hand out towards me. I hesitantly took it, mentally noting that she was friends with Remy.

The stares I was getting from Rogue and Carol were definitely not helping me out any, but I was still completely worried about Remy and his condition, so I tuned the two women out and focused on Emma. "He tried to fight the Sentinel off, but he was hit by some… sort of beam."

"Well then, why don't we face that thing together, and then Remy can properly introduce us." Emma said as she placed her hands on her hips and glanced over at the four men. "Dean, Sam, Eric and Bill, stand watch over Remy. If anyone comes near him who isn't here right now, do what you have to."

The four men nodded their understanding and immediately ran towards Remy, while Emma led me, Rogue, and Carol away from him. "It's best if we keep the fighting as far away from him as possible. One stray power could be the end for him." Her words were unarguable in my immediate opinion, and I parted my lips to thank her, only to be interrupted by the sudden arrival of two strapping broad shouldered men. One was exceptionally tall, just an inch or so taller than Remy with a curl in his brown hair, and if the red and blue tights and cape were any indication, I'd say he was a superhero of some sort. The stylized "S" on his chest reminded me of something I thought I had seen before, but at the moment it wasn't that important to me. The other man, with lighter brown hair and considerably shorter, wore a red leather vest with the torso portion being a different, darker shade of red. The vest was accompanied by a pair of leather red pants that hugged his crotch tightly, although not as snuggly as the spandex on the first man.

"What is this, hero's weekly?" I asked to no one in general as I began counting off how many people were now there. Fourteen, including an unconscious Remy, and it was then that I noticed that the Sentinel hadn't been moving for a while. So I cast my eyes upon it to see that it was still activated, but as motionless as the missile.

"Paige, orb the missile away, I'm about to unfreeze this big boy, and I'd rather not have to deal with a bomb at the moment." Piper said as she held her stance, her hands focused on the missile and the robot at the same time. It was then that I realized she was the one keeping them from moving, although she wasn't using telekinesis, which was a certainty. It was something else, something a lot more useful.

"Alright, I guess the fireworks show can use a little upper," Paige joked as she turned towards the rocket and waved her hand towards it. "Rocket," Paige called out, and suddenly it was enveloped in the same blue lights that they had arrived in, and then it was gone. But the sound of the explosion high above us caught my attention. It had been timed to blend in with those of the fireworks, but anyone close enough would know what it was.

"Impulse, are you ready for this?" the tall dark and handsome superhero asked as he turned towards the Sentinel and held his arms out in an offensive position. The shorter man who had arrived with him nodded with an obvious smirk.

"You know I'm always ready to go Superman," Impulse said with a chuckle as he began to run in place at an exceptional speed that caused his legs to be little more than a blur. The two of them obviously had super-speed, although whatever other tricks they had up their sleeves I figured I would soon find out.

"Are you ready, Adam?" Emma asked me as she placed her hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner, sending a wave of comfort roiling over me. I nodded over at her, getting a smile from her when I did which I quickly returned. I had absolutely no idea who most of these people were, but we all seemed to have a common goal at the moment. Defeat the Sentinel, and survive.

And as I took one last glance at Remy, I knew that I would do that so that I could protect him like he had just done for me. I had literally just met this man a few hours ago, but I felt a connection with him, one I hadn't ever felt before. For some reason, I felt as if I could place my life on the line for him and him for me. But I didn't plan on letting either one of us perish today. So I took an offensive fighting stance and summoned a ring of water around me, and glared up at the Sentinel.

Piper looked around herself, checking with all of them to see if they were ready. Finding a unanimous decision to be had, so she returned her gaze to the Sentinel and flicked her hands at it, this allowed the Sentinel free motion once again. The Sentinel cast its glowing red eyes upon us, and unleashed a flash of light.


	5. Released

I threw my hands forward, sending the ring of water I had summoned hurdling towards the Sentinel the moment Piper released it from her hold. Superman and Carol Danvers, or Ms. Marvel as she was known by most, lifted themselves up and off of the ground before they dove towards the Sentinel, punching it with their incredible strength, denting it in the process.

Emma Frost took off towards the Sentinel at a fast pace, her diamond form doing nothing to hamper her speed. When the woman pulled her arm back, I watched her as she decked the Sentinel's left leg, sending shards and slivers of metal flying backwards. Her strength was far greater than mine, but nowhere near as powerful as the two flying bricks that had taken to pummeling the torso of the Sentinel.

I jumped back when an energy beam burst from its usable hand, as did Rogue who I hadn't noticed standing behind me. The Sentinel shot out another beam, this time targeting the three women who had first shown up. But before the beam could even strike the ground, Paige grabbed Piper and vanished in the same white light they'd appeared in, while Phoebe raised her arms and levitated out of the way.

Phoebe glided towards the Sentinel, her hands generating small bolts of electricity. The Sentinel cast its gaze on her and spun its torso around, sluggishly after the numerous dents that Superman and Ms. Marvel had doled out to it. Suddenly the arm I had disrupted with my water attack, swung out, striking Ms. Marvel and Phoebe, sending them flying towards the ground. Superman had ducked out a lot faster than the Sentinel, as if he were able to use his speed while he flew.

Paige and Piper reappeared on either side of me through the glittering white light that allowed one of them, presumably Paige since she had grabbed Piper, to teleport. Piper flicked her hands out towards it, exploding three of its fingers with that simple gesture.

"There, I blew something up, ya happy Phoebe." Piper said with a smirk as she looked around for the one called Phoebe. Slowly her expression changed from one of sarcastic superiority to that of true distress. "Phoebe!" She exclaimed as Paige joined her in looking around frantically.

I found myself looking around as well, wondering where she and Ms. Marvel had been thrown. After they'd past one of the trees I hadn't seen what had happened to them, which was rather worrisome. I watched as Emma continued to punch and now kicked at the Sentinel's leg, her diamond form finally beginning to do some major damage to the giant robot.

I ran forward, along with Rogue, and summoned a wave of water that I compressed as tightly as I possibly could. As I ran in between the Sentinel's legs, I released the wave like a blade, slicing off a section of the leg, but not enough to truly damage its structural support. The Sentinel twisted its torso in an unimaginably painful position and aimed its hand at me, a rocket appearing out of its opening.

Rogue leapt forward, and flew towards the Sentinel with her arm held back. Only when she was close to it did she unleash a punch of pure super-strength that irreparably damaged the opening in the Sentinel's hands. With the missile still heading for it, the Sentinel was unable to do anything but watch as its hand was blown away by its own attack.

I glance around myself, feeling slightly triumphant. My eyes fell upon Remy's unconscious form, with the four men still standing guard over him. I cocked my head inquisitively when two of them looked over at Remy, a feral, almost carnal expression on their faces. But before I could question it further, the Sentinel swung its leg out and kicked at me. I dropped to the ground, and sent a quick burst of water out towards it, hoping to do at least a small amount of electrical damage to it.

But the reinforced metal hull of the Sentinel was all it needed to simply shrug off my blast of water as if it were a grain of sand against a desert. I propelled myself forward when the Sentinel brought its leg back around. I pushed my hands against the leg when it swung beneath me and used it to perform a back flip that guided me to a safe distance away from the Sentinel's reach.

Looking over at the Sentinel, I saw that Superman had been punching it back; all the while his companion Impulse had just begun to run circles around it. And then, the Sentinel tripped over a fallen tree it had knocked down in its initial pursuit.

The Sentinel rose its only working, yet still damaged, arm and unleashed a series of smaller missiles, further damaging the arm but getting an attack out against Superman. Superman effortlessly dodged the missiles midair and then stared at it with an almost rage filled expression. Suddenly the air from his eyes heated up incredibly until the heated air slammed into the Sentinel and slowly melted the remaining portion of its arm and part of its chest. I watched carefully as the Sentinel's eyes, or what must pass for eyes on a robot, flickered until they lost their fearsome glow. Its head fell back, apparently signaling its utter defeat.

Emma jumped back as the Sentinel crashed into the ground, causing the very earth to rumble because of its large size. "Phoebe?" Paige called out as she and Piper began rustling through the bushes and looking around trees for their lost companion. Their level of concern though was much more than just companionship, it was almost… sisterly.

Emma Frost dusted her diamond hands off before she turned her back on the Sentinel and began strolling towards me. Slowly, her diamond form dissipated until only her pale skin and interesting clothing choices remained. Her blonde waves bounced around her as she walked, and when she reached me, she flashed a heavenly smile before she craned her head around to look up at Superman.

"That's a lot of power you've got there, kid." Emma said with a wry grin as she and I watched the man in red and blue spandex with a giant stylized "S" floated down towards us, his cape floating in the wind around us. "Have you ever considered properly training them?"

"I trained myself, but thanks for the offer." He said with little emotion as he walked towards us, his friend Impulse speeding up to walk behind him. "I'm just glad we got here in time to help out. That could've been ugly."

"You should try facing dozens of them and get back to me," Emma said with a grim expression before she cast her gaze on me once again. "Adam, why don't we go check on Remy," she suggested with a warmer expression. At her words, my entire demeanor brightened and I quickly nodded yes. Remy had been hurt protecting me, and I was _very_ worried about his condition. So I spun around and walked after Emma towards Remy.

The four men who Emma had directed to stand guard relaxed slightly when the two of us walked past their square position. As I knelt down beside the red-haired man I had met earlier in the day, I smiled down at his soft expression. He was peacefully sleeping at this point. But something was wrong, he was _too _peaceful. It was almost as if-!

I reached underneath his head and when a warm wet sensation smeared my hand I felt my eyes well up with tears. "No," I breathed as I hefted him up, ignoring all training school had ever given me on proper care procedure for the injured. "Remy, no," I said louder as I pressed my head against his forehead. He was bleeding out and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it.

"Oh my, Remy what did that thing do to you!" Emma demanded as she fell to her knees, her composure having completely shattered when she realized what was going on. I hadn't the faintest idea of how long he'd been bleeding, but head injuries were notoriously difficult to treat. And there was no possible way for us to get him to a hospital safely, and without revealing ourselves.

I couldn't hold them back any longer, so I refused to hold the tears back and let them flow freely. A soft beeping sound echoed around us in the rather quiet night of New York City. There wasn't the usual hum of traffic, the asinine levels of conversation, or simple natural movements. Not even the natural wildlife made a peep as I wept over the man I had only just begun to get to know.

"Step aside!" I heard Paige exclaim as she pushed passed the gruff man of those Emma had deployed around Emma, the one she had called Dean. "Honey, I can heal him if you let me." She said in soft low tones as she placed her hand on my shoulder in a caring manner. I looked up at her, tears streaming down my cheeks and without hesitating I moved over and let Paige kneel down beside Remy.

She held her hands out over her Remy's head, and after a few seconds her hands began to glow a golden aura. The aura washed over Remy's face and subsequently his entire head before slowly covering his whole body. I had wrapped my hand around Remy's hand tightly as she healed him, hoping with all my heart that what she was doing was working.

I took a second to glance around behind me to see that Piper stood a few feet away with Phoebe putting some of her weight on the former's shoulder. Ms. Marvel had rejoined us as well and she was standing nearby with Rogue, probably keeping an eye on the whole scene. Superman and Impulse though, stood directly to my right, whispering to one another in low tones.

I briefly wondered what they were talking about, but as I parted my lips to ask them, I noticed the golden aura had flowed up towards me, and was now affecting me as well as Remy. It was warm and filled me with tranquil thoughts and feelings. It was the heavenliest of things I had ever felt, and as I felt it flow away from me and then Remy, I wished it would come back.

Once it was completely gone though, I shook my head and the thoughts were gone, but they were replaced with something even better. Remy lurched forward, his breath heavy and covered in sweat as if he had just woken up from a horrible dream. I crouched there, stunned at the feat I had just witnessed. Healing someone was something I had never thought to be possible, but now I knew it to be the exact opposite.

"Thank you," I whispered before I moved past Paige and wrapped my arms around Remy, sobbing uncontrollably. I had just met Remy, I knew that, but I wanted to spend more time and get to know him better. Then and only then would I… no we, see where this might go in the future, whether it was to the next level, or to simply be close friends. But we at least had the chance to get to that point now.

Remy slowly slid his arms around me as he began to understand that he was perfectly fine. I simply held him until he pulled me into his own embrace and held me, as if he were trying to console me. I cried in his arms as I tightened my grip on his jacket, I felt as if I were able to have a choice again. And I wanted to choose him, at least I did right now.

Emma patted Remy on the shoulder with a warm smile and parted her lips to say something, but before she could she snapped her head around with an expression of anger. "Everyone get down!" She ordered as she pushed Remy and I down to the ground and covered herself in her diamond form once again.

The sudden screams of Piper and Paige behind us, as well as those of Rogue and Carol beside us brought my gaze out from under Remy and Emma in time to see a wave of psionic energy flow out once again, striking Superman and Impulse. A tree was completely demolished when Superman crashed into it, the splinters and chunks of wood flying all around us as he crashed into the ground behind it. The sound of him connecting with the very earth itself, and the cracks that flowed out from where he had landed sent a trill of fear through my core. Dean and Sam had quickly taken cover behind the tree and were now huddled together as low as they could go, the tree slowly being torn apart by the assault on us.

The only ones who seemed to have been left alone from the attack was Eric and Bill who had since crouched low and taken feral offensive stances. "Adam, Remy, stay low!" Emma ordered as she pushed herself up and spun around, almost being knocked back by the next wave. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Ms. Marvel and Rogue had been sent into the Sentinel's remains, and looked to have taken quite a hit in the process.

I looked to my right to see Paige had dropped down to the ground along with us, a look of anger coloring her expression as she clenched her fists tightly. "They are your sisters, aren't they?" I whispered as calmly as I could under the circumstances. Her short nod was all the answer I needed to make my decision. Paige had gone out of her way to heal Remy, and unintentionally me as well, so I was going to do all I could to help protect her and her sisters.

"This one won't go down, Buffy!" A soft and quirky woman exclaimed as she and two other women stepped out of the bushes and into the moonlight. The woman who had spoken had long flowing red hair and a soft rounded face and an even quirkier style of dress. Next to her, standing in the center was a petite blonde woman who looked a lot stronger than her physical presence would lend itself to be. And on the other side of her was a woman, taller than her but only slightly, but in the same build category but with wavy brunette hair.

"Don't worry Willow," The blonde, apparently Buffy said as she cracked her knuckles and stared down Bill. "Faith and I'll take care of the Vampires, you can take the vamp." She said dryly before she took off at a running start, revealing a wooden stake that had been hidden in her coat sleeve.

"Watch out!" I exclaimed at once, feeling some semblance of gratitude for the two vampires who had stood guard over Remy while we had dealt with the Sentinel. I tried to pull myself up, but Remy refused to let me. I watched as Buffy and the other woman, Faith, attacked the vampires together while Willow opened up a small book and began speaking in Latin.

"Your spells are useless against me," Emma announced as she dashed towards Willow, leaping into the air at the last moment before slamming down her diamond coated fist. Willow though had been prepared for this and through her hand out, catching Emma mid-leap and then propelled the blonde back with a single flick of her finger. She had been the one who had unleashed the psionic assault on us!

Emma let out a small scream as she was sent tumbling back, the audible sounds of her crashing into a tree the last thing I could hear of her. It was then that Paige leapt up and threw her hand out and shouted, "Red-bimbo, reservoir!" Her palm was soon surrounded by small blue and white floating lights which then appeared around Willow, causing the latter to vanish into thin air.

"Willow!" I heard Buffy exclaim only to catch a glimpse of her chuck her stake towards Paige. But it never even got close to the heroic redheaded healer as it, much like the missile earlier, soon froze in midair. "What?" She questioned, before she quickly reached for another and then dashed towards Paige herself.

I craned my neck around to see Piper walking towards her sister, flicking her hands with every step and growing angrier with each step as well. "Paige she won't freeze, so duck!" Piper exclaimed and immediately after Paige ducked down as her sister had asked and Piper flicked her hands more harshly, exploding the very air that flowed before Buffy, sending the blonde woman flying backwards screaming in surprise. Faith, though, wasn't one to waste time and as Piper hurried over towards Paige the brunette woman chucked a stake towards an unaware Piper.

"Look out!" I called out, throwing my hand out towards Piper in an effort to warn her. Piper looked up in time to see the stake be enveloped in a wave of blue and white lights, before reappearing in my hand. Shocked I looked down at the stake before I darted my gaze back at Faith who swiftly decked Eric in the cheek with enough strength that she sent _him_, a fully grown vampire man flying backwards a few feet.

I pulled myself out from under Remy, knowing that even though he had been healed he was still in quite a bit of pain. "Stay put," I said in more of a requesting manner than a demanding tone. I turned my gaze on Faith and threw my hands out, dropping the stake as I did. Water spiraled into existence in the palms of my hands which I quickly directed out towards the woman, who tucked and rolled out of the way.

I continued following Faith everywhere she jumped to, trying to knock her off her feet with the one power I had complete control over. But as I continued to blast stream after stream of water at her, she continued to leap, duck, and weave out of the way. I felt myself growing weak from continually using my power, but I had to do something to help them out. So I refused to give up on my attack.

Faith rolled out of the way effortlessly of my next attack and propelled herself into the air before she reached into her leather jacket inside pocket. The gleaming rays that showered down on us from the Full Moon glinted off of the jagged edged knife she had brandished. I sent another burst of water, this time striking her in the chest but not before she threw her arm out, sending the knife flying in my direction.

But it wasn't aimed at me; I spun around as the knife darted past me towards Remy who was still trying to recuperate. My hand waved out after it, trying to stop it like I had before, but nothing was happening as anger took over my entire body, mind, and soul. I vaguely heard Faith crashing into the ground behind me, as I watched the knife slow to a halt, Piper's hand gesture letting me know she had stopped it with her power. But the damage had already been done, the anger within me had been released, and a fire was now burning brightly inside of me.

I felt myself spin around on my heels, but I didn't know if I was consciously controlling my body any longer, even though I knew it was my own. It was as if some foreign force had taken a hold of me, and wouldn't let go. Buffy had just run up, bruised and scratched with bloody hands, but the sight of the two unconscious vampires only furthered the fuel to the fire that had been created within me.

"That wasn't very nice," I whispered coldly, as I looked around me to see that everyone had slowly pulled themselves together. Dean and Sam had jumped out from behind the tree some time ago but hadn't known what to do with everything moving so fast. But now they stood on either side of Buffy and Faith, shotguns cocked and ready and aimed at them. Emma had slowly pulled herself up onto her feet with the help of Superman, and Impulse had gone off somewhere at some point. Ms. Marvel and Rogue though were on the former's communicator trying to get into contact with Scott and a few of the others. And as my eyes fell on the three sisters who had regrouped I finally noticed how slowly everything was moving all around me, as if time itself had come to an almost complete standstill.

They had provoked a proverbial dragon, and now they were about to feel its flames. My hands went out to either side of me as I felt the white hot light burning in the palms of my hands. I had only ever done something like this once before, and it had been a lot like this when I had activated it. I had felt out of control of everything going on all around me, and I had wanted to change it. I had felt angry and distressed and confused, but now I knew what I could do with this strange power that was flowing inside of me. Inside of my very blood and veins, a power that was all my own, and one that was about to be unsheathed under my hopeful control.

I threw my head back as I felt my eyes burning hotly within me, too hot for me to handle. And as I felt the power wanting to rage and free itself from my grasp, I craned my neck so that I could see Remy who had pulled himself up onto his knees and was now looking up at me. His eyes, along with everyone else's were all on me, as if I were some kind of beacon that had just been lit. I didn't like it one bit. And in the instant that my anger evaporated, so too did the power I had summoned.

I fell to my knees, exhausted and out of energy, only to fall forward again. I felt Remy's arms wrap around me before I connected with the hard, cool, grass beneath me, only my hair long enough to truly touch it. Remy turned me over in his arms and looked me directly in the eyes, a small smile on his face.

I returned the smile as best I could. I knew it was mostly a futile effort on my part though, but it earned me a chuckle from the muscular man who spoke such lovely French phrases. "Enough of this," I suddenly heard Faith exclaim, I could only catch a glimpse of the two women running towards Remy and me, only a glimpse. I was clearly able to see Piper trying to stop them with her power, but the sudden reappearance of Willow halted that effort easily. Piper and her sisters were tossed aside like a heap of trash, screaming all the while. Emma was suddenly pinned to the ground, as was Superman, while Dean and Sam had their guns forcibly yanked from their hands, sending them crashing onto the ground from the sudden pull she had used on them.

I saw Willow turn her gaze on us, and then I felt her power start to flow over us, trying to pin us as well. In that instant though, she flicked her hand out, sending Remy flying backwards, flailing about as he did with a short yell. I found myself now on my hands and knees, struggling to stand as she eyed me inquisitively. Her red hair was growing darker with every second she tried to pin me to the ground, but no matter how hard she tried, her power wasn't working on me.

My eyes drifted away from her for an instant when a sudden movement caught my attention. Buffy and Faith were heading back for Bill and Eric, stakes at the ready with their intended targets unconscious. "No!" I shouted as I reached out towards them, sending a stream of water that was cast uselessly aside by Willow's telekinetic prowess.

Buffy drew her arm up before she swiftly slammed it down, only to scream out in pain when an unexpected blur cut her hand when it shot through the stake and impaled it to the tree behind her. It was an arrow, and before I could even blink another one struck Faith's stake, pinning it to the tree as well.

I looked around trying to find out where the arrows had come from, but everyone that I had known was here and accounted for, and they all lacked a bow and arrow. It was then that I noticed a soft yet definite sound of flowing water. Water that wasn't coming from me, and as I looked up over my head I saw a large wave of water that was about to crash down on us.

As I prepared for the wave of water to strike, I soon found that it was heading straight for Willow and no one else. Willow looked up at the wave as it mercilessly crashed down on her for a full minute, trying to force her onto the ground. Buffy and Faith immediately went for her, only to be struck back by a flash of red.

Faith let loose a small scream as she was cast aside by the red energy beam, and as I spun around to see where it was coming from I smiled happily. Cyclops, Colossus, Shadowcat and Iceman had just arrived, with Sam Guthrie in tow for good measure. But that still didn't explain where the water was coming from.

I forced myself to stand up as I saw that everyone else was on the brink of getting up on their own, what with Willow being entirely too busy with a surge of water barreling down on her. "Looks like Aquaman and Green Arrow are having a little too much fun." Superman said with a smug smile before he sped towards the water spout and punched inward, sending Willow flying outward.

Willow's unconscious form skidded to a halt on the grass behind her, several yards from where she had been standing. But now she was hopefully less of a threat than she _had_ been. She had such control over her powers that I was almost jealous. But it was not enough to merit wanting to be like her.

I watched as a man in green leather hooded outfit with black leather underneath it for extra padding. His muscular arms were left uncovered by the outfit, but there were small armbands that were just around his upper arm and black leather gloves that reached just below his elbows. The green and black leather pants hugged his crotch snugly, and left little to the imagination. Behind him though, was a man wearing an orange and green wetsuit that left a lot less to the imagination than his companions outfit. The pants were green while the top was primarily orange with green shoulder accents. The man had blonde hair, much like the man with him although his hair I could only catch glimpses of do to his hood.

I watched as the man in orange and green thrust his arm out, sending quick bursts of water that targeted Buffy and Faith, finally knocking them unconscious.

So I turned around and greeted the X-Men instead, "Hey Cyclops, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Chaperoning, but this particular 'neck' was a Sentinel, which I see you had a little help in taking on." Cyclops said as he slowed his pace down to a comfortable stroll and made his way over towards me, the remaining X-Men falling in line behind him. "A better question would be; what are you doing out here?"

"No comment," I said with a sly smile before I turned away to go check on Remy and to thank Emma Frost. She'd come out of nowhere to help us out, seemingly friends with Remy, and I was very appreciative of that. I also reminded myself to thank Piper and her sisters before they, or I left first. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rogue and Carol striding over towards Scott, and further off in the distance I noticed a beeping red light.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked the two of them once I was close enough to be heard by only them. I watched Emma dust herself off with a delicate wave of her hands along her outfit. Remy simply removed his jacket and slung it over his shoulder and down his back before his lips curled into a smile.

"It's gonna take a lot more than a petite girl to beat ole' Remy." He said as he tightened the muscles all throughout his arms in a rather alluring manner. "It looks though, like there are a lot of people here who might be looking for answers, eh Emma?"

"Yes it would appear so, Remy." Emma said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked around at everyone who was present. I took a moment to do the same, seeing that with the addition of Aquaman and the one member of Superman's team I didn't know, as well as Cyclops and the other X-Men there were twenty people all in one small portion of Central Park. "And this might be a situation that we best stay out of, for at least a while. Remy, let's get going."

"You're leaving?" I asked suddenly, reaching my hand out towards Remy before I quickly pulled it back and held it to my chest. It wasn't because I didn't feel like I could touch him, but when I had reached for him, I felt as if a jolt of electricity had coursed through me trying to fry whatever I might touch.

"Don't worry darling, we'll definitely be seeing more of each other." Emma said with a sharp smile as she looked from me to Remy. Emma moved closer to Remy and patted his shoulder while leaning in close to his ear to whisper something to him. He smiled briefly before the blonde turned away and strolled a short distance away.

"Trust me, I'd much prefer to spend more time with you," Remy said once Emma had stopped moving, having actually meandered over to the three sisters to engage them in a conversation. He placed his hands on my shoulders and leaned in close to me. "But if you ever need something, or want to see me. I'll be there as fast as I possibly can."

I felt his hand slide down my arm as his lips brushed against mine gently. Remy slipped his hand into my pants pocket, leaving a thin phone there which he patted gently before he pulled away and smiled down at me. "Jusqu'à Ce que nous, nous réunissons de nouveau, Mon amour," He whispered to me, and for an instant I thought I actually knew what he was saying.

'_Until we meet again, my love,'_ flitted through my mind as I watched him walk away from me to join Emma. I watched as Emma handed Piper a bright white card and told the woman to call her sometime. I was beginning to wonder what they had been talking about when I saw Scott strolling over towards me, leaving Carol with the others.

"He seems… interesting." Scott said with a less than forgiving tone, but when he patted me on the shoulder, I knew it was all out of concern. He seemed to care deeply for all of those who stayed at the mansion, something that few people had the luxury of experiencing. But it was an experience I figured I would have to get used to.

So I smiled up at Scott and followed after him until I remembered once again that I had wanted to thank the sisters for helping out. "Hey, Scott I'll be right there." I said before I turned around and made my way over to the three women who were in the midst of a heated, but low toned, discussion.

"Hey, Paige," I called out when I was close enough to hear what they saying, deliberating tuning their conversation out so I didn't seem rude. The redheaded, pale skinned beauty turned towards me with a warm demeanor and bright smile as I joined the three of them. "I just wanted to thank you all, but you especially for what you did."

I glanced to my left as Superman and his small band wandered over towards us, joining in on the conversation. I had noticed out of hand that Eric and Bill had been collected by Sam and Dean when Emma and Remy had left, significantly bringing the number of people around down.

"Hey, it's what we do, protect the innocent and fend off against evil." Paige shrugged with a goofy expression that brought me to the verge of laughing. I tried for several long seconds to hold it in before I found it far too impossible to contain any longer. "You didn't do too shabby either, if I do say so myself."

"Thanks, I guess I'm just getting a little more used to my powers." I said as I held my hand out in front of me and looked it over as if it were a foreign object to me now. I had truly found that I had absolutely _no_ idea what I was capable of. But the sheer memory of the looks of fear and astonishment on the faces of those I was now in the midst of thanking sent cold chills to my core. "But if it hadn't been for you all arriving when you did, I doubt we would've made it out alive."

"You give yourself too little credit," Superman said with a strange expression I couldn't put my finger on. "When I was growing up, I had no idea how to fully control my powers. Time is all it takes, well that and patience."

"He's right, when we received our magic, it was tough, but we worked through it together and learned as we went along." Piper said as she placed her hands on her hips which she soon cocked to the right.

"But for now, I think we need to find something to do with blondie and her two friends over there." Impulse said as he gestured towards the still unconscious women we had just fended off. The battle had been long and hard, and I could tell most, if not all of us were worn out from it. And from the looks of some of them, rest was definitely in order.

"We're going to take them back to the Mansion and have the Professor determine what we should do with them." Scott suddenly said as he and the X-Men joined us, forming a rather loose circle. "From what I saw, she was specifically after the Vampires, but her friend there… went just a little too far for my tastes from what Ms. Marvel told me."

"Yeah, she's just a little psycho." Phoebe said as she tilted her head to the side before she walked over to her. Phoebe knelt down beside the unconscious Willow and gently placed her hand against the woman's temple. "Her emotional state is so out of synch with her body I'm surprised she can even function properly."

"The Professor might be able to help her through that with his telepathy, right Cyclops?" I asked him earnestly as I looked him in the eyes. I couldn't stand seeing someone in pain, even if she had attacked me not but twenty minutes ago. It was tragic to see the end results of severe psychological trauma, and right now I felt as if my heart might crack.

"I sure hope so," Scott said as he scratched the back of his head in bemusement. "Why don't the rest of you join us at the mansion, for at least a little while? I'd like to get the full story on what was going on here if you don't mind."

"So would I," Piper said as with a short nod after which she looked over her shoulders at her two sisters, firmly cementing in my mind that she was the oldest. Whether or not that speculation was true would have to stand the test of time. But for now, as I looked up at Superman, hoping he too would join us for what looked to be a promising discussion, I beamed when he nodded after looking at his companions for their approval.

"It seems like we'd like just as much to get to the bottom of this whole thing." Superman said with a more encouraging smile. We took a few minutes to dismantle the Sentinel then, before we headed off to the mansion. Even though a small portion of Central Park had been destroyed do to the battle, the people of New York would not have to endure seeing what had caused a portion of it.

Superman joined Scott and Carol in lifting the three women at which Paige simply shook her head firmly dismissing the idea of taking them into public like that. "Just tell me where it is we're going and I'll orb us there," She offered with a sly smile as she held her hands out. Everyone but her sisters looked completely at a loss for what she meant by "Orbing" but I for one decided to continue on my streak of taking leaps of faith.

So I was the first after her sisters to hold on, and slowly everyone joined in. And then in an instant I felt as if I were being torn apart as white and blue lights swirled all around us until we began to glow those same colors. Instantaneously we were all transported from Central Park and on the front lawns of the X-Mansion. "Awesome," I whispered under my breath as I followed after everyone up the stairs towards the front door.

* * *

Emma Frost led the much larger procession into the living room of her hotel suites before promptly collapsing on the chaise lounge, exhausted. They'd quickly made a pit stop during their entirely silent drive so that they could fetch Pietro Wanda and the others from the café. Thankfully they had been just as equally quiet, leaving Emma alone to her thoughts.

She had just met Adam Luca for the first time, and seeing the power that the young man possessed yet was so afraid of. It had been an awe-inspiring sight indeed. As had been seeing the swift liking he had taken of Remy LeBeau. In the span of a single day they had effortlessly placed themselves in his life, and now they had time to help him develop into the role they hoped he would represent.

She'd also personally met and chatted with the Charmed Ones, establishing at least an acquaintanceship with the sisters who harbored the Power of Three. Three women who held within them the single most powerful force of magic, even more powerful than that of Selene and Wanda, truly a productive day, even with the Sentinel attack.

"Remy, next time you should answer your phone; I could've warned you properly about the Sentinel's arrival in New York." Emma scolded lightly as she wagged her finger at him. She wasn't angry with Remy, not by far, something she sent to him telepathically when he had shown a hurt expression.

Tessa descended the spiral staircase, her hair now flowing freely around her, garbed in a black silk robe with red designs flowing along it beautifully. "Emma, thank goodness you're back." Tessa said as she rushed over to her once she'd reached a flat surface again. "I was so worried when I sensed the presence of the Sentinel. I tried to reach out to it with my powers, but I couldn't stop it. But I was able to determine something about it."

"What did you find out?" Emma asked as she gracefully accepted the hug that Tessa had come to give her. The woman quickly smoothed out her robe as she sat down on the edge of the chaise lounge and took a deep breath.

"Although the Sentinel had been put in attack mode, it was told to hold back a considerable amount of its power and energy." Tessa began with wide swooping gestures. "Specifically so it could gather information. Information on Adam and only Adam, it only attacked the rest of you so it could home in on _him_. Someone specifically targeted him, but I couldn't find out who or why. All I know is that it wouldn't have killed any one of you, unless it desperately had to."

"The Sentinels aren't that creative, their sole mission in life is to hunt mutants down and if they can't be contained, then they're to be killed." Emma said with a sigh as she leaned forward and pressed her hand against her forehead. "Wanda, I'd like to work with you on your powers tonight for a while. The Vampires need to have an advantage once they truly join us. And with the Slayer after them…"

"I understand," Wanda responded distantly from where she sat huddled on the couch with her brother and John. The woman was considerably paler than usual, and a quick scan of her mind let Emma in on the distress. She'd heard of what the Sentinels were capable of doing, and being so close to one had truly frightened her.

"Everyone, I suggest you get some sleep and we'll reconvene in the morning." Emma said as she stood up and headed for the island bar. "Eric, Bill would you please join myself and Wanda over here," Emma requested as she walked around the island and reached for the refrigerator instead. She grabbed a cooled bottle of water and turned around in time to watch everyone meander upstairs except for the three she'd asked to stay behind.

"Alright then, Wanda I'd like you to open yourself up to your power and imagine what it is you want to accomplish." Emma began as she directed them towards the stools that lined the bar. Emma placed her hand over Wanda's and closed her eyes as she once again utilized her telepathy on the girl.

She was trying to find her way through the myriad of thoughts that the woman had all wrapped up inside of her, thoughts of doubt and fear in relation towards her potent power. She knew that Wanda was fully capable of altering reality so that Vampires could walk in the sun, and all they needed to do was reach that point.

Wanda let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and relaxed her mind, allowing Emma full access to the younger woman's mind. The fear she felt was deeply ingrained in her powers as if they were one in the same. Tightly coiled around one another, and breaking one might do irreparable damage to the other. Emma knew she had to work carefully through the fear to reach its source, and that was something that would take at least a few minutes time.

But it was time well spent. Emma pierced through the fear, as she searched for the source of it and how they could work around it. Years of therapy done in the span of a few minutes. Her fear was tied to something that had happened to her far in the past, and the source of her powerful magical abilities. They were indeed strong, and from what Emma could see through Wanda's mind's eye, from someone else.

Emma felt the fear that had coiled itself around Wanda's power begin to crack from the small piercing she had created to find this information. Slowly the crack spread along the imaginary crystalline spiraling spire that had bonded with the power welled within Wanda. And then it shattered, the sounds of it reverberating throughout Wanda and Emma's minds at the same time.

Emma felt herself being pushed back from Wanda, but she continued to use her powers to help the woman come to terms with her past and to accept her abilities. Several minutes went by before Emma finally released her telepathic hold on Wanda, and only then did she step away from the brunette.

Wanda blinked swiftly for a few seconds before she shook her head, making her hair flow around her when she did. "I feel… different." Wanda whispered as she brought her fingers to her luscious lips. "I feel… powerful."

"You're fear of your powers had been restricting your ability to use them effectively." Emma explained as she crossed her legs elegantly one over the other and smiled. "Now you should have enough control to do what we've asked of you."

"I hope so," Eric said coldly as he pushed himself off of the stool and strode over towards the window wall and leaned against it. "Then I can stalk that pretty little blonde in the day, and make her suffer for what she's done."

"In time," Emma said icily as she twisted the cap on her bottle of water and brought it to her lips. "From what I read of the minds on those still at the scene when we left, they've taken her to the X-Mansion. Which means Professor Xavier will be dealing with her in his own… unique manner."

"I do hope torture is involved." Eric said as he licked his lips, a lock of his styled blonde hair falling in his face. He quickly brushed it aside when Wanda stood up and spun around to look him in the eyes. Her sudden movement had stopped Emma from making a dry response to the man's comment, and she simply focused on Wanda as the girl strolled over towards Eric and placed her hands on either side of his head.

A violet-pink light appeared from beneath her hands and flowed over Eric's head. The light soon encompassed his entire body before spreading down to the ground and the walls that stood around them. Emma gasped as the light flooded the room, covering everyone and everything in its path. The light was warm and soothing and soon Emma felt as if her telepathy was connected to so many more people than those simply in the room.

Screams of pain, cries of joy, and roars of anger echoed throughout her mind, as if a link had been established connecting her to every single living and undead being on the planet. It was a feeling she hadn't ever experienced, it was ethereal. Emma anchored herself against the bar as she felt herself falling off of her stool. She looked over at Wanda and Eric once again to see that the light had grown brighter and brighter, and the thoughts and emotions were screaming louder and louder.

And then it all vanished in the blink of an eye. Emma's grip on the bar increased as she breathed heavily, trying to figure out what had just happened even though she knew that she already knew. Wanda had used her considerable amount of power to rewrite the laws of the universe. It was something she had known was possible through the girl's power, but that it had affected her powers so greatly… it was practically breathtaking.

So much power within one individual, and yet as a magical being her power wouldn't even come close to that of the Charmed Ones. If she was simply able to use a spell to do this… then what the Charmed Ones were capable of doing would be so much more. This made having made their acquaintance quite valuable, even if she never had to use it to her advantage; it would be there if she had to.

"Well then… let's test this and see if Wanda was successful, and dear you may want to cover your eyes." Emma said as she casually rose from her seat and strode over towards the spiral staircase. Underneath the railing that lined the entirety of the glass walled staircase was a small button that was colored exactly as the railing. And as Emma pushed it, she activated one of her many residences security systems.

Emma closed her eyelids gently moments before a light flooded the entire room. Vampires were known to be pesky creatures, and Emma dealt with myriad of individuals because of her position in the Hellfire Club. And even though she was slowly losing her trust in the Club and its various members, she probably would never be able to betray it as a whole. Not after everything they and it had done for her.

Emma waited patiently for the screams of pain that vampires would elicit when they were put in a position that could kill them, and when none came even three minutes of prolonged sun exposure, Emma pressed the button once again. The vampire's key weakness had just been eliminated. Emma smiled as the light slowly dissipated, revealing a smug Eric and a smirking Bill.

"Now then, I do believe negotiations are in order." Emma said with a faint clap of her hands. She strode back over towards them, motioning for Eric to sit as she snatched up her water bottle and drank from it heartily. She was still reeling from the experience of feeling all of those thoughts and emotions, but now there was business to contend with. "Wanda darling if you could please excuse us."

"Um, sure Emma," Wanda said wearily as she walked away from the group and slowly made her way to the staircase. Emma gave the young woman a warm, reassuring smile as she ascended the staircase before she returned with a rather neutral one for her new guests.

"Now then, let's get started on what you'll be needed for." Emma said as she reclaimed her stool and crossed her legs before she placed her hands delicately in her lap. "Before you were rendered unconscious by the slayers and their Wiccan lackey, you saw a young man with the gentleman who returned with us."

She waited for them to respond before she continued. Their nods were less than reassuring, but she'd have to deal with them for at least a little while. "His name is Adam Luca, and he is extremely important to us and our mission. The one Roman sent you here to assist us in."

"Something about being a pillar for our collective superiority to the humans," Bill said with a small nod as his gaze grew distant in thought. "I didn't actually see what he was capable of, but if it's anything like what that young woman just did…"

"Oh it's so much more than Wanda." Emma said with a sly smile as she peered over towards Eric who had been silent ever since Wanda had used her power on him. These particular vampires were old, at least Eric was older than Bill and probably older than a lot more vampires, and with age came knowledge. Something she was actually appreciative of. They may be slaves at times to their carnal desires, but behind that was a truly intelligent being. And that was something she could work with towards meeting her own personal goals.

Her life had been hell for a long, long time. And now it was time she did something about it. Remy had already instilled himself in Adam's life. Now it was her turn. He wasn't a means to end by any means, and Emma reminded her of that as she began to calculate what would be her next move in this mission. Magneto had an interesting plan already in action, but Emma didn't feel like being a lackey to someone, not again. No, Emma had plans of her own, and now that she had her own allies to back her up, if those whom Magneto had sent with her had been withdrawn…

Even if she had to do without the backing of Magneto, Emma had a lot more presence than him when it came to matters like these. Money, position, power, and the trust of quite a few individuals were on her side. And if she did lose the backing of Magneto and his team, she always had the Hellions to rely on. Yes, Emma was prepared for a lot. Her life had taught her to always have backups for your backup plans, and Emma had contingencies already set up. All she needed to do was activate them, and this plan of Magneto's would be hers.

Villainy wasn't her goal, not by a longshot. "Gentlemen, you as well as the Winchester brothers will be stationed as guards on Adam at every conceivable moment of every day. The Sentinels may not have been programed to kill him today, but there will be more, and some foes are much more sentient than robots."

Eric and Bill nodded quickly, which allowed Emma the opportunity to leave and get some much needed rest. She'd made the decision to meet with the Hellfire Club, and bring along Remy when she did. There were many things she could personally offer Adam to tempt him into coming with them, even if her sexual allure wasn't one of those things. Luxury came in many forms, as did desire. And Emma's knowledge on desire was unparalleled.

And the first thing she was going to do to work towards that was to solicit the assistance of Nomed and his group. They were powerful, even if they didn't realize how their powers could assist her, she did. And when power was involved, she could go a lot farther with her plans. So Emma grabbed her cellphone and texted the number Nomed had given her. Even if she had to manipulate everyone around her into the places she desired them to be, she would _not_ go back to the way her life had been before.

* * *

"Did you feel the amount of power that he had within him?" Demetre asked once they had returned to the house they'd been occupying. It wasn't the luxury she would've liked, seeing as how they were no longer forced to hide in the underworld, but it wasn't a hovel either. "It was… bright. I've never felt so much power in one individual."

"But even that one individual doesn't compare to the powers of the Charmed Ones, at least not when they pool their collective powers." Azareth pointed out with a dismissive wave of his hands. Demetre chuckled as she sat down on the loveseat that was directly opposite the couch that Prue Halliwell had been placed on before they had left. She found it interesting that he refused to let go the fact that they hadn't even given him a chance to face them. Probably why he had insisted on going after Prue himself, the male ego was ever so fragile.

Demetre's gaze lingered over towards the stairwell when she heard the sounds of footsteps descending the stairs. She couldn't wait to tell Amrak what had gone on in the park, one of the few men she could actually get along with due in part because of his homosexuality. But when Lucian appeared instead, Demetre's smile faded. He was new to the craft, with his powers having manifested only recently. Demetre herself had convinced the young man to join them, along with Azareth.

As a Firestarter, he was coveted for his extreme power over Fire. And that power was extremely valuable to them at this stage of their plans. So they made sure to keep him comfortable, as comfortable as they could under the circumstances.

"Yes Demetre, his power is quite extraordinary." Nomed said with a thoughtful nod as he sat down on the arm of the couch. "I say we accelerate our plans and locate the two other elemental powers needed to round out his power over water. Earth, Air and Lightning are all that remain, but they must be fully capable of summoning them for it to work."

"I'm sure I can lure out someone with such powers." Azareth said with a devilish smile. "I sensed the powers of a witch while we were in New York. I'm sure she'll qualify for a part of the ritual."

"Well then, you and Regna should travel to New York and work on it together." Nomed suggested as he stroked his chin in further thought. "Demetre and Amrak, it would seem Emma Frost has asked for an audience with us."

"She only asked for the three of you?" Regna questioned with a look of derision. Nomed simply shook his head in response before he stood up and strolled over towards him. Nomed patted him on the shoulder before he smiled up at the taller man.

"She asked for us all, but most people would find it quite unsettling… to say the least, to be in the presence of five powerful creatures. Even if she is indestructible in her diamond form," Nomed said as Regna's frown turned into a smile. "If instead of hunting down a witch, you'd rather go to a meeting, I'm sure I can send Amrak in your stead. Although your power to throw energy beams is much more potent than Amrak's former Cupid abilities, whatever you decision, I'll support your decision."

Demetre smirked as she withheld the desire to chuckle at how Nomed had underhandedly titillated the much more primal demon's ego. Regna was strong, and that was about all he had to offer. He was quite intelligent, that wasn't the issue, but he simply chose to use brute force rather than tact. It was actually something she found irresistibly attractive about the man, which she found rather disturbing.

She hadn't felt like that about a man in… a very long time to say the least. But Demetre was intrigued by the feelings at the same time as she was disturbed. So she crossed her legs delicately where she sat and leaned back in a refined yet provocative position. "I'll go with Azareth; it sounds like the better option what with my skill set."

"Of course," Nomed said dryly, his tone going completely unnoticed by Regna, but not by anyone else. But Demetre didn't feel like dwelling on the ignorant, rather she decided to focus on the being who could propel them higher than those pesky witches who hunted them down as if they were vermin. That was something worth fighting for. "In the meantime, I'll return Prue to her home, now that you've cast the spell on her."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Azareth questioned with a look of annoyance. "She's our only leverage against the Charmed Ones."

"Leverage, more like a suicidal action," Nomed said as he made his way over towards the stairway. "We know what they do to demons who take their sisters captive. We only needed her for the spell, and as soon as the Charmed Ones return to San Francisco they can scry for us here. So this meeting with Emma couldn't have come at a greater time."

"At least she doesn't know what we did to her." Amrak said with a sly smile as he slid his hands into the pockets of his pants. "And by the time she does it'll be too late. Prue will singlehandedly bring the Charmed Ones down, Rennek will be pleased about that."

"I'm sure he will be, but I'm more interested in Emma's desire to meet with us." Demetre said as she looked over at the men in the room. Demetre ran her hand along the arm of the loveseat as she thought of what might happen at this meeting Emma had supposedly called for. The woman was intuitive and strong, something Demetre appreciated in women. So Demetre would go to this meeting with an open mind and then see where things took them. "I suggest we adjourn to bed for the evening, and resume this tomorrow." Demetre said as she pushed herself up off of the couch and strolled over towards Lucian who was casually looking around the house. He'd stayed in his room for the better part of their stay here, and so he really didn't know much about it. "Lucian why don't you get something to eat, you look positively famished."

"Sure…" Lucian said with a small but discernible grin. He was a strong man, and young. This meant he was still trainable in the ways of treating a woman with respect. Respect which she had been denied by the very love of her life, and that was something she hadn't been able to get over. Something she didn't think she'd ever fully get over either.

Demetre wrapped her hand around the stair rail before she ascended the staircase. There were many things she had to do before she decided what it was she wanted out of this life she was now in. She'd lived for a very long time since she turned her back on the Wiccan Reed, and now she might get something out of it worth living for. Something she might want to live for.

* * *

"A mutant-witch you say," Scott murmured as he leaned back against the far wall in Professor Xavier's office. He was finding a lot of this hard to believe, but with so many things coming to the forefront of his life that he had previously dismissed as myth and lore he was beginning to realize he might just have to open his mind a little more. "And you really believe he's going to be responsible for… that."

"We can only hope that he's not." Phoebe said with a grim expression as she twisted in her seat so she could see him, her hands pressed firmly on the back of the chair. "My premonitions are generally presented to me so that they can be prevented. Although… that isn't always the case unfortunately, sometimes they're just to prepare me and those I'm associated with for what's coming."

"Even if that's the case, we cannot turn our backs on a fellow mutant." Professor Xavier said calmly, the first words he'd spoken since he'd greeted their… guests. Having witches as well as superhumans, or metahumans as they referred to themselves was quite interesting. "It is our duty to protect those from a society that hates and fears us. And if what you have seen is to come to fruition, I believe it to be due to the fact that he is lost with no one he can trust. With no one whom he can rely on. He holds within him a great power, something that is undeniable. But I have faith that we can help him learn to control that power, harness it so that he rules it and not the other way around."

"Yes, but you can only do so much." Piper said with a firm yet respectful tone. She was the eldest of the witch sisters, the Charmed Ones they'd said were who they were. Extraordinarily powerful witches who had a power-collective, something few magical beings had. "He's still a witch, even if it's only half of his genetic makeup; he's a full born witch. And there are much more strict… rules to being a witch than there are to being a mutant."

"Like brewing potions and how to cast spells properly, little things like that." Paige said dryly with a shrug. "I'm sure now that he's come into his powers fully, the Elders will assign him a whitelighter to help him through it all."

"What's a Whitelighter?" Ororo inquired from where she stood beside the Professor. Logan was standing on the other side of the Professor, peering out the window that overlooked the lawn where some of the students were busy playing and having fun.

"Guides to new witches, although they generally go unnoticed, and try not to get too involved all that often, unless they're truly needed that is," Phoebe explained as she turned back around so she could look over at Ororo. "But if we're lucky, they'll assign Paige as his whitelighter. That way we could help out by keeping a closer eye on him along with you."

"The important question that you all seem to be overlooking though," Logan said gruffly while he continued looking out of the large window. Scott stepped forward as he wondered what Logan was talking about. "Whether or not we should tell Adam, I mean. Don't you think he has the right to know what's going on?"

"The power he displayed in those woods Logan, I've never seen anything like it before." Carol said with a small frown, clearly distressed. She'd been sitting on a bench against the wall quietly, next to Kurt and Betsey, who had been equally quiet throughout the whole affair. "That white light… I don't know what it was but it actually scared me. And I'm practically indestructible."

"White light," Scott echoed as he jerked forward, catching himself at the last moment. "That same white light that he manifested during his danger room session and the same one that the Phoenix has, Professor how can he have the powers of the Phoenix inside of him. It just doesn't make any sense, the Phoenix has chosen a host and if Jean were dead… I'd know it."

"Do you think the Elders were right about his powers Piper?" Paige asked with a hint of fear in her voice. "I didn't even directly heal him… but during that fight he orbed the stake when it was going to hit you."

"Copying the powers of others, and if he doesn't know he can, than I'd wager that that is his Wiccan power." Piper said with a thoughtful nod. "Which means his mutant power must be something psionic. That's probably how he alerted you to his presence after all those years.

"That would explain why he didn't show up on Cerebro, his mutant powers didn't develop until just recently. For all he could've known he could've copied the power to see into the future from someone so long ago he just presumed he was a mutant." Professor Xavier said with a quick nod of agreement.

"And with nothing to base anything else on, of course he'd think he was a mutant." Kurt said without hesitation. "Hiding in plain sight as something he never even knew existed. I can understand the allure."

"But how can we possibly protect him. That Sentinel was just the first of many, and I'd say it's safe to assume those lovely ladies downstairs will be holding a grudge against all of us." Ororo said as she brushed her hair back with both hands. "It's not as if we can protect him from this indefinitely. And who's to say there isn't someone out there, right now, plotting to use him in some nefarious scheme. And that that is what really causes the destruction of San Francisco."

"If there is, I'll make sure they don't get far." Clark said instantly, he along with those who had accompanied him had taken a risk in revealing their identities to them, but it was a risk that Scott and the X-Men had returned. Trust was hard to come by these days, and they needed to trust the right people, otherwise all hell would break loose.

"You mentioned that a striking blonde was there, right Scott?" Xavier inquired with a peculiar expression. When Scott nodded in response the Professor's gaze became cold as he spun his chair around and stared out the window himself. "It would seem that there is already someone after him. But I can't possibly fathom why she would be interested in him. And the young man that Adam was with, he left with the blonde, correct?"

"Yeah, but Professor what does she have to do with all this?" Scott asked as he moved closer, brushing past Oliver Queen and Bart Allen so he could at least try and look the Professor in his eyes when he turned around. But Xavier simply sat there and stared out the window.

He was silent for a very long moment before he simply whispered, "Hellfire." The word sent a chill down Scott's spine, one that he knew would be there for a very long time. "Emma Frost, best known as the White Queen of the Hellfire Club is the young woman you met today, Scott. And why she was there… I simply do not understand."

"We have to keep him away from her and that… that man." Scott said as he slammed his fists down on the hardwood desk. "Emma Frost cannot be trusted, not by a long shot. She's manipulative and she'll do everything she can to manipulate Adam."

"She didn't seem very manipulative when she fought to save us." Piper murmured with a small frown of indecision. "She was actually quite helpful. But that doesn't mean I'm about to let her walk all over us."

"I think we should get back home though, and rethink what we're going to do now that we know more about Adam." Phoebe suggested to her two sisters. "I'm sure Prue will want to know what we found out, and Leo and Coop for that matter. They may have some insight into what we can do to help him out."

"We should probably get back to Metropolis too, Clark." Oliver said as he placed his hands on his hips and glanced over at Arthur and Bart. Scott had wondered what they were going to do now that they had revealed themselves to the X-Men.

"I think I'd like to stay here and keep an eye on things actually." Clark said after a short hesitation, surprising his companions with his words. "I just have a feeling that I'm needed here more than in Metropolis."

"Guys I think I should stay here too, even if the Elders' don't assign me as his Whitelighter, we should keep an eye on the situation." Paige said after another round of silence came from everyone else.

"Paige, we're stronger together." Piper said with a much more distinctive frown than the one she'd had earlier. "If the demons we're to come back, you know we'd need the Power of Three to do anything about it."

"I know, and I'm the best one to stay here." Paige said with a simple shrug as she stood up and walked around her chair so she could look over one of the paintings that hung on the wall in Xavier's office. "He's absorbed my powers anyways; I can help him understand them, especially the powers and responsibilities that come from Whitelighter magic."

"I don't like it, even if I understand it." Piper relented after a few moments of thought, although Scott could sense the reluctance in her tone. It was obvious that their bond was much closer than simple sisterhood. "Paige if anything goes wrong, immediately call us."

"Alright, alright," Paige groaned as she turned back around to face her sisters.

"I mean it Paige," Piper said with a stern expression, eliciting a sigh from Paige who responded with a nod. Piper shook her head as she smiled sheepishly. "Paige I know you're a free spirit and all, but sometimes I have to wonder what you're thinking process is."

"Sometimes I wonder too," Paige chuckled as she rushed over to her sisters and hugged them tightly. "But don't worry about me, I'm in a mansion full of people with powers, I'm practically safer here than I am at Magic School."

"I think though, that if you do stay here we should bind the powers of that woman Willow." Phoebe suggested with a disheartened expression. "She was so powerful that we didn't even get the chance to use the Power of Three. And I don't think she'll let us get a second chance at capturing her."

"Well if you can find the things we need for a binding spell, I'll gladly bind her powers." Piper said with a smirk as she pushed herself onto her feet. "Can I see your kitchen, I think I might be able to find some of the things and Paige and Phoebe can get the rest."

"Sure, I'll show you to it," Ororo offered with a warm smile as she got up and walked around the desk to join Piper who told her sisters she'd be back as soon as possible. Scott found himself wondering once again what it was they were going to have to do. And Logan's words were now echoing through his mind.

Was it right to keep this information from Adam, or should they tell him what he might do in the future. The operative word being _'might'_, but it was a big might at that. Scott asked the women to wait for him and offered to join them in going to the kitchen, glancing back into the office one last time before he followed after them. As he left the room he caught a glimpse of the other two sisters vanishing in the same blue and white lights that had brought them here. It was definitely going to be a lot different around here. Magic and a metahuman staying with the X-Men under one roof, it was about to get a lot more hectic, he just knew it was. And once Warren arrived, it would be even more hectic.

* * *

I heard Rogue groan as she pressed her head into the palms of her hands, her hair flowing down over her face when she did. "They've been in there for three hours now, what could they possibly be talking about?"

"I think I have an idea," I whispered under my breath, deciding then and there that I should get something to eat. So I got up and strode out of the room, keeping myself from looking back at Xavier's office. I quickly made my way down the hallway to the wide staircase that descended to the first floor of the mansion where the main student kitchen was located.

On my way I had to dodge several students who were running around enjoying themselves and the evening. It would be Saturday tomorrow, and so their curfew was extended by a few hours so they could actually have fun and feel like they didn't live in a school. The sight of them brought a smile to my face.

I watched them run down the hall, or teleporting for some in an effort to beat one another in a race of speed or something like that. I continued down the hallway until I finally reached the kitchen. I leaned forward and peered into the kitchen to make sure that it was empty before I stepped inside.

I walked towards the refrigerator and opened it so I could find something that looked interesting to my stomach. Crouching down I picked and prodded through the refrigerator until I found the things I could use to make a sandwich. Grabbing the lunch meat and cheese I continued searching until I found some lettuce and tomatoes which I quickly followed up with mayonnaise. Standing up, I brought my haul over towards the island counter and then went about looking for some bread.

After a few minutes I found some wheat bread and smiled lightly. Turning around I almost yelped in surprise when I saw Piper standing in the doorway with Ororo and Scott behind her. I hadn't heard their arrival, which was what mostly caused the shocked reaction. "We didn't mean to startle you Adam." Ororo said with a warm smile as she snuck in behind Piper. Piper though strolled around the counter and went about opening cupboards.

"Where do you keep your pots and pans?" Piper inquired as she moved from one cupboard to the next. Scott simply pointed over towards the cupboard nearest the stove and oven on the lower portion of the cabinetry. "Thanks, hmm, spices and herbs, spices and herbs," Piper murmured to herself as she moved back to a cabinet she'd already been to. "Yeah it looks like Phoebe and Paige's trip back home wasn't a waste of time after all."

"What are you doing?" I inquired with a small smile as I watched Piper grab several bottles and bags of things I would never have thought of mixing together. The woman was a witch, as were her younger sisters, something Paige had told me about on the way to Xavier's office. It was fun and new and I was truly interested in the world of magic that had just opened its doors to me.

"Making a binding potion for Willow," Piper said as she snapped open a bottle of thyme and threw a pinch of it in. She moved over to the pot she'd set on the counter and turned around to fill it with water. Once she was satisfied with how much water was in the pot she turned the faucet off and moved to place the pot on the stove after which she turned the stove on. "Don't worry; she won't be a threat for much longer."

Piper flicked her hand down at the pot, and suddenly it was boiling rapidly. Piper smirked at the pot as she returned to the bowl she had already added some ingredients into and then mashed them together with a large wooden spoon. She only stopped when the sound of her cellphone went off in her right front pocket. "Hello?" Piper said as she placed the phone against her head and shoulder.

"What do you mean the house was attacked?" Piper suddenly demanded in a loud, frightening tone of voice. "Leo and Prue, that demon is going straight to hell when I get back there. Are they at least okay?"

Piper took in a deep, calming breath which she held for at least a full minute before she let it out. "Alright, and you're sure they don't remember what happened. Okay, hurry back with those ingredients, and Paige, while you're here, I'll keep an eye on Tamora, Kat, and Henry Jr. but don't think that that'll let you off the hook on parenting.

The last part of Piper's words was said with a smile, even though I could still sense her anger and frustration. Obviously something was going on back at her home in San Francisco, but she seemed to have set it aside for what she considered to be a much larger problem.

I wondered what that larger problem might actually be, but my thoughts were interrupted when Paige returned in a glimmer of blue and white orbs as she'd called them. I presumed Phoebe was still at home with Prue and Leo. "Alright, here it is eye of newt and salamander tail a la mode."

"All so tasty, if I do say so myself," Scott said with a small, very small smirk as he pulled up a stool and sat down at the island. Ororo quickly joined him at the island while I continued making my sandwich, keeping an eye on what was going on around me. "Can you really bind her powers with that?"

"Yeah, as long as we can get it in her," Paige said as she reached for the wooden spoon and stirred while Piper added the remaining ingredients. The concoction exploded harmlessly, with a puff of smoke the only real nuisance from it.

"There we go one binding potion ready to go." Piper said as she turned off the stove and grabbed a turkey baster. Paige pulled out a small glass bottle and handed it to Piper, which she took with a grateful nod. Piper filled the vial with the blue tinted potion and held it up to eye level. Peering through it, she smiled faintly. "She won't know what hit her."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked innocently as I looked over at the two sisters. Piper set the potion down on the counter and smiled softly. Ororo simply interlaced her fingers as she glanced over at Scott. "I mean, are you sure she won't be a danger any longer?"

"She'll barely be able to levitate a pencil once she drinks this." Piper explained as she walked around the counter and leaned against the one next to me. "You know, Paige here is gonna hang out here for a while and keep an eye on things for us. She's pretty powerful if I do say so myself. And like you saw in Central Park any injury that might come from trying to give Willow that potion," she said as she gestured over at the vial that Paige picked up between her thumb and index finger.

"And I can heal us." Paige said as she slipped the vial into her pocket and patted it gently. "Now then, let's go deal with this chick so we can get some sleep, preferably in my own bed tonight. Henry is not gonna like this…"

I watched as the four of them made their way over towards the door of the kitchen, and just before she went through Ororo smiled back over her shoulder at me. I returned her smile and then leaned back against the counter and took a bite of my sandwich. I had this nagging feeling that there was something they were keeping rom me, but I couldn't put my finger on it. So rather than dwell on a lack of information, I kept eating my sandwich.

I glanced over at the window as I washed my hands and sighed. Remy had run off with Emma so fast today, and I didn't have the guts to call him on the phone he'd given me. It had his name in the contact's list, as well as Emma Frost's. Although Emma had so many more numbers in there than a simple cell and home phone number. I chuckled at the thought of having well over five numbers, never imagining for a second that I would need so many. It just seemed far too outlandish. It was like another world than my own.

Although this world already seemed to be one other than my own, and as I turned the faucet off and dried my hands, I wondered what Madelyne was up to at this moment. She had been so honest with me, and had stood by me for so long, and now I had suddenly vanished without a trace and without a goodbye. What kind of friend did that?

"Hey Adam," I heard Rogue say from behind me. I spun around with a warm smile and saw that she was leaning against the doorway with a devilish grin. She was a fun person to be around, even if you couldn't touch her. She was down to earth and sassy at times, and crazy hilarious at others.

"Hey Rogue," I said as I walked over to her and walked into the hallway. "Did the Professor give any hints as to what was going on in his office?" I asked as I stretched and yawned, it was getting to be fairly late and I was still feeling bruised from the fight even after Paige's healing had worked me over.

"That's not important right now," Rogue said with a pat on the shoulder as she ushered me down the hallway, her grin having grown considerably. "But what is important, are the details on the hottie red-head you snagged."

"You mean Remy?" I responded with a sly smile of my own as I spun around, throwing her off balance for a moment. I steadied her before I looked her in the eyes. "What makes you think there _are_ any details?" I countered earning a look of faux despair.

"You can't leave a girl hanging!" Rogue exclaimed as she put her fists on her hips and cocked it to the left. "He was a nice little slab of beef if I do say so myself." Rogue said with a glint in her eyes as she tilted her head to the left. "Although I guess saying little is an understatement."

"Yeah, of the century," I laughed as I spun around, my hair flowing behind me as I did. "I don't know… I mean I did just meet him today… But I already feel like I know him. Do you know what I mean?"

I felt Rogue place her gloved hand on my shoulder before she slowly turned me around to look her directly in the eyes. "Only you can answer that question. But I can say this; he didn't seem too _disinterested_, if you know what _I_ mean." Rogue said as she waggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner, earning another bout of laughter from me. "Now then, why don't you and I go for a run around the mansion, that way you can tell me all about Remy."

She wrapped her arm around me as she led me down the hallway, and I couldn't help but laugh as I agreed to go with her. She'd stood beside me tonight and defended me, even though the Sentinel had tossed her aside effortlessly. And then she'd stood by me again when Willow and those two women had attacked us. Rogue was a true friend, and if we ever found ourselves in another situation like that, I would do the same for her.

So when we reached the track that paralleled the cobbled path around the mansion, I began telling her what had gone on that day. It was fun talking to her and getting her opinions on things, it was almost like I was talking to Madelyne again.

* * *

"So, what's the plan again?" Piper heard her younger sister ask just barely audible as the two descended into the subbasement of the mansion. She was pretty impressed by the amount of technology this place had, but nothing Professor Xavier had could bind the powers of the witch. And the potion Piper had brewed did.

"We're gonna bind her magic, hopefully as effortlessly as possible, seeing as how she can't freeze." Piper murmured as she slipped her hands into her pockets. Willow had been immensely powerful, but she seemed to be doing several things that they couldn't. And that was continuing to bother Piper.

It was as if she didn't follow the rules of magic that they had been trained in. It was if she had a different source of magic backing her up. Of course, Piper presumed it was black magic; the powers of darkness were rarely understood by witches like her. But even as she thought that, she couldn't help but wonder.

Neena, The First Witch, and one they had to have the help of an Angel of Destiny and _all _of their family's magic, both alive and dead, to stop had been so much more powerful than Willow. And yet Willow seemed to just as effortlessly break the rules as she had.

"Is it really that easy, binding her powers I mean?" Ororo asked with a glance. The woman was tall, slightly taller than Piper and her dark skin was gorgeous. She had the air of a model and the figure to back it up. And with her shockingly white hair, the woman really could dominate magazine covers.

"It should be, if she drinks this, her powers will be gone." Piper said as she looked over at Ororo and then towards Scott. The man was a mystery, one second he was joking and goofing off, practically human and relatable, the next though he was cold as ice and calculating all at once. It was interesting, but before she could think about it further, the elevator doors opened.

"This way, stay close," Scott said as he brushed past everyone and strode down the hallway. Piper simply glanced over at Paige before the two of them followed after him, walking alongside Ororo. The hall was entirely made of metal, and the sounds of her boots clanking against the steel were a cold reminded of it.

When they finally caught up with Scott they found him standing in front of a door with a large 'X' jutting out from it. With a short nod, the man turned around and entered in a long string of numbers before the doors slid open revealing an equally metal room.

Paige stepped forward to enter the room, vial in her hand after a quick glance over at Piper. But before the four of them could even get through the doorway Piper threw her hands up in panic when a large mass of blue fur was launched towards them. Instantly the figure froze midflight, capturing the shocked and concerned expressions of Ororo and Scott.

"Hey what's she doing out?" Paige questioned as she leaned to the side. Confused, Piper crouched down to get a better view around the giant blue man and saw that Willow was indeed out, and she wasn't alone. Piper flicked her hand once again, dissolving the momentum that the man had built up and sending him to the ground directly beneath him.

Piper threw her hands up again, exploding the molecules in the air just in front of Willow, knowing she couldn't exactly blow up another human being, evil or not. The resulting explosion knocked Willow back into the cell she had been locked into, and incurred the wrath of the woman standing with her.

The woman had long flowing red locks of hair that curled around her figure. And she had a figure, curves for miles and a plump behind, the woman was the image of beauty, and out of the corner of her eye she could see that Scott was mesmerized by her. Looking past him towards Ororo, she saw that the woman was just as mesmerized, but the expression on her face wasn't the same.

"Who is that?" Piper asked as she gestured towards the woman who hadn't even raised her gaze to the four of them yet. But Piper had the feeling that she could see them, even if she wasn't looking at them.

Scott parted his lips in respond, but unintelligible gibberish was all that came of it. And when Ororo went to speak, the woman flung her hands out, sending the four of them careening along the floor until they crashed into the door clear on the other side of the building!

Flames erupted around the woman and Willow behind her, and in the instant it took the flames to form, the two of them were gone. It was as if they had never been there, but the sudden appearance of Professor Xavier and Clark Kent stopped all questions. From the expression of fear the older man wore, Piper knew instantly that the woman was trouble.

How much and what of, Piper didn't know. But as she peered down the hallway at the remaining two prisoners, Buffy and Faith, Piper had to wonder why they weren't taken as well.

* * *

Lex Luthor walked into his office with Mercy Graves hot on his tail, her long blonde hair flowing behind her and the faint sounds of metal echoing around her. He gestured for her to shut the doors as he claimed his chair behind the large desk with oriental décor he'd purchased not too long ago. Smirking as he placed his hands on the desk he waited for Mercy to join him up on his side of the desk and grab the remote.

Mercy aimed the remote up at the ceiling, a holographic screen appearing in the air. Static reverberated throughout the office until the connection was established with his co-conspirators. "Did you gather the information I required?" A deathly cold voice asked, emanating from the screen. Even though it was a television the room was darkened on both ends in case anyone was to try and hack in to their conversation. That was why their voices were altered as well, and n names used, all for the sake of privacy in a world of those who sought to eradicate it.

"Yes, the Sentinel did and the information will be with you shortly." Lex responded with a small chuckle as he leaned back in his seat. "They didn't even stop to think about why a Sentinel was unleashed in New York City and only there. Although by now I'm sure they've managed to piece it together. But it's far too late. The power levels of that young man are off the charts, so it would seem your little experiment was success."

"As I expected, now then Destroyer, I want you to keep a close eye on him and his… friends." The man said with that same icy tone his shadowed posture changing sharply. "Soon he'll come into the full powers he was meant to have, the powers _I_ gave him. And I'd rather not let anyone else get to him at that point before us."

"Understood, Creator," Lex said, using the codename he had chosen when they and the others had first met. It was a simple union among those who had other plans than those pitiful mutant haters like Bolivar Trask. It was men like him that were around to be taken advantage of, and his hatred had served Lex and his union beautifully. "Will Persuader be joining me on this mission, or has she other things to take care of?"

"Persuader has just brought me a lovely gift," Creator said with what Lex knew was a devilish grin. "She'll be indisposed for a while, but if her skills are necessitated by you, I can send her your way."

"No, I'm sure we'll be able to manage on our end for now." Lex responded with his own sly smile as he tapped his desk. "Until next time, then," Lex said as he gestured for Mercy to disconnect them. The holographic screen vanished instantaneously, leaving Lex alone with Mercy Graves in his expansive office at the top of LexCorp.

"Are you certain you can trust him?" Mercy inquired as she ran her hand along the back of his chair and frowned deeply. Lex simply spun his chair around and looked up at the tall and toned blonde bodyguard of his and smirked.

"Whether or not he's trustworthy is beside the point at this phase of the plan Mercy." Lex said as he interlaced his fingers and chuckled mischievously. "That young man has the abilities of a powerful entity residing within him. And he doesn't know about it, let alone how to use it to his advantage. That's where we come in; you see we're going to isolate him from those very friends he has just made. Then when he's all alone in a world he no longer understands, the only place he can turn to is… us."

Lex laughed again as he turned around and typed his password into his computer. "Don't worry Mercy; it's all uphill from here. And we're going right to the top." His partners were busy with their portions of the plan, and Lex would soon completely immerse himself within his own portion. It was time to activate the remaining Sentinels, and send utter chaos throughout the world. The X-Men will be far too busy dealing with them to focus on Adam, and once their eyes were off of him…


	6. Fiery Intrigues

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices to get what you desire." Emma whispered as she ran her hand along the oak railing that lined the edge of her second floor indoor balcony which overlooked the first floor of her home reading a newspaper. "But it would seem an old friend of mine is back to her old tricks," She said with a slight laugh.

"The Cat Strikes Again," Emma read as she turned around so that she could glimpse Tessa over the top of her paper. It was just below the glaringly misconstrued tale of the recent Sentinel attack in New York. Something they Daily Bugle, located directly in New York City had been scooped by both the Daily Planet and the Gotham Gazette. "It would seem Gotham is in for some claws Tessa and I do believe that will be our first stop. I'm positive my dear friend Selina will want to be in on _this_."

"Are you certain she's the… best candidate for a position?" Tessa inquired cautiously, capturing the full attention of Emma who folder her newspaper up and slid it under her arm. "I mean, she's notorious for never staying on one side long enough for results to be met."

"Whether or not she stays until they end is her choice, if anything she will only be necessary for a few candid missions. Besides… it'll give me an excuse to attend Wayne's Charity Gala… Size up the competition on our newest project. His stance on the Sentinel debacle last week will be interesting to hear in person."

"It was distressing to hear that the sentinel was accidentally released." Tessa said dryly as Emma motioned for the woman to follow her down the spiral staircase. Emma's white heels clacked loudly against the staircase as she descended, her white hot pants clinging tightly to her body as her halter top hugged her chest, covered partially by a white dress jacket. "But with your vampire supporters heading back to the Authority with news of their new ability, what then Emma, how can we possibly fend off a wave of vampires able to walk in the sun?"

"With Scarlet's spell only affecting the two who had joined us briefly, it truly doesn't matter what they do or do not do." Emma dismissed with a wave of her hand as she spied Remy sitting on the couch with Pietro. "If they do decide to turn on us, they won't be very successful, you see Tessa last summer I had the entire interior redone with weapons intended to deter vampires. Uninvited guests will be staked immediately. Of course, you and I know they can't enter uninvited anyways."

"How can you be so cavalier about this Emma?" Tessa demanded in a raised tone, catching the attention of Remy and Pietro for a moment. Emma frowned at the woman and then drew her into the kitchen and faced her directly. "Vampires may not like the taste of mutant blood, but that doesn't make them any less of a danger to us."

"Tessa, losing the vampire's support just after getting it is of no consequence, the Demons can fill the void left by them if that's what happens." Emma explained curtly as she took a step back and brushed her hands down her jacket to smooth out the wrinkles. "And… even if I dislike it, the Hellfire Club has agreed to back me in our endeavors from what little information I released to them. The worst that can happen is the apocalypse and I highly doubt that'll happen any time soon. Now pull yourself together and call ahead for the plane. I'll see to it that Adam Luca is on the plane with us to Gotham getting him away from Xavier should prove far easier than before, now that he's been in constant communication with Remy the past few days."

"Hasn't he been training constantly with the X-men and that Charmed One?" Tessa asked as she reached into the pocket of her pinstripe black and white pants and pulled out her phone and quickly dialed the number for the Hellfire Club's private jet.

"Yes he has, and he has yet to grasp the full potential of his powers, in fact I feel as if his power has been halved, due to the Charmed Ones I'm sure." Emma murmured as she thought back to the amount of power she had sensed only a few days ago and how it had suddenly… vanished. It was more than likely that they had bound the young man's powers, effectively leaving him vulnerable, although from the messages he'd passed onto Remy it hadn't made too much of a difference. Emma could only wonder if he had simply locked his powers up himself through fear or if he had truly been bound.

"Competition for Adam… word will eventually get out about him, and with Oliver Queen in the mix already, gallivanting around as the Green Arrow who knows what other… well-off individuals will want a go at him." Emma explained as she leaned up against the counter, the sound of Pietro's laughter flowing into the kitchen. "Charles Xavier is sure to be there, due to the galas intent. Bridging the gap between mutants and humans through money, who would've thought that humans would give in to the most… basic of material desires so easily?"

"Is Bruce Wayne seriously in it for binding the ties between humans and mutants?" Tessa asked as Emma ran her hand through her hair while Tessa placed her phone back into her pocket and looked over towards the two young men in the living room. "Or do you think he's doing it for publicities sake just to spite Lex Luthor?"

"Hmm," Emma mused as she thought that over, it made sense in theory. But Bruce Wayne was hard for her to get a read on, something she'd always found intriguing. His mind was always just out of reach, and what that was all about would just have to be found out over time.

So instead of answering with words, Emma smiled and left Tessa to make the arrangements and made her way over towards the staircase while she established a telepathic connection with Remy. _'Remy, if you could be a dear and inquire Adam on whether or not he would like to join myself and you on a trip to Gotham for a few days, I would truly appreciate it.'_

_'No prob.'_ Remy thought back with a sly smile he somehow managed to make look like a part of his and Pietro's conversation. Emma reached her bedroom and quickly headed for her armoire where her ready to wear outfits were. Her clothes room was certain to have accessories, but that could be seen to later. Now she needed to choose a wardrobe for Gotham City, home of the Batman and some of the most fabulously wealthy members of the upper class society. Although not all of them lived there, one in particular captured her attention.

Bruce Wayne the current CEO of Wayne Enterprises was an enigma wrapped inside of a riddle surrounded by a fog of mystery. Although he had all the mannerisms of a billionaire playboy… he lacked the… drive. The drive that she found surrounding all the pompous men who had a little bit of money and pitied themselves entitled. Emma wondered what he saw himself as… what he truly saw himself to be.

But that too would have to wait. For now at least, so Emma quickly stepped out of her bedroom and knocked on the doors that housed the others before she too made her way to the overhanging balcony and called out for Pietro as well.

"It seems I'm being called in as a representative for my company to a gala in Gotham City, and since it would be quite conspicuous for Brotherhood members to be there, it is most unfortunate that I must request for the four of you to remain her in New York." Emma said with a hint of sadness as she looked at the four Brotherhood members that Magneto had sent with her. Raven was still working with the demons, although she had no idea what it was she was working on, the demons did and that was all that mattered to Emma.

"But… what about training?" Wanda asked with a small but definitive frown. Emma gave the girl a reassuring smile and gently squeezed her shoulders. Wanda had been working with Emma over the last few days, training her powers while the vampire community wondered what they might be getting out of their cooperation. Because of that, Emma had made sure to sever ties with most of the vampires, aside from Bill and Eric. But training the girl's powers had proved to be reinvigorating. What she had done _for_ the vampires, the two who had been in the building at least, had allowed them the ability to walk in the sunlight. The vampires outside of Roman's circle would have to earn her trust… to be given the same freedom that Bill and Eric now possessed.

"Don't worry dear, keep doing the exercises I've shown you and you'll have a handle of your powers sooner rather than later." Emma said with another firmer squeeze and a wider smile. "Pietro, if you and John contact Magneto, let him know of our progress and our intentions so he doesn't feel cut out of the loop. And Dominik, do keep an eye on Wanda while she practices."

"So, since we're not Brotherhood, you want us with you?" Dean inquired with a gesture between himself and Sam to which Emma nodded. "So be it, maybe we'll get the chance to waste some demons while we're there."

"If you'd like, I'm sure there'll be plenty, Gotham isn't known for its innocence after all." Emma said with a sly smile. "Now then, we'll be leaving by nightfall, so do be ready by then." Emma said with a clap of her hands before she spun around on her heels and headed back to her room, to her closet. She had some time to pack what she wanted to take for her stay, as it was all the things she'd taken to Genosha. Suitcases which hadn't gotten much further _than_ her closet, so Emma stepped into the oversized room filled with clothing and precious jewels, accessories and purses, as well as a plethora of shoes that Emma had purchased over the years.

Emma grabbed the suitcases and lugged them out into her main room where she placed them in the center of the room. Then she strolled over towards her bed and sat down slowly. She couldn't believe that she was this close to a power that could possibly rival that of the Phoenix Force. The likelihood of that though was slim to none. If anything Adam was an Omega level mutant and with the prophecy of the Charmed Ones, it didn't matter how proficient he was in magic, they would be stronger than him at all times.

But that wasn't an issue; his simple presence would push the mutant community forward to take their rightful place as the superior race. Mutants had been persecuted since their existence had been made known to the general populace, as were metahumans. The fact that the government had simply changed the name of the bill its intent was clear.

"They wanted to chain us up and throw us away so that we could never do anything that might change their fragile status quo." Emma hissed under her breath as she ran her hands through her hair and shook her head. She couldn't let herself be beaten down by such insignificant thoughts. So instead, she fixed her hair and went to see if Remy had gotten a hold of Adam yet.

* * *

"Focus on the object and then call out to it." Paige instructed as she looked up over the crib she had just placed her daughters into, her adopted son Henry Jr. still her in her hands. She'd been trying to help me utilize the power of Telekinetic Orbing, which I had copied from her during the battle against the Sentinel. But ever since that day I had been back to throwing around water, and that was it. I couldn't read minds or see the future; it was as if they had been stripped from me. But I could summon and control water, and I was getting better at that at least.

"I don't think I can do it… it or anything else for that matter, Paige." I said with furrowed brows and a deep frown. But I still held my hands out and thought about what I wanted to accomplish. I wanted the candle to teleport into my hand; I wanted it to happen with all my energy. So I clenched my hand into a fist and then let it relax before I parted my lips and called out, "Candle!"

I felt the tingling sensation of magic rush through my entire body, and flow out all around me. But the feeling short-circuited, and sent me to my knees as the candle remained where it had been placed. I had faith that someday I would be able to do it, but today wasn't that day.

"I guess we'll pick this up later then," Paige said as she held her hand out towards me. I looked up at her to see her smiling face and returned the smile and accepted her offer of help. I stumbled as she helped me up and then brushed my hands down my hands to get rid of the dust that had gathered on them when I had fallen. "And Adam, don't worry about this, it took me a while to figure out my powers when I first got them. Hell it took me five years to learn how to heal on my own, so no one expects you to get this in just a few days."

"I know, but I just wish I knew how all of this would turn out… like I used to be able to do." I said as I looked over my shoulder at the bright burning sun high in the sky. Bobby and Kitty were practicing with one another not too far from us, and a little further down the lawn were Rogue and Colossus. They were each being overseen by an X-man, pairwise at least. Cyclops was with Kitty and Bobby, and Storm was with Rogue and Colossus. They were team building exercises, practice exercises that would soon be performed in the Danger Room for evaluation.

"Don't worry about them," Paige said when she saw me looking over at the groups of X-men training. "They've been training their powers for years, and even they don't have a complete handle on them."

"I guess I just feel… out of place here." I said with a small sigh and a shrug. Rogue was really sweet, and had made time to hang out with me and show me the ropes around the mansion, but she was a part of a tightly knit group. It was like a bond stronger than family. And I felt like I was more of a fifth wheel now than I ever did on my own.

"Trust me, I know how you feel on that one," Paige said with a warm smile, startling me. I knew it wasn't _all_ about me, but I hadn't figured that Paige had been through something similar to me. "You see, I'm part of a prophesied group of witches, sister witches. You see, it's all about three sisters, three powers, and a magical collective that can't be matched by any magical force on Earth. But I wasn't the third sister… I was the fourth. I'm the youngest of all of us, and our eldest sister was killed before I even knew I had sisters, or that I was a witch."

"So what happened, how did you… how did you guys make it work?" I asked with keen interest as I followed Paige across the lawn, as she pushed her stroller, and towards the mansion. "I mean, when I saw you all together I couldn't tell that you were anything but an original. If you hadn't had brought it up… I guess I never would have known."

"But that's what I'm saying, in time you'll come to be one of them, just like I came to be one with my sisters." Paige said with another of her warm smiles. I reached out for the door knob to open the door for us, when I felt the cell phone which Remy had given me vibrating in my pocket. "Is everything alright?" Paige asked with a peculiar expression to which I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I just have a phone call to take; I'll see you inside though." I said with my own warm smile, Paige simply nodded in response and opened the door for her and her children. I quickly shut the door behind her and pulled the phone out of my pocket and when I felt it vibrating in my hand the sensation of my heart stopping coursed through my body. So I slid my finger along the touch screen and brought the phone up to my ear.

"Hello, Remy I was wondering when you were going to call me again." I said after I heard his breath on the other side of the phone. The sound of him chuckling brought a more personal smile to my lips. I looked around to see that the others were still training, and they hadn't noticed that I was just standing there. So rather than let them notice and distract them from their training, I continued along the side of the house.

"I know, and I was hoping I could get a moment of free time all day, but it's kinda busy around here lately." Remy said after a moment, his Cajun accent sending a chill of pleasure that restarted my heart. We'd been talking more often over the last five days, and I'd grown to treasure the time that we did talk. I hadn't been able to get out and see him, nor him me. Training my powers had taken precedence over everything else, but that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy this conversation, however brief it might be.

"You see, Emma Frost is flying out to Gotham City tonight for a charity gala this weekend," Remy's smooth voice said over the line, instantly causing my heart to sink. He was going with her, which meant even if I could see him, I wouldn't be able to.

"How long will you two be out of town?" I asked nervously, knowing I was going to hate the answer, no matter what it was. All I really wanted, for some reason I couldn't understand, was to be with him somewhere alone.

"Until next Monday," Remy said after a few seconds of hesitation, although his tone was full of confusion. "I was calling to see if you wanted to join us. Emma has her own jet that she's using to get us there, and she was hoping you would come with us… I was hoping that you would come with us. You know… so we could get to know each other better, like I promised."

I was speechless for several long minutes. I hadn't expected that response, it hadn't even occurred to me that he was calling me because they… he wanted me to come with him. And I wanted to go with him. "When do you want me to be there?" I asked him at once, my mind made up. I would find a way to him, I wanted to go with him, and I wanted to hang out with him and Emma and get to know the both of them better.

"In thirty minutes a black impala will be outside the mansion waiting for you." Remy told me. I pressed my back against the hard wall of the mansion and let out a deep breath I hadn't realized I was holding in, or when I had started holding my breath for that matter. In a matter of hours, possibly even less, I was going to be with him again. I was going to be with someone who was actually interested in me and not what I could do. Remy didn't want to test my powers and he didn't fear them, as I had seen in the occasional glimpses from some of the others here. It was as if they knew something about my powers that they weren't telling me. Like when that bright hot light had emanated from my body, all of them had been deathly afraid, but no one had told me what it might have been.

"Do you remember Sam and Dean from the fight, the two brothers?" Remy asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts and back into the world at large. I quickly told him that I did and let him continue on with his instructions. "They'll be the ones in the car, and they'll bring you to Frost International, and then we'll see each other again."

"Alright, I can't wait to see you Remy," I said with a warm smile as I pressed my hand against my heart and felt it beat faster and faster as my anticipation grew. Remy was absolutely perfect, to me at least. I knew that no one was perfect, not even myself, because that was life. But that didn't stop me from feeling like he was the perfect one for me.

"Je ne peux pas attendre de vous voir," he whispered gently, once again sending a wave of pleasure throughout my entire being. Then the line went dead and I was alone outside of the mansion. But not for long, so I gathered my courage and continued on along the side of the house until I reached a door. I smiled at a few of the students as I made my way towards the hall that led to the boy's dormitory.

I had been staying here for a few days now, but I didn't plan on staying here forever. I wanted to get out again on my own, to be able to go on with my life. This sudden loss of my powers couldn't have come at a better time. I could go be with Remy and not worry about being overwhelmed by a power I couldn't understand or control. I wasn't normal, far from it like everyone else all around me right now. But that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy getting to know Remy more. To getting to know Emma Frost as well, the woman who had protected me in that forest.

So I opened the door to my room with thoughts of what would come, only to stop short when I saw Professor Xavier sitting in my room calmly with Logan standing beside him. "What's the occasion?" I asked as I stepped inside and shut the door behind me.

"You're thoughts seem to be screaming out to me, and even though I tried to block them out, I couldn't help but overhear them." Xavier said with a small frown. He rested his elbows on his legs and interlaced his fingers so he could place his chin on them and look over at me. "I didn't mean to intrude, but what I heard was quite… distressing to say the least."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I walked past them towards the armoire that stood beside a sectioned divider. I'd been able to access my savings to get some new clothes, and Paige had ferried me home a few days ago to get some of my personal belongings. Most of my things now resided in a storage unit in downtown Seattle, but at least I was able to break my lease without too much of a fuss. "Remy just asked if I wanted to go to Gotham with him. It's a harmless trip, it's not like I can't defend myself anyways."

"I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation, Adam." Xavier said as his frown deepened. I refused to turn around and look him in the eyes, fearing that my resolve to go would dissolve like a rebel teenage girl about to sneak out of the house to ride on the back of a Harley. So I opened the doors of the armoire and began sifting through my clothes.

"I understand that you're afraid the Brotherhood is going to try and make another go for me. But Remy and Emma aren't a threat." I said as I saw a nice light long sleeved shirt hanging on the rod that was fixed between both sides of the armoire. "They don't want to hurt me; in fact they both went out of their way to protect me. Like a lot of other people did that night, and you've given them your trust. What makes Remy and Emma any different?"

"The fact that we think their working _with_ the Brotherhood," Logan said at once, startling me with the gruff and forceful tone of his voice. I could feel his eyes boring into my back, trying to pin me down with a stare alone. "Not but a week ago they were on Genosha doing only God knows what! Don't you understand, they may not just want to hurt you… they could want the power you possess."

"Then why didn't Remy do something to that effect when he had his tongue down my throat!" I found myself snapping back, even though I hadn't wanted to say the words out loud. I clenched my hand on the door of the armoire, mentally telling myself to breathe. That they were only looking out for me, and that they had no ill intentions. They weren't keeping secrets from me, and neither was Remy. "I understand where you're coming from, Logan, Professor. But I do have to make my own way through my own life. I'll only be gone about three days and I promise to check in with you guys. But this is my decision; I'm an adult, legally speaking."

I said that last part with a small laugh as I turned around and looked the two of them in the eyes with a reassuring smile. I knew deep down that they really were only looking out for my best interest. But that didn't make it the right thing for me, at least not right now. "I'll be careful guys; you don't have to worry about me."

"You are a resident of my home, worrying about you and my other students are what I do best." Xavier said with a small smile before he looked up at Logan who simply shrugged. "I'll not stand in your way Adam, but it would neglect if I didn't at least have someone present there to keep an eye out for you. Betsy and Warren were invited as well, and it would be a lot more innocuous for her to be there seeing as how it hasn't been made public that she's taken up a position here. She was already planning on attending, and I'll leave word that she is only to intervene with your goings on if she feels you are threatened. Does that seem fair?"

"Professor Xavier, life is hardly fair, but if it will put your worries to rest then by all means let them go." I said with a wide grin as I spun around again and continued looking through my wardrobe for whatever it was I might want to bring along.

"Alright then, I'll let them know at once." Xavier said with a polite nod before he went about wheeling himself out of my room with Logan right behind him. Logan looked over his shoulder one last time before he walked through my doorway, something I caught a glimpse of in the mirror that was attached to the door of the armoire.

They really were just worried about me, and I truly appreciated that. Even if I didn't fully fit in here, when I got back from Gotham I had every intention of changing that. They were all so nice, even if they could be downright scary at times. I smiled at that, knowing that the scary times were funny practically ten minutes later

I grabbed a few more shirts and pants than I would probably need, not knowing what to expect on this trip. But what I did expect to have, because I had every intention of making it so, was fun. I wanted to have fun with Remy and Emma. I would have fun with them, and after this trip, I hoped to know the both of them as well as I knew Madelyne.

* * *

"The guest list has been finalized for your charity event, Master Wayne." Bruce heard Alfred say from behind him on the other side of the large solid oak desk that he kept in his study. Bruce had known that Alfred had been on his way in, even before the door had been opened, but his attention had been divided between looking out the large window that overlooked the stately grounds of his manor.

Bruce slowly turned around with a miniscule grin on his face, seeing the small stack of papers with italicized names. "Have the press passes been drafted for the teams being sent from the Daily Bugle and Planet? It wouldn't do to have them sitting out in the cold all night when they've been expressly invited."

"Yes sir, they were digitally mailed to them and the hard copies have been left with the doormen so that they can be given when they arrive." Alfred explained with a small nod. Alfred placed the small stack of papers on top of the newspaper that Bruce had been glancing over. The Cat had struck again, and Bruce was nowhere near finding out who he was. Four jewelry stores had already been hit in downtown Gotham alone. "Oliver Queen, wrested control of the Daily Planet away from Lex Luthor finally, so he's chosen his own candidates for the event and should be arriving later tonight."

"Good, I wasn't looking forward to dealing with Lex after what happened in New York." Bruce said as his lips curved into a frown. He slid his hand into the smooth warm robe he had thrown on when he'd gotten out of bed only an hour ago. He still had to get ready for the day, but right now he was busy going over what preparations were left for the gala. But that didn't distract him from the Sentinel issue at hand, or the Cat. "Blatant support on the Sentinel program and then distancing himself when one... _escapes_ into New York City, his motives are so muddled I cannot even fathom why he would."

"So you don't think it was an accident that the Sentinel made an unexpected cameo in Central Park?" Alfred asked with a wry smile. He was dressed in a finely tailored gray suit with a freshly pressed white button down dress shirt and shining black dress shoes. "Come now, what gave you _that_ impression."

"Sentinels have a specific set of orders that have to be entered in manually." Bruce mused as he stroked his chin and pulled out his oversized comfortable chair. "There were no news reports on who the Sentinel attacked, but it's obvious that it was after someone specific. Otherwise, why would it have gone directly to Central Park when there were so many mutants between there and Metropolis, it doesn't add up."

"Well, as Gotham's best detective I'm certain you'll find out what's going on sooner or later." Alfred said with a warm smile before he turned to leave. He stopped in the doorway and placed his hand on the smooth wooden frame and looked over his shoulder. "Should I fetch master Grayson? The tailor will be here in a few hours."

"Sure Alfred, that would be good, and you know what, having a teenager around here has really livened things up a bit." Bruce chuckled as he sat down and picked up the list of names which he quickly scanned through. Several of his guests had made last minute RSVP's, a few of which he hadn't been expecting. Although the plus ones for a few more in particular were now catching his eyes, he was sure he hadn't heard of them before, which meant he'd probably be researching them later that night. Knowing who you were getting into bed with was an important tactic he'd learned over the years.

"As if they aren't lively as is," Alfred said dryly before continuing on into the hallway, once again causing Bruce to chuckle. The man's dry wit was always welcomed and refreshing. Alfred had been with him for longer than he could remember, and the man was the closest thing he had to a father. One of the few good lights left in his dark and dreary life.

Dick Grayson had become another beacon of light that he appreciated as well. He'd taken in the young man when he was thirteen, and now that he was turning eighteen in a few months, Bruce was able to see him as the partner that the man wanted to be. He'd been training Dick for several years now, his natural acrobatic abilities making him the perfect candidate, and his tragic past that was so similar to Bruce's own had prompted him to take the boy in under his wing.

They'd been partners for so long, and Dick was getting better at fighting crime on his own, but not enough that Bruce was going to let him run too far out of sight. They'd been working harder and harder, faster and faster, and with the Cat prowling around in the night, it was more than likely that they would be out again tonight.

Bruce looked over the list again, seeing that Emma Frost was attending, along with five guests that had been quickly approved. Tessa was her personal assistant, and was generally never too far away from the woman, so her presence was to be expected. Winchester sounded extremely familiar, Dean and Sam. Who they were seemed to be on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't place them. Remy LeBeau, though, was easily identifiable. Bruce had never come across the man personally but Bruce was certain that it was Remy LeBeau of the Thieves Guild based in New Orleans, Louisiana.

But Emma Frost was a notable member of high class society, and she didn't have just anybody around her. Taste, power, and sensual sexuality were some things she clearly had dominion over, and to surround her with thieving trash didn't make much sense. Bruce didn't give second chances easily, but he also didn't base judgments on the past any more. So he would give Remy the benefit of the doubt, for now.

Looking over the last name brought a rush of mystery. Adam Luca, the only name of her group he didn't recognize. And that was slightly distressing, if only because he tried to know the people that surround themselves around the people who ran in his social circle. Having that knowledge aided him in his billionaire bachelor playboy façade, one of the few things that kept him from being discovered as Batman.

He knew _of_ those attending with Oliver Queen also known as the Green Arrow and his new wife Chloe Sullivan and her cousin Lois Lane and her husband Clark Kent, who were attending as the Daily Planet's representatives. Chloe though was a mystery as well, seeing as how there wasn't a digital footprint on the woman, at least one not easily found. But he'd met her before, even if she didn't know him as Bruce Wayne, but as the Batman.

Anthony "Tony" Stark, the Iron Man, was coming with his former personal assistant turned CEO of his own company turned lover Pepper Potts was attending with him. The two were quite the pair, and Bruce found it intriguing that Tony and Oliver were both extremely wealthy men who happened to be superheroes, both now public on their extracurricular activities. That fact almost always brought him to the point of wondering if it was time for him to reveal his identity.

But keeping his identity shrouded in shadows aided him in his goal of spreading fear through his enemies while still protecting those few people he truly cared about. Tony Stark went to great lengths to keep Pepper protected, as he was sure Oliver Queen did for his wife Chloe. But many more of those who work with those two men kept their identities shrouded in mystery, like the elusive yet present Superman and the Black Canary.

Bruce had to wonder if he could do his job as effectively as he did now, if his identity was made public would he be able to strike fear in the hearts of those who he fought. Fear was his greatest weapon, and he didn't know if he was ready to give that up just yet.

"Bruce, are you in there?" Dick said with a concerned smile, snapping Bruce out of his thoughts. "Hello, earth to Bruce." Dick said again, leaning in over the desk. Bruce looked up at Dick and gave the young man a warm smile of reassurance.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about some things. Did Alfred tell you about your suit fitting?" Bruce inquired as he leaned back in his chair and gestured for Dick to sit down. Dick smirked as he sat down in the smaller but just as comfortable chair on the left that were slightly angled for small meetings.

"Yeah, and I once again have to say it, wholly hell Bruce how many suits does one guy need?" Dick said as his smirk grew into a wide grin. "I know you like your suits and all, but really, how many does one man need."

"You can never have too many suits Dick, just look at the Batcave." Bruce jested as he leaned back into his desk and wrapped his fingers against it. "Aside from that, the computer's triangulating the jewelry stores that have been hit by our feline thief. Hopefully we'll have an idea of where he'll strike tonight."

"Yeah, hopefully," Dick mused as he looked Bruce in the eyes. "Are you so certain it's a man though, I mean the way the Cat can just… slither into these buildings unseen, not even on a camera…? It just seems far too cunning for a man."

"I think I'd much prefer it being a man right now," Bruce said after a few moments of thought. He had no problems fighting women, but he truly hoped it was a man; it would make his job a hell of a lot easier.

"Well, I guess we'll find out tonight." Dick said with a sly smile as he leaned back in his chair and hefted his feet onto the table and crossed his legs one over the other. "And if you're wrong, _I_ get a dance in from Vicki Vale."

"You know I'm not a betting man, Dick." Bruce said with his own devious smile. But tonight would spell the difference between what Bruce would do next. The Cat had to be stopped, no matter what.

* * *

Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock put her hands on her hips as she watched Adam Luca walk down the driveway of the mansion, suitcase in tow. He was an intriguing individual; she'd give him that, if a bit naïve. He honestly believed himself to be completely safe out there on his own. Betsy had once thought herself safe from harm, then her parents had died and along with them that line of thinking.

Instead she based her decisions in reality, whereas the young mutant seemed to base his decisions on faith alone. And the way he ran off with not a care in the world, thinking of love and friendship when there was a real danger out there hunting for him.

But on that front she couldn't blame him. After all, the X-men and their newest allies were keeping a secret from him. It was a secret that might alter his perception of his very own life, something that no one person should have to deal with. Betsy couldn't blame him for his current route of thought, after all he had no idea of the true danger he might very well be in.

But for Professor Xavier to allow him to go off on his own with people he barely knew and only two members of the X-men watching after him was entirely too reckless for her. It was that kind of recklessness that could get someone killed. But Betsy had no intentions of it being Warren, Adam or her.

Her telepathic and telekinetic powers were quite powerful, although she couldn't compare herself to Jean Grey or Xavier, she _was_ no pushover. She used her powers in a different manner than most psychics, preferring instead to focus her psionic abilities into physical blades that could pierce the psyche of a person's mind and do significant damage to their mind. She'd trained her powers in her time with S.T.R.I.K.E. and had continued working with them when she'd parted ways with the organization.

Now for the first time in months, due to Professor Xavier's recklessness and Adam's flighty whims, she might just get to use her powers in a fight again. She truly missed fighting real people, but not because of blood lust. It was almost a calling for her, ever since her mind had been transferred into the oriental body she now possessed. Her purple hair flowed down along her silk blouse in a way that reminded her of her blonde locks from her original body. And as she focused her gaze on her reflection in the glass, her violet eyes were just as reminding of what she used to look like.

Betsy let out a deep breath and turned away from the window of her bedroom, her long hair bouncing against her blouse as she did. She didn't necessarily despise this body, but she missed her own body terribly. She hadn't felt like herself in a long time, and wondered if she actually were to get her original body if she would be the same person she _had_ been.

But she would never know that feeling again. Betsy smiled at herself for how pathetic she was acting. Her new body was glorious, well-endowed in practically every sense of the word. And with the amount of money she had, her original body was the only thing elusive for her. So she let the subject of self-pity go and thought about what she should take with her for Bruce Wayne's gala.

Betsy meandered over towards the end of her bed and knelt down so she could unlatch the ornate oriental styled chest that some of her clothes were in. Pulling out a silk blouse with a red snake design, she held it up against her prominent chest and looked it over. "Maybe…" she whispered as she hung it over the lid of the chest and continued looking for things to wear. She knew there had to be something in her wardrobe that was suitable for Gotham City.

Gotham City, a place she hadn't been to in a long while, and for good reason. The place was downright atrocious. Crime was so rampant there; it was almost as if the _criminals_ ran the city more than anybody else. Although Bruce Wayne tried to be a shining beacon to his city, there was little that the multibillionaire could truly do about the city.

Thinking of Bruce Wayne brought back memories of her old life, long before she'd used her powers to fight off evil. She'd been a model for a long time, and one of the stops for her had been in Gotham City, home to the billionaire bachelor. He had been enticed by her beauty, like most men, but he hadn't pursued her which had been quite the saving grace for one another. The two of them had built a small friendship out of it, and even though they only talked occasionally now, she knew he was there if she truly needed him.

Betsy pulled out a few more blouses and skirts and brought them around to her bed and placed them on it gently before she closed the chest and relocked it. She made her way over towards the closet door and opened that so she was able to reach in and grab her luggage which she then carried over to and set on her bed next to her clothes.

Pulling her hair back so that it could hang down her back and out of her way, Betsy went about packing for her first assignment. All she had to do was keep the kid out of trouble. But seeing as how Gotham had a way of finding trouble when you weren't looking, there would undoubtedly be something she'd have to do while on her mission. She just had to kick back and wait.

But at least she wouldn't have to do her waiting on her own. Warren Worthington the Third would be with her, a man who had been an original X-man, and a man she had always found appealing. So Betsy had every intention of making the best of a… okay situation. Betsy's lips curled into a smile as she folded and placed the last of her blouses in the suitcase and zipped it up.

Her plane for Gotham would be departing in a few hours, and unlike Angel she needed a vessel to fly between cities. So she grabbed her plane ticket off of her nightstand and then picked up her suitcase. It was time to see just what Adam was capable of, and why the X-men were so diehard on protecting him.

* * *

Carrying my suitcase down the driveway of the mansion was a lot easier than I had anticipated. Three days wasn't that long, and I didn't need all that much. But what I was bringing was close and personal to me. Reaching the large rod iron gates of the mansion brought a smile to my lips. I had packed in under thirty minutes, and a black impala was already waiting on the other side of the road. I quickly entered the code into the gates security panel and then I was free to leave.

I looked from side to side of the road before I dashed across the street to the car, when the front door opened and a tall, muscular man with short brown hair and pristine green eyes looked down at me. A twinge of fear ran through me, until his lips curled into a grin as he held his hand out towards me.

"I'm Dean, and it's nice to finally officially meet you." He said as I held my hand out and watched it quickly vanish between his. "I've heard a bit about you, and from what Emma's said… doesn't do you justice."

"Thanks, I think." I said with a small smile as he released my hand and then took my suitcase. "How long have you known them? Remy and Emma I mean." I had to ask, the two of them were brothers, and their strong rugged attractiveness couldn't be overlooked, even if I wanted to. Since the one handling my luggage was Dean I figured the other equally attractive, in a different manner, man before me was Sam.

"About a week now, we're working with Emma on something big, hush, hush though." Sam said with a sly smile as he gestured for me to get into the car. I accepted his offer immediately and opened the door so I could slide inside the car. The sound of the trunk shutting behind me almost caused me to jump, but the overwhelming aroma of the two men hit me like a ton of luscious bricks.

But it wasn't so overwhelming that I was able to bear it. So I looked out the window as Dean rounded the car and climbed into the driver's seat. "I hope you like metal," Dean said as he shut the door once he'd sat down and subsequently buckled his seat belt. I quickly followed suit with my own seat belt and then smiled at him in the rearview mirror.

"Your car, your rules," I said with a small chuckle as I made myself comfortable which allowed me to watch Dean twist the knob of his radio. Metal blasted all around me as he sped down the road, causing me to burst out laughing as we did. I could tell already that I was going to have a lot of fun over the next few days.

I brushed my hair out of my face as the wind from the rolled down windows blasted my hair all over the place. It was a nice sensation actually, I'd always loved the wind in my face and my hair flowing out behind and around me, it made me feel safe, untouchable. Safe and untouchable, two things I shouldn't be feeling when the Brotherhood of Mutants was after me, and yet here I was, sitting in the back seat of a car with two men I didn't truly know and I felt absolutely safe.

I felt myself warm up as I watched Dean and Sam passed witty banter with one another back and forth over the music. It was refreshing to see a family that was for the most part well rounded. But as that thought settled in my mind, my hand brushed against the seat beside me and images of pure horror flashed through my mind.

But it didn't seem like it was the future. Creatures that I couldn't even fathom in my darkest nightmare strode through my mind as they tore people limb from limb. The sight and smell of blood filled my mental senses, assailing them in a truly terrifying manner. But one shining beacon remained, or rather, two pillars of light. Sam and Dean stood before the monsters that even night rejected out of fear. They fought them off with what appeared to be salt and holy water.

Death couldn't even seem to keep these men down, as images of their demise flooded my mind's eye. I lost count of the times that they had cheated death, and wondered if there was anything out there that _could_ kill them. It seemed as if there was something out there protecting them and pushing them forward to a destiny I couldn't envy.

It was sad to see the things they had to go through, and the moment I lifted my hand from the seat of the car, I was back to myself. I felt strange, though, I hadn't had a premonition for the last five days, and I was almost always plagued with them. So why had they come back now, at this particular moment? And why had I seen all of that? They were two questions I couldn't possibly answer at the moment, so I let them slide into the back of my mind and focused on the journey that now lay before me on an open road.

The brothers were still talking with one another, but their subject had switched from music to girls, and from the glances the two of them spared one another when they thought the other wasn't looking spoke volumes. If I hadn't known they were brothers, my first thought would have been lovers. The way they held each other in such high regard, even though it was taboo in our culture, for some reason their relationship seemed to be… so much more passionate than a sibling relationship ever was.

Watching them proved to be a lot more fun than I had ever expected. So rather than let myself be ruled by my own personal thoughts, I simply sat back and watched the two of them converse with one another. The way they looked at each other, the way they talked to one another, it was so… so peculiar that it was adorable.

I watched as Dean maneuvered us through New York City traffic with so little effort, while Sam directed him through one shortcut to the next. It was just as funny how they acted inconspicuously any time a cop car was within a block of them. So for the entire ride they tried to act as if they just weren't there, but the way Dean's hand rested over his leg brought to my attention to the extremely noticeable bulge in his pants. The way his hand simply rested there, trying to hide it from everyone only made it that more noticeable. I tried not to chuckle.

I looked out the window as Dean pulled the car over out front of a towering building that honestly gave me the impression of diamonds. The wall of glass shimmered beautifully in rays of the setting sun, and as they opened to reveal several stately dressed people, I wondered what this building was used for. But as I eyed the woman with long brown hair that curled loosely around her, and the white haired man beside her, I couldn't help the feeling that I'd seen them before. The two other men accompanying them though were a blur, so I ignored the feeling when I noticed Sam and Dean opening their respective doors. I quickly followed suit and joined Dean in rounding the car so I could get my suitcase.

I walked up the varying levels of stairs with a Winchester on either side, evoking an illusion of private security, sans sunglasses. It was nice, and reminded me once again that I was perfectly safe. Nothing was going to ruin this weekend, especially when I would be surrounded by powerful mutants. They were mutants who I had every intention of spending a long and fun weekend with, getting to know them, and them me.

The doors were opened before we climbed the last set of stairs, allowing me an unobstructed view of the wondrous room that would soon surround me. An older man wearing a nice suit nodded briefly at me and the Winchester brothers before he shut the door behind us and then gestured towards the elevator.

"Yeah, thanks Jeremy," Dean said in an offhand manner that caused the man to scowl and murmur something under his breath along the lines of _'My name is Jerald,'_ which brought a small smile to my expression. Only because I found the situation amusing because I'd been in something similar to this before. Mispronouncing or simply forgetting a person's name entirely seemed to be a gimmick of mine, and it was nice to see that I definitely wasn't the only one.

We reached the elevators in short order; Dean getting there ahead of us so by the time Sam and I reached him Dean had already pressed the button. Our wait was short and sweet and when the doors slid open, Sam gestured for me to go in first. I smiled up at him, but I couldn't help wonder why they were treating me so deferentially. But the sound of the elevator doors closing behind us as, elevator music trickling in around us I simply set it as them just being nice.

"So, are you guys going to Gotham with us?" I asked them as I pressed my back against the elevator door and let my suitcase rest against the carpeted floor. Dean smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest and one leg bent seductively over the other one accentuating a particular piece of him I'd been trying to avoid eyeing.

"Yeah, you could say we're… security." Dean said with a gruff chuckle that was quite titillating in a bad boy sort of way. I smiled up at him before I looked over at Sam who had the image of the kind of boy a girl could be proud to bring home to mom and dad.

"We're not too different from the… X-men, although we deal with a lot more crazy things than most people realize even exist." Sam explained as he rested his hands on the bar that ran along the entirety of the middle of the wall. "Most people believe the monsters under their beds are a piece of fiction, but we hunt them down."

"I see," I murmured as the images that had flashed in my mind in the Impala began to make sense. Demon hunting, it sounded like a sad life, but that was what they did for a living. And it seemed to have caused them so much pain, so much loss, and yet here they were smiling as if they were in a Hallmark card. It was an alluring, psychologically tormenting Hallmark card at that, but they seemed… no they definitely were trustworthy. I could see a pain inside of them that they kept hidden from the world, a pain they set aside to help those who needed it. They were truly good people.

I only hoped that one day I could use my powers in a similar manner to them and the X-men. I was afraid of them, something I would have to get over. But I was more afraid of what I could do, that I didn't know if I _could_ get over it. But like most things in my life, and life in general, I would have to wait to find out. And that was something I knew I could do, until I was proven otherwise.

So I put a smile on my face as the elevator doors opened, revealing Emma Frost, Remy LeBeau, and a woman with long pin straight black hair smiling over at me, a bottle of champagne in Emma's hands. "Let the party begin," she said with a surly smile that elicited a fit of laughter from me as I ran towards them. I was _most_ definitely going to enjoy this weekend. And I didn't even need my powers to tell me that.

* * *

Selina Kyle dashed across the darkened street, knowing full well that she could be caught at any moment. A fact that only proved to thrill her even more, something she'd been seeking in life for a while now. She'd begun stealing as a young girl so that she could survive, but now she stole for the rush it gave her.

Her long brown hair flowed down her back as her the steel stiletto of her heel struck the ground with each step she took. Movement was easy in the skintight Kevlar cat suit she had on, one of many outfits she had to wear. Her entire body was covered in it, coming to the tips of her fingers which she'd placed diamond claws on, while a whip was wound around her waist. A half skull cap held her hair back and out of her face while still covering the upper half of her face sans eyes. She had on a pair of goggles placed atop the violet cap but they were more than just decorative cat ears for her. When used by someone with keen insight, they would realize that there was a scope in each lens that allowed her to see to microscopic levels. Stealing was her way of life, and she had no intention of being caught unarmed. But for safety reasons she kept a small handgun holstered on the side of her boot, disguised as part of her outfit.

Selina came to a halt just out of reach of the lampposts radius and slid her hand down her side and pulled out a small device with several buttons on it. She only needed one, at least for this job. She quickly pressed it and watched as every single object in a one block radius that ran on any form of electricity ceased working. "Now then, that wasn't so hard was it?" Selina purred as she licked her lips in a slow circular manner. Her red lipstick gave her a small hint of cherries, which she quickly ignored as she waltzed right towards the door. Her hips swayed from left to right as she did, and if anyone was watching they would be given quite the scandalous show.

Running her hand along the left hand door of the double glass doors, Selina smiled down at the electronic lock on the front door that would've kept her from entering. Selina placed her hand over the lock, making sure each claw had a good grip on the glass. Once she felt her firm touch against the glass, she slowly and forcefully twisted her hand, cutting through the glass. Lasers would've taken far less time, but something about gutting glass herself gave her another rush of adrenaline.

Just as the glass piece holding the lock collapsed inward, Selina caught it gently and then used her other hand to push the door open. Walking in with her hand through the hole still holding the lock, she quickly passed it to her other hand and then softly kicked the door closed behind her. A soft giggle escaped her lips as she sauntered over towards the display case, knowing full well what she was looking for.

An exquisite double looped silver necklace encrusted with diamonds that alternated with sapphires. Something that did not deserve to be put on display for the world to see, and something Selina had every intention of liberating right now.

Running her hand along the top of the glass case, she saw a figure move behind her through the reflective surface. Her lips curved into a smile as she slowly adjusted her weight so that she was putting it onto the front of her feet and not the lethal stilettos she was wearing.

"Don't be coy, I was wondering when you'd finally show up." Selina purred gently as she slowly turned around, running her hand along the length of the case as she did. Her claws cut into the glass silently and swiftly, the bed of the display case silencing it as the shards fell. Once she was fully turned around though, sure enough the Dark Knight himself stood before her in all his fearsome glory.

Garbed in a black cape which he wore around himself as if it were a cloak which held in darkness, his figure was definitely imposing. But Selina didn't scare _that_ easily. Batman's facial features, or at least as much of it as she could see under the cowl he wore was strong and defined. And from the rumors she'd heard around Gotham, he was quite muscular.

"It wasn't hard to figure out which stores you were hitting once we realized you were after a specific set." Batman said in a low gravely tone that sent pleasurable chills through Selina's body. "Coupling that with the power outages centering on only the block in which the store is on, once you deactivated the power grid we knew where you'd be for sure."

"Isn't that lovely, your detective work is uncanny," Selina said in a low flirtatious tone as she slid her hands down to her hips and cocked her hip to the right. "And to think, little ole' me alone with a big strong man like you…" She tsked as she raised her hand to her chin and tapped it three times with a look of sarcastic bewilderment and said, "Whatever will I do?"

Quickly, Selina dashed towards him, only to jump back immediately performing a back flip in which she kicked her heel out, meeting his swiftly raised arm. The blade of her heel connected with his bracer, a loud clanking sound that always followed metal hitting metal caused Selina to scowl as she landed on her feet and placed her hands on her hips several feet away from him.

"Now, now kitty cat, it isn't nice to mess with the big bad bat," Batman said dryly as he bent his legs at the knee and spread them with his arms out, ready to strike her… if he had to. She could see it in his eyes and his stance, he didn't want to hurt her if he didn't have to, and that was all Selina had intended on finding out.

But before she could even part her lips to respond, Batman had jumped towards her. Acting fast, Selina turned to the side and just barely dodged his leap as she stepped back and prepared to kick, only for his hand to catch her leg midair.

"You know," Selina whispered as she moved in close, bending her leg as much as his grip would allow as she inched ever closer to him. Their faces were barely touching, her leg the only thing in between them now, fully bent but still in his possession. "I'm gonna need that back, if you don't mind," she breathed into his ear, her hand slowly sliding down his arm until she could wrap it tightly around his wrist, her diamond claws prepared to cut him if she had to. But only a shallow cut, the position she was in right now was fairly titillating.

"Only if you promise not to use those on me again," Batman whispered just as softly to her, his gaze clearly on the serrated steel heels she had attached to her boots. Selina looked from her heels and up to his face and gave him a small frown as she nodded.

"You take all the fun out of this, ya know." Selina said as she felt his grip around her leg loosen, to which she responded by loosening her own hold on his wrist. "If I didn't know better, I'd say the heels were turning you on." Selina said as she ran her hand down his chest and to a more private area. "But I've been wrong before," She whispered as she slipped away from him and turned to leave.

She sailed past the display case knowing that she'd distracted the man long enough to swipe the jeweled necklace she'd come for. Once she reached the door, the necklace safely hidden in the loops of her whip, she smiled an alluring smile over her shoulder and then opened the door and slipped out into the darkness.

She quickly headed around the building into the alleyway, her escape route already planned out, only to run into someone else, garbed in a dark red vest and dark green leather pants. "Mardi gras called kiddo; they want their light show back."

"Nice one, but I'm here for the necklace." The young man said confidently, his hands crossed over his shoulder. Selina took a closer look at the man and then she saw the black diagonal oval with a yellow "R" over his chest.

"Robin is it?" Selina asked with an amused smile as she held her hands firmly to her sides before she quickly strolled towards him. "I was briefly curious as to where the boy wonder was, but it really was a fleeting thought. Just like you should be, right now," she added as she reached him.

"I can't let you leave with that necklace, ma'am." Robin said with a stern expression, causing Selina to grow irritated. "Hand it over, and you can be on your way."

"What makes you think I have it?" Selina questioned as she placed her hands on her hips, only to then notice a presence behind her. The feel of his body against her slender and curvy backside brought a sigh of relief to Selina, and the feel of his hands on her waist further incensed her desires. But the clanging of the silver chain being wrested from her whips nest brought a frown to Selina's face.

"Is this enough evidence for you?" Batman asked her, his hot breath against the nape of her neck sent a sensation of pleasure roiling through her. "I saw your swipe, not even your dainty hands can escape my eyes, no matter where you place them."

"Well then," Selina said as she craned her head to the left and up so she could see his head towering above her. "This has been a real party, but I do have to go so," Selina dropped down and spun around, singing her leg out in an arc, tripping the both of them with such speed they never would've been able to see it coming. Quickly then she front flipped over Robin and jammed her claws into the brick wall behind them in the alleyway and scaled the wall with her hands and steel stilettos.

Reaching the top of the roof in record speed, Selina looked over her shoulder to see the two men staring up at her looking for a way to follow after her. "Maybe next time you'll remember to bring grappling guns, boys, ta, ta!" She called out as she unwove her whip and then sent it flinging out to wrap snugly around a flagpole.

Just as they found a stairway that could reach her, Selina quickly wrapped her hand around the flag pole and scaled the much taller building until she reached the top of that one and was able to pull herself onto the roof. She smirked as she turned to walk away, knowing that they would soon find a way to follow after her. But by then he would be long gone.

She only wondered if she wanted to be gone by then.

* * *

Selene Gallio sat seductively in the tall slender cushioned chair, one leg over the other. Her long shimmery black hair flowed down her shoulders, not a hair out of place as her dark demeanor loomed over the half a dozen mutants kneeling before her and her companions of the Hellfire Club. Black latex boots hugged her legs tightly, the stiletto heels of which were prepared to jab any one of them in their eyes. A tight black leather corset clung to her shapely body, barely containing her sizeable breasts that seemed to want to move with every breath she took.

She wrapped her fingers against the arm of her chair as she leered over the man kneeling in the center of the room before them. They were seeking affiliation with Hellfire, and if Selene had had her way, they would be bleeding on the floor for their insolence. Imagine, them thinking they had a _right_ to see the Inner Circle without an appointment. Selene's lips curled into a deadly smile as she thought of what she would do to them if she had the chance.

She looked over to her left at Sebastian Shaw, who sat quietly and patiently listened to the man speaking before him. Sebastian was a gloriously attractive man who looked as if he were in his late thirties but through a side effect of his powers was older than that. His light blonde hair styled to perfection, wearing a black and white tie suit that hugged his body in a manner that was entirely too pleasing for Selene. Especially when he stood up, the way his dress pants hugged his ass. Selene found herself musing of what she would do to such an ass, tied up in shackles.

Harold "Harry" Leland, the Black Knight was another story. He was quite _un_pleasing to the eye. With his rather appalling body, and his annoying tendencies, Selene found it much more pleasurable when he wore clothes that weren't so form fitting.

Donald Pierce, tall and muscular was far more appealing to look at, although not as much as some of the decorative followers the club had prowling around, he did have a sort of following of his own. With his wavy blonde hair and light blue eyes, his pleasing features were more of a princely beauty than the hard desired body of a king.

"So, what makes you think you're qualified to be a member?" Sebastian inquired smoothly, stroking his chin lightly as he leaned back in his chair. A glint of displeasure graced his eyes as he looked the group over one more time. The ill-fitting rags they wore gave Selene the impression that they were Morlocks, above ground looking for scraps to survive on. "You lack powers, something that has been within the Hellfire Club since I took command, and now you come crawling in here, into a place of taste and class, wit and power. What makes you _worthy_?"

"We… we just want our chance, Sebastian, please-!" The man's words were caught off when Harry Leland raised his hand and increased the gravity around him, sending the man crumpling to the ground in pain under the weight of an invisible force.

"Trash like you should refer to those of our station as Master, and never by our first name." Harry said with a look of grave pleasure as he lowered his hand, but not because he had made his point. The man's excess weight made maintaining his concentration for his power extremely difficult. Too much exertion and he'd just… die.

"Ye… yes Master," the man said with a look of pure horror that caused his already pale skin to gain another layer of the pallor. "We just… we want to help you with your goals. We've heard rumors of a mutant that is meant to lead us all, and we want to get our stake in!"

"What makes you think your stake is desired… much less needed." Donald Pierce inquired with a sour expression as he placed his hands on both arms of the chair and clenched the rounded edges. "We've more than enough followers to supply the mutant, should he exist, with an army."

"A useful army at that," Selene added as she uncrossed her legs and stood up in a sensual manner. She slowly strolled towards the group of mutants and headed directly for the man in the center where she slowly kneeled down before him. She paused briefly so that her breast took up his vision entirely before she cupped his chin and brought his gaze up to hers. "And since you've given no reasons… I'm sorry, let me rephrase that. Since you've given us no _useful_ reasons for your being here, I'm afraid I'll have to give you a use."

"Any… anything Master, we just want to be of some help so we can pull ourselves out of our hellish lives." The man said with haste, her powers showing that he feared he wouldn't be able to say all of what he'd come to. Selene smiled down at the man and licked her luscious lips as she stroked his chin gently.

"Don't worry, you're hellish lives won't trouble you any longer." Selene said as she leaned in closely and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was full of passion, for her, as she felt her powers activate and slowly suck the life out of the man, the process growing faster and faster with every passing moment. His death was painless, she knew it to be so, but he hadn't realized he was dying until he'd succumbed to it.

Selene released her hold on the corpse, feeling revitalized and at the peak of her powers as she stood up and loomed over the remaining mutants in the room. "You'll serve us in such a manner you'll simply wish you'd never shown up here." Selene chuckled darkly as five muscle-bound shirtless men strode in and dragged the mutants away while two more followed to lug the dead weight out of their sights. "Now then, let's return to more important subjects."

"Yes, of course," Sebastian said with a grim smile as Selene reclaimed her seat beside him, the other chair beside him empty due to Emma's prolonged absence. "Emma and the young mutant are on their way to Gotham City this evening using her private Hellfire jet; she's hoping that an ensuing friendship will sway him to us over Xavier and Magneto both."

"And as long as that adorable piece of arm candy stands beside her, young Adam will go wherever they say." Selene said as she made herself comfortable and mentally laughed at how easily swayed people were when romance was thrown into the mix. And humans always fell in love so easily. "If all things go according to our plans, we'll have that mutant under our thumb before the years out."

"We can only hope," Harry said as she leaned forward and looked over at Selene with a peculiar expression. "Magneto is still attempting to pull him into his clutches, and sooner or later he'll realize what Emma, and we are doing. His most trusted lieutenants are here in New York after all."

"Yes, but they're only necessary until Adam copies Scarlet's powers, after that they can easily be disposed of… from a distance of course." Donald said with a sly smile, interlacing his fingers. "Her entourage is of no match for ours, and as long as her death is quick she'll never be able to use her magic against us."

"You seem to forget that her entourage could be useful." Selene pointed out, feeling the need to clue the two men in on what might happen. "Magneto would do anything to avenge the death of his daughter, including killing them for failing to protect her. Why, if we were to extend an invitation to them, with promises of us protecting them from Magneto, why _would_ they say no?"

"Loyalty perhaps," Harry said blithely as he leaned back in his chair and made himself more comfortable than he already had been. His chair was the only one that wasn't slender, having to accommodate his form. "Most followers are as loyal as those who work with us. Even in death they should not be so easily lured to us."

"And yet here we sit discussing the luring of the young Adam Luca, what_ever_ was I thinking Harold, thank you for pointing out the obvious." Selene said dryly as she craned her head to the side, her hair falling down like a curtain behind her. "If only we had a powerful telepath on our side, that could rework the brain so that loyalty was of no consequence. But wait… now I recall. We have _two._"

"You needn't be so hard on the man Selene; _he_ isn't as attuned with you as I am." Sebastian said with a raised hand, instantly silencing whatever Harry had been about to retort with. "Of course the thought had occurred to me, and if it so suits you to have two new playthings, I'm sure Emma can arrange for their meeting with you in a dark and cold room somewhere."

Selene beamed at the prospect of getting her hands on the two men sent to protect Wanda Maximoff, knowing full well that they were absolutely gorgeous. And in time they would be hers, no matter what they tried to do in protest.

"Well then, I think we've discussed enough for one day," Sebastian said with a loud quick clap of his hands, pulling the others out of their personal thoughts. "We'll meet again tomorrow and see about Emma's plan for the future of Adam Luca. "

Sebastian dismissed the others with a wave of his hand before giving Selene a more personable, and pleasurable goodbye. Selene could almost taste her plans coming to fruition, and all she had to do was see where this whole ploy with Adam went. But for now, she simply enjoyed the feel of Sebastian's hands on her body. With her new life energy erupted new sexual energy and Sebastian could satisfy those needs. At least he could, for now. So Selene slid her hand around to the nape of his neck, before it fell along the arch of his back into a more private space. She cupped his firm rear in her long dainty hand, eliciting a small growl of pleasure from the man. Yes, at least for now, he would do.

* * *

"Parker, get in here!" Peter flinched at the tone of voice that J.J. Jameson was using, the tone he usually used when he wanted to rip the aspiring photographer/superhero a new one. Betty Brant gave him a sly smile as she crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head in the direction of the older man's office. Sliding his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, he slinked towards the office wishing he'd had the foresight to wear something other than a pair of denim jeans a hoodie and a tank top. Although the way the jeans hugged his lower half, he knew that wasn't a waste, if the glances from Betty were anything to go by.

He'd been working here for a few months now, using his double life as Spider-Man as a means to get some extra cash so he could move out into his own apartment. He hadn't really talked to Gwen Stacy since they graduated high school, which had been hard enough for him to handle, knowing he hadn't been able to save her father. But he had been able to keep the promise he had _made_ with her father. Even if Gwen had called him every single day since then, trying to get him to talk to her, he couldn't stay with her, or she'd be in mortal danger.

So he had buried himself in this job, and attempting to protect the city from petty theft. That was a _great_ way to deal with a breakup. Peter stepped through the open door that led into the cluttered office of J.J. Jameson, seeing that the man was still on a phone. "Well you tell your mother, that if she doesn't do it, then _I _will!"

Glancing to his left, Peter had to do a double take at the blonde woman standing in the office along with them. Her hair flowed down around her shoulders, framing her pale skin and green eyes. A light blue blouse that was reminiscent of silk was tucked in gently to a black pencil skirt that led to a pair of legs that seemed to never end. Until he reached the pair of high heeled pumps she was casually tapping.

For a second he thought it _was_ Gwen, but when she actually looked over at him and flashed him her pearly whites, he knew it wasn't her. "You must be Peter Parker," the woman said as she extended her hand towards him, her blouse's sleeves flowing around her arms like an ocean. "It's nice to finally meet you, my name's Andi Lewinsky, reporter for the Daily Bugle."

Peter smiled a dorky smile as he held his hand out toward her and shook it gently, her grasp surprisingly firmer than he had expected. "It's nice to meet you too, although I guess I'm at a loss here. I didn't know there was much to tell."

"Oh don't be coy, Peter." She said with another flash of her smile as she casually glanced over towards J.J. "You're photography skills are exemplary, and the way you seem to put a breath of fresh air into Spider-Man. I can see why J.J. recommended you for this trip to Gotham."

"What trip to Gotham?" Peter echoed as he looked from her to J.J., a surge of fear and excitement filling him. "You don't mean Bruce Wayne's charity thing, do you?" Andi nodded in response as she twisted her body and reached into her purse, hanging from a long strap on top of her shoulder and pulled out her cellphone.

"I'm gonna need your number, it would never do if we go separated from one another there." She said as she began manipulating her touch screen phone without looking away from J.J. "And if the big guy would get off the phone for a second, he could give you your flight itinerary. Sorry for such the late notice, when I saw your name on the list of potentials but not chosen, I had to get that whole thing thrown out pretty fast."

"Who was supposed to go?" Peter inquired as he searched his pockets for his own cell phone, briefly feeling the skintight costume he had on underneath his clothes. He'd been about to go out patrolling when he'd been called into J.J.'s office. But it looked like the plethora of other heroes that protected the city would have to do without him for the night.

Peter quickly exchanged numbers with the woman after she dismissed his question with a wave of her hand and a murmur about it not being _that_ important. "Why don't you meet me downstairs once he gets you your itinerary?"

"Oh boy you don't know how nice that would be, but when's the flight leave I still have to pack." Peter explained without a moment's hesitation, even though he could feel himself bumbling around, he was doing pretty well for himself. "I'll meet you at the airport though, promise."

"Well it's just your lucky day, we've got a midnight flight out so you've got two hours before you have to be there." Andi said as she headed for the door, her hips swaying from side to side with every step she took. "Don't be late, sugar."

Peter felt himself blush, as he realized that he had developed a raging hard-on that was no doubt visible in what he was wearing. But as he watched her walk out the glass doors with _"The Daily Bugle" _painted across, he really didn't care.

"Peter, take this and _do not _let me down." J.J. said with a loud pound on the desk, snapping Peter out of the rather… explicit thought's he was beginning to have about Andi. The woman was gorgeous, and even though Peter couldn't pursue a relationship with Gwen, something might be plausible with Andi. And this trip to Gotham couldn't have come at a greater time.

"Don't worry Mr. Jameson sir, I'll do everything I can, I won't let you down with this opportunity." Peter said with a boyish grin and a chuckle, he was _definitely _going to have fun this weekend. Peter couldn't keep from smiling as he made his way to the elevator. If he was fast enough, he might be able to catch up to Andi.

Waiting for the elevator was almost pure hell, but Peter was able to push through it, and as he stepped inside, he felt strange. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he _knew_ there was something wrong and for the entire elevator ride he felt as if it were literally at the tip of his tongue. The ding of the elevator reaching the first floor snapped him out of his thoughts, and as he stepped out into the lobby, he saw Andi lying on the floor unconscious.

Without a second thought, Peter doubled back into the elevator and hit the door close button and subsequently the hold button. Once he was alone, Peter went about shedding his civilian clothes before quickly donning his mask that he'd kept in his pocket. Something had attacked Andi, and he was going to make sure they didn't get too far.

So as the elevator doors slid open once again, Peter leapt out into the fray, landing in front of Andi in a defensive crouch. He quickly scanned his surroundings, trying to pinpoint where her attacker was. His sixth sense was literally tingling; whoever had attacked her was still here. Slowly, he stood up as he spun around, looking for anything out of the ordinary when a sudden bolt of lightning came crashing down towards him.

Acting fast, Peter scooped up Andi and jumped out of the way, but the resulting shockwave of the bolt hitting the ground sent the two of them flying towards the wall. "It looks like a spider has come crawling out of the woodwork, Azareth."

"You should be careful; spiders have been known to bite their prey!" Peter called out as he struggled on to his feet. Peter blinked as he wearily looked around, the sudden appearance of three men in dark suits catching him off guard. They had simply shimmered in out of nowhere, while above them a figure formed out of fire and floated above them, a smug expression on his face.

"Well aren't you the cocky one," The man flying above the other three said as he slowly lowered himself to the ground. He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head towards Peter. "Get 'em boys, but leave the witch alone, we need her alive."

"I don't think so guys," Peter called out, throwing his hand out sending his chemically created web towards the three men as fast as he could. Aiming for limbs, Peter quickly tied them up before leaping towards them, kicking and punching with every breath he took. He had taken this gig up originally to seek revenge against the man who had killed his uncle, but now he did it simply because he had to, to protect others. It was his job to protect those who couldn't protect themselves, and right now Andi was one of them.

So as he delivered an uppercut to the man on the left, he felt strange again. So rather than waste time, he dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way, dodging a stream of fire in the process. "Wow, if I'd known you had the hots for me, I would've been easier on you!" Peter joked as he spun around and tossed a web towards the man who he now presumed to be Azareth. Jumping backwards, he kicked a leg out to the side and struck one of the other three, knocking the man unconscious.

"I'm sure you're fairly cute under all that skintight latex, but you'd never enjoy the kind of… fun I have with my toys." Azareth said with a piercing gaze that shot chills of fear through Peter. Something about him screamed pure evil, and as Peter sideswiped another stream of fire, he knew that he had to find out what it was exactly that he was dealing with.

"You couldn't handle me," Peter found the courage to say as he propelled himself into the air and crawled along the wall, all the while dodging intermittent blasts of fire and lighting and balls of electricity. Andi, though, was being practically ignored while they were attacking him, and Peter knew he had a choice to make. He could somehow get close to her without getting her fried and attempt an escape… or he could leave her there and live.

But he knew that that wasn't an option. He refused to leave someone in a situation like this, so as he slithered along the ceiling, Peter spiraled down on top of the two remaining mooks and punched the two of them square in the face before landing on his feet and jumping out of the bolt of lightning Azareth had tossed.

The screams of the two men around him caused Peter to do a double take as he realized what had just happened. Two of the three men who had come with Azareth now stood there as fire engulfed them, subsequently exploding into piles of ash. "What… how could you do that to them?" Peter demanded of Azareth, throwing his arms out in exasperation.

"Demons are expendable, the witch that they almost incinerated however, isn't." Azareth said with a devilish grin which he followed up with both of his hands spewing streams of fire directly towards Peter, who suddenly found himself unable to move. "Telekinesis is quite the gift, if I do say so myself!"

Peter struggled to do something, anything, but all movement was denied him, and the fire was growing dangerously close to him. But then it just… stopped. "Sorry, but he's not on the menu for today." A woman with long brown hair in a brown jacket and denim pants said as she flung her hand out causing a small explosion against Azareth's chest.

"Piper you know you can't blow him up, he's upper level!" Another woman, with shoulder curly brown hair said from above Azareth causing the man to look up at her as she swung her leg out, sending the guy flying with the force of her kick.

"Yeah, but distractions are few and far between when it comes to you Phoebe." Piper said as she quickly made her way over towards Andi, nodding at Peter on her way past him. "Come on Phoebe; call Paige she may have to heal her! I can't believe he went after a witch here of all places!"

"Yeah, but at least Prue was able to give us a name, and it's a good thing he came out of hiding, otherwise we wouldn't have been able to find him." Phoebe said as she landed safely on the ground and kept her eyes on Azareth. "By the way, Spider… person, you should be able to move now. His hold on you ought to be gone by now."

"Uh, thanks, and the name's Spider-Man." Peter said as he quickly jumped out of the way of the motionless flames and curiously looked them over. He wanted to reach out and poke them, but even as he moved his finger close to it, he could sense the heat was still there in essence.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Phoebe and that's my sister Piper." Phoebe said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a cellphone. "And you, Azareth should… dammit!" Phoebe growled as she looked back towards where Azareth should have been. "Piper he flamed out."

"That doesn't concern me right now, what I want to know is why he's after this witch." Piper said as she pressed her index and middle finger against Andi's neck. "But she's still alive, although she didn't seem to able to fight him off, which makes me wonder if she even has an active power, Phoebe did you get ahold of Paige yet."

"It's ringing!" Phoebe called out as she held her cellphone in the crook of her neck against her shoulder. Peter was at a loss for words for a rather long moment. He couldn't exactly fathom what he was hearing, even though he had to wonder. And as he felt his voice returning to him he simple whispered the first words that came to him.

"Witch, you can't mean... Andi's a witch?" Peter sputtered out as he tried to put his finger on what had just happened. One second mutants and Meta humans had been all the world had been talking about, and now… witches and demons existed too? Peter felt his ears ringing as he tried to grasp everything at once, but the faint flutter of wings distracted him as a man appeared before them wearing a light brown trench coat with disheveled brown hair and a look of serenity on his face, if a bit confused himself.

"Yes, she is, and what should concern you more is the other witches they will soon be after." The man said, clearly catching the women by surprise with his sudden appearance. "It is once they have all the witches they seek that should concern you more."

"Who… who the hell are you?" Piper demanded as she stood up, her hands in front of her as if she were a flick away from blowing the man up. Phoebe slowly edged her way around the peculiar man until she was standing by and slightly behind the more confidant woman.

"I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord." The man said without hesitation, the weight of which almost brought Peter to his knees. Witches, demons, and now Angels, what else did the world have up its sleeves to knock him around with. "And if your sisters could join us soon, what I tell you cannot wait much longer."

"Piper, did… did he just say angel?" Phoebe questioned as she put her hands on Piper's shoulders and ineffectively hid behind her. "I thought _Whitelighters _were _Angels_, what the hell is going on?"

"Whitelighters and Elders are merely intermediate Servants of another religion, one which good witches like you draw your powers from, powers that must be used to save the world." Castiel explained as he relaxed a little bit, putting the girls on edge and Peter in another world of confusion at the terms they were using.

"What else is new," Piper said dryly as she gently slapped Phoebe's hand and looked Castiel directly in his eyes. Peter was finding this entire scene a tad bit too much for him, and yet at the same time he was finding it irresistibly hilarious. "When it comes to us the world's always needing to be saved, so send us a memo and get out of the way buddy."

"You misunderstand me," Castiel said as he stalked towards them, a flash of lightning outside emphasizing his steps, but it wasn't that that had caused Peter to freeze in his own steps backward. The shadows of wings hit the walls and ceiling behind Castiel for a sight that was most definitely a rarity. "Forces of evil, multiple are after something forged of… human's science, a weapon that is, if the wrong force gets its hands on, Lucifer himself will wreck the apocalypse."

"You can't mean," Phoebe said as she and Piper began backing away from the man, closing in on Andi once again.

"The Archangel Lucifer is real, so then what the hell is the Source of All Evil if not the devil himself?" Piper questioned with a tone that Peter was beginning to wonder if it was appropriate to be using against an Angel.

"A mere apparition of the Devil himself, an essence if you will," Castiel said as he stopped walking towards them. "The void left by him allowed for Lucifer to spring forth several years ago, although he was promptly resealed, by the Winchester Brothers. And that is one reason I am here. I beseech you, the Charmed Ones gifted powers from above to be the strongest witches to walk the Earth. You must save them from perdition!"

And if Peter had thought nothing else could top the mounds of information he had just overheard, he once again remembered… when it rains, it pours.

* * *

"So, you were able to get the Angel to show, eh?" Demetre asked Azareth as he strode past the woman garbed in a silk robe, her long brown hair flowing down around her smug expression. "And here I thought it would be impossible to trick an Angel, and yet you have."

"Tricking the Angel to show up wasn't all that difficult, it was arranging to have Emma Frost take the Winchester's that was the _annoying_ part." Azareth retorted as he slammed his fist into a wall, rage having taken ahold of him. "I was this," he said holding his index and thumb extremely close together behind him and in the woman's face, "close to being scorched by an Angel. And my backup was utterly useless. Demons have lost their edge since the Source lost his head."

"Yes, but that's the point, they're expendable, and now that you've lured an Angel of Heaven down, with his precious friends intertwined with Emma Frost and now Adam Luca, he'll surely do what we've anticipated." Nomed said as he walked into the room along with Amrak and Regna. "Your plan was genius Azareth, but you know that if we had all been there the Angel never would've shown his face."

"I know, but it's annoying that I had to escape two Charmed Ones and an incoming Angel. And what the hell was up with that spandex clad idiot!" Azareth demanded as he spun around, feeling the heat of his fire envelop his body. "The nerve of him, I could've had the witch in my clutches before either of them had shown up, but he interrupted me and the witch was _so_ close."

"Prophecies are a fun thing you know," Demetre said as she sauntered up to Azareth and ran her hand along his jawline in an effortless attempt at seducing him. But it was wasted effort, women weren't of his carnal desires, and she knew that, she was simply trying to stir the embers of a nonexistent flame. "What I have foreseen, of the witches involved, whether or not we get them now… or we get them later. They shall be ours, and with them, the powers required to release Hell on Earth."

"This plan is far too convoluted for my liking," Amrak said as he leaned against the wall, his muscles practically tearing through the sheer white fabric he was wearing over them. "Manipulating so many factions, it's a literal death sentence."

"Perhaps, but while they are all focused on each other, and their own ambitions for the young man," Nomed said as he walked into the center of the room, all eyes now on him. "The witches, the mutants, the Metahumans, even the Vampires, they will all neglect our actions as long as we keep playing the part and stay out of the limelight. Then we can work among the shadows and rip this world apart from the inside out. They'll never even see us coming, the Winchester's dispatched all of the heavy hitters, and without those other three Horsemen running around… there _will_ be a world to rule once we've reached the end of this story. Mark my words, Adam Luca will lure all the necessary players so that we can unleash our own reign, and they'll choke on their blood once the war is over. Angel's cannot save them now, not even God himself will be able to stop us. And all we need… is right in front of us."

"So, we have one of the beings, all we need are the others, and then we can begin the ritual, right?" Regna asked with eager anticipation in his tone. Nomed's simple nod was all the answer they needed. "Good, then we'll get right on that Nomed."

Yes they would, Azareth mused as he crossed his arms, calming the fire within him as he did. They were one step closer in their goals, and this point Nomed was right. Nothing could stand in there way now, and even if they tried, one of them would survive to see this through to the end.


	7. Enter Gotham - City of Shadows

"How exactly do you expect to deal with this situation, Mr. Fury?" One of the Council members asked, annoyance clear in his tone. "The mutant that destroyed the Sentinel in New York must be apprehended immediately."

"His powers are far too destructive for him to be allowed gallivanting around without proper surveillance." The only female member of the council said at once, her voice as cold as steel. "We can't have another incident at New York; god knows how the last one ended."

"You mean when you sent a nuke towards New York, I'm assuming." Nicholas "Nick" Fury said with a grimace, not particularly caring about their opinions at the moment. "Perhaps if you listen to me this time, there won't be as much rampant destruction of a highly populated metropolitan area."

"You sound confident in yourself, Fury what have you planned?" A second male member of the Council inquired, his shadowed form leaning forward in the chair he sat in. Each member of the Council was shadowed, although it didn't matter much as Nick Fury already knew who they all were.

"We've been keeping an eye on him since the incident in Central Park," Fury began as he started to walk up and down the short raised floor he stood on in the darkened metallic room. "He's been living at Professor Xavier's school for at least the last few weeks. From the intelligence we've gathered we have a good profile of what he's capable of, and from what we already know a full frontal assault on him in any capacity would be a suicide mission I doubt even the Hulk could survive."

Gasps of shock and exclamation rang throughout the four people who sat safely behind television screens, their true locations not even on the same continent as Nick Fury at the moment. Nick Fury knew that the Hulk could definitely overpower the mutant who had made such a commotion, but he wasn't going to divulge that information to them. At least not at the moment, he much preferred to see them squirm for the moment so that he could get what he needed out of them.

"We've already contacted Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, and Steve Rogers," Fury said as he stopped in front of the four screens, facing away from them. "The four of them have agreed to return to S.H.I.E.L.D. as field agents and find out what this mutant is capable of. Then we'll determine what to do with him."

"And if he catches on to your _clever plan_, what then?" The final member of the Council asked Fury who simply turned around and looked them all in the eyes with his one eye, the other covered by a black eye patch from a previous injury the scars of which still surrounded the eye.

"We'll terminate him if need be, but you know me, I'm all about humanitarianism." Fury said with a sly smile as he clicked a button on the small remote hidden in his hand, disconnecting the video conference. He truly detested speaking with them; their overbearing obsession with being in the loop on what S.H.I.E.L.D. did and did not do was extremely grating.

Fury stalked out of the room, the tails of his trench coat flaring around behind him. He made his way through the metal corridors of the Helicarrier that was currently off the east coast of the United States. Stepping into the central control room of the Helicarrier he nodded curtly towards Maria Hill and walked up to the large panes of glass that allowed him to look out at the ocean before him, the coast off in the distance.

He had no idea on whether or not Adam Luca was a danger to the country or even just a single city, but the Council had it in their minds that his ability to defeat a Sentinel made him such a threat. But they lacked crucial information on the fight that only a few people knew about, information that had struck Fury's interest in Adam Luca. The type of power that the young man had exuded, it was quite similar to the force that Jean Grey had once exhibited.

The Phoenix Force, and yet Fury knew Adam Luca couldn't hold such a force. Whether or not the X-Men were aware of it, Jean Grey was in possession of that force, and he knew exactly where it was. Keeping tabs on powerful forces was something Fury did best, and because of that he made sure that Jean Grey was always on their radar. He knew she was trying to stay off the grid, but her presence was still known to them, and if she returned they had a contingency plan set in place. So when she's shown up in New York City not too long ago, Fury had found two reasons to keep an eye on the Professor's school.

"Agent Hill, status report on Agents Barton and Romanoff," Fury requested as he turned around, his trench coat trailing along behind him. Maria nodded quickly before raising her right hand up towards the middle of the room, a small black controller in her hand. Pressing a button, a holographic screen appeared before them, bringing up images of Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye, and Natasha Romanoff, AKA the Black Widow.

"They're landing in Gotham in about an hour with a small contingent of agents and have infiltrated Bruce Wayne's security teams." Maria said as she crossed her arms over her chest and pressed another button. "Anthony Stark has already been briefed, and is already in Gotham as an invited guest to the event, and he's amended his guest list with Bruce Wayne already to get an invitation for Steve Rodgers."

"Four Avengers on a mission together," Fury mused as he stroked his chin. He had a feeling that something was going to happen at Bruce Wayne's gala, but he couldn't put his finger on what exactly that something might be. But he wasn't one to take chances, and extreme measures allowed for little error when it came to cloak and dagger. "Have them set up in the Galaxy Hotel. It's not too far from where Adam Luca is staying with Emma Frost and her party. And for heaven's sake get some Intel on the two men along for the ride. I want to know everything about the six people staying at the Gotham Regency."

"Right away, sir," Hill responded before turning around to bark orders that the agents and employees in the brig of the Helicarrier. Fury could only imagine what might happen next, and after the year he'd had, his imagination was beginning to get the better of him. Gods from other worlds, a hero from the past, a cocky billionaire, a raging monster, and two conflicted agents were at his disposal at the moment, and at _any _moment something could set one of them off. And once again, he could only wonder if this particular mutant would be the catalyst for them all.

But like most things in this line of work, he'd have to wait and see what happened. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing also remained to be seen. Fury smirked as the Helicarrier began its journey towards New York City. They had plenty of time to figure out their next move, and with the Intel that would be gathered by the Avengers, they might be able to move sooner rather than later.

* * *

Piper stood there with what she was sure to be a stunned expression. Although in the back of her mind she wanted to howl out in pain at Phoebe's manicured nails digging into her shoulder, she didn't have that luxury. So instead, Piper adjusted her expression and recomposed herself. Castiel, an Angel no less, had appeared in front of them like so many other supernatural beings. Whether it was an Angel of Death, Destiny, Leprechauns, Nymphs, or Gremlins… somehow they always found their way to Piper and her sisters.

"So, who's in trouble now?" Piper asked as she kept herself from blowing the Angel back to where he came from, knowing full well it would do _something_ to him. Whether that was a good something was undetermined.

"Dean and Sam Winchester, they're hunters, and they're missing." Castiel said in a rather emotionless tone, despite the emotion that normally came with such distress. "I lost track of them several days ago, and as far as I can tell, demons had nothing to do with it."

"Hunters, what in… well your Guys name is a hunter." Phoebe babbled from where she stood pressed against Piper's back. Phoebe was by no means the weakest Charmed One, in all right they were practically equals in magic, Paige included. But it was a well-known fact that the eldest sibling in Wiccan familial ties was the stronger witch.

"They are basically like you; sans the magical powers… well at least one of them lacks powers." Castiel said after a moment's hesitation, which Piper took as him searching for the words to explain the term. "They hunt demons and other nefarious creatures that would do harm to others. But they travel to where the creatures are and seek them out."

"It's just our luck evil finds us," Piper said dryly as she slid her hands onto her hips and examined what they were being told before she made a decision. Castiel had asked them to bring their sister's here, but for what she didn't know. But she did know that Castiel had included Prue in that when he had made the request. And without powers, Prue was going nowhere near this Angel fast.

"What exactly do you mean when you say you lost track of them?" Phoebe asked as she loosened her death grip on Piper's shoulder, possibly remembering her newly obtained offensive power.

"One moment they were… there and then their mental signature just… vanished." Castiel responded in deep thought, looking off in the distance in a manner that severely put Piper on edge. "I have the belief that there is more than one force involved in their disappearance. As if someone is pulling the strings of the one who actually absconded with them," his voice trailed off as if he didn't know how to explain it any clearer. But Piper knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Paige, bring Prue," Piper called out into the air, after this many years of being a witch, calling out into thin air was no longer a concern of hers. There was something else going on here and Piper was as sure as she could possibly be that the demon Azareth had something to do with it.

"What're you doing?" Piper suddenly heard from above her, startling her to the point where Phoebe had to grab Piper's hands to stop her from blowing the person up. "Whoa, sorry I didn't mean to scare you, totally thought you all knew I was still here."

The man deftly leapt off of the ceiling where he had been hanging with by just his finger tips and the tips of his toes. Landing on his feet silently, the man in red and blue with black lines running along the entirety of his suit as seams, forming into a spider design on his chest, he was definitely deserving of the name Spider-Man.

"Is Andi alright?" The man who couldn't possibly be much older than his early twenties cautiously walked towards the three of them, hands up palms out in as defensive a pose he could possibly muster up. "I didn't see how she went down, but I was worried about her."

"If she isn't fine now, she will be in a sec." Phoebe said as she slid out from behind Piper and stood beside her sister, her confidence having returned mysteriously. Piper's lips crooked into a smirk as she patted her sister on the back for encouragement. "Our sister can heal her, if she needs it."

It was at that moment that a swirl of blue and white lights appeared, and in instant later Paige and Prue were standing among them. Paige had grabbed a stylish pantsuit while Prue had donned a pair of form fitting jeans and a light gray blouse; both were in high heeled footwear.

"Why'd you hang up on us without saying something?" Paige inquired with an annoyed expression, hands on her hips. Prue, though, had already spied Castiel and Spider-Man and her interest seemed to be more appropriately placed on them. It took Paige a moment until she noticed that everyone was looking at Castiel, and then she nodded towards him and asked, "Who's the homeless guy?"

"That would be an Angel, Paige." Piper responded, rolling her shoulders, sending her hair cascading down her chest. "And he's requesting our help. And that… well he's a superhero I guess."

"Spider-Man, at your service ladies," he said giving them what Piper assumed to be a sarcastic bow. Castiel simply looked at him; neither interest nor disinterest was in his expression that Piper could decipher, it seemed to be more of a quizzical expression than anything else.

"So is he an Avenger or something?" Prue asked as she looked over her shoulder at Piper and Phoebe, a look of uncertainty in her eyes. Piper was wondering the same thing, having seen the group on the news like everyone else when they had defended New York City from an alien invasion.

"No I'm pretty sure the red and blue belongs to Captain America." Phoebe said before Piper had formed a response. "Yeah, Captain America's got that color scheme down to an art form. I mean the way his ass looks in those tights." She had an expression of lust that Piper had seen her younger sister wear many times before, some of those because _lust_ had been thrust inside of her.

"Awe come on gals, where's the love for Spider-Man?" He said with what appeared to be a depressed expression. "I've done plenty of heroic things, even made the newspapers myself a few times. You can't say you're not feeling me, can you?"

"Maybe when you're older," Paige said with a flirtatious smile as she leaned forward, giving him a generous wink. "Until then though, I think it'd be better if you leave this to the grownups, outside!"

Paige flicked her hand out in Spider-Man's general direction, a flurry of blue and white lights circling around him taking him outside and away from them for the moment. "Now then, what exactly is it you want us to do for you, Castiel?" Piper asked as she looked the Angel up and down. She didn't really know what to make of him, but whether or not she did, as a Charmed One it was her duty to protect the innocent. And if these Winchester brothers were who he said they were, they definitely counted as innocents today.

"I suggest we move our conversation to a more private location." Castiel said with that same distant expression. Looking from one sister to another, Piper saw that none of them disagreed with the suggestion, so she nodded over at Paige, who interlaced her hands with Prue and Phoebe. Taking Prue's hand, she gestured for Castiel to join them.

He did so with obvious hesitation, but as he took Piper's hand, she was able to sense him at least try to relax. Just as a swirl of blue and white lights appeared, they all saw Spider-Man leap back inside. He was most likely going to check on Andi, who at any other point in time would take priority, but right now they had other things that needed their immediate attention.

Things like the group of demons who had taken Prue and then returned her, or the Winchester brother's mysterious disappearance. Piper simply hoped they wouldn't have to put their lives at risk when they did find the Winchesters. Otherwise she might once and for all through her hands up in the air and just give up. They had barely gotten a chance to breathe after their last demonic battle, after all. And sometimes the good guys needed a break.

* * *

"Oh my god is this really my room?" I asked in utter astonishment at my surroundings. We had landed in Gotham City less than an hour ago, a limousine waiting for us when we arrived to whisk away to this absolutely stunning hotel that I still couldn't quite grasp. This world was still all so new to me, and from the stunning look that Emma was getting me as she leaned against the doorframe told me that that there was still so much more to come.

"Well, yes and no." Emma said with a sly smile as she sashayed into the room, her long platinum blonde hair flowing along behind her as she patted me on the shoulder gently and leaned in close to my ear. "Yes it's your room, but I hope you don't mind sharing with Remy."

I held back a flirtatious laugh that went with the wry smile I knew I was wearing. So I quickly shook my head, and turned around so I could look at Emma as I talked with her. "I can't believe we're going to be staying here; it's all so… fantastic."

"Like you're powers are any more fantastic than this." Emma joked as she gave me a devious smile. "Money is a tool, a tool I've found quite the use for, especially over the last few years. And besides, we won't be spending all that much time up here. Bruce's gala may be tomorrow night, but that doesn't mean I haven't planned something for us for tonight."

"Oh?" I breathed as I watched Emma stroll over towards a vanity that stood a few feet in front a large glass window that overlooked the lake that surrounded all of the six islands that made up Gotham City. We were on the central island along with Wayne Enterprises and the illustrious home of the billionaire playboy himself. It really was all too fantastic that I was beginning to wonder how I could ever fit into this world. As I watched Emma place her hand gently on the glass I soon joined her in observing the dark and gloomy, yet beautiful city below us.

She was like royalty, without a title. And for some reason, I wouldn't have doubted her if she had told me that she _had_ a title. She seemed to just move among this luxury with such ease and grace I wondered how she did it.

"You know, this city is a rare sight." Emma said as she looked over the sun rising off in the horizon. She spoke with eloquence that it was almost ethereal.

"What do you mean?" I asked her as I looked up at the woman, her soft facial features taking on a stone-like expression. Her beauty was equivocal to a supermodel and I found myself feeling insecure standing next to her.

"Gotham's darkness isn't hidden," Emma explained with a small frown as her gaze slid down from the tallest building in the city, Wayne Enterprises, towards the streets below. "It doesn't try to hide the darkness that usually creeps around cities, it practically embraces it. It gives it a certain… charm if you will."

"I guess everyone likes their bad boys." I quipped with the intent of lightening the tension that had eased into the room. Her gentle laughter was joined by a much more cheery disposition as she spun around and pressed her back against the reinforced window.

"I suppose you have a point, Adam." Emma said as she gave another laugh. "Gotham City is the bad boy of the major cities." I couldn't help but join in the laughter as I realized how silly my joke had been. It wasn't all that funny; it just had the right timing. "Well then, why don't I let you and Remy get settled in. You might as well get some sleep in now before lunch is brought up."

Emma said that last part with a suggestive wink that caused me to blush profusely. Thankfully I was still facing the window when Remy entered the room, his aroma flowing towards me in an alluring manner. "Is everything alright over there?" Remy called out as the sound of suitcases being tossed onto the large bed broke my concentration on ignoring Emma's words.

"Ye- yeah," I said with a hesitant smile that I knew he couldn't see. I quickly recomposed myself before spinning around to face him, his rugged handsomeness catching me off-guard for a moment. "I'm fine, I was just thinking about something. So what did you bring with you on this trip?"

My question was obviously a diversion, and I knew he could see through my pathetic attempts at switching the conversation but he smiled and went along with it. "Not much actually, just some clothes really. Emma said anything we needed would be a phone call away. It was a little surprising when I tested that out and a bottle of beer was handed over to me, my favorite kind even."

"She seems to be perfection incarnate." I said under my breath as I looked over my shoulder out the window. "She kind of reminds me of the Fairy Godmother from Cinderella, now that I think about it."

"Oh," Remy said with a small and decidedly handsome smile as he moved closer to me. I turned around completely and looked out at Gotham city again as Remy slid his arms around my waist and held me against hi chest, resting his head on my shoulder. "Why do you say that?"

"From what you told me, she sent you to find me and then has been trying to bring us together ever since." I said with a small smile knowing full well that I sounded ridiculous, but for some reason not caring. Remy's light chuckle brought a warm feeling to my middle and as his hands interlaced with mine that warm feeling spread further. "I haven't ever had someone do that for me. And I haven't really ever had someone treat me like you do. It's nice."

"And it doesn't have to go away," he whispered into my ear, the warmth of his breath stirring something inside of me, and outside for that matter. "As long as you want me around, I'll be there."

"I guess it is just a little bit fantastic," I said under my breath only for my lips to be captured by his. He tasted sweet and smelled like peppermint and as his lips mashed against mine in a serene manner I felt at peace with a hint of something else in the mix. It was something that I now found myself longing for. It was a desire I hadn't ever known was burning within me. And I didn't want to let it go.

The kiss lasted a good few minutes, and at some point I had turned around so that my back was up against the cool glass. My hands searched and slithered all along his back until they found their home on his perfectly formed ass. It was round and firm at the same time, and while I had my way with it I felt his hands slide down my back until he cupped my ass in both of his hands and hefted me up so that I could slide my legs around his waist.

But it was at that moment that I thought we should stop. It wasn't that I wanted to stop, quite the contrary. That was the reason that I knew we _had _to stop. It was because I wanted whatever it was that Remy and I had to mean something to both of us. And as I calmly explained that to him, afraid of what he might say after every word parted my lips, it only reinforced the notion.

So when he simply smiled down at me and kissed me gently on the forehead, his hand running through my shoulder length wavy hair as he lowered me onto my feet again, I felt my confidence return. He didn't mind waiting, which only strengthened my hopes that this would continue to grow and mean more to both of us.

"How about we check out the hotel's restaurant?" Remy asked as he stroked my cheek, his red-black eyes glimmering in the rays of sunlight that pierced the window behind us. "Emma left us some money on her way out with the Winchesters and Tessa, so there won't be any third wheels."

"That sounds like a delicious afternoon," I responded with a flirtatious laugh as I pushed myself up and off of the window and moved past Remy, holding onto his hand until the last possible second. "I'm looking forward to it."

I walked over towards my suitcase and unzipped it, grabbing a light blue button down shirt and a pair of khaki pants which I held up together to see if I actually liked the color blend. I looked over my shoulder to ask Remy what he thought, but instead I saw him removing his jacket and toss on a tight white shirt, the symbols of Aces forming an "A" of sorts. I licked my lips in anticipation when I saw him go for his belt buckle and snapped my head around in embarrassment.

Stuffing my shirt and pants back into my suitcase I quickly grabbed a pair of blue jean shorts that flared out around my knees and a long sleeved brown shirt with buttons running down from the neckline to the center of the shirt. This would definitely do, even if it was a fancy restaurant in a swanky hotel in a strange city that seemed to be filled to the brim with judgmental rich people. I could definitely do this.

I quickly changed before turning around and sitting down on the bed so I wouldn't kill myself putting on my ankle socks and a pair of flat soled shoes. I definitely had this. Looking up at Remy I saw that he was smiling at me through his reflection, and I couldn't help but smile back at him before my eyes fell downward to return to what I was doing, only to stop short when I saw his butt in the pair of tight black pants he had on.

I took a quick breath and distracted myself from what I so desperately desired to do. I really didn't know what this was with Remy, but I knew enough about relationships too know that sex before both parties were ready ruined everything. And no matter how much I said I was, I wanted to make damn sure it was the truth.

I had been hurt by what I thought was love before, and I didn't want that to be the case here. I wanted to know what it was I felt with Remy, what that kiss had meant, before the Sentinel had attacked. I wanted to understand why it was he was attracted to me, simply because I couldn't truly fathom a reason. But most of all, I wanted to know what it was I found attractive about him, other than his appearance. I just wanted to know.

Remy held his hand out towards me and smiled down at me as I took it, letting him pull me up onto my feet. "Shall we?" He asked me as I returned his smile with a warm one of appreciation. I couldn't help but chuckle as he interlaced his arm with mine and led me out into the sitting room of our hotel suite and then out into the stately decorated hallway of the Gotham Regency.

"So, this is what it's like," I said under my breath as I looked over at the walls, an expensive wallpaper with an intrinsic design of red and gold giving off a kind of warmth that couldn't be matched by the gloomy city outside. But the gloom of Gotham seemed to add to the mystery that it had espoused. It was a mystery that I would have no problem finding out about. Mystery had always enthralled me, and I had no idea why it was that way with me.

I waited next to Remy; his arm still interlaced with mine, as he leaned forward and pressed the down arrow for the elevator. The wait wasn't that long, and as the elevator doors opened, I smiled politely as a handsome man with medium length brown hair, styled slightly, wearing an expensive black suit with a white dress shirt, a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. Standing next to him was a woman with strawberry blonde hair, the top layer pulled back with the rest flowing down to frame her face. She had stunning blue eyes and a smile that could melt glaciers. Behind them was more security than I could ever imagine seeing with just one person, short of the President himself. Just behind the group of soldiers followed a man who looked like he was completely out of place, wearing a pair of brown khaki's that hugged his hind quarters, a short sleeved white shirt that was just as snug. Short blonde hair and ice blue eyes completed the image of a man of any woman's dreams.

Remy and I stepped out of their way as the small contingent of soldiers stalked out first, followed by the lovely couple who greeted us politely, well in a more sarcastic sense from the man. I trailed them as they made their way down the hall, there being only two actual suites on the floor I could only assume they were occupying the one across from what Emma had reserved.

I was about to walk into the elevator when I stopped short as an exquisitely stunning woman with shoulder length _red_ hair curled in a manner that accentuated her strong cheek bones. She wore a smooth white blouse, the top button undone allowing just a hint of cleavage, tucked into a black pencil skirt that hugged her hips and legs in an attractive way. She was holding a large briefcase in one hand, and the other was playfully twirling a pencil. On the other side of the elevator was a man with short brown hair with a hard expression and an even harder body that stood out underneath the suit he wore. The two of them simply nodded as they exited the elevator, leaving it empty for the moment.

Remy held his arm out, gesturing for me to go inside first. I smiled lightly as I took his offer and stepped inside of the equally expensively decorated space that awaited us. It was a wonder, staying in such a nice hotel, something I had never thought I would ever be immersed in. Going from squalor to college had been one thing; my apartment had been small and efficient. But then when I had moved into Xavier's mansion when my powers had exploded into a whole new territory, I hadn't expected any else to change. And yet here I was in a world I knew almost nothing about. And I really liked it.

* * *

"It was really, really unprofessional of you to change the location of our base of operations." Anthony "Tony" Stark heard Clinton Barton say as the other man sat down on one of the brown leather couches that the living room of their suite boasted. Natasha sat down beside him, crossing her legs after a moment, wearing a sly smile.

Tony leaned over and kissed Pepper on the cheeks before directing her over towards their room. They couldn't set anything up until the bellhop got up here with their luggage, but until then they could at least discuss what had just happened out in the hallway. Pepper scrunched up her face as she turned around and made her way into their bedroom.

"Does anyone else want to talk about the elephant in the room, or was I the only one to come into work today?" Tony quipped as he strolled over towards the leather couch that stood opposite the one Natasha and Clinton lounged on, and sat next to Steve Rodgers. "You saw him; S.H.I.E.L.D. is sending us after a kid."

"You and I both know that age doesn't mean innocence." Natasha said as she glanced over at the agents who were still uneasy about being in Gotham City. "If anything it should make us _more_ cautious."

"Do you really think he is such a danger that we might have to kill him though?" Steve questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest, clearly displeased with their task, much like Tony was. Fighting Loki had been one thing, they had known there was nothing else they could do but stop him from destroying New York City. But there was something completely different about this kid, this Adam Luca. And Tony was anything but happy about being here for any reason other than mutant awareness.

"What I know, is this mutant was powerful enough to take on a Sentinel." Natasha pointed out as she crossed her arms over her chest. Tony was about to counter her statement, when the unexpected happened.

"Yes, but weren't the X-men involved with that feat as well?" Clinton asked her, practically flinching at the glare she gave him. Tony could see that Natasha and Clinton were both at least disturbed about what they were being asked to do. But S.H.I.E.L.D. was something one didn't easily turn ones back on, even if you disagreed with the mission.

"I think we should investigate the situation further, before we make any decisions we can't go back on later." Steve suggested with a stern expression. It was the only rational thing to do. And that was for several reasons. Whether or not Adam Luca was the threat S.H.I.E.L.D. had made him out to be was yet to be determined. He, for all they knew, could be a confused young adult experiencing something no one had ever anticipated. And if he had such power within him, the kind of power that put fear into millions, a direct assault wasn't just unwise. It was suicidal.

The sudden appearance of Pepper, having changed into a more demure blouse with a longer skirt and lower heels, brought the conversation to an abrupt end. "Don't stop on my account guys." She said as she sailed over towards Tony, kissed him lightly on the cheek and turned around, this time heading straight for the front door.

"Where are you off to?" Tony asked as he felt his entire body move forward, before coming to an abrupt halt. The feel of her lips against his skin had nearly brought him to his knees, and he now found himself wanting more.

"Sue and I are going to leave you guys and the others to business while we go out for lunch." She said with a sly, over the shoulder, wink. "She's meeting me in the lobby, we're thinking of investigating the restaurant the hotel has, since we're both here. Oh and Natasha, you're more than welcome to join us."

She'd said that last part in such an offhanded manner that Tony had nearly balked at the idea. Natasha chuckled lightly before she stood up and smiled lightly. "Sure, I'd love to join you and Ms. Storm. It's been a while since I was last surrounded by anything other than testosterone."

"Which we all know you love," Tony joked as he turned around swiftly, pretending he hadn't said anything. His words had earned a chuckle from Clinton, and the edging of a smile from Steve which had quickly been withdrawn. But there was no response from Natasha, at least in the verbal sense. He could feel her glare all the way through the wall until she was most likely twelve floors below where they now were. "Was it something I said?"

"Of course not, Tony," Clinton said as he pulled himself up and off of the couch. He casually made his way over towards the minibar and poured himself a shot of something Tony found himself desiring. But it was something he had to deny himself at least that was what he kept telling himself.

"What I want to know is what we're supposed to tell Fury if we find out Adam isn't actually a threat to anybody." Steve said as he leaned back in his seat. Steve had been an idol of Tony's a personal one at that due to the close relationship the man had had with Tony's father. So when he had gained the chance to work with the man, he'd found himself to be more amenable to some of the things Fury decided on. But not all of what Fury decided was what Tony considered… ethical.

"I'm sure old one eye will learn to deal with it." Tony said as he decided against a glass of brandy, and headed, instead for the telephone to order up some room service. He was starved, and after his comment to Natasha, he'd rather not eat in the same room with her for a few days. Lest he might give Black Widow the opportunity to poison his food.

* * *

Emma Frost strode into Essence, an upscale restaurant in the wealthier district of Gotham City with complete confidence, Tessa only a step behind her. Emma had taken a couple of minutes to change into a light blue blouse with an oversized white belt that pushed her cleavage up and out the blouse was gently tucked into the lovely floral skirt she wore, which allowed her long legs to be seen until they reached the strappy heels she had on. Her platinum blonde hair flowed down her back in gentle waves. Tessa on the other hand was wearing a simply short sleeve wide collared black dress and a pair of ankle boots, her black hair pulled into a tight ponytail.

Eyeing the room she smiled politely as the hostess made her way over to them and greeted them with a warm smile. "Do you have a reservation Miss?" she asked the two of them as Emma moved closer, holding her clutch purse close to her side.

"Yes, it should be under Frost, Emma Frost." Emma said as she continued her search around the room. Soft music, from a live band, played in the background as Gotham's elite patrons enjoyed their brunch. Her scan stopped when she saw a lovely woman with slightly tousled brown hair, flowing down her shoulders and back, dressed in an elegant black mini dress.

"Ah yes, the rest of your party has already arrived, Miss Frost." The woman said as she found Emma's reservation and marked it off. "If you'd please follow me," the woman added as she grabbed two more menus before leading the way towards Selina Kyle who was perusing her own menu. "Here you are ladies."

"Thank you, really." Emma said as she took her seat and accepted her menu while Tessa took the seat to the left of Selina and greeted her with her own warm smile. She waited a moment for the hostess to leave before she gave Selina a genuine smile and a brief hug. "Selina darling, it's been a while, you look absolutely stunning."

"I could say the same for you, Emma." Selina said as the two of them resumed their seats. Emma had worked with Selina several times over the years, her skill set coming in quite handy on numerous occasions. And since the last time they had worked together, she had made quite a name for herself. "And I must say that your correspondence was quite unexpected."

"But that didn't stop you from attending, nor will it keep you from attending Bruce Wayne's charity gala tomorrow evening." Emma said as she unlatched her clutch and pulled out a gossamer envelope with a large _"W"_ wax seal on the back of it.

"How ritzy," Selina said as she took the envelope and set it down before her as she leaned over and collected her own purse. "You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble for little ole me."

"It's who will be there that is such the trouble was necessary." Emma said as she opened her menu and thought of what she might enjoy eating for brunch. Tessa had already started and finished looking for a meal, while they had chit chatted. "But it was no trouble at all. What kind of person would I be if I hadn't secured you an invitation? You are, after all, one of my dearest most personal friends."

"Well then, I would be a boar if I didn't accept your gift." Selina said with a sly smile as she opened her purse and carefully placed the envelope inside. "And if you don't mind my asking, _who_ will be there that I need to keep such a keen eye out for?"

"Elizabeth Braddock and her companion, Warren Worthington the Third," Emma said as she decided on having a full English breakfast. "They're new recruits on Xavier's X-Men and the only reason I suggest you keep an eye on them, from a distance no less, is Elizabeth's telepathic powers. During the night, she'll undoubtedly be keeping a close mental eye on Adam, and at such an important event in his life, it would be quite unsettling for one of them to interrupt it."

"Since when has Elizabeth should herself out to such a cause?" Selina inquired as she held her hand up gracefully, silently hailing their waitress. A woman scurried over with a tray already full with an elegant silver coffee pot and a stately tea set. Cups set upside down on saucers were set out first, one before each of them, followed by large coffee cups along with small plates of utensils. The woman seemed to be in a hurry, having waited patiently to be called over while they had discussed private matters. It was quite acceptable actually; Emma detested having to waste time wiping the minds of those who happened to overhear anything she might be planning.

"Are you ready to order, ladies?" She asked with an almost curtsey. Emma could see the awe in her eyes, but it was something she had grown used to, but that didn't mean she would treat the woman any less than Emma desired she, and those like her, could and should be treated. The woman carefully set down a hand-woven basket filled with freshly baked biscuits and croissants.

"Yes and thank you." Emma said as she closed her menu and ordered her meal, followed by Selina and finally Tessa. The woman quickly scribbled their orders before smiling once again and finally disappearing into the back. "Now then, as I was saying a moment ago, Adam is integral to certain plans that are in the works. And right now, that we have him outside of Xavier's clutches, he'll have the opportunity to see what it's like with us. Then hopefully he'll choose to side with us."

"Because if you were to telepathically coerce him, and he were to find that out at a later date, any and all relations with you and your group would be severed forever." Selina mused as she reached for the coffee pot and poured herself a cup of coffee before adding in cream and sugar. Emma, though, proceeded to pour herself a cup of tea with sugar cubes before she took a lemon, cut it and squeezed some of its juices into her cup. Wiping her hands off with a linen cloth she let the aroma of her tea reach her and fill her with pleasant thoughts.

Tessa served herself a biscuit along with her coffee, leaving Emma and Selina another moment to talk. "How's business been, by the way?" Emma asked as she picked up another linen cloth, folded it, and set it in her lap. "I've caught whiffs of you in the papers every now and then."

"Those are just the few the police are willing to acknowledge." Selina chuckled as she took a sip of her coffee, her sly smile just visible behind the size of the large cup. "Although, the lovely Batman finally found a pattern in my movements," she added as she set her cup down and then gave Emma a faux frown. "And I wasn't able to get away with the necklace."

"Well, I'm sure you'll get another shot at it, you might even have some assistance at that." Emma said as she stirred her tea gently, the scents once again wafting up so she could enjoy them. "I've recently forged an alliance with Magneto, and his son is quite the speedster."

"You mean the gentlemen all over the news, urging mutants to travel to Genosha?" Selina asked as she gracefully grabbed a biscuit, spreading some jam over it after a moment's hesitation. "The same man who was considered a terrorist by the government, and the populace at large?"

"The very same, Sebastian sent me along with Tessa to investigate his offer." Emma said as she raised her cup to her lips, before pausing a moment. "He brought attention to Adam Luca, for the Hellfire Club that is. This young man's power is literally off the charts, able to copy any power used on him. Although he has no earthly idea on how to use or control them, something time and training can fix."

"Let me guess, he wants to use him to push mutant-kind forward." Selina said under her breath, knowing that they had moved into a much more sensitive subject than before. "What has Hellfire decided?"

"I haven't the faintest idea, but it's safe to assume they desire the same thing." Emma said as she took a sip of her tea, before setting it back down on the saucer. "But I sense that both groups will find their plans foiled. I've an inside view of both and their means, while intriguing need careful observation to be successful. And we are dealing with a young adult mutant who has just discovered a source of extreme power even he wasn't aware existed. His emotional balance must be fragile at best, cracking at worst."

"An emotional time bomb, if you will." Selina mused as she nodded her understanding. "A few years ago, you brought up something you called the Phoenix Force. A power so unstable only one person could handle it, and in the end even that woman was driven to the brink of sanity."

"Yes, and since then she's dropped off of the map." Emma responded as she placed one hand over the other in a graceful manner. "This power is strong, but I wouldn't go so far as to call him an equal to it. But we also can't discount the amount of power within one individual should he happen to meet the host of the Phoenix Force."

"There has to be _some_ limitation to his power." Selina said almost immediately, losing all interest in beating around the bush, as far as Emma could tell. "A power cap, a lack of full potential in the powers copied something that could keep an emotionally damaged child from wreaking havoc on the world at large."

"We can only hope," Emma whispered gently, finding herself actually hoping there was a limitation to this young man's power. Power tends to corrupt, Emma knew, and absolute power corrupted absolutely, and as she always knew, great men were almost always bad men. "We can only hope," she repeated.

They were all silent for a few moments, as the gravity of the situation finally sunk in for the three women, Emma having ignored the consequences thus far. But now they were consequences that had to be accounted for. If there were any limitations to Adam's power, they had yet to discover them. And Emma had no intention of controlling the man through her powers. The only other avenue was to placate him. And at the moment, Remy seemed to be doing just that.

"Here you are ladies!" Their waitress announced as she reappeared with a large platter, holding their meals. Emma greeted her with a warm smile, while Selina simply took a rather large gulp of coffee. Manipulation never came without thin strings at which one could pull. And the worry that one of those strings could snap at any moment, was always in the back of one's mind.

"Thank you dear." Emma said as her plate was set in front of her, the mixture of scents a wonderful sensation after such a gloomy conversation. Their waitress smiled one final time before disappearing once again into the depths of the kitchen that lay behind them.

Brunch was filled with unimportant chit chat, mostly about anything but Adam Luca, and as the meal came to an end, Emma was pleased that they hadn't brought him back up. She was afraid for once, what might happen if _her_ plans were the ones to be discovered. She knew that she had to be extremely careful, now more than ever. And the first thing she knew she could do was to set up telepathic barriers within her own mind.

They were the type of barriers that would deflect simple probing from inexperienced telepaths, because it was more than likely that Adam would develop telepathy, if he hadn't already. Emma was disheartened to think that what she was doing might be wrong, but she knew that equality for mutants and humans was more important in the long run. So she had to ignore those warnings for the moment, and forge ahead with what she knew to be the right thing.

But would it still be considered the right thing, if she had to use questionable methods to bring it about?

* * *

"Would you prefer the blue or tan, Mr. Wayne?" Bruce heard over his shoulder, from where he stood turned away from the lovely lady planning his charity gala. Looking confused for a moment, he set down the set of silverware he'd been examining to take a look at the napkins that were being presented to him. She was holding two equally expensive types of linen napkins, and although he truly didn't care which was chosen, he had to act the part.

"Blue," he said with a casual nod, the woman smiled gracefully before moving on so she could put on the finishing touches. Looking around, he saw that everything was going a lot smoother than he had anticipated. Of course that meant he had absolutely no reason to be there, other than to divert any possible suspicion about his being Batman.

He knew exactly what it was he wanted to do though, he'd only learned of Adam Luca yesterday, and the young man seemed to be a popular topic among the people he had worked with. Chloe Sullivan had called him in, to let him know that she would do everything in her power to keep Oliver from finding out his identity, but that someone else might not be so easy to control.

He had to chuckle at that, because he had an idea about whom she meant. Chloe Sullivan had shown up in Gotham City over a year ago, and it hadn't taken long for the two of them to have to work together to solve an insidious plot. It was that plot which had ended up revealing his identity to the younger woman, cementing his continued partnership with her. They'd shared some stories, the relationship still being established, and the mentioning of an extraordinarily powered man had come up.

It had taken even less time for him to discern exactly who it was she had mentioned. He was mysterious savior of Smallville, then Metropolis, and finally most of the world, while all the while pretending to be a mild manner farmer. Clark Kent had been the most obvious out of the men Chloe's relatives had crossed paths with. And it had had to be through those relatives that Bruce needed to search through. Chloe had been put into a corner, and made the drastic decision to delete any digital footprint of herself, an awesome feat at that.

So when she had called the conversation had somehow traveled to New York, the mention of Oliver having been there during the Sentinel attack, which in turn had led to the more conversation worthy subject of Adam Luca. A subject that Chloe seemed all too willing to discuss, he'd noticed.

Adam Luca had simply shown up in the middle of Seattle, alone in the rain. A group Chloe had mentioned named the Brotherhood of Mutants had been after him, as well as Charles Xavier's X-Men. Why the Brotherhood was interested him was the only mystery he couldn't identify, as Charles was practically always seeking out mutants to recruit into his school so he could train them in the use of their powers.

It was a noble cause on its own, but Charles Xavier had a dream, a dream that Bruce was now attempting to help realize. Mutants were a sensation in the media, whether they were painted black or white seemed to change depending on the day of the question being asked. And because of that Bruce had attempted to shine this gala in the brightest light possible.

As Bruce continued working with members of the staff who were busy setting up tables, or with the finalization of the menu, Bruce finally found he had time to breathe. But it wasn't long before his thoughts returned to what he would be doing tomorrow night. He was setting a precedent for those like him, those who had money at least. Mutants deserved every single right a man like he himself enjoyed, and he would fight for that belief, even if it killed him.

"So is this what one of the United States Most Eligible Bachelors does with his time off." An angelic voice said, interrupting Bruce's train of thought. Looking up from whatever it was he had just been doing before the stunning woman had appeared before him, he finally saw the beauty that was now walking toward him in a black mini dress, her brunette hair flowing out around her as if a gust of wind had flowed in through in open window. He felt as if he'd seen those luscious red lips before, but wherever that might have been, he sure as hell couldn't put his finger on it. Or rather, he couldn't put something _else_ on it.

"Mr. Wayne please, your eyes betray you." The woman said as she stopped a short distance away from him, her hair collecting around her face to flow down her shoulders. For a moment, he felt as if he'd lost all ability to speak, her smile enthralling, her scent alluring, her beauty.

"Stunning," he said under his breath, the first words he'd spoken since his eyes had fallen upon her. The light chuckle she gave in response practically brought him to tears, but instead, Bruce recomposed himself and smiled down at the woman. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage, my lady. You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"I'd suppose you're right, and it wouldn't do for you to not have mine." She said as she flashed him another smile that could truly put any man in their place. "Selina Kyle," she said as she held her hand out, a hand that Bruce surely would've bowed and kissed as if he were in the presence of royalty. "And I seem to have received an invitation to your gala tomorrow night. But it arrived late, which unfortunately disallowed me the ability to répondez s'il vous plaît."

"So you thought you'd come down here to respond in person." Bruce surmised as he accepted her hand and shook it gently, her other hand gently holding his arm. She smiled again as she reclaimed her hand and then retrieved her invitation from her purse. "Well, I must say, the evening will be brighter now that I know you'll be there."

"I'm sure it will," she said as she opened the envelope and handed him the RSVP letter she'd already drafted. It was fresh, he could still smell the ink from when it was written, or was that her perfume, he wondered. "Until then, Mr. Wayne, do enjoy the rest of your day."

And just like that, she was gone as fast as she had appeared, almost like a cat. Bruce found himself wondering who the mysterious Selina Kyle was, and why it was he hadn't heard of her before today.

Bruce found himself chuckling about himself, remembering that just a few moments ago he had been wondering who Adam Luca might be. Now he was on the subject of a woman he'd barely been able to form a full sentence around until he'd pulled it together. But at the same time, he knew that tomorrow night several of his unanswered questions would be answered as the night unfolded. Yes, they would definitely be answered. Looking down at his wrist, he wanted to know how much longer that wait would be. When he noticed his watch was missing.

* * *

Selina Kyle smiled slyly as she exited Wayne Enterprises, twirling an expensive watch between her fingers. She'd always had deft fingers, and being able to swipe the wristwatch of one Bruce Wayne had been a thrill she soon wouldn't forget. But it wasn't exactly her style; watches were so cliché in her mind. So she simply left it at the bottom of the staircase, where someone would find it.

She hadn't really planned on attending the soiree at Wayne Enterprises, but Emma's surprise invitation had brought an inkling she couldn't ignore. And now that she'd actually been inside, she knew it was a night she couldn't miss. Security was tight, already, but Selina always did enjoy a challenge when it came to her lovely little cat and mouse with the wealthy. And this would be her chance, the chance to steal something meaningful from Bruce Wayne.

Her talents were extraordinary, and now it was time to put them to one of the ultimate tests. Wayne Enterprise was one of the most highly guarded facilities in the country, and if she could crack Wayne's system, she could definitely crack others like it. Like S.T.A.R. Labs, Cadmus Labs, Stark Industries, the Baxter, Queen Industries, and most importantly LexCorp.

Lex Luthor, one of the wealthiest men alive, held a particularly precious set of jewelry in his private office, atop the skyscraper of Metropolis, and Selina would be damned if she didn't get her hands on them.

"Yes, I'll definitely get my chance at what Lex Luthor keeps behind steel doors." Selina purred as she reached her car, Holly Robinson already waiting for her inside. She'd been keeping an eye on Lex Luthor for quite some time now, and when word came of a recent purchase, she'd taken immediate interest.

It was an interest that would be well-rewarded once she had the jewels in her possession. Her buyer seemed to be quite interested in the jewels Lex had acquired, although she truly hadn't cared about the buyer at first. Egyptian baubles were what the man was after, not the precious jewels Selina craved. But their interests had meshed with the location of their desires. Lex Luthor held them both, and her buyer was willing to pay quite a hefty sum. Personal value was hard to put a price on, but she wouldn't stop someone from trying.

"Felicia called earlier." Holly said after Selina opened the driver side door and climbed inside. "She's been keeping an eye on that nuisance of a superhero like you requested. And it seems he came in between a group of Witches before he was supposed to leave for Gotham."

"You don't say," Selina said as she buckled herself in and turned her car on before revving up the engine. "Let her know I'd like her to get to Gotham as swiftly as possible, it seems we may need an effective distraction after all."

"I'll call her immediately." Holly said with a sly smile as she pulled out her cellphone and began dialing Felicia Hardy's number. Selina had run into the Black Cat several times when the young woman was just starting out. Selina had taken it upon herself to train the young woman, much like she was doing for Holly now, and after a few years of working together, Felicia had become an exquisite thief in her own right. Although Selina hadn't been alone in training the woman, she had taught her things a man never could, the types of things a father could never teach his daughter. The kind of thief a mentor could be proud of. And Selina was definitely proud of her. The Black Cat had pulled off some exceptional heists in the short time she'd been active.

Glancing to the side, she saw Holly holding her cellphone up to her ear, and after a moment the younger blonder woman began speaking. The conversation didn't last long, they normally didn't. Selina smiled darkly as she drove back towards her condo that overlooked the water that surrounded the island which made up Gotham City.

"Holly, I'd like to remind you that you needn't join me in what I'm about to undertake." Selina said as she made a left turn so she could get out of downtown far quicker than normal. She detested traffic, which was why she generally avoided driving, but today had been a special occasion.

"As if, Selina." Holly simply laughed as she looked over at Selina. "I've trained far too hard and long to back out simply because of who you're going after. Or because of whom you're working with again. Emma Frost has always been there for you, just like you've always been there for me. I will not back out now."

"That's very noble of you Holly," Selina said as she merged into another lane. "But this isn't like your training. The endgame is Lex Luthor, and being caught stealing from him is a lot worse than being sent to jail. He isn't one to… let someone have a second go at him."

"I know, you've told me." Holly pointed out as her smile died down and her expression turned sober. "But it doesn't make my decision to stay any les genuine. I've been with you through thick and thin, and this isn't any different from any other heist."

Selina wanted to simply grab ahold of Holly and shake her, all the while yelling that it was different from any other heist. But it probably wouldn't be any more an effective deterrent than hard core proof. Holly was in it to win it, and Selina had trained her that way. This of course meant that any trouble that befell her in this harrowing journey would fall solely on Selina.

And Selina didn't know if she was willing to let such a thing happen to Holly. She didn't know if she'd be able to handle it, let alone move on with life if Holly were to be killed in action. When Selina was out there, risking her life to steal something, the consequences only affected her. With Holly though… Selina wouldn't just be risking her own life; she would be risking the life of a young woman. And it was a life that was just beginning to be lived.

* * *

"I think they look sweet," Warren said as he watched Adam and the young man he was with eat lunch together. They weren't too far from them and from what Warren could discern from Betsy's expression, she wanted to be closer. "Why don't we let them enjoy their meal? After all we'll see them get up to leave."

"I suppose you're right." Betsy conceded, although Warren could see it was obviously in a begrudging manner. The violet haired woman was visibly disturbed about Adam Luca's choices, but Warren seemed to have found himself admiring the man. Adam had chosen to take life by the horns, and experience something without fear. Which was something that had taken Warren years to learn how to do, and perhaps he still hadn't reached his full potential at it. But he was working at it.

"How's your braised lamb?" Warren inquired as he cut up a section of his filet mignon. He savored the piece as he reached for his napkin, with which he gently wiped away some of the sauce left over from his food. Betsy glanced down at her plate, seeing for the first time what Warren had already noticed. Her mea was as of yet untouched, and the slight blush she gave in response almost caused Warren to chuckle.

Betsy quickly cut into her meal, allowing Warren to return to his thoughts. Adam Luca was a mystery to Professor Xavier, for more than one reason. He seemed to be a mystery to everyone, actually. His power, the power to copy those used against him, was an extreme form of Rogue's power, and it didn't even require touch. But all that power within one person was extremely jarring, he knew, he'd seen it before.

Jean Grey, a dear personal friend of his had had much more power within her being. And that very power drove her over the edge. How she had managed to hold onto her sanity after the Phoenix had taken hold of her was just as much a mystery as Adam Luca. But even Jean had vanished into the night, never to be seen by them again. Perhaps Adam would do the same when the power became too much for him to handle. He only wondered if Jean's story had been shared with him, or if such crucial information had been withheld from him.

He'd already overheard the Professor, Scott, and Logan discuss the similarities in power between the two of them. How long would they wait before telling him he had to learn how to have complete control of whatever power he had? Or would they allow the same fate that befell Jean, befall Adam? Would they really be that selfish when it came to this young man's life? Or would they do the right thing and tell him exactly what he needed to do? In an effort to save not only his life, but the lives of all those who surrounded him, that was what Warren had to know.

"It looks like Sue Storm is here with Pepper Potts." Betsy pointed out as she gently patted her lips with her napkin and set it down classily beside her. Warren glanced to his left to see that Betsy was right, although the women weren't alone. A stunning redheaded beauty walked in along with them, instantly captivating the attention of most of the male populace in the room.

"Yes, but the more entertaining point is who they're with." Warren felt the need to say as he glanced down at his plate, trying to ignore the stirring in his expensively tailored pants. "She's absolutely divine."

"I suppose one could come to such a… conclusion." Betsy said with just the hint of annoyance. Warren found himself chuckling in actuality this time. Betsy had never been one to compare her beauty with another, which gave Warren the notion that she knew the woman. And what happened next confirmed it.

The woman with flame red hair happened to glance in their direction as she stifled a laugh, her entire demeanor shifted. But it wasn't scorn that passed between the two women, but more like… mutual respect of some sort. "Betsy, do you know her?"

"I do actually, she's a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., and I worked for S.T.R.I.K.E. the European equivalent." Betsy explained as she nodded toward the woman, letting the woman know that Betsy had seen her. "Her name is Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow. She used to be an assassin, a very exceptional assassin at that. I haven't heard anything about her lately, at least until the New York Incident."

"You mean the one that the X-Men were away in the Savage Land." Warren pointed out as he leaned back in his seat, interlacing his fingers. "Charles was quite distraught that the X-Men weren't available to help out."

"A pity," Betsy said as she went back to her meal. Warren smiled down at his plate as he took another bite of his steak, savoring the flavor as he looked around the room, his gaze falling on Adam Luca and the young man he was with. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company. So when the duo got up from the table and made their way out into the lobby, Warren was content to let the two of them enjoy the afternoon, without distraction from them.

He trusted Adam enough; at least he felt he should. If Adam was even half as strong as the Professor presumed, he would be completely fine alone with the man he was with for at least a little while. And maybe that was all the kid needed, for people to trust his choices. He deserved the benefit of the doubt until it was proven otherwise.

Everyone deserved that little bit of trust, as Warren had wished he'd had the same when he was growing up. His father had never trusted him, hidden him away even. But it was because he never understood his son, and had thought it was out of love that he had done what he had done. He could understand that now, but it didn't make him feel any better about it.

"Where'd they go, Warren?" Betsy asked after a moment, finally realizing that Adam had left. Warren simply shook his head and smiled. Betsy continued looking around the room for several moments, but she just came to the same conclusion.

"Looks like we've already lost him," Warren chuckled as he went back to eating his food again. "Don't worry about him Betsy; I'm positive he'll be perfectly fine while we finish lunch."

Betsy looked hard-pressed to ignore Warren's suggestion, but after a moment she seemed to relax and simply enjoy the food sitting in front of her. It was enough of a start, for the moment. So Warren decided to once again return to his own lunch, with the hope that he might actually be able to finish it without being interrupted again, by his thoughts or reality.

* * *

I ran out of the hotel, the cool fresh air hitting me all at once sending a chill all over my body. It was exhilarating and I couldn't wait to experience more of it. The sound of Remy's laugh flowed out from behind me, to which I coyly spun around, my lips curling into a dark anticipatory smile. Lunch had been an amazing affair, Remy had shared so much of who he was, and I had been able to share as much as I wanted, with no pressure from him.

I hadn't shared my family history with him, not wanting to spoil the air of happiness that had encircled us. But I had shared tales of my friend Madelyne. She was the woman who had stood by my side all those years beforehand, and the one person who could've made this entire trip all the better. But as it stood right now, it was pretty damn good.

I felt Remy's breath against my skin as he moved in close to me, a swarm of Gothamites all around us. It was absolutely amazing, everything about him simply drew me in, and it was another mystery I had to add to my list. Although I didn't know just yet if I wanted to solve the mystery of Remy LeBeau, perhaps I just wanted to enjoy his presence at the moment.

I felt my hand run up his well-muscled chest, and slowly reach his warm cheek. The feel of my cold hand brought out a blush from him, to which I smiled gently as I leaned up towards him and kissed him. He was definitely warmer than I was at that moment, and for a second I felt his warmth wash over me as he moved just enough so that my kiss moved from his cheek, directly onto his lips.

The kiss lasted only a moment, but it was perhaps the longest moment of my life up until that point. The taste, the smells, the feel of him merging with me was almost unbearable for me to part with. But as that luscious moment ended, I knew it would come about again.

"I hear the view of Gotham is even better from atop the Ferris wheel." Remy said as he pulled away just enough so that his head filled up the majority of my vision, and mine his. I felt my lips, which were still remembering the taste and feel of his lips curve into another smile.

"It sounds absolutely amazing." I said as I felt his hand slide down my side until it could claim my hand. I felt him gently pull me around so that I could walk beside him as he led me off into the distance. For a moment I thought I'd seen Dean and Sam across the street watching us, but as I looked over my shoulder for a closer look, they weren't there any longer. To which I chalked up to an overactive imagination.

I pressed myself into Remy closer and held him tightly, hoping to never have to let him go. The day had just begun and I already wanted it to never end. There was something distinctly unique about being in Remy's presence, and I wondered if this was what it felt like to be in love. Whether or not that was the case, I planned on spending the entire weekend finding out.

I smiled softly as Remy let me lean my head against his shoulder, the cold air making the warmth of his body all that more inviting. The walk wasn't that long, and as I looked across the street I saw the pier, busy with people. And even further down the pier was the Ferris wheel. Yes, this was definitely going to be a fun weekend.

I waited patiently in Remy's arms as the attendant stopped the Ferris wheel, it was brightly glittering in the sunlight and it was an absolutely gorgeous sight. A sight that I was glad to share with Remy alone as not many others were actually lining up to use it. It wasn't all that important; after all it was the middle of the day. Remy helped me up onto the seat of the Ferris wheel and pulled me in close as the attendant shut the safety bar and then went to operate the machine.

I smiled when the ride began to head up into the air, the fresh breeze a wonderful reminder of home. A home that I hadn't thought about for quite a while actually, and I wasn't about to let it spoil my mood now. I snuggled in closer to Remy and rested my head on his shoulder, while his hand moved up to caress my cheek.

The view was extraordinary. It looked out onto the waterfront that surrounded all of the islands that made up Gotham City. I was dazzled by the beauty of the city, beauty that seemed to be hidden within the grime and shadows of its reputation. But it was beautiful nonetheless. And as my eyes trailed up towards Remy's smiling face, I knew he agreed with me. True beauty was held within and had to be sought out to be enjoyed.

We continued on the wheel for an endless amount of time, trading stories of our pasts and generally enjoying the day. And we did enjoy the day by the time I realized it, the sun was already setting. And I could tell that both Remy and I were hungry again. I found myself laughing uncontrollably at that. With Remy time seemed to stand still and everything else seemed to pale in comparison, which brought back my earlier line of thought about love and what it might really be.

But as I thought about it, I knew I could grow to love him. But perhaps I already did? We got off of the ride and paid the fare before continuing along the rest of the pier where a hotdog stand was located. It wasn't as lavish as the gourmet meals that had been prepared in the hotel, but it was definitely filling.

We continued on along the pier, hand in hand enjoying the setting sun as it sent majestic waves of color along the water. The sounds of the water hitting the posts on the pier were an exquisite sound, melding perfectly with the sounds of a violinist not too far from them.

And then the wonderful sounds were shattered by the intrusive sounds of gunshots. People screamed in fear as they scattered, and the smell of blood assailed my nostrils. Another person screamed out in pain as they were shot down, and as Remy and I spun around, I covered my mouth in horror. Five men wearing dark suits with faces painted white, their cheeks painted red with scraggly hair stalked down the pier, and they had spotted us.

"Get behind me," Remy whispered under my breath. I wanted to refuse, I wanted to stand beside him and fight, but I felt fear take over and I didn't trust in my powers enough to use them in a situation like this. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

"Isn't that adorable, a couple of fags to play with, Joker will be proud of us for bringing them in!" The man in the center called out with a hideous kind of laughter. The words he used caused my cheeks to flame in anger, and I knew Remy was angry as well, his hands clenched into fists and I could feel the heat of his power glowing hot in his hands.

"If I were you I'd stop where you are," Remy said in a dark tone, a tone of voice that actually sent chills down my spine but also turned me on in a way I hadn't thought possible. "Otherwise you're going to have trouble walking for a couple months."

"Are you gonna screw us, eh fag, that's the stupidest plan I've ever heard." The man on the far left cackled out as he withdrew a gun from his side holster and aimed it at Remy. "Last time I checked, I'm the one with the gun bitch!"

"Remy, let's just get out of here." I whispered as fear began to turn my blood to ice. I was already trying to use water to defend us, but something was blocking my power, and I was beginning to think it was the fear that was keeping me from doing something I might regret. But my life was in danger, and every time that seemed to happen something within me saved us. So where was it now?

"Just breathe Adam; I'm going to take them out before they even realize what's hit them." Remy promised as I felt my hand clench around his arm in some strange hope for salvation. I had a huge amount of power that I could wield, and had proven that against a giant robot not that long ago. So why it was that five normal humans dressed as clowns suddenly did cut that source of power off for me confounded me.

"I'll take care of the big one," The man in the center said coldly as he raised his gun and prepared to pull the trigger. Remy pulled out his deck of cards and was about to charge one when the man's sudden shrill screams filled the air, causing the other four to look around in fear. The lights suddenly dimmed, bringing in a wave of darkness that was only disillusioned by the still setting sun.

"What… what was that?" I found myself asking, just as confused as Remy and the horrible murderous thugs standing before us. A shadow rushed past us, almost slicing the wind itself with his incredible speed. Although it wasn't super speed that gave him that effect. No, I could feel it in the air around me; something had definitely changed, but what?

"The night isn't just my domain." A dark husky voice echoed through the shadows. The fear was even more obvious on the thugs face, and the way the man in the center clutched his hand, I knew it was bleeding. But what in the world had done that. "Fear is what I exude, and love is what they exude. I find it audacious that the Joker would send out halfcocked idiots to spread a little fear in _my_ city."

His voice was definitely cold and if I could see who it belonged to, I was certain it could cut steel when presented face to face. "Why don't you come out here you bat-freak?" One of the thugs demanded as he moved erratically, waving his gun with every move he made. "Come out here and face us like a man, or are you more bat than man!"

"That's funny coming from you," The cold husky voice flowed from the other side of us, his movements quick and decisively hidden within the darkness. "You're manhood is easily called into question by your actions. And it's about to be shattered like your jaw!"

A dark figure sailed by them, his cape trailing along in the wind as he moved, and as he passed I gasped in shock as one of the thugs spun around and crashed on the ground. The way he screamed, I could tell that his jawline had at least been fractured. The shadow sped by again, this time taking down two more before finally leaping down and kicking the final two in one quick movement.

"If I were you I'd stay right where you are," I heard a man laugh out loud, only now feeling his presence. Somehow he had gotten to be right behind Remy and I, and I hadn't even noticed. But the feel of a cold barrel against the back of my head wasn't easily missed. "Otherwise you'll be short one head!" He laughed that out as well, seemingly taking the whole situation as a joke.

But the man in black with his cape swirling around him in a heroic manner stepped forward out of the darkness. A cowl with what appeared to be the ears of bat covered the top half of his face, only allowing his icy blue eyes to be seen. His square jawline was strong, and gave way to extremely kissable lips, the kind one saw on fashion magazine models. Just as his muscles would be as well, in the tight gray spandex suit hugged every curve of his body right down to the sizeable endowment someone had made sure was given him. Black gloves that spiked out three times covered his forearms to his elbows, adding a small piece of fear to his overall demeanor just as the boots he wore that covered his feet up to his calves. Everything about him struck fear in me, and yet was titillating at the same time.

"It's nice to see you again, Batsy!" The man howled as he moved from side to side, the gun never leaving the back of my head. But that all changed when Remy moved faster than the man had expected, and pushed the guy's hand up into the air, sending kinetic energy coursing through it. Remy draped his arm around me and hurried my away from him, leaving the man standing there confused. But at the sight of us running, the guy in the bat suit dropped to the ground and swung his cape out around him. The thug, who I could now clearly see wearing a purple suit with a ruffled dress shirt and black dress shoes with distorted face makeup continued to stand there in confusion. And then his gun exploded in his hand, causing him to recoil and pull it into his chest, wrapping the other one around it to try and ease the pain.

"Damn you! You've one this time Batman!" The man, who I presumed to be the Joker the other five thugs had talked about, exclaimed as he raised his unharmed fist into the air and shook it in an attempt to look menacing. He then turned tail and skipped away before Batman could even attempt to chase after him.

"Thanks… for that." I said, feeling I had to thank him for saving our lives, and keeping us from revealing our powers to at least the five thugs who now lay unconscious. He simply looked over at us and then turned and walked away before retrieving a grappling gun and vanishing in the night. "Well, I can say I haven't had_ that_ much fun in weeks." I laughed as I tried to lighten the mood a bit.

Remy smiled down at me and then helped me onto my feet. "Who knows, maybe he'll show up again and I can show him exactly how big of a mistake he made tonight." Remy said as he drew me into my arms again and led me back towards he hotel. I smiled lightly as I slid my arm around behind his waist feeling extremely safe and secure in his arms. I didn't like the thought of revenge, but if we actually did see this Joker again, I knew it wouldn't be under the friendliest of terms. I just hoped we wouldn't see him _too_ soon.


	8. Alluring Scent

"Two missing brothers, a group of demons who like to play catch and release with a former Charmed One, a mysterious telepath who has her eyes set on us, a team of super heroes that seem less than organized, random smattering of other heroes, and a Mutant-Witch hybrid at the center of it all." Piper said dryly as she strode towards her family's ancient tome and most powerful heirloom, the famed Book of Shadows.

Phoebe and Paige both sighed almost completely simultaneously as they entered the attic a mere second behind Piper, with Castiel striding in after them, with his coat tails swaying. Whether or not they had targets painted on their backs wasn't a concern for her at the moment, as if they hadn't had them already.

"Sounds about right," Phoebe said as she reached for the book and opened it up, the two only glanced up briefly at the sound of Prue entering the attic, rubbing her head as she tried to figure out what was going on as well. Angels weren't that far of a stretch, at least not in the world Piper had grown accustom to over the years. That witches were on the brink of discovery right alongside other magical creatures _was_ a concern for her, though. It was odd, though, the world they had grown up in that witches hadn't simply blended in with mutants and at least the stigma there could be minimized. "Although it doesn't quite explain the reason for the Lust spell, if anything that seems counterproductive to their endgame."

"It was an annoying distraction." Piper grumbled under her breath. "One that was easily dealt with, I might add. But it begs the question as to why it was even implemented if it was only there to distract us."

"Azareth, Azareth," Phoebe nodded her agreement as she flipped through the pages of the book. "You'd think after all these years we would've indexed the Book of Shadows by now."

"I did," Paige said simply, shrugging her shoulders as she added slyly, "Piper yelled at me."

"Yeah, well it was a tough time then." Piper responded as she cocked her hip to the left and overlooked Phoebe's quick flipping. "Wait," Piper said as she placed her hand on the book, stopping her younger sister from flipping the page again. "Amrak…" she whispered under her breath as she began reading the page. "A former Cupid who fell from grace," she said aloud as she traced her finger along the elegant text. "He is considered a powerful adversary in that he's a trickster. His primary modus operandi is to incite Lust upon those he intends to attack, leaving them vastly unprepared for his imminent arrival."

"Do you think he's on team Nomed, Phoebe?" Piper said as she flattened the page beside the text which showed an illustration of the man. He was tall, with a bare chest, with muscles that looked as if they had been sculpted by a Greek artisan. With wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, he somehow seemed to stand out amongst the white light that surrounded his image.

"Yeah, he was in my premonition," Phoebe said as she leaned in close, her hand pressed firmly against the page. "One of these days I'll be able to fully call a premonition whenever the hell I want to."

"Yeah but that day's not today," Piper said as she moved Phoebe's hand and continued flipping through the book, keeping a mental note of Amrak to ask Coop about later. Having a cupid in the family really did give them an edge at times, and Piper wasn't one to disabuse people who were useful, or even when they weren't. "Castiel, o' angel of the lord," Piper said dryly as she came to a sudden stop and looked over at the man who seemed to have simply stood in the same place since his arrival. "Do you have any idea who it is we're after here, or should we just go on with our lives like you didn't just fall into it."

"Unfortunately, my connection to Heaven is tenuous." He responded unemotionally as he took a hesitant step forward, catching the attention of Prue. She eyed him surreptitiously as he moved, but didn't make a move against him. As the only witch in the room without any actual powers, at least any longer, it was probably the wisest action Prue could make. "I feel as if their names are on the tip of my tongue, and yet they are continuously out of my grasp."

"Joy," Piper responded as she continued flipping through the book. "Well then, why don't we work on the lead we've got and keep looking for Azareth? If Nomed's been able to get a team of powerful players to band together with him, in this day and age organizing the Underworld has got to be the _least_ of his worries."

"Which makes me yearn for the days when demons only wanted _their_ world," Paige said as she rubbed her temples in an attempt to soothe away the headache Piper had begun to share with her. "Who's to say they aren't working with Rennek?"

"Nothing," Phoebe sighed as she left the Book of Shadow's search to Piper and made her way towards the Victorian era couch the attic boasted. "The problem is, however, if they _are_ working with Rennek then we still don't know what their endgame is."

"If it's even _their_ end game," Prue said as she leaned forward and rested her elbows on her legs. "What if we're dealing with some entirely unobserved force? Then what? We're so worried about the demons that we might be missing something that's far more pressing. What if the Winchester brother's disappearance has nothing to do with the demons and everything to do with the mutants?"

"What do you mean?" Piper asked as she stopped looking through the book again and looked over at the woman whose body held the soul of her older sister. "Do you think this Magneto whatever is the real problem behind the Winchesters, eh Castiel?"

"I can't say one way or the other, but I would like to hear your theories, Prue." Castiel said as he turned around completely to look at the woman with what probably passed for enthusiasm up in Heaven.

"If they are who we saw in Central Park that night when the Sentinel attacked, they left with Emma Frost." Prue pointed out as she reminded them of something that had only been tangentially important then. Prue had been the only Charmed One _not_ present at the fight, but that the three sisters who had been there _hadn't_. Piper groaned as she found that _she_ now had a headache as well. "What if she's the reason they went AWOL. After all, she is a telepath."

"Manipulating men with telepathy… what woman _wouldn't_ do that if they had the chance?" Phoebe chuckled as she leaned back on the couch. "So let's say she's the cause. As a telepath, she'd see us coming before we even finished orbing in. How can we get them back then if she has us fighting one another?"

"How about we just go with a direct approach, blow the bitch up, and see what happens." Piper said dryly as she closed the book, hard. She was tired of letting all this crap interfere with her life, with her sister's lives, and, god help her, soon her children's lives as well.

"Because we aren't in the business of murder," Paige said, wearing a sober expression as she stood up and brushed her hands against her pants. "They kidnapped Prue for a reason too, and it's a reason we don't fully understand. Say she kidnapped the Winchesters with her powers, what if they had something she needed, and that was the same reason they took Prue. Only they didn't find what they wanted _from_ her."

"If that's true, then their probably going to come back, powers blazing, for the sister they _do_ want." Piper groaned and rolled her eyes. "The next time Azareth, or any of them for that matter, show up, we're going to use our full power against them. We're not going to spend weeks, or months for that matter, hunting them down while their circling us as if their vultures waiting for an opportune moment to strike."

"A preemptive strike, I like it," Phoebe said with a sly grin as she looked over at Paige, who nodded her agreement. "We already know three of the demons in this little gang… Amrak, Azareth, and Nomed himself, I say we show them the force that they decided to screw with and Rennek while we're at it."

"We're going to need some their flesh for the vanquishing potions." Paige said as she crossed the attic towards the only doorway in the room. "I'm gonna make sure we have everything_ else _we're going to need for the potions."

Piper looked over at Castiel as the angel watched the youngest Halliwell sister leave the room, and when he turned around, his gaze fell upon Piper. "Don't worry about your friends, we'll get them back. We always do."

"I have faith in you, as I have faith in the brother's ability to alter the course of destiny once more." Castiel said with a straight-faced expression. Piper nodded at that, before letting out a small sigh. Today wasn't going to be the day that they stopped fighting the forces of evil. She was going to make damn sure that it wasn't the last for the Winchesters either.

"The kids are all asleep, sweetie." Coop said as he faded into the room, first a stylized pink glowing heart, and then the rest of his body. "I was also thinking if you aren't too busy, would you like to go get something to eat."

Phoebe smiled up at her husband as the tall dark-haired, tan-skinned cupid swooped around her to slide his arms around her body and hold her close to his chest. "As much as I'd love to, and trust me I really want to, I think I'm needed here. We have to find a way to vanquish the demons… hell first we have to find them."

"No, go." Piper said as she walked around the book slowly, looking over at her sister as she was once again about to put her Charmed duties before her personal duties. "We can handle the research bit as long as you're there for the vanquishing bit. So go and enjoy your life, while we still have one left to enjoy."

"Are you sure, Piper?" Prue asked as Castiel strode over towards the book in interest. Piper eyed him wearily, knowing that if they _had_ made a mistake in bringing him here, they would soon know. Piper nodded in response to Prue's question and held a hand up to stop Phoebe's protests. Castiel flipped the front cover of the book open, and when neither a force field nor an electric surge knocked him back, she felt her trust in the man grow just a little bit more.

"Sometimes we can't put our lives on hold," Piper said with a lighthearted smile. "After all, what's the point in fighting an endless battle if you don't get to enjoy the reward every once in a while. Now go have some fun, and for heaven's sake Phoebe stop pouting."

Phoebe stuck her tongue out at that, before leaning back in Coop's embrace and allowing the man to whisk her away in much the same way Piper wished she would be sometime soon. She had to believe that the fight between good and evil served some purpose, other than to ruin their lives on a daily basis. It had almost ruined Piper's marriage on more than one occasion. Constantly and consistently put each of her sister's in danger, and her children at that. Her family had been so broken down by the time Piper and her sisters Prue and Phoebe had learned they were witches. All in the name of the greater good, of course, but after a while that just didn't cut it for Piper.

She didn't want magic to repay her, personal gain was a bitch. No, Piper wanted their sacrifices, their lives to mean something in the grand scheme of things other than worrying about which demon out there in the big bad world wasn't going to finally kill her. Or worse, what demon out there was finally going to kill one of her children or convert them to the side of evil.

"Is this the demon you keep speaking of?" Castiel asked then, shocking Piper out of her thoughts. Piper looked over her shoulder at the same time that Prue looked up from contemplating her hands. Piper looked over at Prue and locked eyes with her older sister, before making her way towards the book with Prue a few feet behind her.

Looking down at the artistically designed page, Piper soon found that she didn't like what she was reading. _'Azareth is a former Elder who chose to fall from grace, only to vanish before he could. For decades he was presumed to have gained a human life and lived it to the end of his days, until he resurfaced as an upper level demon on the outskirts of the Underworld. He should not be engaged without proper planning and preparedness. Azareth is a known killer of upper-level witches, proceed with caution.'_

"Great, that's just frickin' great," Piper exclaimed in exasperation. A demon that specialized in killing witches, as if that wasn't every single demon that was documented inside the Book of Shadows. The fact that he was a former Elder, though, was what concerned Piper, and from the looks of it both Prue and Castiel.

Angels, Whitelighters, Elders, and… God, were far closer than Piper possibly realized. Elders were particularly annoying in Piper's opinion… and from personal experience. That one was a demon gave her the ability to vanquish him, and perhaps in the process release some of her anger against the group as a whole. "Well then, let's show Azareth why picking on one Charmed One was a moronic move."

Prue looked over at her sister with concern in her eyes, but Piper was definitely ready to end this. If not for her and her sister's sakes, than for her children and their children as well because they didn't deserve to grow up in a demon-infested world like Piper had. They deserved as much of a normal childhood as possible.

"The vanquishing potion doesn't seem too hard," Prue said as she skimmed the lowest paragraph on Azareth's page, where the ingredients for a vanquishing potion were scribed. "We just need to substitute mandrake root with a Salamander scale. I think I can get a couple from Chinatown."

"Alright, then I'll see if I can find him by scrying again." Piper said as she hefted the book up with both hands. "Castiel, why don't you go help Paige in the kitchen. I'd rather not have the potion blow up in her face."

"If that's what you desire, than I shall accommodate you." Castiel said as he watched Piper set the book down on the table, before she made her way over towards her scrying tools. They had a lead now, and it was far better than the one they had started out with.

"Come on Castiel, I'll show you to the kitchen." Prue said as she gestured towards the Angel to follow her. Piper smiled as she picked up a map of the world, and made her way over towards her scrying station. She hugged Prue as she walked by, and gave Castiel a warm smile.

"Please, call me Cas, all of my… friends do." Castiel said, prompting Piper to chuckle. He spoke as if it were odd that he had friends. But as Piper sat down and took a deep breath, she realized that it probably was odd for him. When Leo had first shown up to be their Whitelighter he had hidden what he was so that Piper and her sisters wouldn't freak. An angel showing up out of the blue, a real biblical one at that, had been hard to swallow at first with all the strange things they had seen over the years only the most out-there and obscure things might shock her now.

They wouldn't be able to escape their magical destinies, and the responsibility that came with it. Piper knew that, and she also knew that she had to accept it. But that didn't mean they couldn't be prepared for what could come their way. They had more magical power than any other good witch on the planet, as it had been prophesied to be. Piper intended to use that power to make the world a better place for her children and the rest of the innocents.

Adam Luca was going to have to wait. Whether or not he was some force to be reckoned with didn't really matter at the moment. There was a tangible force right in front of them that they could take care of _now_. So that was what they had to focus on at the moment.

Emma Frost and the Winchester brothers were slightly higher on the pole of importance. They might or might not be intertwined with the demons, if they were by way of Emma, then she would have to be counted among the demons. If they weren't… they still had to get the brothers away from her if they weren't there of their own accord.

It was a lot of 'ifs,' Piper knew. But there always were a lot of 'ifs' when it came to what they did, it was their job to interpret them and do what they considered the best option available to them. So Piper wrapped the chain of the amethyst scrying crystal around her hand a few times, and began swinging it over the map in an attempt to find Azareth.

* * *

Scents were always around you, and as I leaned in close to take in the aromatic orchids that were aesthetically placed in vases. The vases were then staggered to give an allusion of a larger orchid, and as I found myself enthralled with them, I knew that it had to be true.

Beauty had a scent, and it was positively exquisite.

I smiled as I straightened back up at the sound of Remy's dress shoes against the freshly polished floors that paved the entirety of the entryway of Wayne Enterprises. I really did feel like royalty, and as Remy interlaced his arm with mine, my smile increased in size.

Emma Frost stood a short distance away, talking with one of her closest friends, apparently. Selina Kyle stood tall and proud in six inch stilettos, wearing a little black dress that was backless for all intents and purposes, a sheer fabric with silk lining filled the scoop outline of her dress, covering her back yet allowing the entire guest list visibility of her flawless skin. Her dark brunette hair was pulled up into a smooth bun, black lace held the entire contraption aloft. A string of white pearls draped around her neck finished off the elegant attire she wore as she had long since discarded the shawl that went with the dress.

Emma Frost was by no means outmatched by the woman. With her long platinum blonde hair allowed to flow freely down her back, she wore a similar, if only more revealing, little _white_ dress with a large red sash smoothly wrapped around her waist to allow a splash of color on her otherwise entirely white ensemble. Her legs were obscured by white stockings that flowed seamlessly into her own pair of stiletto heels, which clicked loudly in tandem with Selina's.

Tessa was hot on their trail, a date book in hand that could easily fit into the oversized purse she had slung over her bare shoulder. She wore a simple midnight blue evening dress which flowed behind her beautifully.

Even though I was surrounded by such elegant women, I found that I didn't mind being so out of place. Remy and I were dressed in expensive black tie attire, and although I was drowning in exquisite fabrics, I was grateful that I could even _breathe_. I had caught a glimpse of Dean and Sam at some point on the way in, but for the most part the Winchester brothers seemed to have decided _against_ mingling with the upper echelons of Gotham City.

As we entered the ballroom in a loose group, the music from the live orchestra was far more noticeable than the dull whisper it had been in entryway, to the point where I hadn't even _noticed_ it consciously in the first place. The aroma of freshly prepared food permeated the air, and dozens of flowers lined the walls with sashes of fabric tied around them so they could drape down in front of the mirrors. The room was mostly filled, with a few pockets of space that allowed for at least marginal movement throughout the room.

Guests danced and chatted, enjoyed the food and drink, or simply enjoyed the atmosphere, none moving any faster than they absolutely had to. It was actually fairly decadent, something I had never enjoyed about the upper class, and yet, not everyone seemed encapsulated by their social class. Bruce Wayne, who I only truly knew off of newspaper articles and television news coverage, spoke warmly with a plethora of his guests.

He seemed to have taken the most interest in what he was actually attempting to convey through his charity gala. That he had been able to convince _this_ many people into the room was a testament of his skill, or his name. I wasn't particularly sure, but a quick over the shoulder glance from Emma and an arched brow told me she didn't have the answer either.

"Isn't this… something," Remy chuckled under his breath as he reached for a glass of champagne off of the tray of a passing waitress. I felt his arm slip out from mine the second he pulled away, and in my attempt to watch him I barely caught sight of his spin, gasping when he held up a glass of champagne for me as well. "For a handsome young man as yourself, you should never be without."

"Thanks," I breathed as I blinked several times in a failed attempt to catch up to what had just happened. I smiled warmly as I accepted the glass and then looked out towards the party scene once again. Senators, congressmen and women, millionaires, and billionaires and a smattering of journalists filled the room.

Across the way a young woman, with long flowing blonde hair, dressed in a pair of low riding white pants that looked as if they were straight out of a seventies roller disco, stepped up onto the platform stage, her backless halter top blouse doing very little to contain her natural endowments. She beamed as she pulled the microphone off of its stand and brought it close to her lips as the orchestra behind her swelled.

Her song was soft yet forceful, and the light chatter that sounded around her singing was enough to place her squarely in the background, whoever she was. Her voice seemed to catch the light, and as I looked more closely, I saw that lights danced in tune with her voice, glittering beautifully like stylized diamonds that floated all around her body.

To call it anything but pure beauty would be to lessen its visual value, and as the myriad of colored lights swirled out around the room, lighting it up far more than the chandelier which hung from the center of the skylight could. Applause filled the room seconds later as the woman's song picked up tempo, right alongside the orchestra. I slowly sipped at my glass of champagne, simply enjoying the song as she began to move across the stage, allowing the lights to follow her.

"She truly is talented, isn't she?" I heard a man ask from behind me who stepped in line beside me a second later. He was tall, handsome, and definitely dark haired, dressed sharply in a freshly pressed suit that was far out of the price range I had _ever_ considered plausible. "Alison Blaire, I mean."

"She's got a nice voice, I'll give her that," Remy said with a sly smirk and a dark chuckle as he eyed the woman sway from side to side as the lights around her danced in a faster sequence. "Probably one of the smartest moves I seen someone do when their holding something in honor of mutants."

"I thought it was appropriate." Bruce said with a small smile. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but I figured it too was appropriate for me to greet all of my guests. My name is Bruce Wayne and I'll be your host for the evening."

"You certainly do know how to throw a party," I said as I looked over at him as his lips curved into a sheepish smile. "If you don't mind my asking, though, what prompted you to support mutants?"

"Life is precious and there isn't a single life out there, I believe, that is worth any less or more than any other life." Bruce said as he slipped his hands into his trousers pockets and rocked back and forth on his feet. "Whether we're human or mutant, we all have to live on this Earth, and as long as we can coexist peacefully, who has the right to decide who should get what rights."

"That was... pretty deep for someone who's supposedly just a billionaire playboy." Remy said with an arched brow. Bruce chuckled lightly at that, only to pat Remy on the back as he began to walk away. I finished my drink at that and set it on a tray before giving Remy a light smile.

"Everybody should have at least one hobby, right?" Bruce said as he spun around on his heels and smiled. I watched him back away smoothly from us, only to stop and speak with a beautiful blonde on the arm of a tall brown haired man with tufts of white hair on either side of his head.

"Do you want to dance?" I found myself asking suddenly, trying to shift the atmosphere that had descended upon us from Bruce's introduction. Remy smiled down at me and held his hand out for me to take. I returned the smile as I took his hand, and let him lead me out to the dance floor.

I could feel the distance growing between us, even as he pulled me in close. Why that was, I didn't know. I had thought, because of yesterday, that things had begun heating up between us. A burgeoning romance if you will. Yet, today, as I intertwined his hand with mine, he felt cold and far away. I could have been imagining things, but for some reason I didn't think I was.

I had to be honest with myself though, we had only known one another for about a month. Anything that is or would grow between us should happen naturally and not be forced. Perhaps I was the one who was doing to forcing, without evening realizing it.

We swayed from side to side in one another's arms, I had been alone for so long. Perhaps neither one of us was forcing anything, only doing what we thought we should do. I didn't particularly know what that might be, but even if nothing ever came to be with us, I at least hoped friendship wasn't out of the question.

And then, as if like magic I felt a spark surge through my body, reigniting everything I had begun to doubt. I looked up into Remy's beautiful red-black eyes, at his endearing half-cocked grin which showed some of his teeth, and inhaled his natural scent. I didn't have to question anything… he was here with me right now. And if that didn't mean anything… then perhaps I was reading into it far too much.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" I heard Sam say as Remy came to a sudden stop. Remy smirked before looking down at me, as I looked over at Sam. The tall medium-haired well-built man held a hand out for me to accept, I gave him a sheepish smile as I did, and found myself laughing at myself as he pulled me into a quick spin only to move into a waltz around the room. "I was hoping to get a chance at you sometime during the evening."

"A chance," I echoed as he locked his chocolate brown eyes on my light hazel ones. "Of all the people in this room, there has to be a girl here that caught your eye." I chuckled as we danced around another couple who lightly swayed; only as we passed them did I see that it was Betsy and Warren, who I hadn't even noticed enter the room. "Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"No one ever said it was a girl," Sam said, actually shocking me into pulling out of his grip. I looked over at him true surprise he looked down at me… towering over me only a few feet away. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew…"

"I…" I stammered, unable to find the words to finish my sentence. I could feel something radiating off of him that could be attraction, but it felt… misplaced. "It's probably just the lust spell the Charmed ones said a demon cast." I said as I found myself trying to rationalize what was happening. Everything I had observed about Sam and his brother, aside from the glances the two shared when they thought the other wasn't looking, said they were straight. "Yeah, that's got to be it."

"I've fallen under love spells before, trust me, this isn't it." Sam said as he took a slow and cautious step forward, his grin returning. "I wanted you to know my feelings before you made any kind of decision one way or another. Remy's a nice guy and all…"

"I need a drink." I said as I moved to flee the scene, only to gasp at the sensation of Sam's hand reaching out for mine. My cheeks burned as he spun me around and pulled me back into his arms. Our eyes locked, our movements synchronized, the music became a distant memory, and I felt warm and wanted.

I slowly shook my head. _'Spell, it definitely _had_ to be a spell.'_ I thought over and over again. There wasn't any way that this could be happening to me. I could feel my head begin to ache as Sam held me close, one hand stroking my back as we moved in perfect unison. I could _sense_ the influx of power beginning to fill me as emotions swirled around my mind like a hurricane, but as I looked up into Sam's eyes… it stopped.

There was no emotional storm roiling in me, just waiting to be unleashed upon the unsuspecting world. I was calm, everything about me was calm. I felt… safe in his arms. Maybe it was just his height, but I felt protected, as if there was nothing out there in the world that could harm me as long as I was in his arms.

"I can promise you one thing." Sam said softly as he brought a hand up towards my cheek, only to brush a lock of hair from my face instead. "I'll fight for your attention, and one way or another, Remy's going to lose."

With that, he pulled away from me and I shuddered as a sea of doubt and confusion crashed into me. Alison Blaire's singing returned to the forefront, as did the unintelligible mass of chatter that had filled the room from the second we had walked inside. I watched Sam cross the floor, to join his brother Dean as the shorter, older Winchester talked with a model. "I _really_ need a drink."

I turned to move, only to come to bump into someone as I moved. "I am _so_ sorry." I said as I caught myself and her from falling over. She was a pretty, young, girl who couldn't have been that much younger than I was. With shoulder length voluminous red hair, blue-green eyes, and pale skin, the five foot seven inch girl smiled in response as she brushed the wrinkles off of her long sleeve, flared skirt dress.

"Trust me, the blame is all mine, I wasn't paying attention _at_ all." She said with a small smile only to roll her eyes as a tall, broad shouldered man with a short beard and smoothly combed hair walked up alongside her. "Her dad, I was just greeting one of Mr. Wayne's guests."

"I'm sorry if my daughter startled you, come along Barbara, Mr. Grayson wanted to speak with you." the man said with a gruff smile as he continued on past me. I smiled as she rolled her eyes once again and stuck her tongue out at the man's back, only to stiffen when he said, "Barbara, I've been an officer of the law for a long time, don't think I don't know when you do that."

"Sorry dad," Barbara said before smiling over at me once again, and continued on after her father. I watched her disappear for a few moments, before looking around the room once again. When I caught sight of Tony Stark entering the room with a beautiful red head on his arm, I quickly pushed myself into motion towards where Remy and Tessa sat at a table.

He was an Avenger… whatever that really meant. I felt my fear come back twofold, but as I looked across the room towards him again, I instead found Sam's smiling face. My fear washed away as if it had never been there, and before I realized it _I_ was returning his smile.

"Definitely going to need a drink for this one," I said under my breath, all the while maintaining my smile, before sending my gaze back towards Tony Stark. Another red head, whose hair was much darker, wavier, and shorter than the woman _with_ Tony, seemed to look at me with eyes that could pierce steel. The tall, muscular, brown haired man beside her, who had a similarly disposition added to the chills now travelling down my spine. But the blonde man who looked completely out of place in the room only seemed to be radiating off warmth and acceptance. Not to me in particular, but just in general.

He was someone I wouldn't mind talking to, the other two, though, I could definitely do without. I turned my attention back towards the table, only to see that Remy had disappeared, leaving Tessa all alone.

"He went to the bathroom," Tessa said as soon as I was within earshot of her. I smiled and shook my head as I pulled out a chair to sit down with her.

"That might be the best thing for us tonight." I said with as I sat down. I parted my lips to say something, only to pause when a glass of champagne appeared before my very eyes. "Oh my god, _thank you_," I breathed as I took it eagerly from his big strong hand; I glanced up to thank the man again, only to pause when I saw it was the blonde guy from across the room.

"You looked like you could use a pick me up." He said kindly as he offered the other glass to Tessa. She smiled and politely said no before reaching into her purse for her cellphone. "I guess I'll be sharing this drink with you, that is, if you don't mind the company."

"No, of course not, this is a free country after all." I said as I tapped my glass against his and gestured towards a seat at the table. "Please, do join us. Any knight in shining armor deserves a reward every once in a while, after all."

"I guess you could call me that," he chuckled as he accepted the seat. "I'm Steve Rogers," he said as he held out his other hand to which I extended my own. His handshake was firm and yet inviting. His cologne captured my senses, and as I looked up into his eyes, I found myself enthralled by them as well.

I knew exactly who he was, _everyone_ knew who he was. Captain America in the flesh, a modern day hero plucked right out of the twentieth century. He was everything a young girl could ever want, wholesome, endearing, handsome, and approachable. Everything about him seemed to scream at me to lean in closer, to _be_ closer to him. But I quickly cast those thoughts aside, knowing I already had _enough_ men trying for my attention, or seeming to at the very least.

I couldn't put my finger on what had seemed to draw Remy away, or what had pulled Sam in. It was strange, but thrilling, frightful, and yet wonderful all at the same time. Only a month ago I had found myself in an awkward place in life, a newly ousted mutant that had captured the attention of two groups. Now I was at an upscale event hitting on three different men.

Perhaps it was simply men in general that were _my _weakness.

"What's it like…?" I asked as I leaned against my hand, supporting my weight on my elbow on the table. I found myself leaning in, cursing myself silently and said, "Sorry, I meant to say ask what it feels like to be a superhero?"

"I wouldn't quite go _that_ far," Steve said with a humble expression. "I can honestly say, though, that helping people and feeling good about seeing them safe and back in their friends and family's arms is what pulled me in. Of course it was that and a strong drive to defend my country, it really just feels… good."

"I guess that's all I really wanted to know." I said softly as I took another sip of my champagne. "You probably wouldn't understand," I laughed lightly, before downing the rest of my drink. Steve smiled warmly as he tipped his glass in my direction before taking a long drink from it as well.

"I just might," he said as he stood up and straightened out his jacket. He looked down at me as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "If you ever want to continue this conversation, on what it's like to be a hero, what it _means_ to be a hero. Call this number and I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Tha- thanks," I stuttered as I accepted it. His hand brushed against mine before the paper was fully in my hand. I looked it over without really looking at it, and as I looked back up, he was gone.

"Men," Tessa chuckled under her breath. But it wasn't just that… I had gone to Xavier's school for a reason. I was afraid of my powers, of what _they_ could do if I lost control. I wanted to control them and not let them control me. I wanted to feel good about them, to use them to do good things, to help people. I looked across the room, searching for Sam or Remy, and caught a passing glance of an orange rock-skinned man talking to Tony Stark.

I couldn't find either of them, but I knew deep down that the choice was my own. Neither of them could help me make it, or make it for me. In the end, it was my powers, my life, and as I found myself laughing at myself, I knew it was my choice. The consequences of what I did with them would fall squarely on _my_ shoulders and no one else's.

That was what I wanted out of my life and out of my powers. And it was all within my reach. I just had to make the right choices. That was easy… wasn't it?

* * *

"He definitely seems to be enjoying himself," Emma heard Selina say before the woman took a sip of her Chianti, lips curving into a sly smile as she moved out of Emma's direct line of sight of Adam and Remy swaying together on the dance floor. "I can hardly see any trace of the man you described him to be. Are you certain he's the power that both Magneto and the Hellfire Club want? I mean, he's really nothing more than a child."

"Appearances can be deceiving." Emma said as she gently tilted her long stemmed wine glass, to slowly swirl the white wine within its contents. "His powers are very much real. For now, why don't we simply enjoy the evening?"

"Because I'm a pessimistic opportunist," Selina said with an over the shoulder glance at the duo. "If he has the kind of power you think he does… I'm just curious on whether or not we should keep an eye out for both Magneto and Hellfire. Patience never was their favorite tactic when it came to things they wanted."

"No, it isn't." Emma said in total agreement. As the White Queen, Emma had unparalleled access to the Hellfire Club's inner workings, and there had only been one instance in which they had decided against a planned course of action. Their initial attempts to lay claim on the Phoenix Force had been less than… desirable. "With an entire battalion watching out for him, however, for now I believe he's safe."

"We can only hope," Selina responded as they came to a stop near a table near the center of the ballroom, not too far from Bruce's table. "Joining you on this mission, I hope it wasn't a fatal mistake, Emma. With all the people here tonight, I hope to god nothing happens to aggravate the young man into using his powers in a harmful manner. Mutant-kind would be set back decades."

"As do I," Emma said as she took a sip of her wine. "There are some days; I have to admit, where even _I_ don't know if I've made the right decisions. Bringing him here, I had hoped to spread the sensation of importance within him. That he means something not just to me or Remy, but to the world I come from, and I don't just mean mutants."

"Money can act as blinders," Selina said as she pulled out a chair. She set her clutch purse down on the table along with her wine glass. "But money can't solve everything, if I have to remind you that, you weren't paying enough attention over the years."

"The problems it can solve, mind you, generally mean more than the ones it cannot." Emma said in a sardonic tone with a dry smile as she leaned in close to pull out her own chair. A cool breeze whirled past her, tousling her hair slightly and drawing her attention across the ballroom to see a blonde man suddenly appear a short distance away. Emma felt

"It can't be." Emma said under her breath as she turned around fully, almost stumbling over right then and there. The man locked eyes with Emma, and in that moment she knew it was true. A familiar face she had seen only a few times over the years, a face that looked almost exactly the same as the last time she had seen it. The man hadn't aged a day, of course, but he had altered his look to match the times, and as Emma took a step forward, she wondered if she should even engage him in conversation.

"Emma…?" Selina asked as she started forward, Emma simply shook her head and gave Selina an over the shoulder smile before continuing on across the ballroom. It was definitely who she thought it was. The question was, though, why he was here, and why was he here now.

"I'd heard rumors about you having resurfaced." Emma said under her breath as she made her way past the tall and attractive blonde with flawless skin. His smirk was telling as he spun around on his heels effortlessly to follow after her at her required ten foot distance. Not that it would really make a difference should he choose to show the entire world the threat he truly possessed.

"Well darling, you can rest assured," Niklaus 'Klaus' Mikaelson said, his smirk turning into a grin as they reached the bar. The stories that surrounded him, and whom he called family, were greatly played down when vampires spoke of them, and yet Emma knew that that stemmed from the fact that he was one of the oldest vampires of all time, one of the Original vampires to be precise, at least that was what the rumors stated. "The rumors are true. And I must say, even for a regular telepath, you're a hard doll to find. I hope our last encounter didn't leave a bad taste in your mouth. I've been especially interested in finding you, too, as of late, rumors about your proclivities have… captured my interest, shall we say."

"Helping the everyday new vampire walk in the sun," Emma said with a gentle bat of her eyelash. "That they hadn't figured out the true way to do it worked to my advantage, and their desire to overcome… you pushed them into helping. Not that they even know that you and your family are more than just myth, how they expect to fight a force they don't even know about was quite interesting."

"Ah but you know about us," Klaus said smoothly as he sat down on the barstool beside Emma as she set her clutch down on the bar, only to look at him with her icy blue eyes. "What on Earth did you think was keeping them from taking you right then and there and torturing the information out of you? This… Vampire Authorities really getting on my nerves love, and if I have to step in to take control of the situation, all you have to do is… ask."

"I've been busy with far more important matters than a few vampires looking into the history that stems from mommy and daddy issues," Emma said bluntly as she hailed a bartender. "Martini, dry," Emma said as she snapped open her clutch and pulled out a bill at random. "What you do on your own free time as you hunt down a way to make your hybrid race, is your business. I also know that you want to break a curse put upon you that keeps you from reaping all the benefits of being a Vampire-Werewolf hybrid."

"Ah, ah, ah," Klaus said with a slim grin as he tapped the side of his head. His gaze flickered towards Emma, ferocity hidden beneath his light blue eyes, causing a glimmer of fear to race through Emma's body and turning her blood to ice. There wasn't a lot out there in the big bad world of creatures hidden in the night that frightened her, but facing an Original Vampire without having the chance to morph was up there. "My plans aren't for everyone's personal enjoyment."

"Is everything alright Emma?" Adam suddenly said from behind her, nearly causing Emma to fall off her stool in surprise. Klaus smiled darkly as he reached out and caught her faster than most could blink and returned her to her seat without a word. "I didn't know you had a friend who was a vampire. You really do know everyone."

"Yes, yes she does," Emma heard Klaus say, although by then she could barely hear anything over the screaming in her mind telling her what to do and be done with it. Self-preservation, however, won out in the end and kept her from acting foolishly, but as she watched Klaus extend his hand towards Adam, she knew that she wasn't going to let the man get his hands on Adam. "Niklaus Mikaelson, at your pleasure, and you are?"

"Adam Luca," he responded almost sheepishly as Klaus shook his hand softly, almost instinctively. Adam smiled warmly as the hand shake ended, and with enthusiasm leaned in and hugged the man, startling both Emma and Klaus. "Emma's been a good friend to me, despite only knowing me for a short while. Any friend of hers is a friend of mine."

"Well then," Klaus said with a sly smile as he returned the hug, prompting Emma to roll her eyes. Klaus was dangerous, that was a given, but his ego was easily assuaged, and more importantly one of his greatest weaknesses. You simply had to know how to do it effectively, without unleashing a terrible foe that most beings wouldn't be able to stand up against, let alone kill. "It looks like I've made a new friend, Emma."

Adam smiled again as he turned to leave, two bottles of water in his hands that he then took back towards the dance floor where Remy waited for him. "Isn't he just an adorable mutant? I have to say, Emma, you're methods are even more underhanded than mine."

"Don't howl it to the moon," Emma responded dryly as her martini finally arrived. She heaved a sigh of relief as she picked it up and downed the entire glass in one fell swoop, before holding her hand up to get another. Klaus smirked as he reached over towards Emma and pulled her into his own firm embrace.

"I'm certain we'll be seeing a lot more of one another," Klaus said under his breath, which was warm against her ear. She quivered at the sensation of his hand sliding up and down her back. "Perhaps I should send Elijah or Rebekah to keep an eye on your activities until we can be of some use to one another. They're just dying to be let out of their coffins, after all."

"Because every endeavor is just _dying_ to have an Original vampiric overseer," Emma replied with mock enthusiasm that soon died down as she began to weigh her options. She had already begun building her own private network in an attempt to capitalize on the situation. So why shouldn't she ally herself with one of the strongest beings in the world? "Klaus, why don't we discuss an arrangement… of sorts?"

"I always did love our arrangements." Klaus said as he pulled himself out of the hug and returned to his stool. He looked over at her with an arched brow before calling the bartender over towards them. "Why don't you get the lovely lady another martini, and brandy for me." He gave the young man a devilish grin before turning his gaze back on Emma. "Now then, what did you have in mind, love?"

"A partnership, albeit on equal terms," Emma said smoothly as she crossed her legs slowly and sensually. "We both know that if it came to a fight, I can at the very least take you out of the equation, and keep you there. So why don't we… combine our resources for something far more… beneficial to the both of us."

"I'm listening," Klaus responded as he tapped his fingers against the bar, blatantly ignoring Emma's half-assed threat. "What kind of benefits did you have in mind, darling? As the strongest vampire in this world, there isn't much I desire."

"Now, now, now," Emma said in a childish tone as she wagged her finger in disappointment. "Klaus don't lie to me; we're far more civilized than that in this day and age. You want to be a hybrid and you want an army _of_ hybrids. I think I might be able to help you with that, Klaus."

The music and Alison Blaire's singing grew slightly louder around Klaus's silence, as he mulled over the deal that Emma was handing him. Although it was far more lucrative for her to have him on her side than against, if need be Emma _would_ find a way to survive without him. Mutants deserved as much of a chance for equality as the vampires were fighting for. If she happened to have the oldest one on her side, who in effect couldn't be killed… well the possibilities spoke for themselves.

"You'd like that," Klaus said as the bartender set their drinks beside them. Emma toyed with her glass as she waited for him to respond, his thoughts moving swiftly through his mind. Thoughts of Selene and Salome Agrippa of the Vampire Authority rose in his mind, but Emma kept her expression neutral. Selene was one of the oldest vampires on the planet as well; to most she _was_ the oldest. But even _she_ had a creator, even if she didn't advertise it. Salome, however firmly believed in Lilith being the true creator of all of the various Vampiric races, and as such was against Klaus _firmly_.

Though Salome, Selene, and Klaus all had their egos, with how old each of them stated to be it was unclear to the world at large as to who was telling the truth, and who was lying. There ages were varied, their successive vampiric lines were disputed, and the three _rarely_ spoke to one another these days. The truth was, by now, lost to time. That Salome claimed to be that of Bible Lore, and Selene of being there from nearly the beginning, while Klaus's entire family boasted to be the creators of vampires everywhere, the only thing Emma needed to know about them was that they were all dangerous.

"I wouldn't mind it, if that's what your insinuating." Emma said as she took control of the conversation. She was a mutant after all; she could defend herself if the situation called for it. She'd proven that to several vampires over the year, and she was the one still standing and not them. "The Vampire Authority is capitalizing off of your existence, while the majority of the species hides in the shadows as if they're lesser vampires. They are fighting for equality as are we. Last I recall you were fighting for vampiric superiority, at least of the hybrid sort."

"Well haven't you grown into quite the prying telepath?" Klaus said with a toothy grin as he swirled the contents of his glass. Klaus eyed her wearily as he set the drink down before crossing his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the left in curiosity. "Tell me then; what makes you think you could ever benefit me. You've already gone out of your way to point out my goal, so then, Emma darling, what are _your_ goals."

"Survival," Emma said simply as she looked up at him with a sober expression. "It's a changing world out there; mutants are being targeted left and right. What's to stop anyone from using the same weapons they've turned on us, onto any of _you_? I propose an alliance of sorts. I'll help you find a way to procure your hybrids by finding the doppelganger, wherever she might be, in turn you'll grant me and my associates' immunity from whatever it is you have planned."

"That's a mighty fine bargain, love." Klaus said as he picked his drink up again. "Why should I believe you can uphold your end of it? I've been searching for the doppelganger for over five hundred years. What makes you think you can find one so quickly?"

"That's for me to know, and you to thank me for when I've done it." Emma said as her lips curved into a grin. She was only half bluffing, as if that made a difference. She knew what he was looking for, and if anyone could find supernatural creatures, the Winchester brothers were it. At least that was the way it was on her team as it currently stood. "All I need from you is the name of the one you had in your crosshairs five hundred years ago. A woman can do wonders these days when she's properly motivated.

"I'll keep it in mind, love." Klaus grinned as he downed his drink, slammed the glass on the counter and vanished in the fraction of a second, leaving Emma alone with her own demons. She was making deals left and right, and she hoped, no… she prayed to some unknown higher power that _might_ be looking down upon her that she wasn't making a fatal mistake. Because she had the sinking feeling that working with Klaus over the Hellfire Club or Magneto might be…. She didn't really know what it _might_ be, but she did know who Klaus _was_. Fickle and easily angered were only his most obvious character defects.

Something told her, though, that it wasn't going to work out in her favor. Emma sighed as she went to take a sip of her martini, and smiled darkly as she saw the exquisite carving that Klaus had left for her on the bar. Katerina Petrova was scrawled on the bar, with remarkable penmanship and at incredible speeds. She hadn't even had a hint of Klaus having done that, and as she saw Selina making her way towards her, Emma felt her power flow through her body. Her hand, and only her hand, was soon covered in diamond which she used to wipe the name away and turn the subtle move into turning around on her stool.

"Who was that?" Selina asked with arched brows as she sashayed over towards Emma. Emma smiled lightly as she felt her blood begin to warm. Vampires were never fun to deal with, and being fickle had absolutely _nothing_ to do with it. But as she thought about the past some more, she knew that even on his bad days, Klaus was a better ally than most. "Emma, what's wrong?"

"It's probably nothing," Emma said as she drank the remainder of her martini. Klaus had unofficially made his intentions clear by giving her the name. He was at least considering her proposal, in and of itself a victory in Emma's eyes.

It was better to have Klaus on her side, then anywhere else. Whether or not he was the oldest vampire in the world, or one of them, didn't matter, she could sense something was going to happen soon. And what she sensed was anything but good. Emma smiled lightly as she ordered another martini, feeling just a bit safer with Klaus being a strong possibility.

It was definitely better than the alternative.

* * *

"I thought you would be a little more forgiving, seeing as how you know how susceptible I am to magic." Clark said as he followed Lois out of the backseat of Oliver's car. The two in front had been far more understanding, considering it was mostly Lois blowing off steam, but the fact that he was still harboring a secret from her, as Oliver was from Chloe, wasn't helping. "Finding out what the demons are up to is a priority for the League."

The fact that he had found out his feelings from Oliver had been supplied by a demon had only given him a moment of pause. Whenever he had been affected by red kryptonite or magic he only ever did something he would have done regardless of the effect. The only difference was that he didn't care who was hurt in the process. So he couldn't blame magic for what he and Oliver… and Arthur, had done. He only had himself to blame, and as he watched Lois dig through her purse for a press badge, he knew it wouldn't be long until he cracked under the pressure.

"That was before I knew the Man of Steel who's faster than a speeding bullet was going to make me late to one of the biggest breaks I might ever get." Lois said in annoyance as she slammed the door shut. "The League is important, I'm not denying that, and I never intend on letting you put me before saving the world. But if you didn't want to go to this thing, you could've said so."

"I said I would go, and I always keep my promises." Clark reminded her as he adjusted his tie. His lips curved into a sly smile as he heard Oliver snicker under his breath while he rounded the car to open Chloe's door for her.

"Emil I want you to keep us up to date on anything and everything abnormal that happens around Wayne Enterprises." Chloe said softly as she pressed her finger against her ear.

"Trust me Chloe, if there's even the slightest inkling of magical or metahuman activity, you'll be the first to know." Clark heard Emil say clearly, as he amplified his own hearing abilities.

"I know you always keep your promises," Lois said absentmindedly as her expression changed to that of excitement. She pulled out her press badge, while Oliver retrieved his own personal invitation along with Chloe's from his inner coat pocket. Clark had already pinned his to the front of his jacket, and as he walked around the car to escort Lois up the staircase, her warm smile caused him to hesitate briefly.

He and Oliver didn't have to pursue whatever had been ignited by the demon's spell, he knew that intimately. The question Clark had to answer for himself, however, was if he didn't _want_ to pursue it.

"Come on Smallville, cheer up." Lois said as she beamed and set her eyes on the entrance where two armed guards dressed in black suits stood waiting for them with clipboards in hand. "If all else fails I'll consider sharing the byline with you."

"Jeez, thanks Lois," Clark chuckled as they ascended the staircase together, in the back of his ear he could hear Oliver and Chloe laughing lightly at them. But as he held his press badge out, Clark stiffened at the sound of a helicopter hovering above the building. Listening in close, Clark silently ground his teeth as he realized there was going to be trouble. "Hey, why don't the three of you head on inside ahead of me, I forgot my camera in the car."

"Alright…" Chloe said with suspicion in her eyes as she held her invitation out for the guards to examine. "Is everything alright… Clark?" Clark simply smiled lightly before jogging back down the staircase.

He could handle whoever was there on his own, _without_ involving the others and putting them in unnecessary danger. So he made sure the three of them were safely inside, and the guards eyes averted, before speeding off to take care of the threat.

Changing into his Superman suit had grown on him over the past few months of actually having to use it, and as he pushed himself up into the air, he knew that_ flying _had definitely grown on him. He reached the top of the roof in less than a second, and without a moment's hesitation Clark x-rayed the helicopter, only to frown when he saw it was completely empty.

"Well aren't you just a handsome sight," a woman said from directly behind him. Clark pushed himself into motion, only to lurch as he found himself _unable_ to move any part of his body. Her lips curved into a lighthearted smile as she brought Clark closer toward her with a gesture of her hand. She was levitating away from the edge of the building, completely unfazed by the extreme height that she was currently floating at. "Didn't your mommy ever tell you to keep your nose out of other people's business?"

Clark tried fighting through whatever it was that was holding him down, only to groan in pain as he was forced to spin around and come face to face with his captor. She was a beautiful tall dark skinned beauty with long flowing dark brown curly locks of hair and striking brown eyes. "My mother taught me to help others who were unable to help themselves."

"Ah, isn't that just adorable." She said in a sarcastic tone as she outstretched her palm, summoning a whirl of fire in her hand. "Now, I'd let you go, but judging from the delectably tight suit your wearing which leaves little to the imagination, I know you'd just come back and try to stop me all over again. So I'm gonna dispense with the pleasantries and lock you away first."

He had to find a way out of her grip, or his friends and everyone in that building were in mortal danger. Clark cursed himself for not having brought Oliver, but he knew that it was a moot point. The woman who was holding him captive was using magic, one of Clark's most annoying weaknesses. Oliver would have been even more useless than Clark was now, and that was saying something.

"What do you want with me?" Clark ground out as he felt small tendrils of strength worming their way back into his extremities. He felt exposed to the woman's traveling eyes, and worse, her travelling power of telekinesis. "Whatever it is you aren't going to get it, I promise you that you're never-!"

"Greta, that isn't any way to treat our guest," a man said from the rooftop, now completely out of Clark's sight as Clark let out a scream of agony as something ripped through his entire being. "He's necessary later, but for now," Clark screamed out in pain again as he felt another surge of excruciating pain rush through his mind and then-!

* * *

Remy smiled down at Adam as he pulled the younger man in closer to his chest, while his arms slid around behind his back to keep their swaying motion on the ballroom floor constant. He hadn't known what he would be getting into when he had agreed to work for Magneto, or in turn when he had made the conscious decision to work solely with Emma. They had met some time before any of this had been in the works, and he always repaid a debt.

Emma had saved him once before, and as he glanced over at the stunning blonde woman as she talked with Dean Winchester, he knew that he still trusted her more than any other person he had owed a debt. The woman had gone out of her way to help Remy even when he had owed her, helping her achieve her goals was something he would gladly do.

But as his eyes fell back on Adam at the sensation of his head pressing into Remy's chest, he wondered just how far that trust could go. Separating feelings from a mission had always been easy, as had been using his ability to charm others. Looking down at Adam now, though, he felt something stirring inside of him; he didn't know if that feeling was anything more than simple care for another mutant, or something more. Remy didn't know if he even _wanted_ to know, if he was being honest with himself.

He knew that Adam was falling under the thrall that Remy so easily exuded without a second thought, and yet the young man seemed to be going along with Remy even when he hadn't used his Charm. Could he do something as horrid as betrayal to the man he literally now held in his arms. If Emma were to ask him to do so, would he be able to?

How had he even come to this point, doubting anything that didn't push him into a position of personal safety and isolation? As a thief, his survival depended on doing any number of things that could be called morally ambiguous on a nice day, and morally reprehensible on the worst of days. He had killed others, left some to die, and thrown others to the wolves, all in the name of saving his own hide. But he hadn't spent so much time trying to lure someone in, only to cast them aside. The last person he had lured in like that had become a close personal ally over time.

They had made a habit of severing ties and acting as if they hadn't known one another whenever someone introduced them to one another. It had been Emma's plan to keep the two of them from being connected to one another too easily, keeping her business image clean and free and Remy's street cred shrouded in mystery.

So, as he pulled away from Adam, and twirled the man with one hand, Remy found himself questioning his decision to be here. He still hadn't asked Adam about his dance with Sam… what they had talked about and why it was he had looked disturbed when he had returned to Remy.

"Is everything alright?" Remy had to ask. Even if he didn't love the man, he had been tasked to do something, something he had promised to fulfill. And Remy was a lot of things, but he _never_ broke a promise. "Did Sam upset you?"

"No," Adam whispered with a small smile as pulled out of Remy's hand to reach for a drink at the same time he stopped dancing. "He just… he just gave me something to think about is all. Don't worry, if anything comes of it I'm sure you'll be the first to know."

"You know, you can tell me anything that might be bothering you." Remy said in a soothing tone as he moved in close to stroke Adam's cheek. He knew all the right moves, all the right things to say, all the right feelings he had to emulate. But how long was it until he started to appear disinterested, or worse act it.

Adam hesitated as he pulled out of Remy's reach and took a long drink from his wine glass. "Trust me…" he paused briefly as he laughed at himself, "you wouldn't want to hear all the gory details. The ties of friendship can only be tugged at for a while, before they snap altogether."

Remy parted his lips to ask what he meant, only to stop himself cold at the sound of someone tapping the microphone, "Hello everyone, I'm so glad that you all could make it tonight." Bruce Wayne said warmly as he beamed his smile seemingly towards every single person in the room. He held a glass of champagne in his hand that he gestured towards the quieting crowd. "I come to you tonight, not as a wealthy member of society, but as a concerned citizen of this country and where we're headed. In an era filled with change, acceptance has always been hard for us, seemingly as a rule. But no matter our personal feelings towards any member of a supernatural race, or a genetically modified race, we have to think back to a time when the color of your skin was the defining factor of your character. "

"We preach in our schools, to our children, that America stands for equality for all citizens, not just of our country but of all _other_ countries as well." Bruce went on as surveyed the room, rather differently than he had before. Remy arched a brow as he noted the difference, trying to figure out what had brought it about. "Mutants, vampires, witches, metahumans, they are all simply a new page in the history of our world, some not so much. I know I held this party to strengthen human and mutant relations, but I think it's important that we consider the repercussions of our actions. Just as we cannot judge a country based on the actions of a few, we cannot judge a species based on what we have seen displayed by a handful. So I hope that you will consider donating towards my new charity, in which I plan to fight for the fair treatment of our new neighbors. Who knows, one day your child could turn out to be a mutant, or choose to become a vampire. Act now in the interests of making a better world for your children, because they are the ones who will inherit our ideals. Make America a better country, a country that isn't afraid to stand up for its own ideals."

Remy smirked as he watched the crowds begin to murmur, most of them making statements about their unease in the situation. Remy looked back up towards Bruce as he held his champagne glass up into the air for a toast, only to falter a split second before everyone else reacted to the sound and sight of glass shattering all around them from high above.

A scream ripped through the silence as a loud _crash_ sounded across the room. Remy reached out for Adam as the ground shook beneath their very feet. Another scream filled the air, soon joined by more frantic screams as a loud _bang_ sounded from around the upper balcony.

"Oh my god," Adam breathed as he took a horrified step backward; drawing Remy's attention up towards the balcony to see flames shooting out and over the balcony. A second, louder explosion rocked the room, and more screams tore through the crowd as pandemonium surged from one person to the next in quick succession. "We have to do something; I think there might be people up there."

Remy felt Adam's grip around his hand grow tighter as a woman rushed towards the railing of the balcony to throw herself over it in an attempt to escape the flames. Something big was about to happen, and as the falling woman suddenly stopped falling, Remy knew that he was about to be a part of it. A casual glance to the left showed Remy who had been tossed through the skylight….

Superman lay unconscious in a small crater formed from the weight of his alien body. And as he looked up towards the platform, he caught sight of an older man ushering Bruce Wayne off of the stage and down a hallway to safety.

For a second, he thought they were on their own, but when he saw the members of the Avengers who were actually present step up to join them, he knew that they weren't. That didn't mean it was a good thing, for Remy at least.

* * *

"Some people are annoyingly uncooperative, Maddox," I heard a woman say as she and her male companion appeared at the balcony. She was tall, dark skinned, with dark wavy hair, while the man beside her had tanned white skin with medium length tufts of dark brown hair.

With a single glance I could see that Maddox was holding the woman with his power, and as he moved her through the air back towards the balcony, I knew what I had to do. "Girl," I called out as I sent my hand out towards her, Paige had trained me in how to use her power, and although I didn't have complete control over it, I knew what the trigger _was_. Fear was the trigger, and I was definitely afraid.

The girl vanished in a burst of swirling white lights, and reappeared at my feet, unconscious. She had long flowing blonde hair, which covered her face, but as I knelt down to check on her, I heard another, more painful scream as Remy was knocked backward.

I looked over my shoulder in time to see him fire off five kinetically charged cards towards the balcony, forcing the two individuals to lift themselves in the air in an effort to dodge his attack. "Greta, look out!" Maddox roared, but just as she turned around, she screamed in pain as an arrow grazed her arm.

"Dammit," Greta hissed as she thrust her other arm out, sending a stream of fire towards the man who had shot at her. Emma and Selina were soon by my side, helping pick the woman up as the man fired off another arrow on the run from the fire. "Maddox, get the girl, I'll handle them."

"My pleasure," he said in an amused tone as he landed on the ground and unleashed two streams of fire towards us.

"I don't think so," I said as I felt my power flow through my body, the only power I really knew how to control was our best defense in the situation. I threw my hand out, sending a continuous stream of water towards his fire, knowing that it would only hold him off for so long. He had more than just fire at his disposal.

"Oh you are just making this too easy," Maddox said with a dark grin as he stretched his fingers out as far as they naturally could. I watched in horror as the water I had summoned suddenly turned to flames, now headed straight for us. "I'm not the same kind of witch as you, and I'm definitely not so stupid enough to kill you."

The fire pushed me back, but as it never even came close to actually _burning_ me. "Adam watch out," Emma cried out as she pulled me back, her diamond covered appendages sparkled from the fire's light, but all I wanted to know was what Maddox had meant. _'Stupid enough to kill me…'_ his words echoed in my mind as I watched him hold his hands out and fling Emma and me backward on to the ground and towards a recovering Remy.

"Didn't any ever tell you sweetie, it's not_ nice_ to pick on children," I heard Selina exclaim as she spun around and delivered a kick to the man's stomach, knocking him back several feet. Remy rushed past us, his bo-staff slipping out from beneath his blazer's sleeve. Selina lifted her leg into the air and prepared to deliver another kick, only to scream out in surprise as she was thrown into the air.

"Well aren't you a modern day fool," Remy said coldly as he slammed his staff down on Maddox's chest forcing the man to guffaw as the wind was knocked out of him. Across the ballroom, I caught sight of the woman, Greta, callously tossing Steve Rodgers into the redheaded woman and the man who had unleashed and arrow on her. The Avengers… they needed help.

"Hey!" Psylocke declared as she landed behind the woman, and kicked herself into motion, psychic blades appearing around either hand which she soon jabbed into Greta's head.

Greta _screamed_ as a psychic shock was delivered to her mind, sending her stumbling backward, fire bursting into existence around both hands. Angel darted out from the balcony the duo of villains had appeared from, carrying a young man with short brown hair, a backpack slung over his shoulder and a singed shirt. He had been up there attempting to save to the blonde woman, he had risked _everything_ and he didn't even have any powers.

"Flame on!" I heard a man announce proudly, before fire surged past us towards Maddox and Remy. Remy did a double take before leaping out of the way to collect Selina and dodge the impulsively cast attack. I turned around to see a man, wreathed in flames, standing beside a busty blonde, a man stretching up towards the first balcony, and a man that was literally made of rock hard material, orange in color. The Fantastic Four had been there, I suddenly realized, now knowing exactly why I had recognized the rock-skinned man earlier in the evening.

Maddox leapt into the air and hovered there for several long seconds before he unleashed large gouts of flames in every direction. I forged a barrier of water over Emma, myself, and the unconscious woman. Selina and Remy quickly ducked under a table out of the way while Dean and Sam leapt behind an over turned table.

I faintly heard the sound of guns cocking, and I knew immediately what that meant. Sam and Dean were going to join in the fight as well. I watched as Sam peered around the table, and I felt fear for his safety flow through my entire being. Whether or not I ended up with him, whether or not I ended up with Remy, and whether or not I never ended up with anyone in the whole of the world, even though we had only known one another for a short period of time… they were my friends.

Sam trained his gun on Maddox, as the man sent a flurry of flames towards the members of the Fantastic Four, while his partner Greta retaliated against Psylocke with her telekinesis. The Avengers struggled to get up, and Warren was far too busy getting the young man out of the way to help them.

I pushed myself into motion, summoning whips of water that I quickly launched towards Maddox. I knew what he could do to them, but that didn't mean I couldn't give someone else an opening against him.

An arrow surged through the air, headed straight for Greta. As my water turned to flames when it neared Maddox, I watched the black woman spin around to stop the arrow cold, only to scream out as electricity jutted out from it to knock her through a glass wall.

I moved out of the way of a retaliatory flame, and felt Paige's power flow through me once again. Orbs swirled around me, bringing me to Sam and Dean behind the table. "Nice show of power there, little man." Dean said with a sly grin as he pulled out another gun. He spun around, stood up, and unleashed a hail of bullets towards Maddox.

"You're going to have to do better than that, hunter." Maddox said as he effortlessly caught the bullets. I peered over the table, and for a second I could have sworn he flinched in annoyance. The bullets cascaded down towards the ground, clanking loudly against it when they connected. Maddox crossed his arms over his chest and then sent a whirl of wind swirling towards us.

Without a second thought I reached out towards Dean and Sam, and orbed the three of us out of the way of his attack. I stumbled backward as we fully reappeared beside Emma and the now waking innocent. I could feel Paige's powers flowing out of me as my power over water returned, sparking a question in my mind on whether or not I could use any _two_ sets of powers at once. I knew I could mimic powers used directly against me, but I had never questioned the limitations to that power.

But as I watched Maddox turn his fires against Psylocke and the new archer that had appeared, Green Arrow whom I instantly recognized from Central Park and Xavier's school, I knew that our staggering numbers didn't seem to come close to the amount of power the two were using against us.

I held my breath as I watched Remy and Selina dash across the ballroom, trying to take cover as more and more fire was unleashed around the room. Maddox smirked as he whispered something under his breath, and I cried out as Selina and Remy lurched to a stop only to fall to their knees in agony. Witches the two were _witches_.

I went to move forward, only to exclaim in surprise as Dean wrapped his arms around me and held me put. "Let me go!" I screamed out as I struggled in his abnormally strong embrace. "I have to help them, let me go!"

Sam stepped forward, aimed his gun at the male witch, and fired a single shot. Maddox screamed as the bullet tore through his leg, and sent him crashing down towards the ground, out cold. Remy and Selina fell forward completely, gasping for air as the pain fully subsided within them.

"It looks like it's a superhero convention up in here," Emma said dryly as she looked over at Sam to give him a sly smile, before she went about helping the innocent woman up on to her feet. "Can you tell me your name, darling?" Emma asked in a much more caring tone of voice as the girl rubbed her temples.

"Andi… Andi Lewinsky, sorry I just…" she said in a weary tone as she slowly shook her head in an effort to gather her composure. Dean finally let me go as Remy and Selina stood up and began the struggling trip over to us, letting Mr. Fantastic stretch over towards Maddox to hold him down with his rubbery body. "Peter, where's _Peter_!" she yelled as she tried to pull out of Emma's grasp.

"Honey calm down, he's right over there safe and sound." Emma said as she reached for the girl's face and held her stationary, long enough for the girl to start breathing again.

Fire surged across the room, bringing forth a wall of flames that barred easy travel to the other side. Greta smirked as she crossed it, prompting me to look over towards where she and Psylocke had been fighting. The purple haired Asian-beauty lay unconscious along with the members of the Avengers. Greta came to a stop before the flames and leered over at us, it was then that I noticed she held the Green Arrow in her other hand, the fires having obscured him from being seen.

"You should all just back away while I'm still feeling generous." Greta said coldly as she lifted her free hand up into the air. "I'm not going to ask you again, _back down._" She warned as she gestured towards Andi. The girl screamed out in horror as she was lifted up into the air and began to soar towards Greta.

"No!" I shouted as I reached toward her, only to press my hand up against a telekinetic barrier. I slammed my fist against it as I tried to break through it, but I wasn't _strong_ enough to fight through her magic. I felt water slowly flow up the length of my arm as I continued pounding at the barrier, all of my newfound friends watching as they tried to figure out what was going on. I was willing and ready to join back in the fight, to risk everything to save someone I didn't know, because it was the right thing to do.

"Let her-!" I breathed out, only to stumble forward as I found myself suddenly standing outside in the dark night surrounded by the guests of the gala. I took a hesitant step forward, completely confused, only to spin around as Remy and Selina soon appeared by my side, and then Emma and Tessa. "What…" I said under my breath as my confusion grew exponentially. Barely a second passed by before Sam and Dean were both brought out as well.

Something had just happened… _someone_ had brought us out here faster than I could even begin to comprehend. Their touch had been gentle and only a second later did I feel it against my shoulders. What had brought us all out here, and deposited us amongst a sea of people? More importantly, _why_ had they brought us out here when they could have let Greta and Maddox kill us and be done with it?

I didn't know the answer to my own questions, but as I looked over at Emma, I found that, at the moment, I really didn't care. We were all safe, and as I peered through the crowd, I saw that members of the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, even Psylocke and Warren had been brought outside as well. Even the boy Warren had saved was there.

The only people missing, though… were the two that the witches had seemed to be after the entire time. Oliver Queen, AKA the Green Arrow and Andi Lewinsky were gone. I hadn't been able to save them, but I had to find solace in the fact that I had been able to save several others.

But then why did I feel as if I had failed?

* * *

"That she could give us this… gift shows her allegiance to us as a whole." Bill Compton heard Roman, the leader of the Vampire Authority announce as he held his hand out towards Bill and Eric Northman. Roman's lips curved into a thin grin as he looked over his shoulder, his short cut brown hair having been freshly shaved sometime earlier in the evening. He was tall and muscular, and as his gaze fell upon Bill in particular, Bill knew that the man could kill him in a second, despite being one of the younger vampires of the Authority. Age meant nothing when it came to this group, however, as he was the Guardian of the Authority, and those who sat around him his Chancellors.

He and Eric stood before the entirety of the remaining inner circle of the Vampire Authority, the seven most politically powerful vampires of _his_ species. They had arrived shortly after being given the ability to walk in the sunlight, although they had had enough time to visit Sookie Stackhouse before being ferried back to the elaborate underground headquarters that the Vampire Authority resided in. The woman, whom he and Eric had both loved, who both _still_ loved, was dealing with an entirely different set of problems, though.

Her best friend, Tara Thorton had been turned into a vampire under emergency circumstances by Eric Northman's own progeny Pam. It would be a while before he _or_ Eric could see them again, he only hoped his _own_ progeny Jessica wouldn't be in danger. Even with his position as the Vampire King of Louisiana under scrutiny due to his actions against the Authority, she would still be kept safe until he was… officially removed. Of course, as he watched the members of the Authority eye the two of them, he was beginning to wonder if that might be changing.

"The ability to walk in sunlight, without the need of the daylight wings that our sister and brother species require or that of evolution has provided for another fellow species." Roman went on as he paced to the left, twirling his fingers as he caught sight of Salome sitting across the way, with her legs crossed regally. She was his strongest supporter, and his most lethal weapon as the _eldest_ vampire in the room. "No longer do we sit on the lowest end of our species. Now we have the ability to propel ourselves, and our goals forward."

"Lilith would never stand by and allow this," Rosalyn said in an offhanded, yet cheerful manner as she waved her hand in a dismissive manner. She was a short and stout vampire with short tufts of bright red hair, dressed in a dark blue skirt suit with a black blouse and a string of white pearls around her neck with the earrings to match. "We don't _have_ to prove anything when it comes to our fellow vampiric covens. Isn't it enough that we're the only one to have established anything close to organized structure within our ranks? What with the Kings and Queens of the states, our sheriffs, like Mr. Northman there. Why should we sully ourselves for the _possibility_ of overpowering them with force when we can overpower them through our political ties?"

"Because Rosalyn," Kibwe said with arched brows. He was a tall and imposing vampire of African descent with a bald head that several other vampires had commented on being a point of pride for the two-thousand-plus year old vampire. "Their ability to walk in the sunlight is what gives them a physical edge over us. Now I myself am like most vampires, content to stay within the shadow of night, but we cannot overlook the fact that our enemies grow each and every day. Political power means nothing if you haven't the strength to back it up."

"Kibwe is right in that regard, and bringing Lilith into the matter is… unnecessary for our current predicament." Dieter said as he turned in his chair to look over at Bill and Eric. He was far older in appearance than _all_ of the vampires in the room, but definitely not the oldest member of the group. With close shaven dark brown hair, sunken eyes with worry lines etched into his face, the man cracked a devilish grin. "Emma has given us a golden opportunity. It is an opportunity to remove a thorn in our sides that we have been circling our asses for _centuries_ in attempt to contain. My contacts out of Canada reported seeing Niklaus Mikaelson earlier this evening crossing the border, coffins in tow."

"You can't be _serious_," Salome said as she pushed herself out of her chair and strode away from the table, her long wavy dark brown hair swirling around her as she moved faster than normal. "A thousand years of running and hiding from his father, and _now_ he decides to come back to the forefront of a battle he had long since given up on."

"He's at least made it a family affair which means we have a chance to eliminate them all." Alexander said as he leaned forward in his seat. He was physically the youngest member of the Authority, having been turned around the age of nine. "So why don't we kill the fuckers and be done with them once and for all. God knows it might brighten things up a bit around here."

"The only thing that needs to be brightened around here is the colossal hole you seem to be talking out of, and it damn well isn't your mouth." Kibwe said as he looked over at Alexander with annoyance in his eyes. "Or need I remind you that we have enemies far closer to our own home than Niklaus represents. Russell Edgington-!"

"Isn't a concern as long as Niklaus is walking around freely," Salome said as she turned back around to look at the table of Chancellors. Nora Gainesborough among them, whom Bill had learned shortly after aiding in the murder of Nan Flanagan, another Chancellor, was Eric's vampiric sister by way of their creator Godric. She sat tall and proud as Salome sashayed over towards the table, a goblet of wine in each hand. Nora was a beautiful vampire with flawless pale skin, light blue eyes, and medium length brunette hair. Her faith in Salome put the woman squarely on Roman's side, as it was his bed that Salome shared. "He represents a… certain type of danger that we cannot overlook."

"It pains me to mention this but someone has to," Rosalyn said as she rolled her eyes at Salome's words. "Niklaus is literally unable to be killed, not even the True Death can be levied against him as it can against us. The only known way to kill him and his siblings is a stake we can't make and that will kill _any_ vampire regardless of species should it be used against him. So I suggest _we_ steer clear of him until and unless we can find a way to put the bastard down that doesn't result in us going down with him."

"So we have someone kill him in our stead and every vampire even remotely related to him by sire." Alexander countered with an amused grin as he reached into his inner coat pocket for a cigarette case. "There, problem solved, and it took me less than a minute to come up with _that_ plan. So why don't you go and come up with one that takes more time and we can compare notes later tonight, when I'm fucking your brains out."

"Imbecile," Kibwe said as Rosalyn clenched her fists, the only sign that her cheery demeanor had been cracked by the young Chancellor. "We can't just kill him alone," he said as he slammed his fist down on the table. "His brothers and sister are just as powerful, if not due in part their numbers but more so their familial solidarity. The five of them have been in hiding from their father for a thousand years; one by one we've watched him dagger his own siblings to keep them from turning on him, and yet whenever they've been released their loyalty to him remains as undamaged as it had been before. They fear him for some reason, a reason we would do _well_ in learning sooner rather than later."

"Why waste time investigating fairy tales spread by castrated vampires." Alexander spat as he lit his cigarette and brought it to his lips, sparing a glance for Eric and Bill as he exhaled the smoke. "Their fear is our gain, so why don't we stop pissing ourselves every time his name is mentioned and go fucking do something about it. We're fucking _vampires _for fucks sake."

"Enough," Roman said coldly, before speeding across the room to appear behind Alexander so he could place his hands on either of the boy's shoulders. "My god do you know how to ruin a good thing, don't you Alexander." Roman said in an ironic tone of voice as he slowly rubbed the boy's shoulders.

Bill could see fear stiffen the boy and turn his gaze cold as he tried to act as if he had done nothing wrong, but when Roman crouched down below the boy and leaned his head in close to Alexander's ear, Bill could see how the man had become the current Guardian of the Authority. To insult the man in any way shape or form was idiotic at best, fatal at worst.

"Niklaus is a vampire regardless of whether or not he is of our same kin." Roman said icily as his gaze travelled towards Salome. The woman smiled sensually, before speeding to stand beside him, both glasses in hand. "Just as are the vampires of the Underworld, and those who have evolved naturally to the point of being able to walk in the sun, we do _not_ turn on our kind in _any_ capacity for any reason."

Dieter nodded his agreement, and out of the corner of his eye Bill caught Eric rolling his eyes at the man. Dieter had been one of the first members of the Authority to join Roman's fight for equality, and seemed to actually _want_ to mainstream more than most of the others.

"We will not touch Niklaus unless he gives us reason to," Roman said calmly as he took the glass from Salome, only to crush it between his fingers as he roared out, "Do I make myself _fucking_ clear."

Rosalyn, Kibwe, and Alexander immediately complied at that, while Bill and Eric continued to stand there and watch the proceedings. Salome smiled darkly as she ran her hand along Roman's chest, before sending it over his hand to remove the shard of glass embedded within it.

"Back to your chambers, we've a long day ahead of us and I want you all fucking perfect." Roman said callously as he turned away from the table. "Release them this evening back to their homes, but don't think that gives you the freedom to leave the state of Louisiana without _my_ explicit permission."

Bill nodded his understanding, and watched as one by one, the Authority departed the room. "Well, that was trying." Eric said under his breath as he turned away from the door that each of the members had left through.

"It could have been a lot worse," Bill murmured as he sat down, wondering why it was that Roman hadn't allowed them to simply leave then and there. With the ability to walk in the sun, Roman had to have known that they could survive the trip back to Louisiana, hell they had travelled from New York to the Authority's headquarters mostly during the day. And yet they were being force to wait out the night. "The members all seem to be vying for their own agenda's, now. The only thing I can see keeping them from making a coup against Roman, though is the fact that both Salome and Dieter are on his side. With them being the oldest vampires in the place…"

"I never did care for politics really." Eric grinned as he sat down on the edge of the raised stone platform they had been displayed on. "They get in the way of the more pleasurable aspects of being a vampire."

"I'm sure you're not the only vampire that thinks that," Bill said with an arched brow, knowing that vampiric policy had gotten in the way of his intentions several times over his short life as a vampire. In fact, it wasn't until vampires had been publically exposed on live television by the blonde vampire known as Harmony that the rules had been even more strictly enforced.

"The question I now find myself asking though," Eric began as he cracked the knuckles in his hand. "Which side are we going to end up on and why? Is it the Authority out of fear or loyalty? Will it be Niklaus out of fear and power? Emma Frost out of what she might be able to give us? Or will it all be left up to us and our own selfish desires? There are so many choices, and not enough information on which one is the right one, so how on Earth can we make it?"

"We can always wing it." Bill said simply as he furrowed his brow in disturbance. Eric was right about all of that. But even as he thought of the consequences of making any of those choices, several of which could lead them down a path that ended in the True Death, his thoughts lingered back to Sookie.

And how he only wished to spend an eternity with her, something he had longed for since the day they had met. Which of the choices available to him would open up that avenue?

And how many lives would it cost in the end.

* * *

"You can't possibly expect me to forgive _her_ for having lost the boy in the first place?" Lex Luthor heard the distorted voice of Decider exclaim, though the incredulity in his tone was clear. Lex lounged in his office, alone this time, for this particular meeting. Each of the senior partners would be included in this one, whereas the last one only one had been present. Seven screens stood in front of Lex in a half-arc, where the shrouded forms of three men and three women sat in their own personally hidden locations. The only one not on, yet, was the center screen for Creator. Decider's screen was closest one to the center screen on the left hand side. "All she had to do was convert him to the cause before sending him out into the world. What the hell were you doing, _Converter_ if not that."

"Busy intercepting the interference of a Hellfire Club Member," Converter said in a polished tone, all the while as distorted as the other's voices were. Though it was clear to Lex that whoever held the title of Converter, was a woman. Her particular screen was in the center left. "She proved her theory on Vampires being able to walk in the sun, something I find abominable even in this day and age. We are, after all, of the night."

"Horse shit," Decider countered with anger clear in his voice as his shadowed form leaned back in his chair for comfort. "As the strongest species on the planet, we deserve whatever the hell we want. If you haven't come to understand that now, after all this time, then you might as well stake yourself now and end your abysmal existence."

"That you find joy in the sun is true insanity." Converter said in a soft tone, though Lex could taste the cutting edge of her words. "Adam Luca is as much ours as he was two years ago. There is nothing he, or anyone else for that matter, can do about it. So why don't we focus on another aspect of our plan, rather than bicker and waste one another's time."

"I find it all distasteful… did I already know that?" Caster said in a distant tone, as his arm moved constantly in the shadows. His screen was on the center right side, directly beside Persuader's screen. Persuader simply leaned forward in her seat, giving only a hint of long locks of hair that she let flow loose around her head in gentle waves, further shrouding her already hidden face. "What really interests me is whether or not the demons," he laughed giddily as he hopped up and down on his chair, disturbing the cat Lex finally discerned to have been resting in his lap. "Whether or not the demons acquired what I need for my ritual. Did they get it…? I can't really recall for some reason."

"Don't worry, Caster." Seducer said in a decidedly flirtatious tone as the woman in the far left screen finally spoke. "They did acquire what you need for the ritual, and once the Charmed Ones are four rather than three, all hell will break loose in the magical community. Something not even they, with all their ancestral magic on their side, can stop on their own."

"Do you know what I find distasteful, having to use my powers to afflict one straight man after our target, when _I_ could have much more fun with him without having to alter his mind." Seducer added as her tone turned dark and somber. She shifted in her seat, her annoyance made abundantly clear as she said, "Luring someone through sex, as if _that_ were an original plan. The Hellfire Woman is just as annoying as the rest of them."

"He's just a boy; sex is the easiest of lures available to us." Converter said as a shadow crossed her path. When her own obscured form was left alone on the screen, Lex smirked at the sight of a long stemmed glass in her hand that she soon drank from. "Money, power, respect, fear these are all things we have at our disposal. Time and time again has proven that emotional control is the best. Knowing he can be manipulated by a man who simply glances at him gives us the edge; soon we can send our _own_ lure in by way of choice rather than necessity. The Hellfire Woman gave us clear insight into what can draw him in, so I say we extend an invitation to her when the time comes. Her own desperate desires should be enough to solidify an alliance with us."

"Whether or not you approve of the Hellfire woman, she was able to ensnare the Winchester brothers." Provider chuckled darkly, finally speaking for the first time in weeks. His screen was on the far right, rounding out the group in its entirety, at least of the members who truly mattered. Their meetings had grown tiresome over the past few months, but with Adam Luca's resurfacing things had changed drastically. Their entire reason for existing had finally come back to the forefront of his destiny, and that of their group. "It's allowed me a much more leisurely amount of time in picking and choosing the perfect demons for our tests. Seducer is right, however. Our plan is coming to its zenith, and once we reach that point… no one will be able to stop us."

"Don't forget that Adam isn't a demon, at least not yet." Creator chided as his shrouded image appeared in the center screen. "Nor does he have the right power set to achieve our ultimate goal. We are definitely ahead; don't let my pessimistic nature discourage you in that regard. Now then, why don't we discuss a certain plane flying into D.C. later this evening, and how it will _not_ be reaching its final destination? Or shall we discuss the creation of a new army of vampires, from all three of your kind, Decider, Provider, Converter?"

"The numbers have already been created from my side," Converter said as she shifted in her seat and looked off to the side, most likely looking at the screen Creator appeared on in her own hidden space. "They are simply awaiting orders. When you decide what they are needed for, they'll be ready."

"I also went out of my way to create a new coven of vampires, one that goes against everything I was promised by joining the group." Decider said as his interest was piqued. It had been discussed weeks before Adam's resurfacing, and none of them, aside for Creator, knew what the vampires were needed for. "By now, however, they've almost certainly tried to figure out what I'm up to."

"I can always send some of my lot to give you the vampires you need while you prance around looking for a way to make your own species." Provider said with intense interest as the shrouded form leaned forward in his seat. "Perhaps a fresh pair of fangs will keep your lot out of the way. Or do you even bloody care about our goals?"

"I bloody damn well do care, Provider." Decider snapped as his temper flared, capturing the attention and interest of Converter as she leaned back in her seat. That the three of them had possibly met before only further amused Lex as he watched the duo bicker amongst one another. It didn't matter, to Lex or the others for that matter, how much any of them fought, if only because the alliance formed amongst their kind, their organizations, and their side was far too strong to be cast aside because of simple ideological differences.

"Well then, I suggest we do away with sending someone else to entice him." Provider said with a loud clap. "Whether he likes it or not, the younger Winchester has demon blood burning in his veins. All we have to do is unleash the beast that was formed within him, and we'll have our own personal tie to Adam once again. All wrapped up in a little bow, too."

"Now that's a plan," Decider said in a much calmer tone as a shadow sped past his screen as one had Converter's. Lex rolled his eyes at the sight of a glass in his hand as well. Vampires were effective allies, Lex couldn't deny that. And in a world that was changing practically every day joining forces with them had been a necessity. One he hadn't minded, really. "With the trail of breadcrumbs I've laid out for our lovely White Queen, she'll be busy for a while anyways. If she proves herself as useful as she seems to think she is… an invitation might just be in order."

"There are still some things that cannot be accounted for." Persuader said in a disinterested tone. "Find the witches we need, and then determine if invitations are to be doled out. The Slayer's Witch isn't enough of a power source; if Caster is to further his portion then_ you_ must all further yours."

"Understood," Lex said as he leaned in close to pour himself a glass of wine. "I have a particular witch in mind for my offering. She has grown quite close to the Justice League. The magic she wields is enough to fulfill one of the requirements. She comes from a family line revered by most witches, a Zatara witch in her own right actually."

"Then I'll find the blonde witch that the Charmed One's are so fond of," Provider said as Lex picked up his glass and tilted it towards the screens. "She has to be out there somewhere, and sooner or later my demons will find her. Even if I have to lead them to her doorstep, we'll find the little witch. With one Witch in their possession it seems they've grown cocky."

"As if they know who they truly work for." Lex said as he rolled his eyes. The members of their group each had their own followers, doing what was necessary when a member ran the risk of being discovered. But the ties between leader and follower ended long before the followers could connect _any_ of the leaders to one another. The various 'heroes' running around had grown to insane levels, and the likelihood of being taken out by someone else's problem grew as well with each passing day.

"No they don't," Provider said coldly. "That doesn't mean they should be selling short on intelligence. They bloody damn well keep up on the work I've given them. The Charmed Ones are notorious for finding ways to vanquish demons of _all_ kinds. When it comes down to it I don't know which group of siblings is the bigger threat to our cause, the Charmed sisters or the Winchester brothers."

"Well the Charmed Ones defeated the Source of all-Evil, and the Winchesters defeated Lucifer." Converter said in a sly tone. "If it's all the same," she paused as if waiting for someone to interrupt her, but after a few seconds she continued on. "They might as well be classified as a threat all their own. They seem to have a penchant for coming out on top… and coming back to life when eliminated."

"With the Winchester's at the Hellfire Woman's side and the Charmed One's focusing on your demons Provider, most would consider them neutralized as threats, num, num, num," Caster said as he gently stroked his cat. "I'd say that they're far more dangerous than ever… although now I can't remember why I think that."

"Don't worry Caster; everything will go as we have planned." Creator said as his shrouded form rose up and out of his chair. "After three long years of planning, waiting, and preparing for our mutual goals, we shall soon see the fruition of them. Our enemies are numerous, and quite dangerous, keep that in mind as you come to blows with them. Simply remember, though, that each of you is very replaceable."

Creator's screen flickered off, and one by one, the other six turned to static as well, leaving Lex alone in his darkened office. It was time to pick up the pace on his plans. The Sentinels had to be prepared for his piece of the plan, and if Bolivar Trask couldn't handle the pressure, than Lex Luthor would dispose of the man and get someone else who was up to the task.

Lex leaned forward to push his intercom button, "Mercy, would you please connect me with Bruce Wayne. I almost forgot to thank him for the invitation he didn't send me for his gala."

"Of course Mr. Luthor, and you're eleven o'clock is waiting for you." Mercy responded from the front desk just outside of his office. "Shall I send her in, or would you prefer that Miss Gallio wait for you at the restaurant?"

"No, I'll see her." Lex said before disconnecting the call. Selene was early, but it was always a pleasure to see old friends. Especially if they came bearing good news. Then it wasn't a pleasure, it was a privilege.

There was far more riding on this possible alliance, than Selene might _ever_ be privy to. But that didn't mean he couldn't give her a taste of what was going to come to their world in the near future. Of course, he could always hold back if he wanted to.

Lex smiled darkly at that, knowing that despite of all the power the woman had, it paled in comparison to who he now worked with. It was a force that _everybody_ would soon know about. The question that Lex knew would soon be asked, though, was who would be allowed to follow in their footsteps and live among the new order, and who would be killed to bring it about. Not even friendship could protect those who decided against the new way...


	9. Wrath Against Lust - Arrivals

Elijah Mikaelson, oldest of the remaining Original Vampires, looked down at the lake house his intended target had been hiding in for the past few days. He had yet to inform his younger brother, Niklaus, that he had found the doppelganger, if only because he wanted to be the one to deliver her to Niklaus in return for the remaining members of their family.

Surrounded by trees in the dead of night, he wondered if this was the best course of action. The Doppelganger and her companions had already staked him twice, once with a wooden stake and a second time with the White Ash Oak Dagger, if it hadn't been for the hunter's lack of knowledge on how to properly use the weapon, Elijah would have still been neutralized. Pulling it out had been their mistake, for more than one reason.

As much as Elijah despised his brother for what he had done to their siblings, discarded them in the ocean like common trash, Elijah had all of eternity to find them, and then they could live the life they should have had all along. The life Niklaus had taken from them in fear of betrayal from any one of them. Ironic really, considering Rebekah had never once considered betraying him, nor Elijah. Circumstance had led Rebekah astray and the original doppelganger had come between the Elijah and Niklaus. And as he observed the trio in the house, he could clearly see that she had come in between the Salvatore brother's as well, although the sexual tension radiating off of them didn't seem solely focused on the girl.

Katerina had toyed with the boys; she had even been the one to turn them over a hundred years ago. That she had returned to this backwater town that vaguely knew of vampires made Elijah wonder if it was out of stupidity or necessity. Either way, she _had_ to have known that Klaus would be gunning for her… again. Yet she had gathered the aid of her descendant, the new doppelganger's mother. The woman, Isobel Flemming, though was nowhere to be seen and Katerina hid in the night, always skirting the edge of the shadows.

Klaus would want her, if only to kill her for forcing him to wait five long centuries to break his curse. The woman, even as a human, knew how to toy with the emotions of men, and yet Elijah still felt something for her. Why, he didn't know, but if she were here as well, not only did she know about the doppelganger, but she undoubtedly still had the moonstone, which she had stolen years ago, in her possession. Klaus needed it, which meant Elijah had to get it first. Fear of reprisal from his brother meant nothing to Elijah, as he truly only wanted to be with his family again… Niklaus included.

It had been centuries since they had crossed paths, but Elijah knew that his younger brother had resurfaced. The rumors of his return had already reached the ears of his inner circle and that of vampires everywhere whom hid from Niklaus out of fear. One of those vampires in particular, Rose, had called him here to this town. He had almost had the doppelganger in his hands, when those annoying Salvatore Brothers had staked him in an attempt to get rid of him. Their gross misconduct had led Elijah to the decision of simply biding his time, they still had a weapon that could neutralize him, and he had to use caution. Otherwise he would never get the chance to capture the doppelganger; he'd simply be a desiccated corpse until someone was negligent enough to remove the dagger.

His lips curved into a dark smile at that, as the duo had never had the pleasure of truly knowing an original vampire, which they remembered of course. Elijah might not have travelled with his younger brother, but he _had _watched his brother from a distance over the years. His tour of New Orleans in the 20's had brought back old memories, and that was how Elijah had recognized Stefan Salvatore, tall and brooding as ever, having fallen for the only female original vampire of Elijah's family.

Elijah stood tall and firm in his resolve to be the one to retrieve the doppelganger. Elijah was a tall young man, who looked as if he were in his late twenties, with a full head of short brown hair that he kept lightly combed, and deep enthralling hazel eyes set in an angular face, Elijah knew he was attractive, and he wasn't above using his appearance to coax the dark side of people he intended to feed on. He wore a tight black button down dress shirt, and tailored black khakis which accentuated his backside. His feet were in comfortable black dress shoes that had been scuffed by the tree branch he had climbed over slowly to arrive here in secret.

His family had been divided for far too long, and he wasn't going to let another doppelganger tear it apart again. His brother wanted the woman for a dark spell, one that would allow him to break the curse put on him long ago. The curse that had bound his werewolf side, and had caused him to lash out at those he called family for perceived infractions. Klaus couldn't be killed, and as much as finding a way might solve Elijah's problems, he desperately wanted his family to be as whole as it could be.

If that meant a doppelganger had to die, then so be it. He would let Niklaus pass judgment on all of the others involved in keeping her hidden in this town. All Elijah had to do was get her away from her vampiric protectors, which truly wasn't a problem, and bring her to a safe hiding place. He had the power to compel them, an advantage they lacked against him, and one he would take the first opportunity he received.

They had insulted him and humiliated him, but he wasn't going to let anger rule him. So as he watched the lights turn off inside the house, Elijah turned to leave. He didn't have to wait for her to leave the house willingly. If she took too long… well he could always set it on fire and _force_ them outside.

Elijah sped away, knowing he had time to come up with a plan he both felt comfortable with, and would result in little to no damage towards the doppelganger. It would be counterproductive to offer his brother a corpse.

'_Elijah, always a pleasure,'_ Elijah heard the sensual tone of a woman say within his mind, bringing him to an abrupt stop. Telepathy… he couldn't sense the presence of a witch anywhere near him, which ruled out that possibility, and having lived for longer than most vampires ever dreamed, Elijah knew that there were many possibilities of who could be using such a coveted gift. _'I mean you no ill will; in fact I have to say I'm surprised you're here. That you are means I'm close to finding the doppelganger for Niklaus, should you wish to… combine our forces, I'd be more than willing to do so.'_

'_A woman who hides in the shadows to contact an Original Vampire by way of telepathy,'_ Elijah thought casually as he looked over his shoulder up towards the top of the Mystic Grill, past the lit up sign of the bar that most of the group he was stalking frequented. _'Why should I consider working with you?'_

"Because your brother as," the same woman said out loud, from a distance, giving her location away without a fight. "Lurking in the shadows for days won't get you anywhere with Niklaus. I've already promised him the doppelganger… and I don't mind sharing."

Elijah turned around fully to see the origin of the sensual voice sashaying towards him. She had long flowing blonde hair, a curvy figure, large supple breasts which were barely contained by her mostly undone button-down blouse, tight white pants, and matching stiletto heels. "My powers are a perfect match for a vampire on the prowl. You don't have to compel your target to come to you when you have a telepath willing to bring them out seemingly of their own volition.

A tall man with wavy brown hair and red-black eyes appeared behind her, keeping his distance in a supposed show of peace. But Elijah could see the tall muscular man clench his fist around a bo-staff, a weapon that was completely useless against Elijah. Elijah had the inkling that he had seen the man before, and yet he couldn't place his finger on how. But the odor that now filled the air told Elijah _exactly_ what he was dealing with… mutants.

But Elijah recognized this one in particular much more easily than the man, if only because she had worked with Klaus once before. It didn't really matter if she spoke the truth or not, Elijah would get the doppelganger with or without Miss Emma Frost's help and deliver the girl to his brother in due time. But Elijah couldn't deny the distinct advantage that she did provide, and if she spoke the truth… Klaus did not trust easily, and very few people actually knew _of_ doppelgangers.

Even though he had no reason _to_ distrust her, that didn't mean he had any reason to trust her either.

Elijah's lips curved into a sly grin as he tilted his head to the side. "Emma Frost," his eyes flickered over towards her companion, seeing something interesting about the young man. He had a distinct scent about him, one that was hard to get rid of even after months of being away from where it would have originated. "How ever did you find this place, with me in it?"

"Either my reputation precedes me, or you've been a naughty Original." Emma said with a seductive smile as she traced a finger along his cheek before gently tapping his chin. "Klaus gave me the name Katerina Petrova; I simply backtracked through records for the past few centuries. Or rather a friend did. Not that it matters much, what I'm getting out of this deal is the same desire you're looking for, just of a different relationship."

"You want immunity from whatever has brought Niklaus back into the fray." Elijah said simply as he looked into the woman's icy blue eyes. He had had his share of women in the past, and it had been one in particular that had damaged his relationship with his brother. The original Petrova Doppelganger, Katerina, whom he had fallen in love with at the same time his brother had become obsessed with utilizing her to break the curse on him. "And I want my family. I think we might be able to… accommodate one another. You know that he intends to sacrifice the doppelganger."

"I assumed as much," Emma said as she maintained her calm and collected demeanor. The man behind her didn't flinch at the mention of sacrifice, leading Elijah to realize something about him. New Orleans… even though Elijah didn't know the man personally, he knew that that was where he had seen him. Elijah and his family had practically built that city, and their father had run them out of it. But Elijah had returned there, a few times in fact, and he could almost taste the Cajun spice that permeated the air around him. "Life is fleeting, and if this life can give meaning in death…"

She hesitated briefly, catching Elijah's immediate attention. The woman did have some trouble coming to terms with what would be necessary of her. But after a mere second of internal deliberation, Elijah arched a brow as he regained her composure. "Then who am I to stand in the way."

"Well then, let's go discuss our plans in a more… private setting." Elijah said as he gestured for them to follow. Niklaus had put some trust in the woman. He had given the name of a vampire who had been reported dead over five hundred years ago to Emma Frost. If anything, Elijah could utilize her towards his own advantage in capturing the doppelganger.

"Yes, let's," Emma said in a seductive tone as she gestured for her companion to follow. "This is my dear friend Remy, and as of this moment, your best chance at getting the doppelganger without harming her."

"We shall see about that." Elijah said simply as he led the duo across the street. He needed a place to hide them all, something he hadn't considered earlier when he had arrived. Had he planned on staying longer than a day, he might have considered that. Elijah sighed in annoyance as he twisted his Day-light ring around his left middle finger.

He was going to get that damned doppelganger, and nothing and no _one _would stand in his way. His family was held by Klaus, and the only way to get them was to give Klaus the one thing that no one else could, before he got it himself. The doppelganger was his only hope, his only option, his only choice.

"She's hiding out in her family's lake cabin." Elijah said as they started crossing through the town square. The scent of freshly cut grass flowed through his nostrils, sullied by the burning sensation that vervain brought to all vampires of his kind. Vervain was a plant that had grown at the base of the tree with which their vampiric life had been born from… one of the few things that could harm him and his siblings, although only a stake forged from said tree could kill them. That was exactly why it was a pile of ash, and nothing more than a distant memory of a time when fear mattered to them.

"Well then," Remy said as he twirled his bo-staff around. "Let's go fishing." Elijah smirked at that, actually glad that he had someone to talk to. In the years that he had been on the run from his brother, talking with others hadn't been a luxury he could afford himself. Spending too much time in one place had been an unwise decision as well. Klaus had almost found him once before… Elijah hadn't made the same mistake again. He had very few vampires in his inner circle, those whom he trusted, but only from a distance. The less they knew about him… the better for all of them.

Elijah parted his lips to say something when a sudden and sharp pain coursed through his body, sending him to his knees. "Elijah," Emma breathed as she rushed to his side, while Remy swung his staff out, igniting it with some sort of energy.

"Emma, best if you stand back," Remy hissed under his breath, while Elijah felt the pain increase with each passing second. A witch was attacking him, and as he craned his head forward so he could catch a glimpse of who had been stupid enough to attack him, Elijah's eyes went wide with shock.

He was an African-American man of average height with closely shaven black hair and dark colored eyes. A man Elijah _had_ trusted a warlock that he had promised to help find the daughter of. Jonas Martin now stood before him, holding his hand out towards Elijah, attacking Elijah's mind with his potent magic.

"You let those bastards kill my _son_!" Jonas roared as he stalked towards them. "He saved your life and lost _his_ in the process and you've done _nothing_ to bring my daughter back."

"You just made a big mistake, mon ami." Remy said callously as he lunged for the traitorous witch, and prepared to slam his staff down upon his head. Remy gargled as he was caught midair, only to thrust his hand forward and send glowing cards towards Jonas. The witch moved to catch them, but the speed with which they moved and their numbers prevented the witch from successfully dividing his magic. Blood trickled from his nose and down his cheek, and Elijah could feel the weight levied against him was lessening. Remy was soon cast aside, his staff crashing loudly on the street several feet away from him.

Pushing himself onto his feet, Elijah watched as the lone card that had escaped Jonas's magic struck him the chest, exploded, and sent him stumbling backward. Adjusting his blazer, Elijah sped towards him, prepared to end the life of a man he had allowed to work with him. Elijah valued human life, treasured it really, but he despised being betrayed by those whom he had put his faith in.

"Wait," Emma called out, causing Elijah to falter in reaching for the man's neck. "The daughter he speaks of..." Emma began as she moved to stand next to Elijah. Remy slowly began to pull himself up onto his feet, allowing Elijah the ability to not worry about him. "I know who she is; she attacked Bruce Wayne's party last week with a warlock named Maddox."

"I could sense something in their minds, something that forced me not to attack them." Emma said in an annoyed tone. "I agreed to help Klaus, and when I read their minds to take them down… they're working for Klaus."

"This man's daughter…" Elijah said as he moved his hand back towards his side and raised a perplexed brow. "He and his son, the girl's brother, were under the distinct impression that she had been kidnapped by Klaus. I figured I could use them to find the doppelganger in the first place and promised to retrieve their loved one before reuniting with my brother. And now you're saying she's willingly working for my brother."

"She didn't seem compelled," Emma said slowly and carefully, before she circled around the man to place her hands on either side of his temple. Emma closed her eyes softly and leaned her head back; allowing her long blonde hair to sway from side to side as a gust of cool wind flowed by, sending her enticing scent directly towards Elijah. Elijah shifted where he stood as the thin soft material of his pants grew tighter was an erection formed. Everything about the woman was designed to lure men and possibly some women, in to her clutches. "What he thinks and what she thinks are two very different stories."

"No!" Jonas roared as he thrust his head back and struck Emma in the chest, knocking her towards the ground. Elijah moved to strike, only to scream out in pain as the witch once again unleashed his magic upon the Original vampire. The man clearly didn't want to believe his daughter had willingly gone with Klaus, which meant the witch was going to perform the ritual Klaus needed to break the curse.

He knew who he had to target next to prevent Klaus from succeeding, but Jonas was obviously not going to let that happen. Elijah looked into the man's eyes, knowing that he could overpower him; he just had to push through the pain. His vision was blurring, and a loud ringing reverberated through his ears, disorienting him further.

Elijah tried to move, but as he did, he soon found that Jonas had already taken down Emma and Remy both, leaving Elijah on his own. So he fought through Jonas's magic, knowing that he was stronger than the traitor. There were very few witches or warlocks in this world that could actually harm him, and as he struggled onto his feet, he knew Jonas wasn't one of them.

Elijah ground his teeth when he felt the added pressure of telekinesis, sending him crashing to his knees before Jonas began crushing him into the ground. He was getting tired of this nonsense, but Jonas's anger was increasing his power, and all Elijah could muster was the strength to turn his head.

He could see black spots forming in his eye as the pain from the man's magic began to dig deeper into his body, cutting and slicing at him everywhere around his body. His clothes were in shreds, and as he leaned his head back further, he could feel his consciousness slipping away. And then the pain suddenly vanished.

The sound of a body hitting the ground reverberated through Elijah's ears, and as he began to shake off the effects, he knew exactly what had happened. Elijah gasped in pain as he felt hands circling around his head; he moved to defend himself, only to-!

* * *

"Do you think it was a good idea to save him?" Stefan Salvatore heard the woman he loved, Elena Gilbert, ask softly. He looked over at her from where he leaned against a wood support beam close to the front door of her family's lake house. He could see that she was afraid, even though she was masking it behind courage. She was a tall girl, seventeen years old, with beautifully smooth olive-skin. Her long pin straight hair glowed when the fire from the fireplace hit it at an angle, casting glittering lights in her almond shaped brown eyes. She wore a denim jacket over a pink tank top, a tight pair of jeans and form fitting white and pink low riding shoes.

"I don't know, but we can't risk pissing him off any more than we already have." Stefan said as he adjusted his black leather jacket in an attempt to cover his erection, knowing that his form fitting black jeans weren't going to cut it. He was a tall man who was physically seventeen, but biologically one hundred and sixty-three years old. He had heard others describe him as classically handsome with a brooding and mysterious aura about him. He had a strong muscular physique, which accentuated his ass and legs that he knew how to use to draw women and men alike in. His skin was pale; his forehead broad, his short dark brown hair was styled up and back with gel, and his deep set intense forest green eyes were tools he had learned to do the same thing when he had been the Ripper. His brow was large and almost always furrowed as he observed his environment. He knew was attractive, alluring… some would even call him a hunk, but it was his brother that was the tall, dark, and handsome stud women seemed to go for.

The sound of Damon jogging down the stairs didn't help matters any either, and when his older brother stopped at the landing to check out Elena, he found it only enhanced his dilemma. Damon's skin complexion was light with olive undertones, his eyes were blue end encapsulated all whom he directed them towards, even without compulsion. Strong yet subtle cheekbones, Damon had a much more square jaw in comparison to Stefan's angular one, alongside a strong and thick neck. With a mess of darker brown hair that was regularly attended to in order to keep its uncared for appearance, Damon always wore tight black, or similarly dark colored, clothes that his hair would melt into if it were any shorter. And today was no exception.

As if the situation wasn't bad enough, now incest was creeping into the back of his mind. Stefan licked his lips as he watched Damon enter the room, only mildly concerned that he was thinking about his brother in such a way. As he looked his brother over, Stefan said, "Staking him twice… he's already going to hate us."

"Whether or not he's pissed at us doesn't matter," Damon said in a dry tone as he glanced over at Stefan and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Stefan rolled his eyes in exasperation, all the while wondering where these thoughts were coming from. The way his brother's shirt hugged his muscles… something was going on, he just didn't know what. Stefan found himself grinning when Damon tugged at the crotch of his dark brown pants before turning back towards Elena.

"It's the blonde bitch prowling around outside just waiting to chomp her teeth in us that we should think about dealing with." Damon went on as he pressed his back against the wall next to the fireplace and crossed his arms over his chest before crossing his legs at the ankle. "She doesn't need an invitation to come in here, not that I should have to be reminding any of you about that. She killed Rose with her damn werewolf bite, and she's gunning for us all now. Although I have to say, Elijah is packing heat, and I don't mean in the fang department."

"But you heard them, they wanted to join him in an effort to kidnap me and take me to Klaus," Elena countered as she pushed herself onto her feet. "He literally told us what he's going to do to me, Damon, and you're more concerned about his body than our lives?"

"You still have the dagger, if need be you can dagger him again," Stefan said as he looked over towards the window again. He couldn't use it, nor could his brother, if either of them did, they would succeed in neutralizing Elijah, but they would be forfeiting their lives at the same time. "Just don't invite him into the house and you'll be safe."

Stefan was getting damn tired of these Originals, and this was only the first of five. Although, Stefan had looked the man over long and hard on the way in, and as the image of his completely naked body burned in his mind, he began to wonder if it was Elijah giving him an erection or Elena. The man lay unconscious just outside the house, completely in view from where Stefan stood, delectably so.

Stefan shook his head, truly surprised at himself. For over a hundred years he had craved only one woman, and now an Original vampire, male at that, had pulled his affections astray. What the hell was wrong with him? And as he looked over towards his brother, he started wondering what was wrong with him too.

"I still can't believe that you're more interested in his prick than the fact that he wants to offer me up on a silver platter to another prick." Elena said in an exasperated tone, before she leaned forward in her chair and ran her hand through her hair. "After all this time of trying to keep me safe…"

"What can I say, I'm a vampire, _Elena_," Damon said, putting emphasis on her name as he arched his brow in a seductive manner, before he threw his arms out in an exaggerated one. "Feed, fuck, kill, it's what I do best. Why change it if it's not broken. And if our other guests are as… entertaining as they dress, who knows, I might only try two of the three."

Elena parted her lips to respond to that, but at the sound of her phone ringing, she chose not to. "Hello," Elena said into the receiver, now actively ignoring Damon. Stefan listened closely, without even having to try really, after over a century of being a vampire some skills just became automatic.

"Tyler and I are on our way to the lake house," Caroline said in a soft, sweet tone, the sound of an engine revving in the background was faint but there. "We should be there in an hour, Bonnie's got Jeremy and they aren't leaving your house until Elijah's been contained. She's still reeling from Jonas's unprecedented attack."

"Well you can tell them he has been and Jonas is dead," Elena said simply as she leaned back in her seat, and let sighed heavily. "Stefan took them down twenty minutes ago and chained Elijah up out front with vervain soaked chain links."

"Really, how'd he do that?" Caroline asked in a cheerful tone that she quickly dropped when she added, "I mean, the last time they fought Elijah almost killed them both. And with the whole daggering thing, I thought only a human could use it against him."

"He broke his neck before he could fully recuperate." Elena said as she looked over at Damon. "Although I'm starting to think Damon's the biggest problem." Damon simply rolled his eyes before speeding out of the room, leaving Stefan alone with Elena and technically Caroline.

"What'd he do this time?" Caroline asked in a dry tone. She was adjusting fairly well with being a vampire, and at times she truly seemed to enjoy it. Stefan could understand the allure of being a vampire, the power, the sensations, the freedom; everything could be yours with little to no cost. That vampires had been revealed to the world hadn't fazed them much, they tried to keep their activities shrouded in the shadows, for their own safety and privacy. At times, though, Stefan wondered what it would be like to out himself as the vampire he was. "Don't tell me he tried to kiss you again."

Stefan stiffened at that, having not known about that little detail. He looked over his shoulder, wearing a hurt expression. He had thought Elena was _the_ one, the one woman in his life who would never lie, betray, or hurt him in any way. To find out from, as Damon so affectionately referred to her as 'Vampire Barbie,' happened to hit all three simultaneously. "I mean, if we're talking which brother is better for you, Stefan all the way. Oh and Matt should be there soon too."

Elena hadn't moved from the second the word 'kiss' had been brought up, but as soon as she defrosted her gaze fell upon Stefan's recomposed expression. Even if Damon had kissed her, even if Elena had let him, he couldn't _claim_ her as his own. That didn't mean he hadn't hoped she would have loved him and only him.

All this time of wanting a normal life with Elena, even though he was a vampire and she a human, Stefan could feel that life shattering all around him. Stefan had been wondering, only a minute earlier what it would be like if the world knew he was a vampire. A time in his life, during the twenties when he had been a sadistic vampire who killed and feed freely, perhaps being the good boy was what drove Elena towards the much more… nefarious Damon.

Stefan had pledged to protect, love, and honor Elena from the second he had met her. Maybe he had made a hasty decision that had led him down this path. Maybe being the good boyfriend wasn't something he wanted. What if he wanted to be as feared and revered as Damon was among the vampires of their kind. Audacious and sensual but not letting emotions like love and guilt weigh him down. Maybe he just had to turn of the emotional switch and be whoever the fuck he wanted to be.

He could take whatever he wanted, whether it was women or men for their company, their blood, and even their lives. Maybe he was just wasting his time trying to fit into a world he hadn't been a part of for over a century. He had been ignoring his better half for just a few human pleasures, when he could have all that and more if he just gave into his true self. He was a vampire… and maybe he didn't need a normal human companion to fulfill his inner desires.

Elena had stood by, as had her friend Bonnie and judged them for what they were, for what they had been turned into against their will. As if they were better than him. A human and a witch tried to control him as if he were unnatural. Maybe it was they who needed to be controlled. He was strongly considering tossing Elena straight towards Klaus; he might even get something out of it other than judgmental ingrates.

Stefan froze in that instant, utterly confused about _where_ those thoughts had flooded in from. He had always cared about humans, had always wanted to be a human and live out his life like everyone else. Why was he so suddenly against them, especially the woman he thought he loved?

Love was supposed to be his anchor, Elena _was_ his anchor. And yet he wanted to give her up without a fight to a man who wanted to sacrifice her so he could break some ancient curse binding his werewolf side.

Yet… that was Klaus wanting the exact same thing Stefan was beginning to crave. To be accepted for what he was and who he was and not some stereotypical cardboard cutout of what a young naïve girl thought vampires should be like. Pacifistic and willing to bend over backward towards_ their_ will and not his own, that was all he could gather from their treatment of him _and _his brother Damon.

He looked back out through the window towards Elijah's handsome, nude form. A voice whispered in the back of his mind, ensnaring him to be with the man and to simply forget about Elena, but to bring Damon along for the ride. Images of himself being intimate with his brother and the Original vampire flooded his mind, stirring something deep down inside of him he had never even begun to image was there. It felt supernaturally charged, almost certainly magical, but he didn't give a damn.

Or… he didn't think he did.

Stefan licked is lips in anticipation, for lust, sex, blood, violence. All the things that vampires could easily take from whomever they wanted without fear of reprisal… for the most part. If Elena truly wanted to be with him, then it was she who should give up her human life and become a vampire at his side. An equal of literal proportions, was how it would have to be.

"It seems lust has reached this part of the country already," came from the staircase as the beautiful woman he had taken back to the cabin when he had saved Elijah descended it slowly and seductively. "I can't say I'm surprised, witches and demons are notoriously unprepared for consistent dispelling."

"Why didn't you warn me she was coming down here?" Elena breathed as she looked over towards the woman as she adjusted her blouse before running both hands through her long blonde hair.

"Because darling, not even vampires are immune to my telepathy." She said with an amused smile as she leaned against the staircase, only a few feet away from Stefan. Her eyes travelled up and down Stefan's body, while he did the same. She was absolutely stunning in just her physical appearance. With large supple breasts barely contained even after altering the placement of her top, long cascading blonde hair that caught the light in a brilliant fashion, strong and shapely legs barely hidden by her pants and an ass that deserved its own equation. "I didn't want them to hear my descent, and so they didn't. Not even vampires are immune to the powers of mutants, they might not all be able to kill them, but they'll make them think twice about testing the boundaries."

"A telepathic mutant," Damon said in a surly tone as he appeared before them, the bulge in his pants having increased in girth. "Why didn't you just escape, you had the chance. Why test _those_ boundaries."

"Because," she said in a wry tone as her body swiftly turned to a glittering diamond form. "My friend has kinetically charged this house to explode should he be forced to lose contact with it, killing him insures that. Killing me doubly insures it. Now, from the pattern of your thoughts I'd much prefer to leave such virile, eternal men alive." Her gaze flickered past them towards Elena, as she said, "All we desire is the doppelganger."

"Blowing up the house only kills her," Damon countered with an amused smile of his own which he emphasized by crossing his arms over his chest to appear bigger. "Vampires, pesky little things are a_ bitch_ to kill. Now what's say a pretty little thing like you hit the road before I think of something much more fun to do than killing you."

"No one ever said I was against bondage and submission," she said smoothly as she moved towards Damon to run her finger along his chin, cutting him just the tiniest bit. She brought her finger towards her lips, and smiled darkly before she blinked slowly and enticingly. "I might dress in white but don't for a second think I'm not willing to break your minds, lock you up, and bring you out every couple of days to please _my_ selfish little desires."

Stefan adjusted himself where he sat; knowing that at any moment Elena could be taken, and thus considered a nonissue. The worst that could come of it really was her death and Klaus's rise as a hybrid. And for some reason that just didn't seem so bad. In fact, he felt as if there was something else in the back of his mind, something he had long since forgotten. And it was something he knew that was making the decision to let Elena go all the easier. But it was that particular line of thought that brought an important question to the forefront of his mind.

"What did you mean about lust coming to this part of the country?" Stefan asked as he took a cautious step forward, earning her leer for a few moments. "You said something about witches and demons being unable to consistently break one another's spells. What did you mean by that?"

"A demon cast a spell some time ago to incite lust in people," She said simply as she rolled her eyes. She looked over at Elena as the girl tried to act invisible to the room, but it was useless. Stefan could hear Elijah moving freely in the front yard of the lake house now, the sounds of chains cracking only a few seconds behind it. "But it can only draw upon a line of strong emotion that already existed in the being affected by it. So your inklings towards Elijah and your adorable bad boy brother Damon are overpowering your natural feelings towards the doppelganger. The knowledge won't help you much, though. Supernatural beings are affected by it with distressing ease, I myself am finding it hard not knock the both of you to the ground and have my way with you. Business, however takes precedence over pleasure."

"Is that why I want to throw Elena to the wolves, pun possibly intended?" Even as he asked the question, Stefan found that it was becoming increasingly apparent that that was what he wanted to do. Knowing it was a side effect of a spell hadn't helped, like she had made a point of bringing to light.

"What, Stefan?" Elena breathed her shocked confusion as she pushed herself up onto her feet and took a fearful step back. Stefan looked at her, deep down knowing he shouldn't do it. But there was a thick gap between what he should and shouldn't do and what he would and wanted to do.

"I really have to say, all our problems would be solved if we just handed you over to her." Damon said as he shrugged his shoulders. Stefan could feel his past creeping up on him. When he had been the Ripper he hadn't cared or worried about what he had done to other people, Damon never really had either. No one had held him back in those days as no one had ever held _Damon_ back. They had a lot more in common than Stefan had ever wanted to admit, but as his brother turned towards Elena, Stefan's gaze travelled down his brother's muscular back towards his tight, firm, supple butt.

Something had always drawn Stefan to Damon, perhaps Katherine and Elena had only been distractions for what they really wanted but could never admit to or go for. Perhaps they were more than just brothers without ever having truly realized it. The Lust spell the woman had mentioned, it was almost certainly the cause of the emergence of these feelings to such a degree, but Stefan couldn't deny it any longer.

He didn't want Elena anymore. He wanted Damon.

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely display of brotherly love," the woman said slyly as she eyed both Stefan and Damon, prompting him to wonder if Damon was having similar thoughts about Stefan. "But we're about to have company, and even though I have every intention of giving the girl to Klaus I have a plan to bring her back to life. They, unfortunately do not."

Stefan sped away from the door, feeling his desire for his brother dissipate as the need to protect himself and his brother… and Elena at that, from whatever was about to come through the door. "Emma Frost, by the way, and I should like to remind you both that Remy has the house ready to blow."

"Anything that causes him to lose contact with it blows whatever plan any one has to hell and back." Damon said as he rolled his eyes and waggled his eyebrows sarcastically. "Well then, let's kill the competition and go with your plan. At least you get to _live_ with this one Elena."

"Say we believe you." Stefan relented, knowing he had no way to know the full truth without being a telepath as she was. Even if it was true, if _all_ of it was true, he owed Elena her life. But after this time… he had no intention of owing her anything ever again if he could help it. "Why should we trust you?"

"My allegiances are flexible," she said with a sly smile as her body reverted to its natural form. Her long blonde hair cascaded around her far more naturally like this, and as she straightened up and strode towards Stefan, he found himself grinning. "It never hurts to have an Original Vampire on your side. That doesn't mean I'd turn a blind eye to other partnerships along the way."

"Can you guarantee Elena can be revived?" Stefan countered as he turned his gaze towards the door, knowing that at any moment they were going to be under attack. Elijah had already broken through his bindings and was now stalking around the house, but Stefan couldn't figure out what it was he wanted to do at the moment. He could hear the werewolf, Jules, out there too, and as he listened harder to his surroundings, he could hear the footsteps of the two Emma had obviously been talking about.

"Elena will live again," Emma said as she looked over her shoulder towards the girl. "Something tells me her destiny is anything but fulfilled. And that her life will _not_ be short-lived."

Stefan watched as Emma pressed two fingers against her forehead and closed her eyes gently. Twenty minutes ago, they had been enemies; Elena had been the love of his life, and Damon a thorn in his side. Now he was about to fight alongside Emma, willing to give Elena up to Klaus, and sleep with his brother… He had to wonder what this lust spell would make him want to do if he ever shut down his emotions.

"Give us the doppelganger, and we'll make your deaths quick," Stefan heard a woman say, seconds before the front door ignited in flames. "Resist us and… well you'll soon find out what true pain is."

* * *

Emma frowned at the sound of Greta Martin's voice, which only grew when the statuesque African-American beauty stepped through the burning door unharmed. She and the other one, Maddox, both worked for Klaus. But their presence in the town irked Emma no end. She had found the doppelganger before them, and they thought they could take the girl away from her and circumvent her deal with Klaus. They had another thing coming.

Emma pressed her fingers against her temple much more firmly than she had been a moment ago when she had been talking to Elijah. The man was circling the house, waiting for a moment to strike the witches, but now that they were in the house he couldn't help them. Unless the doppelganger invited him in of her own accord, or of her own_ simulated_ accord.

She found the Salvatore brothers to be quite entertaining, which had prompted her to alter her deal with Elijah to allow them to live. Vampires were dangerous foes but _wondrous_ allies. The fact that they had begun questioning their choices towards Elena, due in part mostly to the damn lust spell that she was finding harder and harder to ignore, hadn't hurt the decision making process.

"So what do you say?" Greta asked as she placed one hand on her hip and summoned a ball of fire within her palm. Emma had already attempted piercing her mind, and Maddox's for that matter, but their magic gave them some semblance of protection from her. Mind control was a bitch, and that they could use it to protect their own minds was more than just annoying. They had to be sufficiently weakened for her to use her most potent weapon against them.

A cursory glance towards Damon, however, told her she might not have to worry about that avenue. The vampire clearly had no qualms about killing the witches, and Emma had no problem letting him. If the witches intended to kill them, they had every right to defend themselves. Klaus might have to find a few more witches to perform his ritual.

Emma took a step forward, at the same time implanting an unconscious command within Elena's mind. When Elijah asked for an invitation, she was going to give it to him, whether she wanted to or not. Emma had been concerned about her choices when she had made a deal with Klaus, but after careful consideration, she knew she had done the right thing. Klaus was better as an ally than an enemy, because if he was an enemy there was no telling what he would do when he found out what Adam could do. At least if they were on the same side Emma could keep a closer eye on him.

Greta frowned as the ball of fire jumped into a stream that soon formed into a circle which floated a foot before her body. "I guess it's the hard way then," Greta grumbled before sending the fiery circle spiraling towards them. Emma leapt forward, using her diamond form to withstand the power of the heat and protect the vampires from it.

Damon sped around her at a blinding speed, only to appear behind Greta a split-second later. "Goodbye, witch," Damon hissed before sinking his fangs into her neck. Her scream was loud and painful, and as Emma began to think the woman was a nonissue, fire erupted around her body and knocked Damon into the doorjamb where Maddox stood.

Maddox twisted his hand around, at the same time snapping Damon's neck and sending him tumbling forward. "Damon!" Elena cried as she surged forward, only for Stefan to hold her back while Emma moved towards the duo. She'd already been taken down by one witch today, and she had no intention of letting this become a habit.

The sudden appearance of a werewolf, however, derailed those intentions quickly. "What the hell?" Maddox ground out as the wolf whacked him aside with a paw before lunging towards Stefan and Elena. "I don't think so bitch," Maddox said in a slithery voice as he flung his hand out in an arc and sent the wolf crashing into the staircase and subsequently through it with the amount of force he had exerted. "You picked the wrong time to show yourself, and now you've made my list of three."

Greta chuckled as Emma felt her body begin to work against herself. Emma let out a small scream as she was sent stumbling backward, onto the couch. Why they hadn't simply killed her yet hadn't made any sense to her, they were clearly after the doppelganger, had made the threat, now why weren't they upholding it? "Maddox it looks like these vamps know where the moonstone is."

Emma held her composure as she realized what it was that they were after. She couldn't be certain, not without putting her body in danger by returning to her normal self, as long as she was diamond she was mostly safe from them. But that didn't mean she couldn't use common sense. Klaus was going to perform a ritual to break the curse; the two witches were clearly working for him as well toward that end. Emma pushed through the woman's telekinesis as her focus was split between holding Emma and Stefan and Elena.

Maddox had traveled through the hole in the staircase, busy collecting the werewolf no doubt. As he reappeared, Emma saw that he had done enough damage to her to force her to revert to her human form. She was a petite blonde, pretty at that. Her ruffled hair was splotched with mud and dirt, as was her naked body. Whatever she had been through to get here, it had been hell. But Emma was able to piece together another piece of the puzzle based on their desire to take her with them.

Klaus wanted to specifically break a curse that kept him from being a hybrid between a werewolf and a vampire. Whatever the moonstone was had to be the focus of the spell, and he definitely needed a witch to cast it, the doppelganger was a sacrifice in the end. To connect him to the spell though, so that it did what it was supposed to. Klaus needed more than just _one_ sacrifice, specifically that of a werewolf and a vampire.

"Katherine Pierce has it and lucky for us they trapped her in the tombs but you'll never guess who she is." Greta said over her shoulder as she increased her hold on them. "She's Kat-!" a shot rang out, silencing the room immediately.

Maddox clutched his chest, the werewolf's hand falling from his in the process. He stumbled forward as Greta's face contorted with hatred. "You son of a bitch," Greta roared as she thrust her hand forward, completely ignoring the others as she turned her fires upon a young, handsome blonde man with light blue eyes, and a muscular and toned body barely hidden beneath the tank top he wore. Emma released her diamond form swiftly and rushed towards Stefan and Elena.

"Matt, look out," Elena cried out as she tried to protect her friend. Greta laughed darkly as the fires seemed to sear him, but Emma could still feel his presence. He hadn't been harmed, though she wasn't about to let the witch know that.

"Invite Elijah in, _now_," Emma hissed as she opened up her mind to try and stall Greta. Maddox was on the ground, bleeding profusely from the wound the brave human had given him, but he was still alive enough to fight them.

"What?" Elena breathed as she looked at Emma as if she were insane; her thoughts were along that line as well. But Emma knew it was the only way to eliminate the threat quickly enough. "Why can't you just blow her up?"

"Sorry honey, that's not my power set." Emma responded and rolled her eyes in exasperation. The girl was afraid of Elijah, Emma couldn't blame her, after all the vampire intended to present her to his brother and have her killed. Greta knelt down beside Maddox and pressed her hand against his wound, her other hand pointed towards the trio to hold them still. So Emma resorted to her more lucrative form of communication. _'Elijah can kill them faster than they can blink, and with her focused on us, she won't notice until it's too late.'_

'_That'll give him every chance to take me prisoner,'_ Elena retaliated as she tried to eye the front door to check on Matt. Emma knew that it had been Elijah who had saved him, and from her vantage point she could see he had whisked the boy away. Stefan flinched at something Emma had yet to hear, but after several moments, she and the other humans in the room noted the sound of a car driving up the dirt road. The one Damon had so lovingly referred to as 'Vampire Barbie' was here, and she wasn't alone it seemed.

Emma could sense the feral disposition within the young man who was driving the car. Much like the unconscious blonde beside a dying Maddox, he was a werewolf. That he was thinking such… delicious things about the blonde next to him caused Emma to smirk in her mind. The best part about their arrival was that only _one_ of them needed an invitation, the werewolf was free to come and go as he pleased. The third member, another male was entirely human and yet he knew far more about the supernatural than even the _media_ had released on them, most specifically vampires. _'A vampire hunter, a vampire, and a werewolf in the same car… insert bad joke there.' _Emma thought to herself.

It was in that moment, though, that Emma registered a fourth mind within the truck. This particular one was unconsciously hiding herself from mental probing. She was a witch much like Maddox and Greta, but at the sight of the two witches stiffening when they sensed her presence was enough to give Emma pause. The vampires had a witch friend, which meant whatever epiphanies they might have had wouldn't matter much. She could alter their line of thought in a moment's notice.

Emma watched Stefan's expression turn sour as he sensed her presence through his own vampiric manner. It seemed that he didn't particularly care for the woman; his thoughts screamed that quite clearly. Perhaps her presence wouldn't be too much of a nuisance after all.

As the cold and calculating White Queen, she could feel their strain as they used their powers. Emma knew she could overcome them, which was not the issue at hand. She needed to learn more about their plans, and that of the people associated with the doppelganger and the Salvatore brothers. Manipulation through misinformation was far more easily done when your enemies mistook you for the weaker party. Which was she was underselling her attacks, and allowing them to think they could best her. Once she had what she needed, Klaus would have the perfect opportunity to coerce the doppelganger into complying without much fuss. And then Emma would do whatever she could to see to it that she was brought back to life.

Emma might be a cold, heartless bitch at times, but children were precious to her. It was one of the reasons she had started her own school, that and to provide herself with an army dedicated to her own ideals. Emma knew that deep down mutants were superior to humans, but this wasn't just a world populated with mutants and humans. Witches, vampires, aliens, and metahumans roamed the planet as well. All those who housed preternatural powers held a special place in her heart. It was only by combining their forces that they could prove to the humans who had become the apex predator species in the world.

Unfortunately for these two witches, they had come between Emma and her particular goals. Once Klaus no longer needed them… accidents happened every day. Klaus was her ally, along with Elijah. They were superfluous at best.

"Come on Maddox, you can make it through this we're almost done with our mission." Greta whined as she moved to help him up onto his feet. The man obliged quickly, but he soon paid for his haste when he doubled over in pain.

"Get the werewolf and go for the moonstone," Maddox breathed as he clutched at this chest again, this time much more firmly. "I'll handle them. Now go before their reinforcements arrive!"

Greta eyed him in fear as she slung the arm of the blonde werewolf over her shoulder. Emma could see clearly that the woman didn't want to abandon her associate, but as her telekinetic hold pushed the trio down into the ground, Emma also knew that Greta was going to anyway. That she was taking the werewolf at all only served to prove Emma's theory. A werewolf and a vampire were needed in conjunction with the doppelganger for sacrifices and a witch to perform the ritual.

Emma watched as Greta surged through the front door with the werewolf in tow, fire trailing around her and the woman to protect them from any supernatural threat. Maddox turned towards them then and raised his hand high above his head. "Klaus is just going to have to do without your help, Emma Frost."

Emma looked up, the lingering effect of Greta's telekinesis soon replaced by Maddox's. The man was getting on her nerves, and as the ball of fire increased in size, Emma felt the cool but protective sensation of her diamond organic form cover the entirety of her body. "Go ahead and try, the doppelganger will be your _only_ casualty."

Maddox hissed his annoyance and took a step towards them, the fires dying down as he did. He pressed his hand against his temple and then-!

A loud _snap_ hit Emma's eardrums like thunder, as Damon broke Maddox's neck. The man fell to his knees as a limp, lifeless body. His hold on them had ended immediately, allowing Stefan to surge to his feet and out the door to try and catch up to Greta. But Emma couldn't sense the woman's presence any longer, which meant she had either cloaked her mind or had left Emma's range. Whichever it had been, Emma knew what she had to do next.

"Elijah," Elena said softly as she looked up towards the doorway while Damon let Maddox's body fall forward completely. She had a way to save Elena's life after it was sacrificed, and only hers at that. She had to get a hold of Klaus as quickly as possible, now that she knew where the doppelganger was. Her plan was about to fall apart, at least, plan _A_ was going to fall apart.

'_Elijah, work with the Salvatore brothers, I was able to convince them to give up the doppelganger,'_ Emma sent out first as she felt around for her cellphone, having lost it at some point during the brawl.

'_Remy, contact the Winchesters,_' Emma sent out, knowing exactly what was amount to happen to her as she finally found her cellphone across the room. Emma rushed towards it, leaving Elena alone as she felt Elijah reach out toward her mind.

'_If you think they can be trusted, why not let them save you,'_ Elijah questioned as Emma ducked behind the staircase and grabbed her cellphone. She quickly pulled up Klaus's number, knowing she had to let him know that she had found the doppelganger. He might be her way out of the stupid plan she was coming up with.

'_Because, I'm going to find out everything I can about this young witch coming for us,'_ Emma replied in a nonchalant tone as she began typing her text. She could hear the footsteps of the witch, as Damon ducked behind the staircase with her. _'She's far more powerful than any one witch should be, lest she be a Charmed One. And most certainly is not, so further investigation is required and what better way than putting oneself in mortal danger?'_

'_Emma, don't do this,'_ Elijah cajoled, but Emma knew she had to do something. There were many different kinds of threats in the world. A witch who might have enough power to harm an Original vampire was near the top of that list, especially if Emma was going to be working with them. _'There are other ways!'_

'_Not soon enough,'_ Emma replied as the witch's companions entered the house. Emma could feel her probing at her mind with her magic, and as she typed the second line of her text Emma let out a guttural scream as the witch began to infiltrate her mind. "Damon get out of here," Emma breathed as the pain subsided for a moment.

Emma knew that the Salvatore brothers were on her side, it was the _other_ three that were going to be the problem. Rather than waste a moment, Emma connected her mind with Damon's and forged a mental shield around his mind at the first sign of the witch attempting to break into it. Emma knew she had a bad habit of making promise and hasty decisions, but her shining character trait was that she _always_ came out on top. Whoever sided with her did as well, and if Elijah could work with the Salvatore brothers long enough for Klaus to get there…!

Emma clenched her hand around her phone as she fell forward in agony. The witch had no intention of letting Klaus take Elena, even if the vampires were more than willing. Emma writhed in pain as she felt Remy's presence dash away from the house, leaving it intact and giving him a way out to warn the others.

Emma cried out as she felt Remy come to a sudden stop, the witch had caught him before he could escape. _'Damon, work with Elijah and Remy to save me, I'm going into the lion's den to gather some information.'_ Emma sent towards Damon as the man reached over his head to grab a piece of the staircase to use against the witch. _'Sam and Dean Winchester are your best bet when it comes to supernatural forces, have Remy call them but don't let them-!'_

Emma pressed her hands against her head as pain seared through her mind, locking her out of Damon's mind. She wasn't even in the house yet and she was already attacking, royally pissing Emma off that she had to let the girl win so easily. Emma increased her shield around Damon's mind, and hurriedly gestured for him to get out of building. Damon pushed himself onto his feet at her insistence and made a run for the kitchen.

"I'm not going to let you hurt my friends or pervert their minds," The witch said with pride as she held her hand out towards Emma, sending another more painful psychic attack against her. Emma's entire body began to spasm as the woman began to tear through her mind into Emma's most private thoughts. But not before Emma pierced _her_ mind and returned the favor.

Her two companions lunged for Damon, only to trip over one another as he sped out of the way. Emma threw her head back in order to whip her hair out of the way as he increased the amount of psychic shock she was funneling into the girl's mind while still seeming weak enough to be taken captive. If all else failed, she could dispose of the witch and bring the vampire and werewolf to Klaus as the sacrifices. Though something about the particular werewolf turned Emma against that, she couldn't quite place her finger on it, but she knew there was something.

Emma breathed heavily as the witch stumbled backward when pain grew to be too much for her, giving Damon the chance to escape long before she could turn her self-righteous anger against him. A moment later Emma felt Remy push his battered body into motion, and then he vanished completely as Damon scooped him up and dashed away faster than Emma could read them.

Emma rolled over onto her side to ease some of her pain, and catch a glimpse of the beautiful blonde woman in stylish clothes stalking towards her. _'Vampire Barbie to the not-rescue,'_ Emma thought derisively right before she delivered a swift kick to the gut, sending Emma crashing into the bottom of the couch.

Emma gasped as the wind was knocked out of her, but before she could even register the amount of pain she was in…!

* * *

"Again," Storm heard Wolverine say from where they stood on top of the simulated Cliffside, overlooking Berzerker and Jubilee and Iceman and Shadowcat. Rogue and Colossus were quick to start, phasing through a giant boulder long before a beam of ice from Iceman could stop them.

Storm looked over at Wolverine as a cool breeze rustled the cape of her black leather uniform and her long white hair. Logan looked absolutely enthralling in his X-uniform, with every inch of it tailored to fit him to perfection, as the same had been done with hers and all of the others. The expression he wore, though, as the teams began to circle one another, was anything but pleased. Each member could improve on at least one thing, some less than others, but there was _always_ room for improvement. He wore a gruff, almost impenetrable suit of metaphorical armor when it came to anything other than Jean, but Storm could sense his desire for their companions to pull through and overcome their limitations.

Storm looked up towards the control room where Professor Xavier sat beside Beast and Cyclops. Although she couldn't see his lower half, Storm knew that Beast wore his leather underwear uniform, having preferred to allow as much movement for the majority of his body as he could. Cyclops wore his with the zipper partway undone, allowing a portion of his chest to be seen, but even with his ruby-quartz visor covering his eyes, Storm could see that it had nothing to do with being unprepared. Professor Xavier glanced over towards them, before looking over his shoulder to smile at Nightcrawler and their temporary guest Ms. Marvel as the two entered the room to watch the training session. Tabitha and Eric were up for a later training session with a few of the other students, if only because Jubilee and Berzerker were the two New Mutants closest to qualifying for a junior position on the X-Men.

Jubilee and Berzerker eyed one another wearily, before extending their arms toward Iceman and Shadowcat. Electricity arced from the tall, blonde mutant's hands, clad in black leather and boots, Berzerker directed the attack towards Iceman without hesitation. Jubilee dashed to the side and clasped her hands together to form several energy plasmoids that she soon sent hurtling towards Shadowcat.

With Shadowcat being one of the newest additions to the X-men, they were hoping to see some major improvement in her hand to hand combat skills. But when Shadowcat phased through Jubilee's power and made a mad-dash for the girl, Storm she was capable of taking those steps towards improvement. Storm cringed as Rogue and Colossus phased up through the ground, only for Rogue to easily reach through Shadowcat's phased body and pull her _out_ of it.

Shadowcat gasped in surprise as Rogue once again moved to place her bare hand against Shadowcat's exposed face. "Not this time," Iceman called out, as a slick, sharp icicle surged past, hitting rogue's hand and knocking her back into Colossus. Shadowcat shrieked as she fell backward, only to activate her power out of fear and fall through the ground.

Rogue glared at Iceman, as the tension between the two grew to be more than just subtle commentary as it had been every now and again. The two needed to work through their issues, if not for their sake, than for the teams'. Any harbored resentments and repressed anger could lead to disastrous results on a mission… even fatal ones. Rogue didn't need to get over her anger, and Bobby didn't have to give up his damaged pride, but if the two couldn't come to some reconciliation soon...

Jubilee kicked herself into the air and grabbed onto a protruding rock at the same time Berzerker sent two electrical attacks towards Iceman, one straightforward and the other in half-arc just out of eyesight. Iceman spun around to send a constant stream of ice, only to let out a guttural scream as the second bolt struck him and sent him crashing onto the ground beside him.

Jubilee swung out and around, all the while forming energy plasmoids that she clearly intended to use on Rogue and Colossus. "Here you go big boy!" Jubilee exclaimed as she neared them, causing Storm to arch a brow in annoyance as she watched Colossus spin around in time to catch Jubilee midair and stop her cold.

Jubilee let out a small scream as she was sent flying towards her team partner, Berzerker. Berzerker caught the girl, but the sudden shift in his center of gravity sent the two flailing backward. "Simulation Complete," Cerebro announced without preamble, a mere second before Shadowcat resurfaced ready to strike.

"Dammit," Shadowcat said under her breath as Colossus moved in to help her up. She smiled her appreciation and accepted his help, and as she stood up she was able to catch sight of Rogue stalking out of the Danger Room. "What's got her down?"

"Same thing as always," Colossus said with a small frown as his body began to revert to its natural fleshy self. Storm turned to leave at that, and let them have their own private conversation. "She'll work through it eventually."

Lifting herself into the air on a current of wind, Storm flew across the now bland metallic danger room towards the double door exit. The sound of her heels hitting the metal ground were loud but as the doors slid open, making their usual _whoosh_ sound, Storm found herself thinking about Adam.

Wolverine had cancelled all of his training sessions for the next week, and the young man seemed more than just a little distressed. Xavier had already convened with Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan on the situation, the latter more personally involved with it. Her husband, the Green Arrow, had been taken captive by the two witches who had assailed the party, and the second Adam had returned to the mansion he had wanted to train his powers so he could help others more effectively.

Storm sighed as she reached the faculty/X-men locker room for women and began to unbutton her cape, making the first official step towards being just Ororo. Unzipping the front of her costume, Ororo knew why it was that Logan, Charles, and Scott were all worried about him training his powers. But the benefits far outweighed the consequences in her opinion.

Ororo sat down on the bench, as thoughts about what they _should_ do and what they _could_ do began to clash. The power he had burning inside him, much like her powers, could be lethal if left untrained and uncontrolled. Rather than worrying about what he could do with them, Ororo worried about what we might do with them without even realizing it. More than just his sanity could be lost if the power Adam held consumed him. That was why they had to teach him everything they could in controlling his emotions, his powers, and himself.

Ororo looked over her shoulder at the sound of the door opening, revealing Carol Danvers in the midst of removing her gloves. "They're doing pretty well out there," she said with an amused smile as she strode into the room, letting the doors close behind her and cutting the women off from the remaining members of the team.

"Yeah, they really are." Ororo responded as she unzipped her left boot from her foot and set it next to her on the bench. "All they really have to work on is their teamwork. Learning to put your trust into another person when you're out in the field… it's not just important."

"It could mean the difference between life and death." Carol finished for Ororo. But it was true, fatally so. Their trust had been compromised a few times before in Ororo's tenure as an X-man, Jean Grey had been at the center of one of those instances. The Phoenix had consumed her, and in a moment of weakness the X-men had made the wrong decision, one that hadn't been the best for her wellbeing.

Now they had no idea where she was, if she was even still alive. Jean had been Ororo's _best_ friend for so long; it still pained her whenever something brought her up in her mind. And although Adam was of a different breed, literally, the situation was excruciatingly similar and Ororo didn't want the team to make the same mistake twice. Adam could be shown a better path, the path he had asked for. He could use his powers to help the X-men, to help the world.

"They'll get there," Carol said as she slipped her leotard off and strode over towards her locker to grab a change of clothes. Ororo nodded her agreement, fully believing in her students capabilities. It didn't keep her from wondering if they had promoted Colossus, Rogue, Shadowcat, and Iceman too soon.

Sure it had only been Ororo, Logan, and Scott for a while as the active team of X-men, but they were still just children… Ororo also knew that Xavier's original team had only been little more than children as well, aside from a few members. Now there were fewer members on the team, despite the invitation of Xavier towards Beast, Nightcrawler, and Psylocke to rejoin. Ororo knew they could depend on them, but that didn't mean they were obligated to stay here.

The X-men needed to rebuild, and soon. Magneto's Brotherhood grew with each and every mutant that joined him on Genosha; the same couldn't be said for the X-Men. Yes more and more students were joining the facility, but they were coming to learn how to control their powers, not how to use them to fight off Sentinels or rogue mutants bent on world domination or worse.

Jubilee, Tabitha Smith, Samuel Guthrie, and Ray Carter all aspired to join the X-men; Ororo knew that about them quite well. Kitty, Rogue, Piotr and Bobby had already made the cut, but even with them and the three Xavier had invited back, _even _with Carol Danvers on their side, it was only a team of eleven field members. Eleven people, granted they were mutants, against the entire world. It seemed like impossible odds when she thought about it.

Intrigue had been used against them in the form of Emma Frost and the Hellfire Club, direct battle by Magneto and the Brotherhood of Mutants, and a myriad of other tactics by new enemies like Lex Luthor. Ororo slipped on her ankle boots, having completely dressed aside from that without even realizing it.

"I'll see you downstairs," Ororo said to Carol as she pushed herself onto her feet and made her way towards the door. She needed to get her mind off of the depressing state their lives seemed to be spiraling into and onto something far more satisfying. What that might be, though, she had absolutely no clue. Ororo pulled her short grey jacket firmly to let it flow more smoothly over her low collar pink t-shirt which just reached past her midriff. A pair of tight jeans covered her lower half, and showed it off spectacularly when she moved.

"Don't have too much fun without me." Carol said with a sly smile that Ororo returned. There were other things out there for her to worry about, things which paled in comparison but were nonetheless important. If all else failed, Ororo would train Adam in the use of his powers, to _control_ his powers. It was what he wanted out of his powers. It was the right thing to do.

"Hey, Ororo," Scott said as he strolled up alongside her, his cologne sending a pleasurable tingling sensation throughout her core. Ororo smiled as she looked over towards him, taking in his handsome form. With medium length hair, a strong angular face, and dazzling eyes hidden behind a pair of ruby-quartz sunglasses, he was the image of male beauty. He had large muscles that his uniform accentuated, at the same time showing off his tight ass and something Ororo presumed Jean had enjoyed in the bedroom. He had on a long sleeved brown shirt which conformed to every curve of his arms and chest, showing them off beautifully. A pair of pants did the same for his lower half, and for a brief moment Ororo thought she could see the outline of his cock, causing her to lick her lips in desire.

"Hello," Ororo frowned as he wondered where that had come from, seemingly from nowhere really. Sure she had always found Scott attractive, but never anything past that had occurred to her before. At least not that she knew of. Yet now she couldn't take her eyes off of his arms, or stop herself from stealing glances at his… backside.

They stepped into the elevator together, and for a moment Ororo considered entertaining her thoughts. She tentatively reached out towards his butt, wanting to feel it in her hand, the doors were almost closed and he was almost in her hands.

"Hey wait for us!" Kitty called out as she and Bobby phased through the closed doors, seconds before the elevator was to begin its ascension. Ororo quickly pushed her hand toward the railing behind her, as if that had been her intention the whole time. Something had hit her; it was as if she couldn't control her thoughts, or her desires. It was almost like she couldn't keep herself from thinking about Scott and what she now desperately wanted to do with him… to him.

"Did you see Rogue out there, I thought she was gonna take my head off." Bobby said as he scratched the back of his head with an uneasy expression clearly viewable in the freshly cleaned metal door. He wore a black muscle shirt underneath a jean jacket, low riding sneakers, and a pair of tight blue jeans. "Leave it to her to make this personal."

"Can you blame her?" Kitty said as she slipped her hands into the pockets of her white capris. She had a light blue tank top on underneath a pale pink sweater which had off-the-shoulder sleeves and a pair of low heeled platform sandals. Her shoulder length brunette hair was allowed to cascade down her back and moved whenever she moved her head. "We basically broke her heart together. I wouldn't blame her if she never forgave us."

"I guess you're right." Bobby said under his breath as he cast his head downward in shame. Ororo didn't know the specifics between the three of them, but it had brought about a large rift in the team. If the ever hoped to be an effective team out on a real mission, the rift _had_ to be mended. "I'll try talking to her later."

"Do you think that's the best idea?" Scott chimed in with raised brows, prompting Bobby and Kitty to look over at him with confused expressions. "I just mean, Rogue might need some time to process through this on her own. You can't force her to accept your relationship any more than she wants. In the end you guys will find some common ground again, just remember that this is as hard on her as it is on you, possibly even more so than."

"What makes you think that?" Bobby asked as he turned around fully, his eyes telling Ororo that he truly wanted to know the answer. Ororo could already guess the reason behind it, and as Scott looked over at him with a momentary expression of pity, he said, "She can't physically touch anyone without running the risk of killing them. You were the first real person to show any interest in her, and now you've set your sights on a lovely young woman that you _can_ touch. Whether or not that's the reason, it might be what Rogue believes. In time she'll come to understand the truth, but no one can force her to accept it."

"Rogue will come around eventually," Ororo said warmly, matching her words with a maternal smile. "Friendships take work as you both have learned over the years through your own personal experiences and by watching others and how they coexist. Acceptance is what we strive to imbue on you here at the school. Not just to have it, but to _understand_ it. Just as there are humans who don't accept us for what we are or vampires for what they are, or metahumans even, there are still those humans out there that do. Whether or not that is because they have a relative or a loved one who is of a different species, or they simply understand that genetic differences are no different than the color of our skin. Mutants can be just as unaccepting at times."

"I guess I never looked at it that way." Kitty said under her breath seconds before the doors slid open. "Thanks Ororo, Scott, we'll see you at dinner!" Kitty said energetically as she pulled Bobby along after her and down the hallway.

Ororo chuckled at their youthful innocence. It was fleeting at times, but when it was there you had to claim it. Ororo let out a small sigh of relief and pressed her back against the elevator, wanting instead to simply go to her room and rest… and think and dream about Scott.

"I hope you like what you see," Scott said in a husky tone as he stepped off the elevator, his lips curved into a sly grin that disappeared the second he turned his head back around to walk down the hallway.

Ororo gasped her surprise as the doors shut before she could even think to move after him. Had that just happened… or had it been her imagination.

Ororo shook her head as she seriously pondered where the thoughts had come from. The Charmed Ones had mentioned a demon casting a lust spell. Was that where these feelings sprang from… a spell that she had no ability to defend against? But then, as she felt her breathing grow heavy, she wondered if she really cared.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Gotham City, and I had done little in the way of actually training my powers. I could feel the unease radiating off of Xavier whenever I entered the room, and I was beginning to wonder if staying here was my best choice. Emma had offered to train me in the use of my powers on the flight back, and if I had to be honest with myself… I felt more at home with them in the few days I had spent there, than in the entire time I had been here.

Sure I got along with a few of the others, but after the incident in Central Park I had sensed them distancing themselves from me. I couldn't blame them, when I lost control boy did I _lose_ control. Of my emotions and my powers, and if I let them rule me I would never have a normal life. Whatever _that_ was, I didn't know.

I grabbed a black sleeveless shirt and pulled it over my head before pulling my wavy hair into a loose ponytail. I hadn't heard from Emma or Remy in three weeks, Sam on the other hand had been texting me off and on for the entirety of that time. I was still reeling from the discovery that Sam was the one I thought of when I was afraid and felt like I was losing control of myself and my powers and not Remy.

His profession to fight for my attentions had been almost archaic or straight out of a movie… and I loved it. I felt wanted, desired, and strong. My powers didn't concern me when I thought of Sam. I smiled as I reached for my phone and slipped it into the right pocket of my tan cargo pants.

I knew that wasn't entirely true, as my thoughts centered on Rogue and how kind she had been to me. She had befriended me, and I her. As had Ororo. They were the two that seemed to like me the most, which meant they would be the reason I stayed… if I chose to stay.

I opened the door to my bedroom and started down the hallway towards the front kitchen. I could practically feel the power being used several stories below me, underground in the Danger Room. Logan and Ororo were training several of the others for missions… X-men level missions. I appreciated what they did; it was what I wanted to do with my powers.

But would I be doing it with them… or with Emma Frost?

I didn't know the answer to that, but I knew it was my choice in the end. I felt drawn to Emma and Remy and Sam and Dean… Selina Kyle was just damn fun at that. I felt safe here too, but it was more the place than the people that made me feel safe. Sam, and occasionally Remy, made me feel as if I were invincible. I felt like I could do anything and that I could _be_ anything and I knew that I would never have to worry about my powers. That was how I felt when I was there with him... with them?

Was Remy as much of a pillar as I seemed to think Sam was? Or was I just kidding myself that he was interested in me despite what he had said. The lust spell, I could feel it lingering within _me_, causing me to feel things, to think things, to dream things. Things that I didn't know if I wanted on my own, or because the spell caused me to think I did. Sam… was enticingly handsome, breathtakingly attentive, protectively tall and big, and the things he had said.

Even the glimpses I could see Dean and Sam giving one another, the decidedly seductive ones. No one ever said I wasn't above sharing….

It was that line of thought, that specific thought which cast doubt in my mind. Brothers together… and yet I felt as if that that was what _they_ wanted in how they treated one another. I chuckled at that, wondering who would ever see such a thing in two brothers, especially the Winchesters. Strong and handsome and entirely unreal at times… I could see the allure which drew them together.

I strode down the hallway, enjoying my thoughts and the images that they brought forth in my wildest imaginations. Every caress, every gentle kiss, every sensual nibble, every damn enjoyable moment was at the tip of my tongue. Lust didn't seem all that bad… really.

"Hey Rogue," I said as the skunk-striped redheaded beauty rounded the corner, looking rather annoyed. She looked up towards me and gave a frail smile as she came to a stop so she could lean against the wall. I could feel her pain, but I wasn't proficient enough to know why she was in pain. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really," Rogue said as she brought her gloved hand up towards her face to wipe a tear away. She rolled her eyes as she chuckled sarcastically. I couldn't help but place my hand on her shoulder, glad that she had almost every inch of her covered so I could show some semblance of support in her time of need. My powers scared me at times, but I could at least _try_ to turn them off. Rogue couldn't, and it had a far more damaging effect on her personally. "Sometimes you just have to wonder who your real friends are, ya know."

"It doesn't mean it won't hurt you," I said softly as I tried to look into her eyes. Rogue had been kind to me, in a time when I had been afraid of my own shadow. She deserved someone who would treat her like the jewel she was. And Bobby and Kitty definitely hadn't been doing that. Flaunting their relationship before Rogue's very eyes… it was heartbreaking. "You don't have to depend on them, Rogue." I smiled lightly. "I'm your friend, you know that right?"

"Yeah," Rogue sniffled as she wiped a tear aside. "I'll be fine. Besides, there's no use in crying over spilt milk, right?" I laughed with her, glad that she was feeling at least the tiniest bit better. I couldn't fix her, I could only be there to listen and offer some advice. Whatever happened after that was up to her, but it would still be painful regardless of what happened.

There were times when I wished life would just go my way. Pain wouldn't be an issue, wouldn't even be present if I could help it. My friends could be happy, _I_ could be happy. My thoughts travelled towards Sam and Remy, and tangentially towards Dean as I dug down deep. I liked them; two of them seemed to reciprocate those feelings, whereas the last seemed only interested in his brother. Love, lust, power, security, power, they were all within reach, and yet I couldn't see myself simply going for them. But then… what kind of a life would _that_ be like.

I smiled again and wrapped my arm around Rogue and pulled her in close, careful not to brush my skin against her face. Having the life drained out of me would make for poor comforting protocol. Right now, Rogue didn't need deadweight, she needed a friend. And that was something I could offer her.

"What do you say about eating lunch out?" I asked as we started walking down the hallway together. "Definitely my treat…" I started to say, only to stop at the sound and sensation of my phone vibrating. I slipped it out of my pocket as I said, "I hear there's a," I smiled as I saw it was from Sam, "A great deli down by central… oh my god."

I froze instantly as I reread the text, certain I had misread it, or that a key word had been left out of it. _'Have to go to Virginia, Emma's been taken.' _That didn't make sense… not in the least. How could someone have just taken…? "Emma." I breathed as I felt my knees grow weak. She was one of the strongest psychic mutants I knew… possibly beaten only by Professor Xavier. And now… someone had just _taken_ her.

"Adam what's wrong?" Rogue asked as she looked over at me with worry in her eyes, her face having contorted with confusion and concern. "Adam, come on you can't make such a big speech like that and not spill. What happened?"

"Someone's taken Emma Frost…" I said without really thinking, without really caring any more. _'I want to go with!' _I sent back, knowing I owed her a debt of gratitude. She had taken me into a world I could have never imagined, shared it with me without any expectation of being repaid. Someone had kidnapped her, someone who _had_ to be pretty powerful.

"What," Rogue breathed in disbelief as she took a cautious step forward to look over my phone. I couldn't believe it either, but it had to be true. Sam wouldn't lie to me. I had to help them get her back. I wanted to help them and not just because I wanted to be near Sam again and possibly feel his hand brush against my cheek. Emma needed help, and I was going to do everything I could to provide that help.

I wanted to use my powers to help people, to _save_ people. And now I had the chance to do _just_ that. I might not be able to orb effectively on command, but fear was the trigger for that power and telekinetic orbing, something I was certain there would be plenty of. Going on this trip to save Emma, however, would do a lot more for me as well. I would find out the limits to what I could with what power I had, and learn to control it. I had to learn how to control it.

"I know that look," Rogue said suspiciously as she placed her hands on either of my shoulders. I looked her in the eye, all thoughts of lust for Sam, Dean, and Remy having dissipated… for the most part. "You're thinking about going with them to save her."

"I have to do something," I said simply, having made up my mind about the situation. "Emma gave me something I never really thought I could have something I thought I would get here. I know it'll take time, good things always do, but she and I clicked on some level. She opened up a whole new world to me; I'm not going to let it be shut down so quickly."

My phone sounded off in my hand, and I quickly read the text to find that Sam and Dean were outside the front gate. I rushed passed Rogue, knowing that I had to do this. Even if Emma hadn't done the things she had for me, no one deserved to have their entire life uprooted and torn asunder. At least not if they were _my_ friend, they wouldn't.

I reached the staircase in record time, knowing I could make it out of there before it was too late. I dodged several loose groups of students, ducked around Scott as he reprimanded someone and gave a longer than normal glance towards a bending over Bobby, and reached the front door.

I pressed my hand against the handle and moved to pull it open, only to yelp in surprise when Logan wrapped his hand around mine and held it firm. "Where do you think you're going, bub?"

"Out..." I breathed as I felt his hand flinch away from mine. I watched as his blood dripped on my hand where it hovered for a few seconds, only for him to gently pull it off of the door. A warm sensation rolled over me as I felt a connection between us surge into existence. He could heal himself naturally, and as I had been learning a lot lately, my power of mimicry only activated when a power was directly used on me. Apparently self-help powers didn't work the same way,

"Be careful, the both of you," Logan said in a husky tone as he took a step back. I blinked in sudden confusion, having absolutely no idea what he was talking about. I parted my lips to say just that, only to stop when I saw Rogue rushing up towards the door, with a backpack slung over one shoulder and a duffel bag on the other. "The X-men work in teams, always. Sometimes there are better matches than others, and I'd be a jackass if I let you go out all by yourself… again."

"Thanks…" I said as Rogue reached us and shoved the duffel bag towards me. I hesitated before accepting it and watched as Rogue bent forward to catch her breath. I had never truly sensed Logan had accepted me, or even liked me. Then again, from how he treated the others I figured that was just his natural cheery self. But the look in his eyes, even if he didn't much care for you, you could always tell he worried about you. It felt fatherly… in a step-father who could claw you to death and not even flinch after or during, kind of way.

"When you get back, Danger Room first thing," Was all he said before he stalked off to leave the two of us alone in the grand foyer. I smiled as I looked over at Rogue, and slipped my arm through the strap of the duffel bag.

"You didn't really think I was going to pass up the adventure of a life time, did you?" Rogue asked with a half-smile and an ached brow as she straightened up and rolled her shoulders. "After all, things can get a little boring around here."

"Things get a little hectic out there," I said as I pulled the door open and let the late morning sun flow into the room. I could see the impala sitting across the street, down the driveway and passed the large foreboding gates that stood between us and a decision that could turn deadly if we weren't prepared for it.

I could do this, not because I was arrogant or thought I was the strongest mutant or witch in the world. No, I knew I could do this because I was doing it with my friends. Even though it had only been a short while, even though we were only just getting to know one another, friendship was what I believed was the strongest force in the world if only second to that of love.

The gates creaked open slowly, as a warm breeze rustled my loose ponytail out of its form to fly around wildly. I had no idea where my hair tie had gone, but I knew it _was_ gone. I felt the weight of my decision begin to evaporate as we neared the impala, with Dean in the driver's seat as I had come to expect.

Although he was the shorter of the brothers, although at six foot one he was more than made up for it as the oldest in his physical appearance and overall demeanor. For all intents and purposes Dean's handsomeness could best be described as smoldering. Hot, yet dark in its appearance with mystery waiting inside every crevice, and that was what his personality oozed for him. With a strong, muscular frame, that he wasn't afraid to show off in tight t-shirts under a plaid shirt, Dean had weapon between his legs that even the loosest pair of jeans couldn't hide on a bad day, although it was his ass that was far more impressive, how that was possible… I didn't know. With short cut light brown hair and daring green eyes that lured me in towards his dashing smile. That he was scarred from all the hunting he had done over the years did absolutely nothing to turn me off of him, in fact… it made him all the more enticing.

Sam was the taller of the two brothers, standing at six feet and four inches with broader shoulders and a toned muscular frame that slid down into a strong, firm ass. For Sam, though, almost always in tight jeans, he was as endowed as his brother was, possibly even a little more so. His face was framed by medium length wavy light brown hair and smooth sideburns; the top of his hair was parted to show off his large forehead. All that did was draw me into his hazel eyes, supple, kissable lips, and strong square jaw. His face was clean shaven, aside from the aforementioned sideburns, accentuating everything about him that I knew drew women in to his warm embrace. His body was scarred as well, but they weren't as noticeable or as numerous. Why that was, I didn't know, and I didn't quite feel comfortable asking about it. If they wanted me to know, then I probably would.

"Who's the tagalong kid?" Dean asked in a gruff tone as he draped his arm outside the window, a hard uncompromising expression on his face. Rogue smirked as she leaned forward, bringing her face mere inches from him. Her hair draped down her head to frame her face as she pursed her lips.

"Can't a southern girl get a break every now and again?" Rogue asked in a sensual tone as she brought her gloved hand towards Dean's lips, to gently flick it. I felt a surge of jealousy hit me, at the same time seeing something similar spark in Sam. "The name's Rogue and I want to know what all the fuss is about."

"Well little lady, hop on in to the dream machine and we'll see about that," Dean said dryly as he patted her hand in a deprecating fashion and gave her an immaturely amused smirk that caused Sam to chuckle before pushing the car door open. "Hey, I'm kidding. You never can tell what's going to happen out there, just warnin' you about that now. Sometimes we don't make it back, so if you want to stay behind, no one will blame you."

"Honey, danger is my middle name." Rogue said with a sly smirk as she pushed herself away from the car and took a half step back. I hadn't ever seen this side of Rogue before. She was sly and seductive, and definitely a lot more sexual than I had ever pegged her for. It was almost like she had been keeping this part of her down and out of the way around the others, and why she was… I could only fathom a guess.

"Leave her be Dean," Sam said with a small laugh as he popped the trunk open. I walked around the car first while Rogue looked down the road before tilting her head up towards the sky. I smiled as she took a deep breath of the fresh humid air. She wanted to be free too. Didn't we all? "She's a friend of Adam's which means she's a friend of ours."

"Thanks, sugar," Rogue said in a sultry tone as she sauntered around the car to hand off her backpack. She blew Sam a kiss before retracing her steps so she could sit behind Dean. I shook my head and laughed softly, enjoying the new Rogue, knowing intrinsically that it was what I wanted to be like. Carefree and seductive was only the beginning.

"No problem," Sam said with a sly smile as he looked me over, a favor I quickly returned. "I just want you to know beforehand, even if we end up having to save Remy too, I'm not going to give up."

"What," I breathed, but before I could even begin to add to that, Sam leaned in close and pressed his lips against mine. Our transgression was completely hidden from view by the raised trunk, but I could still hear Rogue and Dean carrying on a conversation inside the car. My duffel bag fell off of my shoulder as I felt my hand slide up his arm to cup his cheek, allowing his arms to encircle mine.

Fiery passion had been the result of my kiss with Remy in the hotel room back at Gotham. I could feel all that and more as Sam's hand cupped the back of my head and rustled my hair. It was more controlled and yet chaotic at the same time… I loved it. And I knew that unlike with Remy, I didn't want this kiss to end just there.

I could feel tendrils of darkness circling around me, as if night had fallen upon us without my even realizing it. This kiss felt far more mischievous and desirable, dare I say it… frighteningly addictive. Remy's had felt light and serene in comparison. This was far more… enticing than that, and as thoughts of Dean joining in on the escapade flitted through my mind I knew that it was more than just enticing. It was breathtaking.

The kiss ended then and there, but our gazes held one another ensnared for several long seconds. Our chests moved in unison as our breathing became labored, and the erection in my pants seemed to not want to stop growing, nor did the snake in Sam's pants that I could feel pressing against my leg, warm and ready to play.

"Now let's go save our friends" Sam breathed with a cool smile, flashing his teeth in a charming fashion that caused me to laugh under my breath. From sensual kissing to dangerous missions, lust and power and fear all rolled into one. He caressed my cheek lightly before crouching down to collect the duffel bag Rogue had packed for me. I smiled as I ran my hand through his hair before he skyrocketed onto his feet, towering above me.

I definitely didn't feel the same with Remy, and yet I found Remy just as enticing. Ironically the Cajun thief who had stolen my heart from the second I had laid eyes on him seemed to be the much lighter of the two. Perhaps it wasn't men in general that were my Achilles heel, but bad boys.

Was it wrong to want everything in the world? It wasn't as if I was going to take it by force….

Sam cocked a dark smirk as he set my bag in the trunk and shut it firmly before pulling my hand into his to lead me around the car the few short feet it took. Desire filled me, but not just me. I could feel it within Sam for me and for Dean, and in Dean for Sam. Rogue seemed to have desire burning inside her, but not for the Winchesters. For adventure and what they were about to embark on.

I smiled as Sam held the door open for me before climbing inside and settling in. I had no intention of stealing anything from the world that I couldn't get of my own merit or ability. I recalled my earlier train of thought, and found that I truly wouldn't mind sharing Sam, if it was Dean whom I would be doing the sharing with. I wouldn't stand back and break up something so… good and desirable. Especially if I could simply enjoy it right along with them.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked as excitement overflowed my desire for Sam and his brother. Dean eyed me through the rearview mirror before he turned the key in the ignition and hit the clutch while Rogue ran her hand alongside the door on her side. I could see something etched in it but as Dean cracked a shit-eating grin I found it to be much more entertaining.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia," Dean said in a sly tone as the car surged forward off of the side of the road. Dean laughed and cheered as he spun the car around to head in the opposite direction, giving me some insight into why it was I now knew I preferred Sam's driving. Dean was crazy and reckless but as we sped down the street, I felt as safe with him behind the wheel as I did in Sam's embrace. "Otherwise known as vampire central, that is."

Perhaps sharing wasn't the only thing I might be interested in…

Rock n' roll blared in the background as I leaned back in my seat and took a deep, satisfying breath. "So, vampires took Emma, huh?" Rogue asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, and tilted her head back in intrigue. "That doesn't sound like it's gotta be that bad, especially with wood being their fatal weakness."

"Don't get ahead of yourself babe," Dean said as he pulled the car into a wide arc to make a turn onto the highway. The windows were down, letting the wind blow around our hair wildly, while at the same time allowing the music to flow out of the car with ease to send birds everywhere flying in shocked surprise. "Before Remy got cut off, he said there are a couple of… friendly vamps who Emma wants us to work with in order to save her, because that always works out so well for us."

"They can't be all that bad," Rogue said as she brought her hand up to her head to keep her hair out of her face for longer than a few seconds at a time. "Emma seemed like quite the fighter back in Central Park. She had a couple of vamp friends there too. What makes these ones any different?"

"Their species," Sam said simply as he turned around partially in his seat so he could look at Rogue and me. "They're a different kind than the ones we're used to dealing with; first off they aren't demons which put things in an entirely different light. The ones we usually gank are… well let's just say unpleasant."

"We have found some of that kind that could be considered… different, salvageable even." Sam went on as he looked over towards me for several seconds. "The kind Emma worked with; they were the ones who broke the secret of the entire species, subsets included. Their kind I mean. In total there are seven known species of vampire all of which seem to follow different rules and norms. The only shared traits, which themselves vary, are a weakness in the sun, for some it is fatal, and a wooden stake to the heart, to most it's fatal. The ones we usually deal with require decapitation to be killed permanently."

"That sounds like a _lot_ of work and forethought to even begin to handle vampires." Rogue said as she leaned forward to contemplate what was being said. I hadn't really considered it all that much, other than it being glossed over occasionally. When Dean had said there was a strong possibility of not coming back alive… I gulped as I realized he hadn't meant it ironically.

"Hah," Dean exclaimed as he sped up. "That doesn't even come close to the forces we've had to fight over the years, Djinns, demons, ghosts, zombies, even _angels_." Dean said as he peered over at Rogue in the mirror, before waggling his eyebrows suggestively towards Sam. "I could go on and on and never reach the end of the list. What we do is a thankless job that most people never even realize. Sometimes it sucks and sometimes it gets people we care about killed."

"If these vamps are Emma's friends then they aren't on my list of things to kill this week," Dean went on as he clenched his hands around the steering wheel. "Whatever has got her better pray for forgiveness because we're gonna be busting in guns blazing."

I suddenly felt bad for whatever, or whoever had taken Emma and subsequently Remy captive. I didn't know why they had taken Emma, and I wondered if the reason really mattered. They had taken my friend, were there ever any good reasons to kidnap someone, hold them hostage, and do only God knew what to them.

What would I do if it turned out there was a good reason for them taking Emma…?

I didn't know if I could even face that possibility. Emma was a good person with a kind heart. There had to be a plausible explanation for their having taken her. Could that reason, whatever it might be, cast both sides in a good light. Or was Emma not the good person I believed her to be?

I leaned back in my seat, soaking it all in as the warm humid, wind of autumn rolled in through the window. I closed my eyes softly, wondering what I would have to do if Emma had been taken by someone who was doing something morally good. Would I be able to justify saving Emma if she had done something horrible. Would I be able to live with myself if that was the case?

I didn't want to think like that, Emma was a friend, she was _my_ friend. Whether or not she had done something wrong didn't matter. I was going to save my friend, and then deal with the repercussions of that choice later.

I shivered as I felt something cool brush against my neck, opening my eyes, though I saw that there wasn't anything there. Dean was driving at a consistent speed, Sam was reading through a journal and Rogue had fallen asleep. At some point night had fallen and I hadn't even realized it.

I looked out the window at the dark night, hearing nothing of it as the glass created an effective barrier. I could see my reflection, but through that I felt as if there was something more. It was something… darker that I didn't want to accept as existing. I couldn't quite figure out what it was though, why I didn't want to see it or why it wasn't letting me see it as I decided I wanted to.

I blinked several times, and stifled a yawn before leaning my head against the headrest. The strange reflection, though, vanished entirely when I glanced over at the rearview mirror and saw Sam's charming smile. I returned the smile, feeling safe and warm once more. I closed my eyes again, and let sleep claim me in those moments, knowing I was going to need my strength for when we got to Mystic Falls.

Emma was going to need us at our best.


	10. Hidden in Mystic Sight

"She's not talking…" Bonnie said as she rubbed her temples in annoyance, having spent the last day and a half trying to break through the blonde mutant who had somehow managed to turn two of their friends against them. Bonnie had no idea how the woman had been able to affect them so easily, or why she couldn't affect the woman with her powers now.

When they had first met Bonnie had _easily_ been able to take her down, but now… it was like she was walking into a brick wall. Bonnie was getting frustrated with the whole situation. The only consolation prize having been Tyler and Caroline's ability to apprehend her buddy later that same night, even _that_ didn't give her the answers she wanted.

He knew absolutely _nothing_ about this Emma Frost's plans. It was almost as if there was a block around his mind in certain places. "Maybe I should compel her." Caroline said in a feathery tone as she tilted her head to the side in annoyance. Bonnie tugged at her black jacket, wondering if that was the next logical step in their questioning. Bonnie's magic wasn't forcing Emma's hand, perhaps Caroline's vampiric powers could.

"Let's try it," Bonnie said as she ran a hand through her long straight black hair, pulling it back behind her ear in the process and out of her face. Bonnie desperately wanted to know why Stefan and Damon had turned on Elena. They loved her, both of them, and had put their lives on the line for her so many times before. What made this time _any_ different than the others beforehand?

"Oh joy," Emma said in a dry, cracked tone as she struggled to lift her head against the metal bar that held it against the wall. Two more bound her wrists and another pair at the elbows and her knees and ankles. Bonnie wasn't taking any chances with this one. "Barbie's come to play. I have to warn you though," She coughed dryly, "I'm anatomically correct and if we're going to be playing games, at least crack out the whips and chains. These bindings are _so_ trivial a child could get out of them."

"She sounds like she likes it," Tyler said as he licked his lips and took in her ravaged but still beautiful form. Her once pristine white outfit was now smudged, torn, and caked with mud in some places, hanging on by threads in others. Her hair had lost its volume and a few locks clung to her face from the sweat that the heat radiating within the Lockwood cellar had drenched her with.

"Careful tiger, naughty boys are to be punished at a later… more sensual time." Emma said as her lips struggled into a half-cocked smirk. "It's grown-up big girl bonding time, or haven't you noticed the male to female ratio, darling. You're outnumbered in more ways than one."

"Enough!" Caroline snapped as she surged forward, appearing before Emma a split second later due to her vampiric speed. She cupped Emma's face and jerked it forward, pressing the bound blonde's throat against the metal and cutting off the air to her lungs all at the same time. Caroline's eyes went wide while her pupils dilated for a brief moment before growing bigger at a faster pace. "Tell me how you forced Stefan and Damon to do your bidding?"

"Cheeky aren't we?" Emma choked out, the lack of air hampering her ability to speak clearly and eloquently. Bonnie sighed in annoyance. Something was different about this woman, humans were vulnerable to compulsion if they hadn't ingested vervain, but Bonnie couldn't sense the presence of it anywhere within the woman. Somehow she was casting their efforts aside without even really trying.

"Alright, that's it," Caroline said as she pressed her hand into Emma's skin, thrusting her head back into the wall. Caroline brought her other hand out and threw a fist forward, a glittering flash of light shifted over Emma's entire body just as Caroline's fist connected. Caroline cried out in pain as she staggered backwards, prompting Tyler to rush forward and hold her in his arms, before sending his gaze up towards their captive.

Bonnie gasped as Emma took a deep long breath; every inch of Emma's body was covered in glittering diamond. Behind her head, from the force of Caroline's impact, a small head-sized crater crumbled into existence. She had been able to protect herself from the brunt of the damage, but as she slumped forward in her bindings, Bonnie cracked a small smile of her own. She hadn't been able to protect herself fast enough, meaning there was a way to crack her.

The diamond swiftly faded, leaving a fleshy Emma behind as she shook of her delirium from Caroline's attack. Bonnie's eyes fluttered closed as she tried to think of something that she could use to force Emma to talk. She needed answers, more than either Caroline or Tyler realized more than she even could understand. She could feel something coming, something horrifyingly dark that would require more than just one force of good to combat it. Emma was working for Klaus, and Klaus had something to do with this force, making her an enemy of nature. Effectively making her an enemy towards Bonnie in the end, it didn't matter what her motivations were, Bonnie was going to stop her and Klaus both.

"You're going to have to better than that, darlings." Emma taunted as she looked over towards Caroline as she turned towards the woman and stood her ground. Bonnie flinched as she heard Tyler let his hand fall from the girl, causing Bonnie to twitch as she _felt_ everything happening around her without really seeing it. Her mind's eye gave her everything she needed.

Bonnie felt the magic of her ancestors, the spirits, and nature flow through her body and spindle into her mind before spiraling towards her hand. Fire swirled into existence into the palm of her hand, as she opened her eyes and glared at Emma Frost. Her sardonic smile slowly devolved into a grim frown as diamond flashed over her skin. "I wonder how much heat you can take before I set you aflame."

"The amount of pressure you'd need…" Emma said as her grim expression faded to be replaced by a decidedly more neutral one. "You'll not only kill your friends, but incinerate this town and many more. Ignorant witches shouldn't play god."

"Who's playing," Bonnie said as she felt the magic inside of her grow in size. There was _no_ limit to her power, and this woman was going to soon learn the consequences of crossing a Bennett witch.

"Tell me, darling, your family descends from Salem," Emma said as her diamond eyes looked towards Bonnie with interest glittering in them somehow. "Do you truly think you're the most powerful Wiccan family from that town? Someone should brush up on their history because I don't believe you're a Halliwell. The amount of power you think you have, that you so blatantly misuse for your own personal end… it comes with a cost."

"I am the most powerful witch to walk this Earth," Bonnie breathed as the fire within her hand expanded. She was beginning to feel lightheaded, but she knew she had enough power to reach the level of heat and pressure she needed. There wasn't a force of magic alive that could best her power. Bonnie arched a brow in intrigue as she watched Emma take a deep breath, and simply hung there to watch Bonnie increase her fireball.

Bonnie staggered forward, but refused to let her fire die, knowing that she had to increase the heat and size of the flame. It wasn't at the point where she could use it effectively against Emma, not nearly enough. She knew she had to make it hotter, bigger, and stronger. Bonnie wasn't going to let this woman ruin their lives. Emma was going to give her all of the information she wanted, even if she had to lose an arm and a leg in the process.

"Tyler!" Bonnie heard Caroline cry out behind her. The sound of Tyler falling to his knees was loud and dissonant against the silence Bonnie had felt surrounding her for the past few minutes. Bonnie couldn't turn around; she wouldn't, not until she had-!

Bonnie gasped for air and clawed at her neck, confused as to what had happened. Emma's lips were held tight, but Bonnie could see the distinct curve of a smirk on her diamond cut face. "What did you do?" Bonnie crowed as she fell to her knees, trying to gain the necessary amount of air.

Emma chuckled darkly as Bonnie fell forward completely, weakened as the magic she had spindled evaporated from within her. Something had gone wrong, but Bonnie had no idea what or _why._ Caroline still knelt, awake, confused, and horrified as she watched Bonnie's eyes begin to open and close rapidly as black spots formed in her vision.

"In a locked room," Emma began after several long moments of silence, relishing in whatever she had done to beat Bonnie. "A young woman lights a fire, and then increases it in size, heat, and energy, and she wants to know what I did. Why sweetie it's simple, really. _You_ drained all of the oxygen out of an almost completely sealed room, and continued doing so as it hurried to refill itself. You might be powerful, not as powerful as the Charmed One's mind you, but at least they have the brains to back up their power. Enjoy the nap."

"Why you," Caroline began to say, faltering in the rest of what she wanted to say at the sounds Tyler made as he coughed loudly behind where Bonnie lay on the ground. She had let her arrogance get the better of her. Bonnie cursed herself as she felt a blanket of sleep begin to flow over her. She wasn't strong enough to fight it, to stay awake and force Emma to give them anything. The only reason Caroline hadn't been affected, had been the simple fact that she didn't need to breathe.

Bonnie felt Caroline though, as she reached for Bonnie and subsequently Tyler, to pull them out of the room and outside where oxygen was readily available. Bonnie felt her throat begin to wet as air flowed into her body once again, her magic did the rest, healing her and bringing her up to par. She had made a mistake, one that could have left all of her friends and the town of Mystic Falls vulnerable to an attack by an army of vampires.

She couldn't let her anger get the better of her, not again.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Caroline whimpered as she tended to Tyler where he rested in her arms. Bonnie bit her lip as guilt began to grab a hold of her; she had made a mistake in there. She knew that beyond all shadow of a doubt. "If we can't get her or her pal to talk… who knows what will happen to us."

"Nothing," Bonnie said as she found the strength to continue on fighting. Bonnie put the back of her right hand against her forehead as she felt sweat begin to bead and trickle down. "I could feel her probing my mind in there. What she does or doesn't know is locked up tight, but because I'm not a telepath…"

"She knows everything we know." Caroline gasped as she covered her mouth in shock. Caroline's eyes welled up with tears as her emotions began to overwhelm her. A vampire's weakness, which could lead them down a path of pain, sorrow, and death, was turning off their emotions. "She knows where Elena is, and, and Matt. Oh my god she knows where we live!"

"Caroline breathe, she doesn't seem at _all_ interested in us." Bonnie said in an attempt to placate the emotional wreck of a vampire she now had on her hands. "She just wants to know about Elena, that's why she's here, remember. To deliver Elena to Klaus so he can break the Sun and the Moon Curse."

"We're not gonna let that happen," Caroline said as she looked down at Tyler, allowing Bonnie to see the attraction growing between the two of them. Even unconscious, Bonnie could see Tyler's desire for Caroline, and it was just _rolling_ off of Caroline in waves. "Not just for Elena's sake, but all of ours. Klaus has to know we're working to stop him from breaking this curse. What's he going to do with us once he gets here and finds out."

"We'll be ready for him," Bonnie said before flinching as the last word left her lips. They had no idea what he was capable of, but Bonnie needed to believe in their capabilities. "Come on; let's make sure Elena and Jeremy are alright. I can feel Damon and Stefan dancing around the edges, waiting for a moment to strike. We're going to save them too, whether they like it or not."

"What if we can't?" Caroline asked as she hefted Tyler up into her arms without breaking a sweat. Bonnie didn't want to answer the question, not out loud, and not _now_. She refused to believe they couldn't be saved, that they couldn't be brought back around to sanity.

Bonnie pushed herself onto her feet, knowing she couldn't let them find Emma now, not until they were saved. Although it took the appearance of fire surging over the Lockwood cellar doors, it was a barrier of sorts. One which would allow vampires to cross it, but not leave again, Bonnie knew that they would try to save Emma, she wasn't stupid. She was going to make it damned near impossible for them to succeed, though.

Bonnie looked up to see Caroline had already loaded Tyler in the backseat of Bonnie's car, and with the last thing on her list checked off, Bonnie started towards it. She wanted Damon and Stefan back on their side again; they had been through so much already, to let it end like this.

"Come on, Bonnie." Caroline called with a cheery smile as she sped around the car to climb into the front passenger seat. Bonnie smiled warmly, glad that Caroline was able to find the silver lining in their predicament. Bonnie couldn't sense evil in Emma Frost, but everything that warned of Klaus's coming said _he_ was evil. Klaus had to be stopped before he broke the curse put on him so long ago. Original vampires already couldn't be killed by any means known to man, allowing him to be a werewolf-vampire hybrid would almost certainly null and void _anything_ they did come up with eventually.

Bonnie walked around the front of her car, wondering what could kill that which was incapable of being killed. Everything had a natural end to it, but then again vampires were enemies of nature itself. At least, that was what her magic had taught her. I was what her grandmother had taught her, and how she had most certainly been taught. Magic was natural, vampires weren't. And yet… some of her best friends were vampires.

Bonnie opened up her car door and climbed inside, something was cracking in her mind. How could she condemn one vampire and none of the others, if her magic told her that vampires were unnatural? Caroline… Stefan and Damon, they were here friends, and they were all vampires and Tyler was a werewolf while she herself was a witch….

Bonnie sped off through the woods, no longer wanting to think about this. She had to stop Klaus from breaking the curse, and if holding Emma captive did that, all they had to do was make sure Elena was kept safe from him. If he didn't have the doppelganger then he couldn't break the curse. But would they be able to protect Elena for the duration of her life, and not allow either her _or_ Jeremy to have children without worrying about another doppelganger showing up at some point in time?

There had to be another way, a safer more amenable way for them to overcome Klaus. Bonnie wanted to find that way, because she wasn't going to let her friends suffer at the hands of this… monster.

"Hey there's Matt," Caroline said cheerfully, abruptly pulling Bonnie out of her thoughts. She hadn't realized that she had already reached downtown Mystic Falls, her thoughts had literally pulled her away from everything around her. She looked over towards Caroline as one of their closest, oldest friends entered the Mystic Grill. It was early in the morning, and he was probably getting ready to open it. "I think I should stay with him until we can convince the brothers to get over their insanity. He could be a target."

"Alright," Bonnie said as she pulled over towards the sidewalk to let Caroline out. "I'll make sure Tyler is alright after we get to Elena's. Thank god Jenna's out of town for the day."

"Yeah," Caroline said with a warm smile as she pushed the door open and practically leapt from the car to greet Matt. "Hey there cutie, need any help?" Caroline asked as she reached the tall football player before he could even get the door open fully. "Or, you know, make sure no one comes to kill you."

"I highly doubt I'm number one on the Salvatore's kill list," Matt said with a small frown, and although Bonnie knew it to be true, they couldn't take any chances. The most likely targets were all in doors, although the longer they were at Elena's the more danger they were in. Bonnie's spell was keeping the already invited vampires out of the house, but with how drained she was… it wouldn't hold for much longer, and she knew she had to be there to keep Elena as safe as possible. "But I'd love your company, Caroline."

She didn't know why, but she felt as if something darker were coming to town than just Klaus. It was almost like a blanket of darkness had washed over Mystic Falls. Something different, cold really was coming, she just _knew _it. Her powers had grown over the course of the year, but she wasn't nearly as powerful as she could or should be. She knew she could protect the town from vampires, at least for a little while. But what would she do if something far more powerful decided to reveal itself.

Bonnie watched her friends disappear into the Mystic Grill, before putting the car into reverse to head towards Elena's house. She didn't know what she would do, but she knew she had to come up with something. It was her job to protect the sleepy town of Mystic Falls. It was her _birthright_. And she really hated losing.

So whatever was coming, she knew that she could stop it. She was the most recent witch in the line of Bennett Witches, and at the moment she knew she was the most powerful. She could do this, hands down. All she needed to do was have faith in her powers. She knew that her ancestors had failed in their duties, or succumbed to the will of vampires at some point during the course of their lives. In creating a Daylight ring for Caroline, Bonnie knew she had partaken in the same string of failures that had plagued her family's lineage. She wouldn't make the same mistake again.

She was going to stop Damon and Stefan, bring them back to their side, figure out what Emma wanted and stop it. And while she was at it, Bonnie was going to stop this dark force that was coming to her hometown singlehandedly. She was the most _powerful_ good witch to ever walk this Earth. Hell to the force Emma had mentioned. There were no family lines of witches that were stronger than hers. Bonnie knew that in her heart.

Her lips curved into a dark smile, and she could feel a fire light up in her heart as she reached Elena's house. Yes, there was nothing that could stop her, not now and not _ever_.

* * *

Sam leaned back in his seat, they had been on the road for six hours now, and with Mystic Falls literally just up the street from them, they had made some pretty good time. The small town was lit up in the darkness of night, and seemed to be enshrouded in a thick fog. This was where Emma and Remy were being held, and three vampiric allies awaited them. As well as some witch that had taken Emma captive. It was in this town that Sam hoped to get some answers… and not necessarily from Emma.

Although he hadn't made it apparent to Dean or to the others really, he was worried. Not so much about Emma and Remy, but a force that he and his brother had neglected to touch upon in at least a month. He hadn't even thought about this particular friend of theirs that had become like family to them, more so with Dean, almost to a sensual level. Castiel…

After defeating Eve, the Mother of All, Sam had thought they might be able to take a break from hunting, even enjoy life for at least a few days. Castiel, though, had been fairly insistent in keeping them busy, the fact that he hadn't even come looking for them in a month, though, was pretty odd. It was almost like he didn't want to talk to them, or something. That in itself was pretty confusing. Add on to the fact that they hadn't even really seen a demon in twice that amount of time… Sam was beginning to wonder what the hell was going on. If it hadn't been for all the action they'd had since meeting Emma… he'd almost say that the battle between good and evil had… stalled.

Being on the road again had really made that apparent to Sam…. Sam sighed as he tried to think of something else, something a little less depressing. His growing attraction towards Adam had surprised him… to say the least. He had never considered himself interested in men… although he had found his brother salivating. It was strange, though, it had come on all of sudden. He had dismissed Adam's claim that it had anything to do with the lust spell cast by that demon. He really did know what it was like to be under someone's thrall.

He felt something pulling him towards Adam, and he wasn't exactly complaining about it. For years, so many now, he and his brother had watched one person after another that they cared about die in this battle between good and evil… heaven and hell. Maybe he didn't give a damn about the world any more, about what could happen to it and only wanted someone who could survive all the horrible things he saw day in and day out. Someone like Adam who had the power and the ability to learn how to navigate this strange world they lived in. Dean could survive this world, and Sam knew he could. They had to, there hadn't been a choice.

Adam stirred in his seat in the back where he slept, bringing a small smile to Sam's lips. Adam's power… it reminded Sam of the power he had once had… still had really, just never used. Demonic powers… they were apart of him he really tried to forget…. They had caused so much grief for him, his brother, Bobby, Castiel, and countless more. Drinking demon blood to get stronger, to try and stop Lucifer from being freed, as much as breaking the first seal had been on Dean, Sam had broken the last all the same.

The only consolation being that Lucifer and Michael were now locked in battle for… hopefully for forever, Sam knew that that was probably not the case. It didn't mean he wouldn't hold on to that hope and keep doing what he did best. Ganking demons and getting drunk, and getting laid were Dean's specialty, although Sam partook in all of those actions as well, he wanted something else.

Rogue stirred next, before stretching her arms up and over her head, hitting the roof of the car in the process. Sam watched her eyes flutter open in the rearview mirror, knowing she had startled herself awake. She blinked several times before hovering her hand in front of her mouth has she yawned.

"Is this it?" Rogue asked as she looked outside the window of the car as they drove over a bridge. Sam could hear the sounds of rushing water running down below them as they drove over it, splashing water from the recent rainstorm that had hit the town. A cloudbank had rolled in; giving it a mysterious aura that Sam couldn't quite place. It didn't' feel explicitly supernatural, then again, small towns always had creeped him out. It didn't mean he was going to discount that the aura stemmed from the supernatural. After all, they already knew vampires and witches were involved.

"Yup," Dean said as he reached the first street light. The town was filled with people simply going about their everyday business, enjoying their lives and all it had to offer them. They seemed… out of place amongst the rest of the world, though. It was weird, to say the least. "Why don't we find a place to eat before we look for a motel to stay in? I am fuckin' starvin'.

Thunder echoed in the distance before a bolt of lightning crackled in the sky. It wasn't normal... but then again, it wasn't distinctly abnormal either. "Sounds about as good a plan as any," Adam said from the back seat. He stifled a yawn and ran a hand through his smooth hair before smiling into the mirror, eliciting something within Sam once again. He could feel his attraction growing… filling every last inch of his body and mind. "Without a telepath on the team it'll take a while to find Emma anyways. I only hope they aren't hurting her."

"That's what the vamps are here for." Dean said with small frown as he pulled forward through the recently turned light. Sam looked out the window as he tugged at his jeans to make his erection less noticeable, although the look Dean gave him told Sam he had only made it that much _more_ apparent. "Once we meet up with them, we'll find Emma and get the hell outta dodge."

"I don't know," Adam said softly as he rolled down his window and took a deep breath. "It's so… enchanting. Once we find Emma, maybe we can find out the reason behind her being kidnapped and then… go."

"Hell, the longer we stay the longer _I _get to avoid the mansion." Rogue said as she leaned forward to pick up a bottle of water. She turned the cap and took a swig of the water and let it settle in her mouth before swallowing. "You definitely will _not_ find me complaining about an extended stay."

"I guess some things can be negotiated." Dean said with a sly smile as he pulled into a parking space out front of some place called Mystic Grill. A tan canopy ran the length of the front of the building, which sat on the corner of an intersection. Dean put the Impala in park, turned around in his seat, draped his arm over the back of it and smirked as he said, "Only _after_ I've finished eating though."

"Like I said," Rogue said with a smirk of her own as she held up both of her hands, palms out, tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes softly in concession. "No complaints are comin' from me."

Dean chuckled as he turned back around in his seat and moved to step out of the car, a wide shit-eating grin on his face. Sam found himself laughing under his breath as he joined the others in getting out. The rain had returned, although it was only a light shower thus far, the darkening clouds threatened to brew much more dangerous storm later.

It was strange how the storm seemed to represent the situation they were currently in with Emma and Remy. He knew that Emma wasn't going to be hurt that badly, at least until those who had captured Emma realized they couldn't get anything out of her, or they did. What they could possibly want with her, though, was the mystery.

How these Salvatore brothers, Damon and Stefan, figured into the mix was what Sam wanted to know as well. He knew that Emma had a penchant for working with vampires, at least the more friendly ones. So had these two proved to be something similar, or was there something else at play here? And what of the third vampire that Remy had made sure was mentioned. Elijah… Remy had made a point of putting the man as the one to trust the most. Why that was… Sam didn't know. Who they were, Sam didn't care.

Sam had noticed Emma talking to another vampire in Gotham, but he hadn't done anything because he trusted her. That vampire had seemed completely different than any other he had met before, including those of different species. It was… older than he had ever seen a vampire to be, or most supernatural creatures for that matter. Sam could generally sense someone's place in the hierarchy of power, something Lucifer had left him with after getting left in the hole, and exacerbated after he had regained his soul.

Lucifer was stronger than the vampire Emma had been talking with, but it didn't seem like it was by very much. Emma had gone out of her way to keep him engaged in their conversation, which had been readily apparent. Was she trying to coax him to work with her like she had been able to do with Remy and Selina? Or was she doing something else?

Sam stretched out his arms as high as he could, stepping onto the tips of his toes. A cool rush of wind rustled past his body, tickling his now exposed midriff. He stretched the top half of his body around to loosen up his muscles and found himself smiling when he saw Adam hadn't taken his eyes off of Sam. It was definitely something he wanted to pursue, regardless of the reasons behind that desire. Sex had never been an issue for Sam, not since Jessica.

"So," Adam said as he broke eye contact with Sam's tight butt, eliciting a grin from Sam as he turned around to lead the way towards the front door of the Mystic Grill. Adam's interest in Sam had grown exponentially since Sam had claimed his lips earlier in the day. "What do you guys want to eat?"

"Burger, always go with burgers." Dean said as he pushed the door inward and stepped inside. Sam smirked as he reached for the door and held it open for Rogue and Adam, flashing a warm smile towards the few patrons that turned to look at them as they entered. "No one can fuck up a burger without _really_ trying."

"I guess I'll go with the burger than," Adam chuckled as a young blonde woman made her way over towards them, wearing a perky expression, a tight white shirt, and tight jeans.

"Is it just the four of you," she asked before pulling out menus for all of them. Dean nodded as he bit his tongue, his interest clear to the whole world if they cared to look. Sam leaned against the railing of the stairs that led up to a raised portion of the bar as he took in their new environment. It was obvious that the place was filled with locals, and the strange looks they were getting only further served to try and isolate them.

It wasn't gonna work.

"Right this way then," she said with a flirtatious smile as she finally took notice of Dean's erection, causing Sam to roll his eyes in annoyance. She was tall, bouncy, and too cheerful for Sam's liking, even on a good day. "I don't _really_ work here, I'm just helping out a friend, but for today, I'm Caroline Forbes and I'll be serving you, in any way you please."

"Coffee, lots and _lots_ of coffee," Adam breathed as he sat down and slid into the far side of the booth. Sam moved quickly, sidestepping Rogue before she could join him, and gave her a sympathetic smile as she made her way towards the other side to sit with Dean. "If it could be applied intravenously, I'd _gladly_ pay for it."

"Sure, although I don't think I can legally give it to you that way." She said with a sweet smile before turning her eyes onto Dean. Her smile turned flirtatious as she wrote down something on her notepad. Sam flipped the menu open as he tried to think of what their next move should be. In a strange town which seemed to be dripping with supernatural forces… Emma and Remy were lost somewhere in it and there was a trio of vampires that wanted to work with her.

Working with vampires… they had only ever truly met one vampire that had tried to live life without harming humans, but the Alpha's call had destroyed any hope for her. Castiel had been forced to destroy her, because she _hadn't_ wanted to live like her kin. She had wanted to be different, tried to be different, but in the end… her natural desires had overcome her inner desires.

"Beer, nice and cold," Dean said, breaking through Sam's thoughts and allowing him to refocus on the menu. Rogue smiled as she thumbed through her own before ordering a diet coke. Adam stifled a yawn and ordered a glass of root beer, before looking over towards Sam as did Caroline.

"Oh, uh, a beer too," Sam said as he shut the menu. He was definitely going to need a drink to calm down, especially if they were going to be working with Vampires. He trusted Emma, and he knew that she trusted him and his brother. If she had vouched for these vampires… was that enough though? Did it really count if she were under duress? Caroline flounced off, allowing her blonde curls to bounce around her head as she made her way across the room, seemingly at a controlled pace.

"Vampires…" Adam said under his breath as he looked through the menu. "If they're really as dangerous and unpredictable as you guys said they are… can we trust the ones Emma wants us to work with? Not to cast doubt on her word but… can we trust them?"

"I was just thinking the same," Sam said as he flashed Adam a toothy smile, liking that Adam had thought about it as well. Vampires were lethal and almost always travelled in numbers. Lone vampires were dangerous enough; covens were a death sentence unless you were grossly over prepared for them. "We have the numbers to take them on if we do it smartly. One wrong move though…"

"Which is why I've had my gun trained on that pretty little blonde that's bringing us our drinks," Dean said under his breath with a cheery smile, the juxtaposition sending a chill down Sam's spine. He had suspected something, in the back of his mind but he hadn't said anything about it. If she were a vampire, then she would already know that they knew what she was. Vampires senses were unparalleled by human standards, everything about them was enhanced, they were a predator species, it was their very nature which drove them to do what they did. "But she's not much of a threat," Dean added as he leaned back in his seat. "The vamp in the corner, though."

Rogue casually reached into her purse to disguise the fact that she was stealing a glance in the general direction Dean had mentioned. Sam and Adam were completely disadvantaged because of the direction in which they were faced, but Dean knew what vampires were like, hell he had been a vampire briefly. Thankfully they had been able to save him, although Sam had been partially responsible for the change.

"That's no way to talk about an ally," Sam suddenly heard as the man appeared at his side, rustling his hair lightly. Sam looked up to see the tall, muscular man with dark feathery hair and a cheeky grin. He was the image of a man who was tall dark and handsome, eliciting a reaction within Sam almost immediately. He wore tight black clothes, and as he looked around the table, his grin turned sly. "The name's Damon and I have to say, you aren't really what I was expecting when Remy said you could help out."

"Was that before or after you let him get captured?" Adam said coldly as he looked up at the man with ice in his eyes. Sam shivered at that, feeling as if the room really had grown colder. Had Adam copied another person's power without them realizing it, or was this just a natural extension of what he could do with water already? Sam had absolutely no idea what the answer to that question was, but he knew what he had to do.

Sam slid his hand over Adam's and squeezed it firmly, causing Adam to snap out of his icy demeanor quickly. Damon held both of his hands up, palms out as he took a hesitant step back. "I advised against getting caught by Bonnie, he was the one who decided being a hero wasn't a strict nine to five gig. My brother and an Original want to help, Emma allied herself with both of our groups in rather short order and I think it would be plain rude to not save her after that crazy idea took off."

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked as she leaned forward and gestured for him to join them. "I just assumed you were a group beforehand and Emma wanted _your_ help with something. So what's she doing uniting two different groups of Vampires, and while we're at it, what the hell is an Original?"

"An Original vampire, love," Sam heard as another, rather British sounding vampire appeared at their booth, this time on the side Dean sat on. Tall, with short blonde curly locks of hair and a wide grin, Sam instantly recognized the man as the one Emma had met with in Gotham City. Sam could feel it too, the difference between this vampire and the one that had shown up first. The level of power, of supernatural energy which flourished in _all_ beings that had gifts that were above the level of normalcy that humans equated to, and it was _huge_.

"The first Vampires, at least of _our_ kind, beautiful," he said as he stepped forward to stand before the middle of the table before he slid his hands into either pocket of his tailored black dress pants. Damon flinched as he man looked over at him, indicating to Sam and the others of their group that these two did not know one another.

"Niklaus," Adam breathed as he smiled warmly and reached out to pull the vampire in close, shocking the vampire immensely at first. He soon slid his arms around Adam as well, causing Sam to stiffen in more ways than one. The man was dangerous, but Adam was acting as if they were old friends. "I didn't know you were… a vampire." Adam said warmly as Sam gently patted Niklaus on the back, trying to make the moment at least as awkward for Niklaus as it was for Sam. The smirk he offered towards Sam though, did nothing to make the moment awkward, in fact Sam felt… enticed.

"Please, call me Klaus." He said as he pulled out of Adam's embrace, allowing the young man to sit back down and the Original vampire to tower over them. "Emma offered to help me break a curse, it was the only reason she travelled here, the second she was taken hostage my brother Elijah informed me and I hurried here as fast as I possibly could. Although I wish she had informed me herself, we could've taken things much more slowly and cautiously."

"Do you know who has her?" Dean asked as he arched a brow in disbelief. Sam was finding the story to be less than forthcoming, but he also knew Emma had met with the man of her own accord in Gotham and she hadn't seemed as if she were being coerced. "Because if you do we can bust in and get her right now."

"I know," Damon said as he leaned forward in his seat and rested his elbows on the table before subsequently resting his hand on his hands. "Unfortunately there isn't a single one of _us_ that can get in there without becoming trapped ourselves. Bonnie left a little… gift for vampires there."

"Witches…" Klaus scoffed as he crossed his arms in annoyance. "Always butting in where they're not wanted and making judgment calls that are anything but unbiased. She doesn't want me to break the curse, if only because she thinks her friend will _stay_ dead after the ritual is completed."

"Wait you intend to kill someone to break this thing?" Sam demanded as he looked up at the man, feeling a flash of rage flow through his entire being that was doused rather quickly for reasons he couldn't even begin to fathom. He had spent most of his life avoiding this destiny, only to embrace it and risk his life to save as many as he possibly could. But Klaus wanted to… kill someone to break a curse and suddenly he didn't really care. He and Dean had killed plenty of innocent people over the years, by way of the demon killing knife. They had skipped straight past exorcizing them without a second thought to killing the host body and the demon in the process at some point… Sam had lost count of the people they had killed that way.

"Supernatural creatures only," Klaus said as he took a step forward and looked over at Sam with sympathy in his eyes. "Witches cursed me so that I couldn't be who I was truly intended to be, what I am _destined_ to be. They took away my choice, my life really. I'm just trying to get back what's mine."

"Will she really be brought back to life?" Sam found himself asking, earning a glare from Dean and a yelp from Adam as Dean kicked him by mistake. Dean gave Adam an apologetic look before returning his glare towards Sam. They were playing with fire, he knew that, but he could tell when someone was lying, almost intrinsically. So when Klaus nodded in response to Sam's question, he could _feel _that the vampire was telling the truth. That was all that mattered in the end, right? That they could bring back the sacrifice from death. With that kind of guarantee… there couldn't be anything inherently wrong with helping Klaus.

"My brother Elijah has a way to revitalize her after the ritual, as long as he isn't interrupted… Elena will be fine." Klaus said as he looked directly at Damon, then Rogue, and finally Dean, as if he were trying to win the three of them over. Sam could see that Dean and Damon were struggling with it the most, causing him to question whether or not _he_ had made the right call.

Sam felt something swirl around within him, calming his nerves and doubts and allowing him to see the bigger picture. A force wanted Adam for his power, Emma was doing everything in her power to keep him safe and having an ally as strong as Klaus and his brother Elijah… he understood perfectly why she had reached out to them.

He nodded his agreement then, and felt Adam's hand sneak into his a second later. He could feel Adam's warmth, his passion and desire, all coursing through him as if his demonic powers had returned. As the last and strongest of Azazel's psychic children Sam had had amazing powers that had tried to consume him. He understood what Adam was going through, and Sam knew that the man deserved the best protection they could offer. Sam had had his family to protect him, Adam had almost no one.

"Lovely," Klaus said as he gave a half smile of warmth and desire. "Now then, why don't we come up with a plan that can get us Emma back without having to worry about much repercussion. Bonnie is definitely going to come after us, but once Emma and Remy… it _is_ Remy, right?" Adam and Dean nodded in unison at that, eliciting a nod from Klaus then. "Right then, we'll get them back, complete the ritual, and be on our merry little ways."

Sam found himself snickering at that with his brother, knowing that it couldn't and definitely _wouldn't_ be that simple. Nothing ever was, and as hellish as their lives had been for the past several years, Sam knew that it would be asking for a lot to even get their plans off of the ground without incident.

But then again, those had always just been plans enacted by Sam and Dean. They had two mutants on their team and at least four vampires now. Sam had no idea what would happen now. He was definitely in uncharted territory. And yet, that was part of the mystique of their situation, and as he looked over at Adam and then towards his brother, he knew that they could make it out on top.

* * *

"Thor, I catch you dreaming of this woman every time I come upon you." Thor heard his mother, Frigga say from the open door of his inner chambers. He let out a sigh as he continued to peer out the arch-window of his room, a cool breeze rustling his long blonde hair every once in a while. Night was falling, although the distinct lack of a sun or moon made it unclear to Thor as to what the time was.

The problem he had, though, was that he was not concerned with the woman he had met and romanced on Midgard, but that of his brother, Loki. Despite the evils he had conspired in, Thor had recently found himself thinking of his younger adopted brother quite often and intimately as of late. It was strange… although he still considered Loki his brother, and at the moment his enemy, knowing that he wasn't in fact his _blood_ brother had opened up certain… roads he had never entertained before.

"I shall not bore you with the details of my depression, mother," Thor said warmly, but still his gaze remained upon the blanket of darkness that was encapsulating Asgard. He needed to understand why these feelings were surfacing within him. Why was Loki so enticing towards Thor, and what would it mean if he were to engage in such activities with the man. Let alone he was his brother, he was also a criminal. What would the people of Asgard do if they… if they knew?

What would Jane think?

Jane had grown quite close to Thor's heart in the short amount of time he had known her. She had captivated his mind even to this day, and yet she had only been thought of momentarily when he had set out to capture Loki. He had barely even stopped to think of her really, a mention and then Thor's thoughts had sped back towards Loki. Was she not as… enticing as Loki was? Until today, Thor had never questioned his yearnings for Jane. He had never even entertained the thought that he might be enchanted by Loki.

Yet here he sat, dreaming of what he and Loki might be viewed as by the people of Asgard. His lips curved into a small but decidedly delicious smile. He was Odinson and Loki was Laufeyson, together they could bring a new era towards their respective realms. But was that wise? Was it even plausible for Thor to discount the sight of a woman he had come to care about for a brother he had always loved as such?

Thor desperately needed to know the answers to those questions, and he knew that they did not lie on Asgard. Here where expectations were beheld of him, Thor knew he needed a world where those expectations were _vastly_ different. He was a Prince here, a God at that. On Midgard he was simply a man who had saved their world from another realm. Asgard was open about many things, which unfortunately was not the issue; he needed someone to give him a reason to say no to his yearnings. Thor needed a reason that would crush the desire within his mind.

Loki had captured Thor's attentions at some point, without Thor ever having even noticed. Was it love? Or was it something much more tantalizing and seductive? Could Thor accept the answer to _those_ questions? And if he couldn't, what would be his response when he found _an_ answer. Thor shook his head as he felt his body warm and cool down at the same time as both options filled his mind. He had never truly tasted of desire before, the fiery passion that lust could offer over love at times. But Loki was still imprisoned here. Could there ever be a future with him, after what he had done to Loki?

Thor stood up, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. He had aided in bringing Loki to justice, but that wouldn't be enough. He had worked with others, and soon they would come to recoup their losses. Thor had to be ready for them. Thor could feel the power of Mjolnir reaching out to him from across the palace. He rarely let it out of his hand, but he had found himself becoming increasingly depressed over the past few months. He refused to allow Mjolnir's power draw off of his negative emotions. Powerful weapons could have wills all their own, and Mjolnir was one of the mightiest weapons of _all_ the realms.

"Come son, tell me what troubles you?" His mother said softly as she entered his chambers and crossed the floor with graceful haste. Her long flowing curls swirled around her, almost like an illusion, and fell down her back as she sat down on the edge of his bed. She patted it lovingly, beckoning him to join her. But Thor had other things on his mind than a chat with his mother.

He could feel a dark storm approaching, one that would affect more than just Asgard and Midgard. He had been looking for something to distract him from his depression, from his… yearnings. Perhaps paying his fellow Avengers a visit would be a much better use of his time. "I'm sorry to say mother that I must depart." Thor said firmly as he strode towards his wardrobe.

Thor was a tall man, standing at six feet and six inches, he was muscular than most and proud of his physique. He had worked hard to earn it and maintain it. With shoulder length blonde hair, he cared for it when needed, although it was usually covered by his helmet when he went into battle or training. Endowed by the gods, Thor knew he was a woman's pleasure to invite him to her bedchamber, and he never left them wanting… other men, of course. His back curved into a smooth and firm pair of cheeks that had endured many nails and claws from the opposite sex, though it remained in perfect condition despite its varied encounters. His legs were strong, as were his arms, without his magical power, his physical strength was more than enough for his foes to run scared.

"Where are you going, Thor?" his mother asked as he pulled the double doors of his wardrobe open wide to reveal his armor which sparked into bolts of electricity before surging towards his body to cover replace his clothing. For a brief moment, Thor was entirely naked, and for some reason he felt as if someone was watching him. Glancing over his shoulder, he found that his mother was facing the other direction entirely, and yet he still felt as if he were being watched… examined.

Thor reached into his wardrobe to withdraw his red cape, and swiftly fastened it to his shoulders. He definitely needed to escape Asgard… if not to enjoy another adventure with his newfound friends, than to reclaim his own sanity. There had to be something wrong with him to draw him into his brother as he was finding himself to be. Didn't there?

"To Midgard, mother," Thor said as he moved towards his doorway, feeling the pull of Mjolnir begin to strengthen. He held his hand out, closed his eyes softly, and felt the wind flow past him to rustle his hair and cape. A distinct sound only he and those who were worthy of the hammer, pierced his own personal sense of silence as Mjolnir sped from hits pedestal to join him in his travels. He knew that he would have to let his father know of his intentions, but Thor _needed_ to escape.

He needed to know why it was he desired Loki rather than Jane. If he could just test his favor with Jane, he would have a definitive answer. But he wouldn't have to do such a thing right away. Whatever darkness he sensed coming might be more important to inspect first. That could give him a legitimate reason to leave Asgard and travel to Midgard. One his father wouldn't be so likely to cast aside without at least some thought on the subject.

That Thor could feel the source of power even on Asgard, no matter how weak it was, meant that Asgard would play a part in its destined course. Whether they liked it or not, whether _Thor_ liked it or not, something was happening. Thor wasn't going to waste time this time. The Chitauri invasion never would have been able to have gotten so far out of hand if Thor had been more proactive in his hunt for Loki.

Thor's eyes opened wide as he felt Mjolnir grace his touch. The Mighty Hammer of Thor was his to command, giving him the power of flight, the weather, and myriad of other special abilities that could only be unlocked over time and through training. Thor was lucky to have it; he knew that now, especially after his father's trial. The one which had led him to meet Jane in the first place, it was strange how only a year ago he had been the spoiled prince of a God. Now he was much, much more. "Don't worry about me, mother, I'll soon overcome my quandary."

She nodded lovingly, before turning to leave him alone in his chamber to continue getting ready for his journey to Midgard.

He would find a way to get over his intimate thoughts towards Loki. If he couldn't, well then he would simply indulge himself and allow the consequences to transpire as the Gods decreed. But only _after_ he found if there was nothing he could do to remove them from his mind.

"Thor, just know that whatever concerns you," His mother said softly, with a warm and loving smile as she looked at him from the doorway. "You are Odinson, and the powers you have to offer the realms are far more than most can ever hope. When you find your destined path… you shall know it beyond a shadow of a doubt."

"Thank you, mother," Thor said with a boyish grin as he looked at his mother, feeling the power of the storm flowing through his body. His destiny _was_ greater than most, and he would do everything in his power to prove that to _all_ the realms. Not for his vanity, but because he had the ability _to_ offer up his gifts in a manner that could better the realms. It was his duty to do so.

It was his destiny to do so. And he wasn't one to work against destiny. Thor moved towards the door and stepped into the hallway of the royal palace. It was tall, majestic really, beautifully crafted; it was his home and had been for all his life. Having left it only a few times beforehand, Thor knew he would be missed by those who he represented. But the storm that he was sensing that was driving him to Earth… or so he wanted to believe.

Could it be that it was really Loki which drove him towards this decision? To leave Asgard, simply because of his desires? He was the Mighty Thor, a God who ran from _nobody_ and yet… something as meaningless as lust was driving him away. Thor shook his head, dissipating those distracting thoughts with quick haste. He needed a clear mind; otherwise he could not count himself worthy of his destiny.

He needed to prepare himself for the truth, but at the same time, he could alert his friends to this… dark energy he sensed coming into the forefront. That was the best he could do for now, lest he wanted to confuse himself further with more unsettling thoughts. Thoughts that didn't quite make sense, and yet they were there all the same.

Thor turned to leave, knowing what it was he must do to make himself feel pure again. Either he had to purge the thoughts of Loki or embrace them with an open mind and a whole heart. That the latter option was even _viable_ was excruciatingly daunting. He didn't know why he was entertaining it, but he _had_ to. Destiny was unquestionable, even by a God. Thor would embrace whatever he was required to do.

As he reached the doorway, to descend towards the bridge, the sudden sounding of the alarm from the royal prison captured his attention immediately. "Brother, what have you _done_?" Thor breathed as he swung his hammer valiantly and took off towards the cells. Something was happening, something he had to _stop_ at all costs even before he made his decision.

He only hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

"I can't sense his location," Clark heard Zatanna say with a deep-set frown and a shake of her head, sending her long black locks flying. The statuesque, stacked witch of Shadowcrest was a gorgeous woman, and one of the few on the team that could take Clark down without using kryptonite. "I keep getting interference in the magical connection, but I think I know of someone who _can_ find him regardless."

"Who would that be?" Chloe asked as she walked away from her computer, having been at it for days trying every avenue she could access to find her husband. She was a tall young woman with shoulder length blonde hair, whose beauty was eclipsed with worry, clear in her expression and eyes and causing her entire demeanor to darken. "Who can find Oliver so that we can bring him back home?"

"Sorcerer Supreme," Zatanna breathed as she stood up, and held her eyes closed for several long moments. "One of the strongest magical forces of our world, along with the Charmed Ones, the strongest _good_ witches prophesied long ago to fight the forces of evil. If I were to combine my powers with theirs… we might be able to break through this magical barrier and find him."

"Well, we already know the Charmed One's, so who is this Sorcerer Supreme and how do we find him?" Clark asked as he sped forward, hoping he could do something to save Oliver. The distance between him had done _nothing_ to lower the passionate desire he had felt growing inside of himself for Oliver, as he had hoped it would. Getting a chance to speak with the Charmed One's might help get rid of it and then he could feel his love for Lois again. Every time he thought of Oliver though, his desire easily overcame him and drove his loins to grow in size.

"We don't," Zatanna said simply as she opened her eyes and looked over at Chloe with a supportive smile. "He's cast himself into his own dimension to study magic, the last I heard he was awaiting a threat that actually required his presence. The arrival of the Charmed One's… rendered him unnecessary except in the most _extreme_ of cases that they were either unprepared for or unaware of."

"What did the forces of evil just migrate to San Francisco?" Chloe asked dryly as she made her way back towards her computer station. Clark looked over at her, feeling her pain and yet he knew that eventually she would discover their deceit and feel even _more_ pain. So why hadn't that made him pause before pursuing an intimate relationship with Oliver and Arthur?

"Well… yes actually," Zatanna said simply as she magic burn to life around her, as she reached out towards the power that was Charmed. She could find them, and bring Clark to meet with them, to ask of their help. Clark only hoped that they _would_ help him. "Evil forces and dark energies migrated towards the source of power closest to them that could either defeat them or prove a challenge. Much like your early days Clark, threats that you were destined to encounter were all around you or within reach of your power and influence. So too was it for the Charmed Ones, the Vampire Slayers, mutants, vampires themselves. They were driven by unseen and unknown forces towards their own destinies."

"Yet now we're dealing with one another's threats," Clark said with a grimace as he remembered how easily he had been taken down by the pair of witches outside of Wayne Enterprises. He had thought he could handle them, and he had been _grossly_ mistaken. That mistake had given them the edge they had needed in capturing Oliver and that poor young woman.

"Don't worry Chloe," Clark said as he looked over towards her, a warm smile on his face. His feelings for Oliver were driving him over the edge, and they were most likely artificial. Hers were real. Her pain was… natural. Clark didn't want her to suffer through this, not like he had had to with Lana. It wasn't fair to her. He only wished he were stronger and better able to overcome magic.

The Justice League needed to grow, to include members better able to handle threats that Clark couldn't. The ability to handle the threats that no one member could take on alone, that was why he had wanted to reform this group with Oliver at his side. They had to be the best they could be, not just for _their_ sakes, but for what they wanted to stand for. An organization that the entire world could rely on in the direst of times that was what they had to be. A true Justice League that the world deserved was what Clark hoped to bring them towards.

"I know where they will be tomorrow morning," Zatanna said as she opened her eyes, her magic had burned brightly around her as violet fire, which swiftly flowed into the palm of her hand. "I see a placed filled with mystical beings, vampires, werewolves, witches, and mutants alike. I also see the power that I foresaw in my premonition. Adam Luca is there as well."

"What's he doing there?" Clark asked as all thoughts and worries over Oliver left him for the moment. Adam had presented a unique threat that Clark didn't' particularly see _as_ a threat. At least not as the threat Zatanna had implied would follow him. Was that simply because he would be immune to whatever calamity Zatanna had foreseen? Or was it because he knew that those with great power could control it as long as they wanted to? Clark had done so, and his powers were dangerous beyond all shadow of a doubt.

"It seems his friend has been kidnapped and he is trying to save her…" Zatanna said as her eyes flashed a deep violet, completely filling them with the intense glow of her magic. "Along with several vampires, a young mutant girl, and two demon hunters, they are attempting to…" Zatanna gasped in horror, the blood from her face quickly drained, and a terrified scream ripped from her lungs, drawing the attention of Dinah, Bart, and Victor from downstairs and waking Arthur from the couch across the room.

"Zatanna, what's wrong babe?" Bart asked as he surged to her side, his super speed bringing him to her faster than the others of Clark's team could even blink. He pulled Zatanna into his arms before she even lost her balance, and held her steady as she brought her hand to her head to soothe herself.

"What happened," Clark breathed as he took a hesitant step forward, while the remaining members of the team came to a sudden stop at the top of the staircase, expressions of shock and horror on their faces. Zatanna began to shake violently, as violet energy swirled from the tips of her toes towards the top of her head like a flash fire, urging Clark to ask her with fear, "Zatanna what's wrong?"

"Adam is about to travel down a _dark_ path." Zatanna whimpered as her volatile shaking increased, the glow overtook her entire body, illuminating a silhouette of her small frame within Bart's arms. "We have to stop him, Clark, before it's too late to save him."

"Do you think the Charmed Ones are gonna be willing to pull a double whammy?" Clark asked as he sped across Watchtower to collect his uniform and some cash for while he was away. He had a feeling that they might need to spend some time finding Adam, especially if something so dark was going to be going down. "I know they're pretty worried about what he's capable of."

"They'll want to keep his power pure, yes." Zatanna agreed as she silently thanked Bart for his help by giving him a gentle peck on the forehead. We're going to have to request their help on both counts. I have a feeling that they might be intertwined, how I don't know. I just… I have a feeling."

"Then let's go ask for their help." Clark said simply as his lips curved into a boyish grin. He truly hoped they could help him with his affliction. Otherwise… he had no idea what he would have to do. First thing's first, however, they had to _save_ Oliver first. With Zatanna there at his side the fight would be much more evenly matched, magic against magic and all. He only hoped they could save Oliver before both Chloe and he were broken from the loss of him.

If he did lose Oliver, even without the lust spell being involved, Clark knew that that would the beginning of the end of the Justice League. Oliver had helped form this team; he was Clark's closest ally _on_ the actual team. Clark relied on his guidance and Oliver relied on Clark. He needed to help his friend out of whatever danger he was in, no matter the cost.

"Oliver needs our help, and we never turn our backs on our own." Clark declared as he looked over at the other members of the Justice League. They could do this. They _had_ to do this. How could they protect the world if they couldn't even protect themselves?

Zatanna nodded her agreement, as Dinah and Victor stood tall with the clear intention of joining them in this mission. Bart smirked as he placed his fists on his hips, and Arthur simply gave a warm smile of support. They _were_ a team, and if all else failed… they had one another to rely on, always.

* * *

Pietro cursed himself as he surged past all of the defenses the X-mansion had to offer with his sister in his arms. His father had grown tired of Emma's solo missions with only Remy to tag along and had begun to wonder if the woman was even on their side or that of the X-Men.

She hadn't told them where she was going, and the only way to know that would have been to ask the Winchester's. But even they had vanished into thin air despite the fact that he had been assured they were constantly surveying Adam. If she had been lying about that… well then she damn well could be lying about _anything_.

Mystique had low jacked the car they had driven away in, and had only told them _after_ the pair had left the state. Mystique was the only one who was only tangentially immune to telepathy, and even then it wasn't a perfect defense. Emma could read Mystique's mind if she tried hard enough, the only problem was trust, and at this point of the game it was really about who _had_ it and who didn't.

Pietro had followed Emma and the others into Gotham and had watched her talk to that tall blonde vampire. Whatever she had planned, Pietro didn't know the specifics, but his father had demanded the head of the vampire who she seemed to be replacing him with. His father was under that impression because of what Pietro had watched transpire that night. The way he had eyed Adam, the vampire might know about the power Adam had and want it for his own wretched species. It was bad enough that they had tentatively agreed to work with demons, but Emma seemed more concerned with making alliances with vampires and humans than her fellow kin.

So Pietro had taken it upon himself to do some digging of his own. Pietro might not be a telepath, but he was observant and intelligent. The Vampire Slayer was being held by the X-Men, if only to protect those who weren't involved in the fight against her vengeful vendetta against _all_ vampires.

Well, Pietro had a vampire that she could hunt down and kill with _relish_. Once Mystique had the location, he would bring the both of them there and let them have their way with all the vamps they wanted. Good riddance to a despicable race.

The Vampire Slayer was an interesting supernatural creature. If magic hadn't been involved in her creation, she would be considered a mutant. Of course, Pietro's own sister had magical powers, and she was a mutant. There was nothing that didn't say these Slayers were or weren't mutants.

So as he reached the elevator with a swiped card, Pietro slipped into it and began his descent towards their prison cells. The Slayers would do all the dirty work when it came to the vampires, and he and Mystique would take down Emma Frost before she could do any more damage to his father's plans.

Pietro yawned and stretched his arms out over his head, stretching his spandex suit and exposing a part of him that was generally understated in his outfit. Tall, muscular and white haired, Pietro wasn't one to skimp when it came to taking care of his appearance. After all, he was one of the better mutants and he needed to give others something to aspire to be like.

Soon, though, he would find a woman to be his Queen when he took over leading Genosha. After all, his father would only be alive for so long and eventually it would up to him as the eldest child to continue his father's vision. A world where mutants were superior to all other races, that was what Pietro wanted to help his father achieve. With the army they were raising on Genosha, they soon would have the whole of the world in the palm of their hands. It was _their_ destiny.

And if this Adam Luca was to lead mutants towards that world, than Pietro would have a Queen on the side in the bedroom to continue his line, and cast Remy aside to take his _rightful_ place as a leader of mutants with Adam as their beacon. Pietro had sacrificed much for his father, being intimate with a man wasn't that disconcerting as it was. If it meant Pietro would lead their entire race with the humans on their knees and the others made extinct, than he would do his duty and bed Adam Luca.

The doors opened, allowing Pietro to speed down the hallway towards the wall of glass, knowing exactly where they were keeping the girls. He came to an abrupt halt before them, smirking as he saw them playing a game of chess just to pass the time. "Ladies, ladies, this just doesn't suit you at all." Pietro said with a sly smile as he brought the key card up into view.

Buffy, was a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair that she had pulled back into a low ponytail eyed him through the glass, allowing Pietro to peer into her green eyes. "Who the hell are you?" she asked in a dismissive tone which she paired with turning back towards her game. The taller, dark haired, pale skinned Faith hadn't even looked up from where she sat cross-legged on the floor.

"The cavalry," Pietro said as he sped forward and pressed the card against the electronic lock, which caused the door to swing open. "I have a vampire problem that I'd love your help with, and a location on the woman who led to your capture and imprisonment here."

"Wasn't really a prison," Faith said nonchalantly as she moved a piece on the board. Neither of them moved, irking Pietro as he tried to think of something to say to get them to move. He had nothing; all he knew was that the two slayers and their witch friend had been captured after the fight with the sentinel when they had tried to kill everyone including the vampires. Come to think of it….

"Where's your witch friend?" Pietro asked as he looked around, wondering if she had gone to the bathroom or something. But then, the bathroom door was wide open, and they were the only occupants of the entire prison. Anger flashed in both women's eyes at the mention of their companion, giving Pietro an idea on how he could play his cards _just_ right. "You know… the fact that you're still here and she's not, maybe Emma had something to do with that as well. I mean she isn't a friend of the X-Men's, so what's to stop her from having taken your friend."

"That's a pretty lofty accusation," Buffy said as she surged to her feet and clenched both of her hands into fists. Pietro cracked a smirk at that. He had gained their full attention, and all he had to do was direct it towards Emma's vampire friend.

"Even if it isn't true, it's a starting place." Pietro said as he turned towards the side to make himself less of a target while at the same time opening up the way towards their freedom. "Interested?"

"Always," Faith said as she sauntered through the door first, a dark smile making her look to be the more threatening of the two. Pietro didn't care about that, all he wanted was Emma's vampire friend dusted or exploded or whatever the fuck happened to them after they were staked.

"It couldn't hurt," Buffy said as she dusted herself off and moved to join Faith, saving only a cursory glance at the room she and her friend had been held in for at least a month's time. Pietro was glad his father had ordered the Brotherhood to return to Genosha, aside from Mystique who was en route after Emma, Avalanche, who was waiting for Pietro to join up with Mystique, and himself to gather the assistance of the Slayers. Pietro smirked as he sped towards the elevator doors, with both women hot on his tail.

The alarms would be sounding soon, but by then they would already be long gone. As they road up towards the ground level floor, Pietro held his hands out for both women to take. "Trust me," he said smugly as he looked from either side before adding, "You're going to want to hold on to me as closely as possible."

They looked at one another in confusion, their hesitation lasting only a few seconds before Pietro reached out and pulled them in close. They were running out of time and Pietro wasn't about to let his brilliant plan fall to pieces because they couldn't trust him.

The doors opened, and they were gone, speeding past the prepared forces of the X-men long before they could fire an effective shot against him.

He was that _damn_ good, and he was proud of it. And soon, his father would share in Pietro's pride. He was going to either bring Emma back into the fold, or eliminate her as a form of competition. Either way, they would win out in the end. Pietro smirked as he sped towards a waiting car. Avalanche was waiting patiently, leaning against the car and reading a book. They were about to show Emma Frost why it wasn't a good idea to double cross the Brotherhood.

* * *

Rogue sighed as they drove past the house for the third time. After eating, meeting Elijah and Stefan as the last two members of their ragtag group, and staking out the place that the witch was hiding out in, she was definitely getting tired. It didn't help that it was growing closer and closer to midnight with each and every time they drove by.

"Is this really what we're gonna be doing _all_ night, ya'll?" Rogue asked as she rolled her eyes and stretched her arms out over her head. Damon sat in the front seat with Dean and Elijah in the back with her, while Stefan and Sam watched from a distance, leaving Adam alone to make his way towards the house. Klaus was busy preparing the sight for the ritual, while also finding a way to break Emma and Remy out of their prison.

To say she didn't trust him was _the_ least that could be said. Klaus was mysterious and dark, and Rogue did _not_ trust him. But as she watched Adam appear at the end of the block, making his way towards the house, she had to hope beyond all hope that they weren't making a big mistake. Sure two of his friend's lives were in danger, but did that mean they could simply hand over an innocent girl to be sacrificed?

That several of them readily believed Klaus could bring the girl back aside, was it _right_? Did they have the authority to end someone's life just to help someone regain a side of them that had been cursed away?

"You didn't have to come," Damon said simply as he peered past Dean to watch Adam pull out his cellphone and start texting as he continued walking. The car came to a stop, slowly but surely across the street and three houses down from their intended target. "Your boyfriend must be having a _field_ day being shoved to the sidelines with my brother."

"You mean my brother?" Dean asked with arched brows and a less than disturbed expression that turned sour as he looked back out the window. Rogue eyed Elijah where he sat, motionless. He was simply looking out the window at Adam, and yet as Rogue did the same, she felt as if they were looking at two completely different sights. "I'm sure he's having a hell of a time with your boy toy."

"Right," Damon chuckled as adjusted his position in the seat, catching Dean's attention easily. Rogue sighed as she resisted the urges that lust had inspired within her. She couldn't be distracted right now, especially if she was the only one was already _wasn't_. She had seen the spell affecting several of the women back at the mansion, but for some reason, as was quite evident here, it was readily apparent that the men were being affected by it a lot more than the women were. If a demon had done this, as the Charmed One's suspected, why use it more on the guys than the girls?

"Don't worry about Adam," Elijah suddenly said in a soft tone, his gaze still focused solely on Adam. "He is strong; should the witch make the mistake of attacking him… she'll soon learn the folly of her ways."

"If he gets the chance to use his powers," Rogue said as she leaned forward in her seat, allowing her hair to fall down past her shoulders. Her gloved hand draped over the front of the seat Damon sat in, to hover just above his cool chest. She wondered if she would gain the powers of a vampire if she were to make contact with one, which was something she had _never_ tried before. Even thinking about it now, she was certain she never really wanted to. "He told me about the witches in Gotham, who could set his water power on fire. What if she's the same kind of witch, I know he's copied Paige's powers, but even she said she was the most defensive of the Charmed One's."

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing he'd have a great defense." Damon said with a dark chuckled as he leaned his head back to look at Rogue from the front seat. "Bonnie won't use her full power unless she sees him as a threat. He doesn't seem like much of one anyways; at best she might just throw him aside before bringing him in."

"He's more of a threat than she probably realizes," Rogue said under her breath as she thought back to the fight with the sentinel in Central Park. She hadn't been an X-man when Jean Grey had been imbued with the Phoenix Force, but she _had_ been there to see what had happened. It wasn't the same thing, Rogue knew that, but Jean had been _consumed_ by the power, although she had retained control of it in the end. It still hadn't kept Jean from leaving the X-men, without even saying goodbye.

Adam was a strong mutant, but strength in power meant nothing if you didn't know how to use it properly or wisely. Adam had to be trained, then and only then would he be able to control his powers. She had heard some of the other X-men talking about him, what the similarities were between him and Jean. They didn't want to put the other students in danger by not training him in how to control his powers, but then again… what kind of a threat would he be if he _knew_ everything he might be capable of. It was a horrifying situation, one Rogue was glad she didn't have to make a decision on. She didn't know if she could, and if she did have to… she couldn't trust in herself enough that she would make the right one.

"Bonnie's arrogance is her weakness." Damon said in a softer and much more caring tone as he shifted in his seat, prompting Rogue to lean back in hers. "She thinks she's the most powerful witch to ever exist and she thinks she can do whatever she wants because she's 'protecting the town.' Unfortunately for her, we don't live in a world where the supernatural is as well hidden as we'd like it to be. Bonnie will make a mistake, and as much as I hate to say it, I hope she doesn't live to regret it. The kind of power she has might not be the strongest, but it's still pretty damned strong."

"What if she's too strong?" Dean asked in a gruff tone as he looked over at the two of them, his expression dark and ominous. "I've dealt with witches before, and aside from a few, there never that much fun. Always bringing hell with them for the most petty of things."

"Is the desire to protect a friend so petty?" Rogue asked immediately. "That's the only reason you're here right now. To help Emma and Remy get out of a bind that they might have just put themselves in, and for what?"

"My brother is very persuasive." Elijah said calmly as he looked over at Rogue for the first time since they had gotten into the car. "He generally gets what he wants through threats. From everything he's told me about Emma, she offered to help in order to get something more lucrative for her and this young man you seem to care about, out there right now. Protection from dangerous forces is hard to provide constantly and consistently and expect good quality. As Original vampires there is almost no way to kill us permanently, and for him to become a Hybrid there would be but only one, and that is an extinct manner."

"So there would be no way to… kill him?" Dean gulped as he looked over the seat and stared at Elijah, fear actually coursing through his eyes. Rogue felt her blood ice, having heard it before but for the first time_ actually _knowing it to be true. Klaus would be incapable of being killed, the perfect protector. Emma wanted to protect Adam, almost as much if not more, as the X-men did. Then why were they considering her a threat? What did they know about Emma frost that Rogue didn't?

Rogue looked back towards Adam, sensing something was off in the way he was acting. He seemed… frightened. Rogue looked over at Elijah to see that he had returned his focus towards Adam as well, and the frown he wore only increased the worry Rogue had started to notice growing inside of her mind. "I think I should," Elijah began before Rogue smiled lightly and shook her head.

"I'm gonna keep him company," Rogue said as she pushed the car door open and stepped out into the cool night air. She shut the door before anyone could protest and walked around it before jogging across the street. She felt like something was really wrong with the whole situation, almost like they were being toyed with.

"Rogue wait," Adam breathed as she stepped onto the sidewalk, only to _scream_ out in agony as electricity coursed throughout her entire body. Rogue fell to her knees, as the shock began to dull only to dissipate entirely as she caught herself from falling over completely. "I was trying to text you guys about this. Someone put a barrier over the block, one I can't get through any longer, and you found out what happens when you cross it."

"Yeah," Rogue coughed out as she felt Adam slip his hand in to help her onto her feet. Rogue blinked swiftly only to pale considerably as she saw Damon and Elijah standing at the edge of the barrier, with Dean running up along after them.

"Get away from him," Dean said coldly his brow furrowing as he drew his gun, cocked it, and aimed it straight ahead. Rogue whipped her head around at the same time as Adam did, paling at the sight of the tall blonde woman who had waited them at the Mystic Grill. Caroline Forbes stood over them, veins clearly visible against her skin close to her eyes as if they were _flush _with blood. She reached out towards Adam and before Rogue or Dean could even react, someone else appeared. Rogue watched as the blonde was chucked aside effortlessly to reveal a tall dark skinned woman with long flowing curly hair.

A shot fired past Rogue, pulling her out of shock instantly as the bullet was deflected towards the ground. Scrambling onto her feet, Rogue steadied herself as Damon and Dean surged towards the barrier, only to be knocked back by its effects instantly. Elijah took a cautious step back before kneeling down to help Dean up, but Rogue could only see this from the corner of her eyes.

"Greta, what the hell are you doing here?" Damon demanded as he bared his fangs, anger clear in his tone as the woman thrust Rogue back into the barrier. Rogue _screamed_ as lightning coursed through her body, sending her falling to her knees writhing in agony.

"Making sure Klaus keeps his end of the deal," she said caustically before fire swirled around her and Adam. "Aren't you just a cutie? Num, num, num, Adam I'm going to enjoy using you as leverage." Greta added as Rogue reached towards them, recoiling as the flames burned her gloves. Rogue hurriedly removed them and brought her hands in close to her chest, crying softly as she tried to soothe them, only to freeze as she realized what had just happened.

Adam was gone, taken by the same people that had attacked Gotham City. Looking down she saw Caroline was unconscious on the ground, a broken neck having taken her out swiftly without Rogue having even noticed it. Rogue limped onto her feet, determined to work through the pain.

Whether or not Emma had done something wrong, whether or not Emma was the enemy, and whether or not Klaus succeeded in his goals, Rogue didn't give a _damn_ about any of that anymore. Adam was her friend, even if he had only been at the mansion for a short period of time, mutants stuck together through the good times and the bad. The sound of the front door opening pushed Rogue into motion, trying to come up with a plan at the same time.

"She's going to wish she had never met me." Rogue said darkly, as she thrust herself through the barrier, ignoring the electric shock she received for her troubles in the beginning. Rogue cried out as she stumbled forward into Damon's waiting arms, he held her steady while looking straight towards the house they had been watching. Rogue watched as his lips curved down into an annoyed frown, and as Rogue looked over her shoulder to see what it was he was seeing, she balked.

A werewolf dug his paw in the dirt, snarling at them angrily with only the barrier standing in between it and them.

"Wait," A young woman called out before she appeared at the door. Tall, Hispanic, and absolutely beautiful with long pin straight brown hair, she pushed past the werewolf and rushed towards Caroline to fall to her knees beside the girl. "Caroline, wake up, please we have to stop Greta before it's too late. We have to stop her before she kills _Jenna_!"

"We have to go get Adam," Rogue said as she pulled out of Damon's arms, ignoring the cries of the young girl on the other side of the barrier. She had her own problems to deal with right now, and she had first dibs on Greta now. And Greta was going down in the _worst_ of ways that Rogue could imagine.

* * *

Loki sighed in annoyance, another day locked away in Asgard with nothing more to show for his awesome magical accomplishments. Left to rot with constant desires for his brother emerging from a strange place, Loki had grown more and more interested in escaping and forcing his brother onto his knees. He had been able to manipulate the other member of his brother's little team, Clint Barton, through his powers to service him and enjoy it. Thor would be no exception when he found himself free. Of course that wouldn't be the only advantage of having his brother at his beck and call.

His hair had grown in length considerably, but his inability to tend to it had caused it to lose its attractive luster and volume. Although he was dressed in ill-fitting rags, which served only the purpose of disguising it, his muscular frame remained intact. He had been supporting it through his own ability to work his body to its natural limits and beyond through any means possible. He needed to be his strongest, even if he couldn't be his most physically appealing. Freedom would grant him that and more. His own personal pleasures had kept him from going insane, never caring if someone were to see him, rather, and this spell of Lust that had infiltrated Asgard as of late had given him an audience that couldn't keep their eyes off of him.

With raggedy black hair, near hollow green eyes, Loki knew that his appearance was harried, but it still seemed to captivate those who saw him. His lips curved into a dark smirk as he began to consider what he would do to his brother when he had Thor all to himself. Simple bondage wasn't an option for Thor, and with the amount of power Loki had… only time would tell how far Loki would take his pleasure.

He could feel Lust encroaching upon him, and he knew that it wasn't of his own accord, that a spell had been inflicted upon him as well as everybody else that came into his sights. He didn't care, lust was more than just sexual, and Loki lusted for far more than just Thor. His freedom, his respect, feared by all who crossed him, Loki lusted for power more than anything else. Whatever force had brought forth this spell was unimportant, it had provided him the distraction he needed to formulate a plan of escape. He might not have his full power in this room, but there was nothing that kept him from using them out there.

Loki arched a brow as he felt a source of energy enter the room, on the other side of the barrier which kept him from his freedom. He had felt it within Thor's chambers, not needing the full use of his magic to sense that of another. Thor hadn't noticed it, or even acknowledged its true form, but Loki could feel it… he could_ feel_ her.

"Is that all you crave," Loki heard a titillating tone flow through the air, from nowhere and yet from everywhere. Loki glanced towards the glass wall, which separated him from freedom. Enchanted by Asgard's most powerful of magic users known to the royal family, Loki had known he would need to use the full force of his power to escape it. "Power is as fickle as time, changing hands and always fleeting. Although, I can give you access to a power that you've never even imagined in your wildest of dreams. All you have to do-!"

"You might have been able to fool my brother through your trickery, but I am the Master of Trickery." Loki responded candidly as he turned towards the wall fully, knowing that a woman of high clout and power had infiltrated his prison to speak to him. That she had gone through all this trouble to taunt him gave Loki nothing but fleeting respect for the woman. "Power is only a means to an end for what I desire."

Green sparkles flickered in a diagonal pattern before filling out the form of a curvaceous woman. Long blonde locks flowed down her head, of which a green metallic Asgardian crown adorned gracefully. Her breasts were large and supple, barely contained by the steel bustier of her short form fitting green dress the skirt of which was informally pleated. She wore thigh high dark green stiletto boots with golden buckles running up the outer side of either leg. Her eyes were a piercing green in color, which were hidden behind pale pink eye shadow whenever they fluttered closed. Beautiful was too plain a word to describe this woman.

"Power, lust, freedom, money," the woman said as she moved towards the glass wall, her long hair flowing around her as if she had her own personal gust of wind following her around. "I am a member of an order of people with goals, ambitions, and desires similar to yours, and we hoped that your… defeat was merely temporary so we might be able to draw you into the fold."

"How mystifying," Loki said as he leaned forward, the sleeve of his rags slipping off of his shoulder to reveal his collarbone more clearly. "An order of people who are similar to me in what they desire. How do you ever work together without stabbing one another in the back?" Loki asked as he stroked his chin in deep thought, seriously considering her offer. "I really must know."

"In a world filled with forces out to stop us at every twist and turn," she said with a sly smile as she raised a hand towards her hair to run a finger through a lock of it in a seductive manner. "It's a wonder no one considered it sooner rather than later. You see, we've surpassed such petty… differences and animosities for one simple reason. We're outnumbered."

"That alone has pushed you to work with one another," Loki said as he leaned back, actually interested in what she was saying. He had worked with others many times before, and if he hadn't been the one with a knife ready to plunge in their back… it was already far too late. "Why me…?"

"Magical power," she said simply as she moved her hands out from her chest in a swooping arc. "We draw our power from sources long since considered extinct, dead, or worse. You have a power that we need, a power we wish to utilize even after the next phase of our plan."

"And if I were to… accept your cryptic offer," Loki said as he pushed himself onto his feet, finding this conversation curiouser and curiouser. He eyed the young woman, who was almost as tall as he was. She was Asgardian, he could tell that even with a pane of magical glass in between them. Sensual and enticing, scantily clad with far more magic than any mere Asgardian should possess. "Amora," Loki breathed as he stared her, eye to eye with mere inches between them now. "Why should I trust anything the Enchantress has to say? I am, after all disadvantaged against your wiles and powers at the current moment."

"Because," an unfamiliar voice said from the shadows, capturing Loki's attention a split second after he saw Amora's lips curve into a sly smile. A man stepped forward, impeccably dressed by Midgardian standards, with tailored sleek black pants, smooth and shiny shoes to match with thin cashmere socks, a tucked in black button down dress shirt, which was beneath a black blazer buttoned once at the middle. He was only slightly shorter than Amora, with a bald head, despite his youthful appearance. "She isn't here to release you of her own accord."

"What gives a Midgardian the right to direct an Asgardian?" Loki scoffed as he took the man in, finding his muscular form easily beneath the sleek suit he wore. And as the man paced to the left, Loki forced himself to not lick his lips in gratification. He knew why it was he was here. "Is he a member of this… order you were talking about, Amora?"

"_The_ Order," the man said as Amora took a step back from the magical glass to allow her companion full view of Loki in his captured state. Loki could see the lust radiating around him, and it wasn't just directed towards Amora. No, he had been affected by the spell as much as Loki had, perhaps even more so. "You see, with heroes everywhere, growing exponentially, we needed to cover our asses in a way they would never see coming."

"By combining all of your forces and eliminating all in-fighting." Loki said as he nodded his understanding. His freedom was within the hands of the two who stood on the other side of the glass wall. He could simply wait for them to free him under the impression he would work with them, but he found himself contemplating that. Loki had failed in his efforts to bring Midgard to its knees, not especially due to in-fighting, but lack of true support from those who worked with him. They had banded their forces together, and as far as he could tell success was theirs. "I have to say… I'm impressed."

"Of course you are," the man said in a dismissive manner, irking Loki just the tiniest bit. "What's more important in this moment is that you understand that the forces we work with do not allow in-fighting. Double crossing is dealt with swiftly, and permanently. We're not just a group of villains out looking to make a buck."

He turned away from Loki then, but Loki had caught a flash of the man's dark smirk. Underestimating Midgardians had been another reason Loki had failed, he would not do it again. "Now then, we can either release you, invite you into the fold, or…" Loki heard the alarms sound loudly as their presence was finally noticed. The guards would be there soon, and Loki knew he had to make a choice. "Or we can leave you as you were found, nothing more… nothing less."

"Brother!" Loki heard Thor _roar_ from down the hallway. His voice, Thor's voice was tantalizing and aggravating all at the same time. Loki was going to bring his brother to his knees, and as his lips curved into a dark smirk of his own, he knew that it would be The Order that assisted him in doing so.

"I accept your terms and conditions," Loki said simply, prompting Amora to snap her fingers twice in rapid succession. The man vanished in a flash of glittering green energy before the glass pane _shattered _in place. The shards fell down immediately, rather than fly in any one direction, and as Loki stepped through where the barrier had once been, he felt his power return immediately. "Well then, Amora let us take our leave."

"My pleasure," Amora said seductively as a glittering green array of lights swirled before them, just as Thor reached the doorway with Mjolnir in hand. Thor lunged for them then, but as Loki flinched backward, he soon found himself standing in the middle of a wooded area overlooking a quarry.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls, Loki." Amora said as she stepped forward onto the dirt to make her way towards the edge of the cliff which overlooked the beautiful crystal clear water below. "Our plans are unraveling slowly but surely. In time… we shall draw on power that _no_ one has dared touch in far too long a time." Amora spun around then, allowing a gust of wind to billow her hair around beautifully before she stopped and said, "And when we do, Thor will do more than fall to his knees for you."

"What exactly is it you want me to do, then?" Loki asked as he moved up to stand beside Amora and overlook the water below more easily. It was definitely a clear, unadulterated source of water, something Loki knew had the potential to meet a magical necessity. "Because I have to say, I'm absolutely _dying_ to find out."

"Trust me, Loki, when I say _you_ won't be the one dying in this waterfall." Amora said as she casually glanced towards him and flashed him a dazzling smile. "Sacrifices are always such darling events, especially when there is more than one."

Loki looked out over the falls that was possibly the namesake of the town Amora had brought him to as the first step towards down the path of his personal freedom. At least two sacrifices were going to take place in this town, and from the way she spoke, Loki knew it could only be a matter of days before it came to be. "And which shall I be partaking in, Amora."

"In due time, my sweet," Amora said as she turned to leave, allowing Loki to continue looking over the beautiful sight that Midgard had to offer him. The planet was full of savages, but that didn't mean that they were _all_ savages. He could sense a great power on the world that had been revealed during his imprisonment. A power that had been suppressed by the _true_ Midgardians and it was a power that should be as respected as Loki himself was. Gods that lived among _men_ should still be treated and respected as Gods and nothing less. "For now, let's see just how far someone is willing to go to keep what he has and earn what he deserves."

"Yes, lets." Loki agreed as he turned to join the beautiful and enchanting Asgardian that had allowed him to be released from his hell on Asgard. Yes, he would join them, but not just for his own selfish ambitions. He wanted to see just how far this group was willing to go to achieve their own. She and the Midgardian talked of power greater than any being could ever truly comprehend or appreciate. Loki wanted to see if they were willing to play with _lightning_.

"Even as we speak, forces are being added to the board." Amora went on to say as she took Loki into her arm to lead her towards a dirt path which travelled down to a lakeside cabin. "Midgard and Asgard are no longer the only major players involved. Worlds even our realm never anticipated have now reached out to this world. It is for that reason that The Order has chosen to enact its plans on the realm of Midgard, so that they will have their _maximum_ effect and bring the universe to its knees."

"Then I am honored to apart of such a… lucrative venture." Loki said with a sly smile. If this group could promise him everything he ever desired, as well as everything they ever desired… betrayal was out of the question. If only because he could sense a power greater than his looming over them as if it were waiting to strike him down. But also… if they _could_ give him everything he had ever wanted… trust was only a small price to pay along with loyalty.

But as they moved together as one, he found himself craving for something else, for _someone_ else. Not even her ethereal beauty could hold his attentions for long, because a much more potent force was calling out to his loins… to his _heart_? Loki closed his eyes for a brief moment, and the one he desired appeared to him in the darkness of his mind. Thor was there, surrounded by shadows, though he himself was illuminated. He felt his cheeks burn with desire, his lips wet with passion, and his loins grow with pleasure.

Why did he want Thor, though? Was it just for revenge? Did he want him for some sexual thrill, after which he would lose interest and cast him aside as if he were a common whore? Or was there something stronger than just lust and hatred brewing within him? He couldn't possibly _love_ Thor? Not after everything he and those imbeciles had done to him and against him.

Love certainly had to be out of the question. Yes it had to be. It was impossible. It had to be something else entirely that was pulling him towards Thor. Those piercing blue eyes and large bulging muscles which so easily could pull Loki into him, at which point he would fit snuggly like a puzzle piece, it _had_ to be lust. Love was just too… alien. It was especially such wen it concerned Thor. Everything he had wanted out of life, Asgard and the crown, and the power of Odin, Thor had _taken_ it from him. All because he was the true Odinson and Loki was just Laufeyson.

Certainly there was someone of any realm far more… available than Thor. Yet he seemed to keep dismissing every viable option… some for trivial reasons at that. Thor was who he desired, he Loki wanted the attentions of. Not out of hatred or sibling love. He wanted Thor to be at his side not on his knees, although pieces of that could be negotiated at a later date. No, Loki wanted Thor to be there with him, to _rule_ with him and whomever this Order seemed to be comprised of. He had taken control of hearts before through the Chitauri staff. His magic could bring the weapon to him, now that he was free.

And when the time was right, Thor _would_ be by his side. And together, they would lead The Order towards _all _of their ambitions, no matter what they might be. Power remained for the strong and able to take, and Loki was definitely both of those. Intelligence was simply a bonus.

Loki looked over towards Amora to see her flirtatious smile, he wondered if he could sense his desire for Thor, thought it didn't matter. Thor would _not_ distract him from anything they needed of him. And when he proved himself a necessity to The Order… well… time would tell.

Then, as he looked up in the sky, Loki grimaced as a pillar of light surged towards the ground a short distance away… Thor was coming, and Amora's expression of annoyance was the only thing to quell Loki's fear. He knew what it was he had to do, and without a second thought Loki held both of his hands out to call for his staff. "We're going to have to cloak ourselves until you're prepared to do the ritual, my dear. Less you wish Thor to step in and ruin your plans."

"Who said he wasn't apart of them?" Amora said smoothly, as she looked out towards the dissipating pillar of light. Loki nodded absently, wondering just how the God of Thunder would fit into their plans; then again… did it really matter?

* * *

"Let go of me!" I demanded as I tried to fight off her abnormally strong grip around my wrist. A golden chain of pure energy coursed around my wrist beneath her grasp, before flowing over towards my other wrist, completely blocking my powers. The almost full moon filled the dark sky above us, silence encroached upon us only broken with each step we took over twigs, leaves, and dirt.

Greta was silent as she continued to drag me along, where to, I had no idea. But I didn't like it. I should've been more proactive, attacked her when I'd had the chance. But something had kept me from doing so, and in that moment of inaction… she had thrown Rogue aside, apparently killed Caroline and run off with me.

It was strange; she seemed _much_ more powerful than she had been in Gotham. And the distinct lack of her companion Maddox was truly creepy. I was afraid… of her and what she might do to me. I had absolutely no idea why she had taken me in the first place or how she had blocked my powers. And yet, here I was, ensnared and just _waiting_ for whatever it was she had in store for me.

The woods were dark and dreary, with only the background noises of nature to keep me company amongst her ominous silence. Crickets chirped, birds sang their songs; water flowed beautifully not too far from us, providing an odd dissonance between it and the situation I was in. I looked around, scared as I a wolf's howl echoed in the distance.

I was practically on my own… again. This time, though, I had the power to do something about it, and yet I couldn't use it. I wasn't about to let my fear rule me, not with what I knew I was capable of. I yelped as I stepped on a large rock, losing my center of gravity and sending my stumbling forward into Greta.

A distortive flash spread across her entire body briefly, taking on the form of a suavely dressed, pale skinned man with black hair I could have sworn was styled into devil's horns. Then it was Greta again, tall, beautiful dark skin, and long flowing curly locks in tight jeans, leading the way towards my possible decimation. Or worse… exactly what Professor Xavier feared. Someone who might want to harness the power that scared them so.

"Get in," Greta grumbled as she thrust me forward, causing me to let out a surprised shout as I fumbled into a doorway, only to be sent tumbling down stone staircase and crashing into a wall.

I groaned in discomfort as I brought my hand up towards the back of my head, feeling extremely woozy as I rubbed my head. Bringing my hand forward I blanched at the sight of blood, but before I could even think to freak out, my mild discomfort began to vanish. "Thank you, Logan." I whispered then, remembering him using his power on me right before we had left the mansion. He had saved my life, three times now. I definitely owed him big time.

"Adam," I heard Remy call out weakly. I looked to my left and paled as I saw Remy lying on the ground badly beaten and bleeding on the ground. I surged towards him, almost sprawling onto the ground by the time I reached him.

"Remy, oh my god," I breathed as I fought against myself on touching him _anywhere._ "Did Greta do this to you?" I asked then, knowing that it had to have been her or Maddox for that matter. But why were _they_ holding them if they were against Elena and Bonnie. Killing Caroline had been a pretty big clue about what side they were on, then again I had absolutely _no_ idea on whose side they were on.

I calmed myself in that moment and felt the powers that Paige had gifted me by accident. Whitelighter's were guardian angels, healing was one of their special gifts, and through Paige _I_ could heal others. Love had been the key; Paige had told me that during one of our first training sessions. I loved Remy… didn't I?

But when nothing happened, when the Healing touch didn't work, I felt a tear slip past my calmed state. I had to do something; I couldn't just sit back and watch him die. Even if I didn't love Remy as I had clearly thought I might be capable of, he was my friend. That had to count for something… didn't it?

"Sam, what am I gonna do?" I asked as I looked up towards the cave ceiling, only then realizing how foolish I was being. I might not love Remy, at least not as much as was obviously required but… I looked down at my hands, tears streaming down my face as I saw a golden glow grace them beautifully.

I loved Sam… and _that_ was enough for me to save Remy's life. I leaned in close to hug him, knowing I loved Remy too but Sam had clouded it with his own presence. His own scent, smile, taste… touch, Sam had invaded my mind with his very being, and as Remy's hand slid around me to hold me close to him, I felt _Remy's_ presence begin to fight for my attentions within my own mind…

"Adam what are you doing in here?" Emma whispered as she reached us, covered in glittering diamond which she soon dispelled to place her warm, bruised hand upon my shoulder. "I distinctly told them _not_ to bring you here."

"I wasn't about to let my friends be treated like this when I knew I could do something about it." I countered somberly as I looked over at her harried appearance. "What happened to the two of you? The witch who took me… she's not the same one who grabbed you guys so what the heck changed?"

"Loyalties," Emma breathed as she looked over towards the stairwell, annoyance in her icy eyes. "Greta was working for Klaus to help him break the curse, but something sent her to Gotham to attack the gala and in turn _us_. I don't know what game she's playing now. I don't even think Klaus knows yet."

"She was working for Klaus?" I questioned as fear iced through my veins. The woman had attacked us… but during that attack it was like they had gone out of their way _not_ to attack me. Why hadn't they attacked me then if they were just going to grab me here? It didn't make sense; something bad had to have happened to push her away from Klaus.

"Yes, but I think she's found that independence suits her better." Emma said as she brushed a lock of red hair out of Remy's face, his breathing having returned to normal in the past few seconds. "And if that's the case… it will be short lived. Klaus isn't known for letting betrayers live long… especially if they…."

"Emma what's wrong?" I asked as her eyes began to move from side to side rapidly, fear slowly flowing over her entire being. "Emma, are you-!" I screamed out, along with Emma and Remy as a flash of light flood the room, as crackling lightning and roaring thunder moved in to silence the three of us, despite our mouths still moving and our voices still working.

Something had happened. And as the stairway began to crumble into dust, I quickly rushed out of the way, with Remy and Emma hot on my trail. But it was _far_ too late. The ceiling caved in on us, sending large chunks of cave and mounds of dirt in on us. Something had definitely happened, but before I could even _think_ to look for it, I-!


End file.
